Just My Luck
by Kasashi Maru
Summary: More summary inside if needed... I make a wish and when I wake up to what seems to be the next day, I find Zarbon hovering over me treating a bump on my head. Then I find out I have to get married to Frieza! Section in 1 a little spicy.
1. What the Hell!

5/30 Hi readers I know its alittle late to post this since DBZ is no longer popular with todays people but I still love it and I hope you love it too. Anyways I'm going to try and type a self-insertion fanfic. If anyone has an idea for the story plz read what I have and review what you would like me put and I might actually put it up. Plz read and review

Summary: I make a stupid wish and go to sleep... When I wake up I find Zarbon hovering over me treating a bump on my head. I think is just a dream when he tells me that I'm on Friezas ship but for some reason this dream hurts. Zarbon tells me I hit my head the night before and I'm now suffering amnesia. Am I truly suffering amnesia or is it a dream? I only have two months until I have to marry Frieza to find this out.  
FYI PLEASE READ: Frieza is alittle bit ackward in this story because over the years I was suspose to be with him in this story has changed him alittle bit, but it is enough to make u go "WHAT!". Just please bare with me and their are make out scenes with me and him, but that is so later. Also some of the story has changed and this takes place a year after the Namek Saga... Another FYI: I'm more of a Zarbon fan so most of the story takes place with him being everywhere with me, except when in Frieza's room, but this dream(I write mostly about my dreams cause thier mostly funny yet strange) was really interesting with me loving Frieza and I just had to type it. So again plz enjoy.

JUST MY LUCK!

Chapter 1: What The Hell!

(My House)

The sun was rising when I got home from inserting papers with my father for the St. Petersburg Times. He just dropped me off at our house that we have lived at for almost 9 years in Largo, Florida. I went into the house and let my three cocker spaniel dogs jump and whine all over me and said good morning to my two ferrets before I emptied my pockets of all it's contents on the breakfast bar in the living room. I walk over to my mothers computer to go online and visit my favorite site in the whole world, the official website of Dragonball Z. I surf there getting my favorite pics of Zarbon, Supreme Kai, and few others to put on my wall. My wall also know to my friends as "The Wall!" for it is covered in pictures of DragonBall Z, Inuyasha, Yu Yu hakusho, Sailor Moon, Trigun, Outlaw Star, and other character pictures that I liked over the years.

After getting all the pictures I want, I log off and head to my room to listen to Green Days' Holiday just before I go to bed. As I listen to one of my favorite rock bands, I open one of the three mangas of DBZ I have and flip to a page in volume six that contains Frieza yelling at Dodoria to kill the three young Namekians before the old one. I smile at this only because I hate Dodoria and I thought Frieza was cute when he was yelling in the manga. I close the book and turned off my stereo with my remote and look into the mirror to check out my hair. It was frizzy, like always, and it was in a high ponytail only because from the top of my ear down was shaved down to my skin to help control the top half. I brush it out and put it back up.

I change into my pajamas and hop in bed. I grab my stuffed Tiger, Tigeriea, and I whisper to him, "You know what Tigeriea? This fifteen year old wishes she can be with Frieza forever and rule with him. I also wish that he succeeds on his mission to Namek and I become immortal with him." I said to the non living thing. I pressed him into my large bosom and laid down on a large pillow that had wolves on them. I pulled my wolf blanket on me and turned my fan to high and fall into a deep sleep. A few minutes later a bright light shone through my window for a good minute but I dismiss it as a light from my neighbors. My cockers start barking and then suddenly stop so I thought dad was home. I look at my door for a second and settle into a deeper sleep.

(Morning)(actually eight years later)

"Owwww..." I cried in my sleep when I felt something touch something sore on my head.

"Sorry.." I heard a masculine, but feminine, voice respond to my low cry. I turn to my side and felt a hand grab my arm and turn me on my back again.

"Let me sleep! If it ain't 2 in the afternoon I don't want to wake up!" I ordered sitting up and looking straight ahead into a mirror. I was surprised at what I saw. My hair wasn't frizzy but I did have bed head and it was still shaved underneath except for the sides. My face was rid of it's pimples and was lean. A large red bump was on my right temple with blood slowly coming out of it. My eyes were hazel like always but showed wisdom beyond my years. I was wearing a thin white nightgown that showed my large bosom in its protective bra. I wasn't even overweight anymore, I was skinny. I looked at my hands that were large and skinny and found that my nails were long and painted black. Even a ring with large amethyst and diamond stones graced my right ring finger. I then looked at my feet and found my toenails were painted black also and my skin condition was non-existent. "What the...?" I asked myself quietly as I look at my bed.

It had a canopy with a pink vail going over the sides. I looked at my blankets and observed that they were all of wolves except the last one that was a dog blanket. I looked at my three pillows and found they to were of wolves with one of a dog. I look past the thin vail and find my room was covered in wolf stuff and dog stuff. I also realize "The Wall!" was non-existent but steel cold walls surround me and my bed. The room was large with a flat screen TV, a dressor, and two book stands. It also had a lot of walking room. I viewed on the wall next to my bed three dog beds laid with three sets of food and water dishes next the them. All three had a different design on them. The one largest one was red with white paw prints on them, the second largest one was black with stars on it, and the third was also black and had white paw prints on it.

"Are you ok, Princess?" The man asked as I slowly turned my head towards him.

My lip started trembling when I saw who it was. It was Zarbon, but his hair was not in it's braid but was cascading down his back and shoulders and he was in a robe, a light purple robe. I struggled with the words that I would tell him and just ended up screaming and falling off the other side of the bed. He ran over to me and picked me up as I struggled.

"It's ok Princess, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Zarbon said calmly.

"Where am I? Is your name Zarbon? And why am I here?" I demanded as he put me back on my bed.

"Princess Doggy please calm down do you remember anything from last night?" Zarbon asked me with panick in his eyes.

'Doggy?... Did he just call me Doggy?... My childhood pet name, Doggy?... And why do I have Princess in front of my name? I'm no princess...' I thought as I found the words to the night before. "Yeah I remember going to sleep in my pink, cement room with my stuffed animals right by me and I had my wall full of pictures." I said as his face suddenly got sad.

"On earth? That didn't happen last night, that happened eight years ago when you were 15." Zarbon said lowly.

"Then where am I, Zarbon?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Your in space, on Frieza's ship, and your twenty-three years of age. Last night you hit your head and now your suffering amnesia. Atleast you remember my name." Zarbon explained as he wiped away blood that was trickling down my right cheek.

"Why am I called Princess Doggy?" I asked after he finished. he looked at me with a surprised face.

"When we took you from earth, you had a great knowledge of all the dogs on that planet so people called you Doggy, for your love of dogs... Well you liked being called that so much that Frieza changed your name from Kasey to Doggy ... Alright now princess... This might scare you so give me your word you won't scream." Zarbon suggested while I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok... A year and a half ago... Frieza proposed to you and your wedding is in two months. That's why you are called princess and in two months you'll be called Queen Doggy."

My eyes widened and I panicked inside. 'Two months.. Two months! I can't get my memory by then! Wait, no, this is a dream, it's all a dream. Wake up Kasey!... Wait one minute! Frieza! I'm suspose to get married to Frieza! Oh boy what have I gotten myself into? Now, you need to wake up from this nightmare!' I thought to myself keeping my promise to Zarbon on not to scream. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and when I did I reopened them. "Since I know alot about dogs, are mine still alive?" I asked looking at the dog beds.

"What your three Cocker Spaniels? Yes, thats who the beds are for." He told me with a smirk. I brightened up to this seeing my favorite pets were still alive and I was not alone.

"Oh Nibble Wibble is still alive and Melly Belly... Oh and Gurly Whurly, is she still stubborn and spoiled?" I asked remembering my three dogs names MoonShadow 34th(Gurly Whurly), The Trouble with Nibbles(Nibble Wibble) and Mellow Yellow(Melly Belly).

"Yep and she's skinny because she's on a diet right now. She is walking around the ship exploring everyone. Nibble is with Frieza as is his son,(Nibbles' son) Mellow." Zarbon said sitting by me. "Can I please tend to your wound now, Princess?" He asked as he again wiped away free flowing blood from my face.

"Why is it still bleeding?" I asked him as I pulled back my hair that was hanging over it.

"When you woke up I accidentally opened it again... Your a nice bleeder... You'll clot in a second." Zarbon said as he gently wiped up my blood and forced to clot it by pressing down on the wound. I let out a cry discomfort and flinched. He took out some sort of green gel and rubbed it on my sore and then covered it with a bandage that was really noticeable. "That will cover that for the time being." Zarbon said finishing the bandage.

"What do we do now?" I asked after we sat in silence for a good minute and a half.

"You can go see Frieza and tell him your all right." Zarbon suggested getting up.

"In this!" I demanded when I realized it was see through.

Zarbon laughed at this and walked to a hidden closet. He pressed a red button and the door slid open and vanished showing a entire rack of cloths. I walked over and started looking at the many cloths. I found very soft dresses, three sets of swim suits, and a few sets of the female version saiyan armor. I picked out a white dress that had a white afghan and showed Zarbon. He took it away and threw it on to a red lounge chair.

"All right, good choice, Lord Frieza has always liked that one. Now turn around so I can unbutton the nightgown and I can change you." Zarbon said turning me around himself.

"What? You have to change me? Can't another girl do this?" I said as I felt his hands undo the back of my nightgown.

"It's ok before today you only preferred me to change you so I've seen you naked plenty of times, but i'm not going to stripe you down all the way. Here make this quick and just slip off the gown and I'll throw this over your head." Zarbon laughed as I let out a giggle and did what he said.

Once he saw that my gown was gone, he threw the dress over my head and on to my body. He hurriedly smoothed out wrinkles and made sure it was in the right position. He then pulled the Afghan down over my head and positioned it on my shoulders. He dragged me over to my dresser and mirror to grab two white wrist clips and a large white hair clip with a large oval amethyst stone. He clipped the wrist bands on and took my hair band out, which actually took like a minute because my hair was about down to my ankles. He gently brushed it out, even though I begged him that I do it and he put it into a ponytail, but he ingored me and went on with his job.

(A/N: I lack skill at doing this because my mother has always hated the way I brushed my hair and I always ended up with her putting up my ponytail... For petesakes I can't even put in a simple braid. Plz readers if u are a girl and know how to put in a braid plz tell me how... I know how to put ponytails in but they're sloppy.)

As soon as he was done he put it in a ponytail and covered the hairband with the white hair clip. He then moved down to my feet and checked the polish on them for scuffs and flakes. He didn't see any and grabbed white boots that looked to be of a Saiyan's but it was high heeled. He slipped them on easily and I marveled at how comfortable they felt.

"Frieza had them specially made for you and you just loved them." Zarbon said getting up.

"Oh... Well I still prefer to be barefooted." I said looking down at my enclosed feet.

"Then walk on them." Zarbon ordered pulling me up.

'I can do it myself! Jeez did I like being pulled around or is he just rushing me' I thought to myself while I glared at him. "Please stop pulling you're hurting... me?...Oh my God, Kakakei! They are wonderful! I still feel the coldness of the bare floor but I'm wearing shoes!" I said after realizing how thin these shoes were and how non-existent they felt. I walked around for a few minutes just to get the feel for them. "Ok I can go see my fiance." I announced showing off.

"I can't see him in this. I'm in bathrobe!" Zarbon pointed out showing off to me. He stopped and took off his robe showing me his perfect body and bright red boxers.

'OH MY! He's going to change in front of me! Kakakei, I'm in heaven!'

(On The Otherside Of The Ship)

Frieza was yelling at a low level, who was cleaning the floor, for some reason. The low level was yelling back trying to reason with the master of the ship. The low level looked the the same species as Kiwi but red.

"Why isn't there a sign saying it's wet!" Frieza yelled while the soldier flinched.

"It's right here!" The soldier said moving over to show the big neon yellow 'Wet Floor' sign.

"Ok...um...this...never happened..." Frieza somewhat whispered with cheeks flushed red with embarressment.

"But sir, it DID happen"

"FORGET IT!"

"But sir?..."

"This never happened or I'm going to kill you, got that?"

"Forgetting sire!"

"Good, now have a nice day." Frieza said starting to walk away.

In the next hall, Zarbon and I were talking about my favorite swords and I was still in awe that he had changed in front of me into his uniform.

Flashback

His face, determined for greatness and focused on victory, gave way to his muscular arms, relaxed and draped at his thin-figured sides. His ember golden eyes, filled with passion and lust, not for I, though as I look into them I wish that his gaze was for me alone. His elongated hair proved his masculinity and insurable ego. Every curve of his sides and back drew closer to his groin. Though not showing at all, his groin was already outlined in my mind, lean yet strong and big. His ass, rock hard and shaped perfectly, ended as my eyes drew down his legs. Muscular and smooth, they drew out his strength and quiet intensity. As his boxers slowly dropped to his ankles, my mouth dropped as well. His naked, muscular figure took my breath; his groin as big and strong as I thought. My mind races to find words to describe this feeling to you, but such words do not exist.

(don't mind this I know your angry about it, it's like 'Yeah like that will ever happen.')

End Flashback

"So you see the girls rooms have very little in them because they were storage rooms, but Frieza is planning on building a new ship that will have the same walk room as the mens." Zarbon explained not even noticing that I was just nodding with stars in my eyes.

'Wonder how we got from swords to the girls side of the ship?' I wondered while not really paying attention to what he was saying. "Frieza is just down the hall, right?" I asked changing the subject. I saw Zarbon nodd and we turned the corner.

After a few steps I ran literally into someone smaller than me. I stood there with the someone stuck in my gut for about a minute until I looked down to notice that this someone had two black shiny horns sticking out of his white and purple head. It took me a minute and a growl from the someone.

I looked at Zarbon and he nodded grimly like I was asking a question. So I let a scream of surprise escape my lips and I hurrily backed up. It seemed that I backed up to fast cause my feet slipped on the excess water and fell backwards, but Zarbon caught me. My feet cept sliping even though I knew that Zarbon had me in an iron grip. As I was kicking wildly, I accidently kicked Frieza in his shin, which by the way hurt us both because him and I screamed in agony. He grabbed his armored shin that I somehow kicked through and jumped backwards but he also caught on the excess water on the floor, that the soldier just spilled after my scream frightened him, and fell onto his back.

"There he goes again." Soldier said when Frieza hit the ground. He saw Frieza glare at him and he started to panick, "I SAW NOTHING!" And with that he ran away.

"Hey! You still have water to clean up!" I yelled after him while still kicking wildly.

I felt Zarbon lift me up and put me on the dry part of the floor, but I fell again when one of my heel gave way and I landed on my butt. 'My heel! It's broken! But how did I break it?' I thought to myself while looking at my right shoe.

"Your kick to Frieza's shin destroyed your shoe." I heard Zarbon laugh. He came over and helped me pull off the shoes and he stood me on my feet once again. I got used to the cold floor under my soft feet and walked over to Frieza who was slowly getting up.

"I'm sorry for kicking you. I'll spend the rest of the day with you if it makes your pride any better." I apologized as I got on my knees beside him. He looked over at me with a surprised look.

"Wait, your not mad about last night? What's wrong with you? You've changed since I made you hit your head last night?" Frieza asked getting all the way up.

"About that sire..." Zarbon said nervously. He waited until Frieza looked at him before he continued. "That bump caused her to forget the last eight years of her life with us... All she remembers is her last night on Earth when she was 15."

Frieza looked at me with a puzzled face and I smilied cheerfully. The thing that really scared him was my kid saying, "Moo haha." After a minute or two of silence, he smilied back.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you get used to me again... I just hope the-"

"The wedding isn't called off and I bet I'll get my memory back before then, so don't worry." I said interrupting him. He smilied again and helped me on to my feet. He reached into his armor and pulled out a elongated white box and gave it to me.

"For me? How sweet of you." I said opening the box. I was surprised at the necklace it contained. It had a 24k white gold band with Amethyst stones in shapes of hearts. Zarbon came up from behind me and put the necklace on for me. "It's heavy, but I love it. Thank you Frieza." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Your welcome. Zarbon please see how far we are from #79." Frieza ordered as Zarbon bowed and walked away.

"If you find Gurly please send her to the room I'm in!" I called after him. I felt Frieza squeeze my hand gently and I turned to look at him.

"Come to my room, your dogs are waiting." He said as we started walking back to his room.

'Hope he isn't thinking of doing anything right now. Here comes Mommy, boys.' I thought happily to myself as I looked foreward.

Ok that's it for now. I hope u readers liked it. some parts are etchy, I know but the story will progress as I work with it. so plz review!

Here is some things that might confuse u:

Kakakei: The unreal god that I believe in. She is an animal god that is a feather dragon. She carries a scythe to kill and revive mortals with. AND she doesn't believe war does any good.

Is-A-Wa: it is not used in this chapter, but is my word I always use.. Literally means anything.

Moo haha: Childhood laugh me and my friend came up with.

OctNip: Nibbles nickname that my brother gave to him. Means eight nipples. keep in mind he is a boy dog and thier only suspose to have four nipples. 


	2. My new home

6/17 Hi readers, this the writer Kasashi and this is another chapter of my lovely dream. plz R&R 

Delly: This person here is my b/f and he says the last chapter was good, so thank u Delly! I luv u so plz enjoy this next chapter.

Thomas Drovin: (starts crying) I KNEW I WASN'T ALONE!(stops suddenly) Buu? Buu? One word for that: EWWWWWWWWWW! I can understand about Cell 'cause he is cute in his perfect form, but Buu? Are girls/guys getting that lonely? And about your idea, you and I are on the same agenda. In the story my whole purpose before the wedding is to find what my last eight years were until I gain my memory back. Okay, it's going to be hard to find out what Frieza sees in me and what the real Frieza is like, which your suppose to figure out, but I have a clue what drew Frieza to me.. Hey do you know that saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover."? Well, I take that to heart and I "read the whole book" of the persons soul... If you get what I mean. So technically Frieza will have a chance... Think about it, I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't give the alien a chance... I also have a feeling your going to be one of my biggest reviewers Thomas, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2:  
My "New" Home

Frieza and I were sitting on his king sized bed sharing a giant bowl of long grain heavily buttered rice. He wasn't eating as much as me but he didn't look like the kind of guy that sat down and ate large meals at once. I was looking at a sale magazine he gave me. The magazine had plenty of wolf statues and accessories and he told me to circle everything that I liked. As I was doing that, Frieza fed the black cocker spaniel, that was slightly turning gray with age, who was laying against his right side with a handful of rice. Nibble ate it quickly and watched the bowl intently as I took some more. He turned to his white and yellow furred son Mellow Yellow, who was sleeping on Frieza's favorite pillow, and hmphed dominantly. I looked at Mellow from behind the magazine and then back to Nibble.

"What was that for, you brat?" I ask the 13 year old dog. He looks at me and turns away. "Thought so."

"You understand them way to much." Frieza said breaking his silent treatment.

"Well I do have a creepy bond with them." I respond putting down the mag.

Frieza and I continue to stare at each other for a good few minutes, trying to figure out what to talk about.

"How's your bump?" He finally asked like it was nothing.

"Oh it's fine.. It just hurts." I said as happily as I could. I went to touch it and winced after I pressed it and it started throbbing.

"Well then don't touch it."

"I was just checking it." I pleaded in a frightened tone.

Frieza laughed at this and starred playfully at me, "Please, I won't hurt you."

"Sorry, over reacted... Come here Nibble." I calmed as I called Nibble over to me. He came over to me and got into my lab. I scratched his graying chin and talked to him in a baby tone. "Who is my Nibble Wibble? You are soooooo handsome... Yes you are... And Lord Frieza better not say other wise or he won't have another bite at the rice." I looked at Frieza after saying this and found he was glaring at the dog in my lap. I growled protectively(literally I will bare my teeth at someone if I don't like them or what they do) forcing Frieza to stop his glare. I watched him use his fork to eat another bite of rice and I followed him.

"We are approaching Frieza's Planet #79!" The intercom boomed scaring me and my dogs.

"Well that answers your question about how much time we have to land, a?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Yeah, I'll say...By the way if we don't finish our bowl of rice we can finish in my personal room." Frieza said as I started shoveling rice into my mouth. "Didn't you hear me?"

I looked at him and thought of something. "Hey lets make a bet! If I don't finish this before we land you can give me a deep kiss... And if I do finish it, you follow every command I give you for the next two days... Deal?"

"Oh deal, my dear.. I just hope you know what your getting yourself into?" Frieza said as I started shoveling again. He rested his chin on the back of his hands and watched me intently.

(Few minutes later)

"A minute before we land on Platform C!" The intercom boomed making me eat the rice faster. I was only in the middle of the bowl and Frieza was laughing in triumph. He knew just as well as I did that I had lost the bet and he was already preparing him himself to jump on me.

'Look at him... He knows I've lost to my own bet and my stomach feels like it's going to pop. Wonder if he has Tums, that I can take after his kiss... Oh, I can't eat anymore! Frieza, you win!' I thought to myself as I dropped my fork. I leaned back into his pillows and stretched out my legs. Nibble and Mellow ran to the door when the ship started trembling and then stopped suddenly as it was heard touching the concrete.

"You lost." Frieza pointed out like he was amused that he won.

"Kinda figured that one out myself. Go ahead and get this kiss over with." I said in a low voice. All to soon, I wasn't worring about my stomach anymore.

(Again... a few minutes later)

I stumble out of Frieza's room and grab the opposite wall to try and keep me standing, but end up on my knees. I gasp for breath as he walks by me licking his lips.

"Just like the last time." He says with a laugh, but I don't hear him because I was lost in my thoughts. He notices my silence and turns around. "Kasey, we must get going or the men won't be able to leave."

'Kasey? Wait, aren't I suppose to be called princess Doggy now? At least someone is using my birth name.' I thought to myself while getting up. I start walking and the dogs come running out of the room after me. They fly past us and run down the hall like they knew what happened.

"Kasey, I have some business to attend to and there are some things I want you to see, so I'll have Zarbon show you around and update you on everything. I won't be able to see you for a few days because of other things, but-"

"So if I won, I wouldn't be able to have you as my slave for the two days!" I interrupted. 'No wonder he agreed.'

"...But you'll be able to talk to me through the scouter if you wish. Also your wedding dress is to be delivered to you tomorrow. Try it on and see if it fits. If not call me or Zarbon and we'll send the tailor to you to fix it. OK?" Frieza informed me while we walked slowly.

"Otay!" I said cheerfully.

"O...tay? All right, I'll take you to your apartment and leave you there 'til Zarbon or Vegeta comes to get you." Frieza told me further as I stopped.

"Oh Frieza I didn't know Vegeta was still alive." I said stated starting to walk again.

"You wouldn't remember that you were the one that stopped him from trying to continue his retaliation on Namek." Frieza told me.

'That's strange. I convinced the head strong prince to stop from rebelling against Frieza. New mission: sneak questions on the little prince on how I got to be here and how my life went.' I said to myself as I saw a bunch of men lined against the wall. Frieza continued to walk past the bowing men, but happy me was saying hi to them and smiling gleefully. I even patted a dog looking guy on the head who was blushing a bit. He turned a brighter red and fainted. The guys around him laughed while I panicked.

"Sorry your highness, but he faints when he gets to excited." A soldier right next to him said as I ran to catch up with Frieza, who was a really fast walker.

"Your really surprising some of the men... and women." Frieza said bowing his head to some women warriors. They bowed lower to acknowledge that he said hi. "Top Elite Girls." He whispered to me when he noticed my confused face.

"Oh, I'll catch up in a second they looked away from me." I said stopping. I looked over at the brightly armored girls and walked over. "At ease girls." I ordered trying to very army oriented.

To my surprise they got up, but were staring coldly at me like they wanted to say something. "You may speak... Why did you look away from me?"

"Aren't you going to yell at us?" A light blue girl with yellow hair asked balling up her fists.

"Why would I?" I asked as the others follow suite.

"Because you are a BITCH! You yell at any girl that looks at you wrong or doesn't dress the way you want!" Another girl that seemed to be related to the first girl that spoke said to me as she stepped toward me.

"Look I don't know what I did, but I don't want a fight. I am willing to patch things up with you if it makes you feel better." I said while backing away.

"Hell no! And what do you mean you don't know what you did to make us mad... You yelled at us yesterday for-"

"I don't remember yesterday! I suffered a bump and now I can't remember a thing I did yesterday!" I pleaded pointing to my bandaged head.

They looked at the bandage and looked at my nervous face. "She does look innocent now." A young girl said getting closer to my face. She had black hair and a brown monkey tail.

'A saiyan!' I thought to myself as I watched her wag it slowly.

"Your right... Her face isn't in that ugly scowl and her voice is more feminine than harsh." Another saiyan girl said walking up.

As they looked at me, I saw Frieza out of the corner of my eye watching me and the girls. His eyes looked patient, but his tail was waging impatiently. I took this to heart that he was getting irritated and told the girls to have a good day. They told me the same thing and I ran to Frieza. I apologized to him and we continued to walk side by side. I still said hi to the men and the very few women that were on the ship with us.

"You handled that well." Frieza told me after we walked in silence.

"Thank you, I hate to admit it but I was scared." I said truthfully.

"Maybe it's because you forgot your a sword master." Frieza says to me quite plainly.

'I'm a sword master? Yeah!'

"Don't worry about... You've proved your point to those girls and maybe they'll spread the word that you had an accident that might change your outlook on them."

"What was I like before?"

"Mean, protective of your dogs, very dominate of Zarbon, and you took no shit from anybody."

'I was mean! AND took no shit from anyone! That doesn't even sound like me!'

We continued to walk silently and soon I saw the exit. We walked into the bright sun and I had to squint my eyes. I stopped for a second to gain my vision back and then I looked around. The sky was red instead of blue and in the distance I could see a muddy path surrounded by fields of wheat or what looked like wheat.

I looked at the building and it looked like the front part of a lizard to me. I tried to look at the platform itself but men and women were swarming off the ship and into the building. I saw Frieza giving Zarbon, who was holding my female black cocker spaniel, orders. Zarbon nodded and turned to Vegeta, who was listening also. They talked amongst themselves and I walked over to them. I then noticed Vegeta had Mellow and Nibble on diamond leashes and he was holding them close to him, probably trying to keep them from going nuts. I then noticed Mellow, who used to be afraid of leashes thanks to my father, was acting calmer than his father.

"Hello Princess." Vegeta greeted surprising me. I bowed and said hi back. He turned back to Frieza. "Sire, your ship that has been completed since yesterday afternoon." Vegeta told him as I petted Gurly and got her to kiss me. I gave her a kiss back and scratched her ears. I let the men talk and left to go find the girls again. I didn't find them but they found me because they walked up as soon I was far enough from Frieza that I could have a decent conversion.

"Hey, we're sorry for calling you a bitch on the ship." The female saiyan apologized grabbing my hands.

"Frieza confirmed what you said was true, but today and from now on I am not like that now." I said accepting the apology.

"Then we will spread the word that you are a changed girl." The younger female said smiling as cheerfully as me.

"Thank you, but I have to go again. I think they're almost done with their little chat over there." I said waving goodbye to them. I ran over to the boys and they looked at me.

"Dear, I'm sorry but I forgot one more thing... Because you have just been pronounced a sword master you've never got your armor, so you need to go get that and your new sword. Vegeta will escort you everywhere that you need to see and do. It seems Zarbons day is already booked with another assignment." Frieza informed me as Vegeta gave me something. I gave him a look and nodded to Frieza.

"It's your stereo. Go ahead press the red button." He told me as I followed his orders. Words flashed on the screen and sound came on after it. I immediately knew the song: The Bravery with 'An Honest Mistake'. I started singing to it and dancing forcing everyone to look at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, she's changed." Vegeta said to my dogs, who just looked up at him.

I heard Frieza and a bunch of others giggle, so I stopped making a complete fool of myself and turned off my stereo. I turned back to the three head men and smiled like nothing happened.

"Got that out of your system, Kasey?" Frieza asked me with a smile. I nodded and we started walking.

(Ten minutes later and about ten stories high)

We finally reached my room after a grueling walk upward. We passed the Medical Bay and a bunch of bars full of people having a good time. I noticed we were approaching rooms because the doors had names on them and some had what looked like mailbox's right next to the doors. What I liked about my door was it was covered in paw prints and what looked like a claw marks. In the middle of the door, my name was in bubble letters, but it wasn't in English. What made me a little puzzled was I was able to read this writing.

"Ok, this is where I will leave you in Vegeta's hands... But I have one question for you." Frieza said turning to me. I nodded and he asked pointing at the door, "Can you read what that says?"

"Yes, it says Princess Doggy Wiley. I don't know why that stuck though." I said rubbing my head on the opposite side of the bump.

"It is because you know it by heart, so, Lord Frieza, she might still know how to use a sword if she truely put it to heart." Zarbon said as he opened the door with one hand. The door slid open, showing a hall way at the end of it was a large room that had red carpeting and the walls were painted like the Alasken wilderness. I knew there was more to the room but I just couldn't see it because of the narrowness of the hall. zarbon gently put Shadow down and she ran into the room. Vegeta released the boys from thier collars and they ran after her.

"All right now I leave you. Vegeta gaurd her and watch her with your life." Frieza ordered starting to walk away.

Vegata bowed and waited for Frieza and Zarbon to leave the hall before he pushed me into the room and shut the door.. I stumbled out of the hall and fell in the main room. Before I could yell at him, my eyes caught a giant stuffed red dragon and I couldn't help but scream in surprise because it looked like it was in a attacking position. Vegeta ran to my side and found what I screamed at. He laughed and calmed me down.

"It's OK it's dead! Don't worry about it." He tried to calm as I looked at it again.

The red dragon was standing on it's hind quarters and was almost as tall as the room but had a few inches of room left. It's yellow belly was showing and its red and yellow wings were spread out fully. The arms were hanging down and it's head was long with a muzzle. It's teeth were bared and it's yellow eyes were fully of fierceness. For some reason I wanted to call it Meta.

"What's its name?" I asked calming down.

"That is Meta, your first real Dragon." Vegeta explained helping me to my feet. "That's not the only animal you have stuffed in here." Vegeta pointed out, along the wall next to the dragon, a lion, a wolf, two ferrets, a cheetah, and a tiger; my favorite animals technically.

The lion was laying down looking as if he was scanning the room for invaders. The wolf was a white Arctic and was on a fake rock howling to his friends. The two ferrets, one white mitt and the other a black mitt, were play fighting. "Those two ferrets look like Striker and Fabeo Ghandi." I say to Vegeta as I pet them.

"That's because they are Striker and Fabeo Ghandi. You had them stuffed when they died three years ago." Vegeta responded walking over to the Cheetah. I follow him and pet the hissing big cat. I look over at the tiger that looks to be in a stalking position while going down some fake rocks.

"Wow, I like these!" I said happily to Vegeta.

"Keep looking around and in the other rooms." Vegeta suggested walking over to a cherry wood dining table. It had four chairs and had a black timber wolf howling in the middle of it. It had place mats of the same kind of wolf. In the far left corner of the room, four light brown leather couches sat surrounding a glass top table with a female grey and white wolf and three of her pups holding up the glass with thier backs. On each couch were six pillows of my favorite animals. I looked to the opposite wall of that a fake tree sits in the sun light that was creeping through the red tinted window. Two statues stand beside it of tigers and one of a tiger cub wrapped around its trunk. End tables were spread all over the room holding wolf lamps and various animal statues on them.

I then look at the wall with five doors and read what they say. "My Room, Dog's Room, Kitchen, Video Games, My Backyard." I read outloud as I decided which one to go into first.

I chose 'My Backyard' and opened the door by pressing a red button. It opened and my jaw dropped at the beautiful scenery. The huge room was full of real trees and real grass. Along the wall colorful flowers decorated it and in the way back with walking stones leading to it, was a pool with a waterfall coming from a hot tub. I felt the dogs press past me and run into the room. I closed it after they were running around near the pool.

I looked at Vegeta who was fiddling with a place mat instead of watching me, so I decided to continue into the 'Video Game' room and opened that up. I was surprised at all the T.V.'s and game systems hooked up to them. All I could see was five T.V.s with three game systems hooked up to each. Near the door was a shelf covered in controls and thier wires. The room was small and had a small couch that looked to move side to side so I could play any T.V. where ever it was. The room was half the size of the backyard, but another door was inbetween two T.V.s on the other side of the room. I walked to this door and opened it and my jaw, yet again, dropped. the other half of the room was for the many games that I have. Eleven shelfs of games littered the room, each with a different name on why they were there. The shelves on both sides of the door were labeled 'Games I've Beaten' and they were pretty bare with only five games on only one of them. I looked away from them and looked at the shelves that lined the walls. They were labeled 'Games I've Played(top shelve means I'm almost done with them)' and there was seven shelves of them. The two shelves in the middle had two rows to both of them so inbetween them was a section for Strategy guides from A-Z. On the outside it was labeled 'New Games Not Even Touched Yet'.

"Frieza feeds your video game fetish quite well. Don't you agree?" Vegeta asked out of no where which made me jump out of my skin. I screamed briefly, but calmed.

"How many do I have?" I asked turning to him.

"Several storage rooms full."

"Then yes."

"And yes, you've only beaten five of these games. We've barely let you lock yourself in this room just to focus on silly games."

"Well, now I'm behind!"

"Other strategy guides are in your room and so are the handheld game systems."

I walked passed him and out of the Video Game rooms and walked over to the door labeled 'Kitchen'. I opened that up and looked in and found it was smaller than all the other rooms. It just had a metallic refrigerator, a stove, a toaster, a microwave, a large food cabinet, and other maple wood cabinets. I just backed out of it and closed that rooms door.

I watched Vegeta open the back yard door and let my dogs run back into the main room. They came over to me and scratched at the door labeled 'Dog's Room'. I opened it for them and saw three large dog beds like the same ones on the ship. A huge automatic dog feeder and waterer was against the left wall which the boys attacked and Gurly went to go lay down. Raw hide and squeaky toys littered the floor. I noticed a bathroom door on the right wall, but I guessed it was used to wash the three dogs. The walls weren't painted but had writing on them. It looked to me that the writing was all the names of dogs on Earth. I left the my babies door open just in case they wanted to walk around and walked to the door labeled 'My Room'.

Vegeta walked over to me and opened the door. The first thing my eyes landed on was a stereo in the wall. All you could see of the stereo was it's digital part and the speakers on both sides of it. Vegeta lead me in and I was in total awe at what my room looked like. The walls were decorated with paintings of a Timber wolf pack. This pack was large and they looked to be running in circles around the room. Next to the door was a shelf of strategy guides and next to that a book shelf full of books sat. I watched Vegeta grab a controller off the book shelf and he pressed a button on it. Soon I heard the wall start to move and when I turned around, a flat screen T.V. in the wall was just turning itself on. Above it a DVD player and under it, a VHS player. I heard Vegeta turn it off and closed it back into the wall.

"I've always liked that." He said to me as I turned to him.

"I would too." I replied noticing my bed. It had a roof and a bead curtain. The curtain had a giant paw print on it. Before pulling it back though, I noticed the end tables. The left one had Arctic wolf statues and the right one had Alaskan Malamute statues. I got in front of my bed and seperated the bead curtain and found my bed's pillows and quilt was split into two. The left side of the quilt and pillow was a Arctic Wolf and the otherside was of a Alaskan Malamute. I was surprised at this and nodded that it was good thought.

"Hey, here is your handhelds." Vegeta said grabbing my attention. He pointed to a drawer of the Arctic Wolf side cabinet. "The games are also in here and you've probably guessed it, Frieza has the others."

I nodded and looked at the rest of my room. In the left corner sat my lighted wolf cabinet with a picture of a wolf howling in the moonlight. In this cabinet four wolf statues sat under continuous light. Next to it a mirror and a dressor stood out because it didn't match the rooms theme. They were white with light pink flowers.

"What the hell?" I asked Vegeta. He looked from where he was standing.

"Yeah your new mirror and dressor are on it's way. We finally got them to personalize it." Vegeta explained checking the time on his scouter. "Oh shit! We have to leave! Were late on getting your armor!"

I walked hurringly to him and he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran out of my room and then the apartment itself. He ran fast out of the building and started flying south towards a bigger building. In just a few minutes we landed near another building and he dragged me inside. Inside it looked like a mall and alot of soldiers were walking around with friends shopping or just hanging out. Vegeta lead me to an armor store and dragged me in.

"Your late!" A man yelled at us as we approached the counter.

"We're sorry, so just give the sword and armor over. That way she can try the sword out." Vegeta demanded as the clerk got the two things. He handed them over to Vegeta and Vegeta gave me an elongated object. I unwrapped it and found it to be one of my favorite kind of swords.

"A dual-bladed polearm!" I breathed excitedly.

"See if you remember any moves." Vegeta said preparing to block. I got into an offensive position by putting one hand in front of me and the sword behind me and in a split second automatically slashed Vegeta with ease. I came up with the other end in a uppercut kind of move and slashed him again. I then twirled it above my head and used both hands to bring it down with deadly force. This knocked him back and I wondered how I knew how to do that.

"That is good." Vegeta said getting up. "Frieza will be pleased that you did not forget your sword skills."

"I guess I did take my lessons to heart." I giggled sheathing my dual-blade in cloth.

"What else do we have to do?" Vegeta asked himself while grabbing his chin.

I looked at my afghan, picking at some stray hems and allowing Vegeta to think.

(several minutes later)

"I know what I'm suspose to show you... Your shrines!" Vegeta finally remembered.

I looked at him with a confused face. "What?"

"All your favorite animals have shrines where you breed them. The ferret shrine was just completed, so there is no weasels there yet... Actually I have to buy some. The Dragon shrine has three dragons because they're large and dangerous to eachother. You have five wolf packs in the wolf shrine. Three prides of lions in the lion shrine that are breeding for your planet. In the tiger shrine, you have a dozen tigers breeding. The cheetah shrine has only two cheetahs breeding at this time. About three more are coming." Vegeta listed thinking.

"Lets go then." I said starting to walk out of the store.

(At the Wolf Shrine)

A wolf howled from one of it's enclosures as Vegeta and I walked into the Japanese looking shrine. At the entrance before you see anything else was a giant wolf statue made out of rock. I looked at that for a good few minutes before a whole chorus of wolf howls caught my attention. I ran out to a enclosure and watched the alpha male lead the chorus. This pack was Timber wolves. The one to the right of them was Arctic. Mexican Reds were to their left. Next to the reds were the Mexican Greys. Next to the Greys was the silent Ethiopian Wolf that was highly endangered, never howls, and never lives in packs, but these two were forced together with thier upcoming pups. I had a plan to repopulate them, but they would have to live in a pack for the time being until I was able to release them in the wilds of Africa on Earth.

The Timbers started singing again, arousing the other three singers and I just couldn't help but tilt my head back and howl with them. Vegeta watched me with amusement and so did a few other visitors to my shrine. I would go visit the other shrines after my chorus with my pets.

Alright I'll end it here 'cause it's twelve pages long and I don't want to write anymore or my body won't let me. Plz review and yes, I actually howl and I'm pretty good at it too. I almost sound like a real wolf. I also roar... Anyways the next chapter should be up in a matter of days. Again plz review!


	3. Lazy Days

6/22 Hi readers, this is the next chapter of my weird, but fun to write, dream. Plz R&R 'cause I like to hear what my readers think so don't be afraid to write even if you are anonymous.. ALL are welcome!

Thomas Drovin: Hello again! I've noticed that you enjoyed the last chapter so enjoy this one also. Response to your review: Yeah, I'm glad too! When I get my memory back, which will take two or three chapters, you'll see what I was like and why Frieza chose me to be his. Yeah, you can tell how much Frieza likes me 'cause it seems he has been feeding my fetishes for along time and it will soon get out of hand, especially when I go crazy for ferrets and puppies. By the way... More kisses from him are coming soon, but none of them are described in the present, only the ones in the Back Flashes are. Now about the Buu thing... I know romance stories of Buu DO exist, I just don't like any kind of Buu. BUT I will check out 'Out of Hell' Thx for the recommendation.

Chapter 3: Lazy Days

Vegeta and I had finally returned from exploring my shrines and he kept mocking my howl as we walked down the hall. People looked at him like he was crazy, but he kept on. He also mocked my roar several times, but made it better by roaring like his monkey form, which I didn't know he could do in his little form. I just laughed and play fighted with him all the way to my room. We got there and I opened it with a key he gave me and we continued the fight in front of my stuffed pets. He started laughing as my kicks and punches were starting to leave bruises on his arms and legs and vice versa on me.

After abusing eachother for a good thirty minutes, we decided to play video games. I grabbed the first one I saw on my 'Games I've Played(Top shelf means I'm almost done with them)' shelf and its strategy guide. I walked back into the room and found Vegeta cussing at a racing game from what looked like Earth because of the name of the city. He was in third place and was trying to ram the second guy off the road to take his place. Suddenly he was hit by an eighteen wheeler severing his car in half and forcing it to explode. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen and it showed the recked car.

"Oh my god that thing is totaled!"

"I would of survived that..."

"Of course you would have survived that! Your a saiyan, not a human!" I reasoned as he huffed in pride.

"And I'm glad.."

"I would be too.. I would have been ripped and then blown to shreds." I stated while I put the game in it's game console. I turned the T.V. on and then the console then waited for a minute to up load onto the T.V..

"No, you wouldn't or at least not now." Vegeta stated back getting me to turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your power level is just to high."

"How is it high? Remember I'm a weakling species.."

"You are different from the regular humans... When a sword is put into your hands you are a death machine and your power increases dramatically." Vegeta explained looking away.

"How did you find me and where was it?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Here I'll give you a visual." Vegeta said turning to me. He started explaining how he found me on Earth with Raditz and Nappa.

(Flash Back)

(Vegeta's Point of View)

Frieza had sent us on his yearly search for more recruits for his stupid army. This time we were sent to a small planet called Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was harboring a weak species of aliens, but Frieza liked to check for outcasts that are born very few years on planets like these. My crew and I were about an hour from landing when our spacepods rudely woke us up. I sat quietly watching the blue planet, thinking of something to do for the next two days and what my orders were for my companions.

"Sorry to disturb you sire, but me and Raditz are wondering what our orders are?" Nappa asked through the speaker.

"We'll just scan this dust ball for two days and then return to Frieza." I ordered after thinking.

"Yes sire." The two answered without question.

We sat in complete silence for the whole hour until we landed and we gathered at the top of our craters. I told them to follow me and flew to the West just above the clouds letting our scouters scan the land.

After hours of endless fly and scouting, our scouters pick up six very strong powers that seem to be going up to aleast a thousand and one was approaching two thousand. I signal to my companions and we fly towards these strong powers.

We land on the top of a small store as our six powerful humans walk out of it. To our surprise they were kids. Just kids having fun... with swords. The one with highest power seems to be the chubby girl with frizzy brown hair in the middle. She was petite and was holding a sword with the blade upside down. A young man was hanging all over her, but he was very tall and his face was covered in mountians of acne. He was wearing baggy cloths with a baseball cap and so was the girl he was hanging all over. The smallest of them all was a girl wearing black baggy pants and a tight black shirt that clearly read 'Strange is not a crime'. She had straight black hair with silver roots. The girl in front of the real strong one was super skinny and had long dirty blonde hair. I couldn't tell what she was wearing because she wasn't facing us. The one next to her right was a girl with medium length brown hair. She was semi-skinny and had a large chest ready to split her tight shirt in two. She was wearing tight short shorts and blue flip flops. The one right next to her was the second most powerful. She had really curly black hair and was wearing tight black pants and semi-tight black shirt. Both her and the strongest were wearing glasses.

"They're just kids." I heard Raditz say lowly.

"We can't get them now.. Adults will fight for these brats." I said watching the kids challenge eachother to a duel.

"Then what do we do Prince?" Nappa asked me.

I watched the kids a little more trying to figure out a plan. "We'll follow each one and then when everything is calm we'll grab them from the safety of thier beds." I said as the kids started to walk away. We watched them from a far as they jumped all over eachother and beat eachother with thier swords sheaths. They seemed to be abusing the tightly dressed one more than the rest. I kept my eye on the chubby one and found she was commander material. She would be better than Zarbon, but right now I think anyone is better than that pretty boy right now.

They came to a bridge and rested in the shadows of it. I watched them all continue to converse and some sort of machine came up to them. They seemed to get excited and hopped into this machine which sped off. We followed it to a housing development and they hopped back out of the machine and ran into the house.

We waited for what seemed hours before the kids hopped in the machine with another young man. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Penny for your thoughts... Dollar if you flash me'. He was also wearing a 'Monster Garage' Ball cap and was wearing baggy blue pants.. He looked like the chubby girl, so it might be her brother. I marked this location with a slash in the bark of the tree we were sitting in and we went after the kids once again. We reread the children and found thier power levels were back to a normal humans, level three. I growled realizing they were only powerful with a sword in thier hands.

"They must be channeling it through the swords and not anything else." Nappa said as we followed the black object.

"Then we'll just teach them to put it somewhere else." I said as the object stopped. We watched the girl with short black hair get out and walk into a beat up house with her purple long sword trailing behind her. I marked the position on my scouter and we followed the black machine once it started moving again.

After a good three hours of chasing this machine, the strong girl and her 'brother' returned home and we waited for the girl to sleep, but to our surprise she didn't. We had four other locations that I had Nappa and Raditz check out.

"Vegeta the slut has turned out her light is now lying in bed. Do I pounce now?" Raditz asked through the scouter. He was just outside the girls window.

"No, wait a few moments." I commanded resting on a branch. I watched the girl talk to her brother and pet her three dogs.

"Yes sir." I heard him say.

Several hours passed again before the girl and her brother left the house again. It was in the middle of the night, so I had no clue where they were going. I followed them to a very poor looking building that was a distributing center for some sort of newspaper. I watched the girl work with some papers and then converse with more people.

"Sire, I have the boy and his friend. What should I do?" Nappa asked as I heard a scream come from Raditz's scouter.

"Raditz! Didn't I tell you to wait to she was asleep?" I asked in anger.

"I did, but she woke up before I could grab her. Problem was she was able to grab the sword. I finally got her though." Raditz responded like he was having a hard time with the girl.

"Knock them out and shut them in our pods. Nappa you will watch them and Raditz you collect the other two. I'll keep my eyes on the leader and her brother." I ordered laying down.

"Bye everyone!" I heard the girl yell to a fat man. I watched her hop into another machine and I followed her again, but then I realized that the girl was not with her brother. This was now causing a problem, but I would follow the girl and see if her brother was going to show back at the house.

To my relief he did, but only an hour after she was dropped off. I noticed one more problem though... The girl had pets. Three small dogs and two elongated rats. While he was tending to the rats and dogs, I noticed the young girls light went out. I quietly stalked to the girls window and peered inside and found her sleeping gently with a stuffed tiger in her arms. I looked around the house and found the backdoor was unlocked. I walked in and was immediately attacked by the three small dogs. They tried to bite me but I just batted them away. the young man came running into the room trying to see what hurt the dogs only to be quickly knocked out by my elbow. I walked over to the elongated rats and found they were locked in a cage. My scouter suddenly picked up a large power ad I ran to it finding the girls' room. I opened it and found her still sleeping.

(End Flash Back)

"Really that's how it all started?" I asked after he turned from me.

"Yeah, but sadly I can not give you anymore information." Vegeta said gravely. He looked like he wanted to tell his most successful mission on finding me and my friends.

"Then tell me.. Are my friends still alive?" I asked knowing not to pry anything out of him.

"I don't know what has become of them. All I know they were sent to a different planet.. What planet you may ask? I don't know because Frieza wants to surprise you.." Vegeta responded getting up.

"Vegeta...?" I asked in a soft voice. He turned to me with a pleading face. "I'm hungry... Can you grab me something to eat?"

Vegeta just starred at me flabbergasted. "But... but you just ate three hours ago!"

"Please..." I pleaded sweetly.

Vegeta crossed his arms and watched the demo of my game. He nodded his head in disappointment and left the room.

"Thank you!" I called after him. I turned back to my game and started playing where I last left off before I hit my head.

(Few hours later)

"You make some wonderful steak Vegeta." I complimented as I finished my last plate of steak that Vegeta prepared for me. He also made Hamburgers, fries, Hamburger Helper, Rice, Ramen noodles, fried chicken, and triple cheese pizza.

"Thank you... I learned most of these recipes from one of Frieza's maids." Vegeta responded finishing his last plate also. I looked down, still hungry, and found everything was empty.

"Hey, you ate it all!" I scolded putting down the controller for the game.

Vegeta turned to me with a surprised look. "Look here PRIN-CESS, you ate just as much as I did because of that metabolism you have. If you are still hungry, you'll have to starve until your maid gets here to make you dinner." He retorted with a stern tone.

I just turned back to my game and focus on defeating the main boss. He was about to die, but then again I was too. At the last second I was able to do a special attack and it just seemed to do the trick because the boss died and my characters did a little victory dance. I watched the end of the game and started crying in happiness. I let the credits roll and return to the main menu before I shut it off..

"You should go put that on your 'Beaten shelf'." Vegeta suggested giving me the strategy guide.

"I wonder if it has a sequel... How do I find that out?" I asked putting the game back in it's case.

"I'll go check your records." Vegeta said getting up. He left the room and I went into the game storage room. I place the game and its guide on the shelf and scanned the room for another one one of the top shelves. I find one that is four discs long and decide to play the rest of it. I found it's large guide and went back into the console room. Vegeta had already returned looking through a large black binder full of names of games.

I sat next to him and popped in the game. I started playing where I left off, looking every now and then to the guide for help.

Vegeta must have heard something because he suddenly ran to my front door. He pressed a button and opened the door. Zarbon stood there with a box under his right arm. Zarbon pushed past Vegeta and I listened to them start to bicker at each other.

"What the hell is in the box?" Vegeta demanded walking back to the video game rooms.

"This box is for our future Queen and it's from Lord Frieza. Where is Lady Doggy?" Zarbon asked following the short saiyan.

Vegeta didn't answer him, but just sat to the right of me. Zarbon glared at him and sat to the left of me, the box sitting on his lap. After I defeated a mini boss, the box caught my curiosity and I couldn't help but ask what was in it, but before I could say a word, Zarbon gave me the box. I opened the box and found a Alaskan Malamute pup and a Siberian Husky was next to it. They were sleeping, but that wasn't all... There was a smaller box in the corner. I put the bigger box down gently and picked up the smaller box. I opened it and was surprised at what I saw. Five ferrets were waking up and looking up at me. One was pure white, another pure black, one was brown and white(white mitt), one was grey and white(white mitt), and the last one was black and white(black mitt). They were just pups fresh from thier parents. I awwed and held them. Soon the puppies came to life, but were still too tired to even look up.

"Oh I have to fix thier beds!" I said giving the weasels to Vegeta.

"Yeah Frieza thought you would be happy. You got you a red and white Alaskan from earth and the grey and white Siberian came from one of kennels we have here." Zarbon said as Shadow and her two mates came in to investigate the new comers. I let them do so, but Mellow bit at the Siberian and earned a smack on the rump from Momma(me). He backed away and crawled over to me in a form of apology.

"Crap, we threw out the last ferret cage, because it was a piece of shit." Vegeta said as the ferrets started climbing all over him.

"That's why we are being ordered to go shopping for them and the existing dogs." Zarbon said to Vegeta as he picked up Mellow.

"Ok let me put them in a safe place." I said picking up the pups. I put the adult dogs in thier room and locked them in. The puppies were put in the kitchen, so if they made a mess it would be easily cleaned up. The ferrets pups were put in the big box with a warm beach towel. I noticed they went right to sleep, so I guessed they wouldn't be much of a hassle... yet.

"Hey put on your armor on we want to see what you look like." Zarbon called from the video game room, where he was saving my game.

"Sure just give me a second." I said running into my room to change.

(A few minutes later)

"Oh Frieza was right. You do look like a sword master in that." Zarbon clapped as I turned around.

So far my armor was just a simple cream colored Kimono with red female saiyan armor covering my chest. Wooden flip flops came with it, but I just didn't want to wear shoes today. My sword was tied to my back going diagonally. I was also wearing a scouter with a red screen.. Then I realized... I wasn't wearing glasses! I had perfect vision! But how? Maybe I'll get something out of Vegeta again.

"Lets go and show off our future Queen." Vegeta said grabbing me. I followed the boys back to the place where I got my armor.

(Next Day)

Zarbon and Vegeta slept out on the couches in the main room overnight because they were too lazy to go to thier own apartments. I truely didn't know that both of them drooled until I tried to move thier pillows and found both of the pillows soaked. They were eating when I screamed in disgust. They came running out and immediately apologized. I forgave them and forced them to read my strategy guide to me after I played with the new pups, both ferret and dogs.

As I was doing this and trying to name them all, a delivery man rang the door bell and Zarbon was soon holding a dress wrapped in a thin layer of plastic. Zarbon shoved me into my room and shut the door telling me to try it on, so I did.

It was a challenge at first, but I got it on. I looked in my mirror and put the tiara in and then it hit me. 'This is my wedding dress! Oh my god, Kakakei, I'm beautiful. But it is way too tight at the top.' I said looking at myself.

The dress was poofy, but not like big butt or hip poofy, just a little poofy at the hips. Of course it was white, but it had red gems in it. It had a matching tiara and glass shoes. I was feeling like Cinderella, except she had a big hips poofy dress. I then turned my attention back to my chest that was busting out the top. This was painful, so I called for Zarbon.

"Yes sir, she did try it on but I see already she grew out of the bust of her dress again." Zarbon said peeking through the doors at me.

I swear to my god that you could hear Frieza scream 'WHAT!' from the other room and he was on a scouter.

'Again?' Was the only thought I had on my mind at that moment.

"Yes sire, Vegeta is calling the Tailor now. And yes she did like her presents. No sir, we're just going to play video games the rest of the week." Zarbon continued turning away from me. I took this as a clue I could change out of it and did that as fast as I could.

"I want to play fight!" I yelled catching the attention of the tired boys. Zarbon said bye to Frieza and Vegeta slammed the phone down. They both rushed into my room and threw me on my bed. I threw playful punches and kicks at them only to be ambushed with the same techinque. I screamed and in came my three dogs and the two new pups. They jumped on Zarbon and latched on to his hair. He screamed in pain and moved backwards with the pups.

"Stop pulling you stupid dog!" Zarbon pleaded grabbing his hair.

"They're not stupid! They just grabbed the first thing they could." I scolded while I wrestled with Nibble. Vegeta started lightly tapping me to see what my dogs would do. I started screaming Ow! and they all attacked the prince. The whole room explode in growls, barks, yip, and yips while we were just giggling.

That's chapter 3 and yeah it was kinda boring but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Anyways the Flash backs are after the next chapter. Anyways plz review i like reviews because they tell me how I'm doing. 


	4. The Fever

6/25 hey readers this is Kasashi and here is the next chapter, so plz R&R so I can update again even faster. 

Warning!- Sexual content between me and Frieza! ...Thank you...

Chapter four: The Ginyu's Crush and The Fever

(One Week since I lost my memory)

Zarbon was reading the strategy guide for me as I played through a tough boss. I was sitting on the butt of a sleeping Vegeta. He was spread out over the couch, his face buried in the arm rest. I moved on Vegetas' bubble butt trying to get comfortable as I was almost defeated. I heard him mumble ow, but I just ignored him and patted his back.

"Your highness?" A mysterious voice said into my ear. I looked around and then realized it was coming from my scouter.

"Uh yes?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh goody your OK! Guys she is fine! Aren't you Lady Doggy?" The voice asked excitedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who is this?" I asked looking to Zarbon.

"Who? Why it is I, Captain Ginyu and the force.. Did you forget us after only five months in space?" Captain Ginyu asked with a laugh.

"Well yes, only because I'm suffering amnesia." I said smiling. I continued fighting the boss on the game, but I was healing more than damaging the giant..

"What happened to make you this way, Doggy?" He asked like he was concerned.

"I had a little accident and now I have a bump the size of a baseball on my right temple." I explained checking my bandage for moisture that would be my blood.

"Oh our poor princess..." Ginyu said in a baby voice.

"So Cap. what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked sweetly.

"Well are you doing anything right now?"

"Playing video games and in about a few minutes my tailor should be getting here to fix my dress."

"Did your bust grow again?"

"How does everyone know of that?"

"Well instead of connecting to Friezas scouter you connected to everyone's and we all heard that your boobs as too big for the dress. Problem was it stayed a joke for a good while on all of Friezas planets, Planet Ice, and Planet Vegeta."

"Oh when did this happen?"

"Two months ago when you got your first session with the dress."

"Um are people still talking about this?"

"Of course! We still do!" The captain said in a laugh. I turned red and paused the game.

"Why!" I asked in embarrassment.

"Well it's because your our favorite person in the universe." Capt. Ginyu happily said.

"Is that the Ginyu Force, M'lady?" Zarbon asked. I nodded.

"Tell them to stop kissing ass and leave you alone." I heard Vegeta say in his rest.

"I can't tell him that." I said looking at my henchmen.

"Then I will." Zarbon stated pressing a button on his scouter. "What do you want Ginyu?"

"Just wanting to talk with our Lady." I heard Ginyu respond.

"You want something, don't you?"

"... Noooo..."

"Get off Ginyu or I'll report to Frieza that you are bugging his fiancee for money again." Zarbon threatened as the line suddenly went dead. "Yep that's what he wanted."

"It's always what he wants." Vegeta stated in his sleep.

"Your not sleeping are you?" I asked as he looked over to me.

"I can't when someone is sitting on my ass." Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Not your fault you have a comfortable bubble butt." I said trying not to laugh.

Vegeta suddenly smirked and lifted up forcing me to fall on my face on the cold floor. I growled and jumped back on my feet and started punching him playfully. He laughed and held my wrists which made me start kicking.

Zarbon was minding his own business, but had a annoyed face.

Then the door bell rang, scaring us all. Zarbon answered it and was pushed aside by a rat looking being. The rat walked around the room in a angry pace and when I walked out he jumped in the air and hit me. As surprised as I was, I just hit him back.

"How in the hell do you grow every few days!" He demanded angrily.

"I don't know!" I told the rat thing truthfully.

He then grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. "This is the last time I'm fixing it! Got it!" He scolded pulling harder. I screamed in pain and he let me go.

"Just fix it, please!" I begged hitting him.

"Go put it on again." He ordered as I followed his orders and went into my room and changed.

'Maybe if I did as I am told he won't grab my hair again.' I thought to myself as I stroked my ponytail protectively.

(Few hours later)

"There it is done." The rat tailor said as he finished hemming.

"Thank you Mr. Field!" I thanked while looking at my dress. It was now loose at the top.

"And I purposely made it two sizes bigger just in case you wanted to grow two more sizes in the next seven weeks." Mr. Field stated packing up.

"And what if I don't?"

"I put ties in the back to tighten it. Hope to see you for another dress and not this one again. Have a nice day your highness." Mr. Field waved and left quickly.

I waved back and changed back into my armor.

"Your highness Master Frieza wishes to see you in his room. He offers a big bowl of Ramen Noodles." Zarbon said through my door.

"Ramen Noodles? Tell him I'll be there in a sec." I answered hurrying with my armor. I put it in place and walked out. Vegeta was leaning against the door with a sour look on his face and Zarbon was talking quietly to him.

"Look, we know what he wants, but it is still too early to let him touch her like that. She might freak." I heard Vegeta whisper to Zarbon.

I stopped in my tracks after hearing this. 'They knew what Frieza wanted? Was he bribing me? But something tells me to go on with it. I feel like I want it.' I thought to myself as I walked up slowly towards them.

They looked up at me and smiled. "Ready to go Princess?" Zarbon asked offering me his hand. I took it and nodded. We left the room and went farther up into the building. What I caught my attention was Vegeta grabbed my right hand with a protective grip. I looked at him in confusion, but squeezed back.

Once we arrived at Frieza's apartment, which I found was the biggest apartment and took up the whole top of the building, the boys left me to ring the bell. It seems they had rooms only a few feet away because I heard two doors open and then close. 'Wonder what their rooms look like.' I pondered as the door to Frieza's room opened. His living room was two sizes bigger than mine. I looked around and found it was very plain with only a long table several couches and pictures.

I noticed my fiancé sitting at the elongated table eating out of a giant bowl full of ramen. He smiled at me and I walked over and sat next to him. He slid a fork near me and I dug into the food. He stopped and watched me. I stopped and looked over at him.

"Yes the Ramen was a bribe." He said before I could swallow what was in my mouth.

"Why?"

"If you have noticed we are going to be running out of time before the wedding and I can't have you hanging around your ex lovers without endangering our relationship." He explained glaring at the ramen.

"Ex lovers? Zarbon and Vegeta?" I said in confusion.

"Yes, but they left you and broke your heart. Now that you lost eight years of your life, they might take this time to try and get you back. The only way I see you with me right now is to keep you from them." Frieza said as if he was scolding me.

"Don't scold me! And don't you dare be overbearing on me because that is the one thing that can ruin this marriage. If you are mean to me, I will leave you." I said getting up.

"I don't want to lose you! And I'm willing to do anything to keep you in my grasp!" Frieza responded in protective voice.

I suddenly felt a wave of pain and grabbed my head. I let out a cry of pain and soon felt Frieza leading me somewhere. I kept moaning, but was able to say, "Show me that you love me and don't want anyone else."

(few minutes later)

(A/N: OK if you don't like this kind of mushy stuff skip over until you get to the A/N saying 'ALL CLEAR!' OK BYE)

The pain in my head was still there, but pleasure was more on my mind. Frieza was scratching the back of my head, which I really enjoy, and kissing my face with some force. My kimono was hanging loosely off my arms exposing my chest to my fiancé. His top part of his armor was off showing me how muscular he was. He stopped scratching my scalp and grabbed my elbows and pulled me towards him. He attacked my neck with kisses making me giggle in pleasure.

"Captain tried to talk to me... Zarbon said he was going to ask for money." I said as Frieza stopped to look at me.

"Is that so? Well then I'll have to teach him to leave you alone." He responded breathlessly.

I nodded and kissed Frieza deeply on his slightly parted lips. It didn't take long for him to return the kiss and jumped at the chance to shove his tongue down my throat like last week. I didn't fight it but I pushed it back some with mine. he smiled through the kiss and tried to move mine out of the way. This turned it into an all out war and it looked like we were eating each others face because of this.

'Your not winning!' I thought to myself as I fought him. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. I grabbed his arms and pulled him down into the pillows with me. I felt his tail was waging with anticipation against my leg which it was wrapped around. I broke the kiss and looked away from him. I heard him laugh lightly.

(A/N: ALLLLLLL CLEAR!)

"I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go, my beautiful virgin." Frieza said stroking the hair off my face. My eyes widened.

"I'm still a virgin? But I vowed to lose it at eighteen?"

"Oh yes your a virgin only because of a simple sentence. I can take it now if you want."

"What's this saying?" I asked as Frieza sighed.

"Your not getting a thing unless I see a ring on my left fing." Frieza said grabbing my left hand and showed there was no wedding ring on my ring finger. I laughed at this and kissed him quickly. We starred at each other just reading each others thoughts.

All of a sudden another wave of pain flooded over my body and I screamed in pain. This pain was not subsiding like the last wave and was coming from the bump. I felt Frieza grab my forehead and quickly pull his hand back.

"Somehow you have a high fever. Are you taking care of your wound?"

"Yes, me and Zarbon cleaned it every few hours. I even had Nibble lick it to clear it of any bacteria in it." I said picking up a pillow and squeezing it to death. "IT HURTS! WHAT'S WITH THE PAIN! WHY IS IT HURTING THIS MUCH!" I started screaming and crying.

"Kasey, it will subside, just hold on!" Frieza said getting off of me.

He watched me cry for another few minutes and to my surprise the pain just suddenly stopped leaving me very weak. I sat up and grabbed my over heated head. He was right, I was running a very high fever and now my vision was blurring and everything was moving in a whirling pattern. I started bracing myself as my body gave in and I fell back into the pillows. I looked around and barely heard Frieza asking me if I was all right. I stared at him and tried to talk but nothing was coming out. My eyes rolled back into my head and I fainted as another wave of pain over took me.

"KASEY!" I barely heard Frieza yell.

(In The Medical Wing)

Frieza was pacing back and forth in front of Vegeta and Zarbon. Their eyes followed their master. They, too, were worried for their future queen that suddenly fainted. The doctor walked in and the three men looked over at him.

"Good news, Lady Doggy is fine, but it seems she'll be resting for a little bit. Her brain waves are going nuts meaning she might be remembering what she lost a week a go." The bird looking thing said looking at his papers.

"So technically the reason why she fainted was because her memory was flooding her mind?" Zarbon asked as the doctor nodded.

"But she drowned and now she'll sleep while remembering all the things of the past eight years." The doctor said staring at Frieza.

"Does she have to stay here or should she go to her room?" Vegeta asked looking at the floor.

"Yes, she should stay at her place. I'll assign a nurse to watch over her and take care of her animals." The doctor said going back into his office. Frieza looked at his henchmen worry clear on his face.

(In a white room in the Medical Wing)

My face was twitching and rocking side to side as I remembered my last night on Earth. The same night I meet Vegeta for the first time in my life...

Uh oh cliffhanger! Well the next chapter should take some time getting up only because my memories are going to be put in sagas, so there going to be three chapters on my Flash Backs. These will also have a lot of x rated stuff in them to. Plz review!


	5. Vegeta Saga

6/27 Hi! Finally the past is reveled and you will see how I was introduced to Frieza and his men, why Zarbon and Vegeta gave me up after long years together, and how I got to be Frieza's fiancee! Hope you all enjoy and PLZ REVIEW! 

Thomas Drovin: Chapter 3: Yes. I'm back and updating like crazy! And yes you'll see the others. Chapter 4: You guessed it! Captain Ginyu is a suck up in this and will always be in my mind! Oh, I just can't wait to write how I was before the bump. The saying that Frieza told me is the only reason why I'm still a virgin! So I'm glad your proud of us. Any ways enjoy the chapter...Oh I checked 'Out of Hell' and I'm really liking it, so thanks for pointing that story out... Poor Frieza...

Denia: Yay! Another Frieza fan! I'm not alone in that category either! And yes I know the uncut version of DBZ is being shown on cartoon network. I have yet to miss an episode!

WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE AND SEXUAL SCENES!... Thank you...

Oh by the way I'm using these symbols for the flash backs:  
/ thoughts from the real life  
' ' thoughts while remembering  
" " (Thinks for a moment... hmmmm) talking?  
( ) describes what I'm doing and locations of me and setting

Chapter Five: Flash Back Part 1: Vegeta Saga

(I was standing in a dark corner of my room on Earth. I could spot my sleeping form under my blanket and I watched as Vegeta came walking into my room.)

/ I'm remembering now, but why I'm I watching myself from the corner/

I had heard someone open my door, but I didn't budge thinking it was someone I knew like Dad or Shane, who would just look for something from time to time. What really concerned me was my dogs were just yelping several minutes a go. I opened my eyes and looked to the edge of my bed near the door and was surprised at what I saw. A form different from my brother and father was looking around my room for something.

/Huh? Is he looking for my reverse blade/

This form soon found what it was looking for and it seemed to be my sword it was interested in. "Hey what are you doing!" I demanded getting up. I put on my glasses and was surprised at who I saw in the pale light coming through my door. "V... V...Ve... Vegeta?" I said in a frightened voice.

He seemed to grow surprised for a second. "How.. How do you know of me girl?"

I backed myself into my wall of pictures, covering a picture of the saiyan prince. "Your not real! Your just a cartoon character! Your not real!" I yelled closing my eyes. I then covered my face with my hands.

/No! He is real/ ( I walked towards Vegeta and the younger me.)

"No! I'm real!...?...Huh? What is this? You have all these pictures of me, Raditz, the Ginyu Force, Lord Frieza, Zarbon, and even my father! How do you have all of these!" Vegeta demanded grabbing my scared form.

I just continued crying into my hands. "You... Your just a cartoon!" I continued to say to him instead of answering his question. He just growled and pulled my hands away from my face.

"If you are not going to answer my question then I don't need you awake!" Vegeta said punching me in the jaw. I fell to my side, unconscious. Vegeta picked my body up and threw me over his shoulder. He walked out of the room to pick up my brother also.

/He took Shane also/

Vegeta came back into the room looking for something else and grabbed my stuffed tiger, Tigeriea. He looked around once more and found my red with white paw prints collar with my dog tag on it. He looked at it and put it in his chest pocket. He pressed a button on his scouter.

"Raditz, Nappa! Come in!" He demanded. Two voices soon answered him. "I need you both to come to the leaders house. She has four dogs(srry forgot a dog) and two funny looking rats. Get here quickly!" He ordered flopping my brother and I on the floor.

(As I watched Vegeta just stand there looking at my pictures, the location faded away and another location took its place. It was in a thick forest somewhere in the U.S.. My friends, brother, and I were tied together, all of us were unconscious. Next to us were Shane's and my dogs, they were hog tied together with my ferrets trying to get away. They soon got too tired of fighting the knot and rested. I looked around and found the three saiyans eating a deer. I walked over to them and tried to hear what they were saying.)

"I called Frieza, Vegeta." Nappa said after he swallowed a chunk of meat.

"And?" Vegeta asked, his mouth full.

"He said he was proud of us and he'll be crossing this galaxy tomorrow, so that's when he'll come and grab his new recruits." Nappa said smiling.

"And our rewards?"

"He said we get to train the leader and we get a raise of over a thousand dollars." Raditz said happily finishing the deers leg.

"Oh goody, the leader..." Vegeta said dully. "Maybe we can make her better looking like that slut she hangs with. Just fix her hair, weight problem, her face and we'll have someone to look foreword to train." Vegeta suddenly looked over at us and found we were waking up.

(I ran over to check my younger self and my friends.)

/Kathrine, Kim, Mashell, Brother, Dell, Christina! You'll be OK I swear! I know they'll let you live... I hope/

Vegeta walked over and checked over us as we started panicking.

"Why did you capture us?" Dell demanded growling.

"Easy, you caught our attention." Vegeta said plainly. He walked around it.

"Look, I don't know what you want from us, but we have nothing to offer." My brother, Shane, stated watching Vegeta intently. He and all my friends knew who he was also.

Kim started crying earning a kick in the mouth from Vegeta. Kathrine kept her eyes glued to the ground and Mashell eyed Vegeta and his friends lustfully. Christina watched Dell, who kicked the ground in anger. I watched all three saiyans thinking of a way to keep themselves busy through the day, then I heard my dogs whine. I looked over and found they to had woken up and were having trouble breathing through their makeshift muzzles.

"Can you untighten my dogs muzzles?" I asked listening to their whines.

"Mine too?" My brother asked as Vegeta glared at us, but he eventually untightened them and my dogs started panting in the heat. The ferrets were just sitting next to the dogs looking around.

I spotted our swords piled up near a large crater. I looked from them to Vegeta wondering what they wanted with us. 'Maybe it has something to do with our swords.' I thought to myself.

/I can hear my own thoughts from back then/

(I stood there as, again, the scene faded and another on board a ship took its place. I spotted Frieza in his pod with Zarbon and Dodoria at his side. I was in another corner looking around. Suddenly the door opened and my group and I were pushed through and to our knees. I watched Frieza turn around and smile.)

/That smile is the same one he gave me when we were talking and making out! Don't tell me he had a crush on me then/

As we were roughly pushed through the door and to our knees. I noticed who turned around to face us. It was Frieza and Zarbon... and Dodoria. My friends shared my gasp and we all knew we were going to be in trouble. I saw his smile and gave him a disgusted look. I looked to see my dogs were still being held by Vegeta and the ferrets were being held by Raditz. The collar around my neck clanged noisily as I was forced back up and moved foreword towards the mighty Frieza.

/MY COLLAR/

He grabbed my collar and investigated the engraved writing. "Hmmm... I'm guessing your name is Kasey Willy?" Frieza guessed reading my name.

"Kasey Wiley(like the coyote from Bugs Bunny) actually." I corrected as he apologized for screwing up my name. He continued to play with the tag and starring into my eyes like he was reading me.

"Are you called anything else?"

"Yes sir, Doggy Killer, but let me explain that name... In one of my books that I wrote Killer meant "The Mighty."... And I'm also called Kasashi Maru." I said explaining my first Allis.

"Hmm... drop Kasey, put Doggy, add Maru as middle and have your original last name. So my dear, your name is now Doggy Maru Wiley. Got that?" Frieza asked after thinking of a name to give me.

/That's how I got my name/

He reached near my neck and removed my collar. He gave it to Zarbon, who investigated it himself.

"Give back my collar!" I yelled kicking towards Zarbon. I was just hit in the head for this and it seemed this upset my friends and dogs. My dogs started barking at Nappa who was holding me to Frieza. They were hit also making them shut up, but this got my friends yelling.

"Don't hurt them like that!" I yelled as my friends agreed and tried to fight free.

"I'll hurt them anyway I want to!" Vegeta yelled kicking my black male cocker spaniel across the room. His yelp silenced my friends and I started crying.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SAID DON'T HURT MY DOGS!" I screamed as everyone's scouters suddenly flashed on. Frieza made an Oh! sound and smiled proudly.

"Well now, you are protective of your dogs and when they are hurt your power suddenly increases to 10,000. That's interesting. Zarbon check her dog to see if it's all right." Frieza ordered grabbing my chin. I glared at him and growled.

"Her power goes up like that when she holds a sword in her hand." Vegeta added watching Zarbon pet the hurting dog.

"He's fine, sire, just has a large bruise." Zarbon said picking up the small dog.

"I see.. Give her a sword.. Nappa your gonna have to let the girl go." Frieza ordered as Nappa let go of me. "Tell me what are these dogs names."

"The one that was kicked, his name is The Trouble With Nibbles, the yellow one is called Mellow Yellow and he's Nibbles son, the black female is named Moon Shadow XXXIV, and the gray and white dog is named Akasha." I explained as Raditz came over with my reverse blade. He gave it to me and my power once again rose to 10,000.

"You are right Vegeta, does her friends do the same thing?" Frieza asked taking the sword from me.

"All except her Brother."

"Hmm... Are you skilled with a sword, Kasey?" Frieza asked examining the sword.

"No... That is the first sword I've ever held." I said truthfully.

Frieza looked at me and turned to Zarbon. "Give back her Nibble. Now Kasey introduce your friends and brother. Give real names and fake ones." Frieza ordered as Zarbon put a whining Nibble in my arms. I smoothed Nibbles fur and kissed him until he stopped whining. I put him down and told him to stay.

"Well the one on the far right, right next to Vegeta, is Kim Phillips. Her nickname is Sage. The one next to her is Mashell Anthony, also known as Neariea Killer. Next to her is Kathrine Yabarra(Oh god I hope I spelled it right this time. Srry Kat if I didn't!), she is also called Black Wind..." I started but Frieza lightly tapped me to stop.

"Okay then... Sage Phillips, Neariea Anthony, and Black Wind.. Now you may go on.." Frieza said after renaming my three closest friends.

"Ok... The one after Black Wind is Shane, he's my brother and he has no nick name... The tall one next to him is my boyfriend and his name is Delvin, but-" I started but was cut off by the saiyans laughs. Dodoria and Zarbon were laughing to. Frieza silenced them and assured me to continue. "But he likes only being called Del. The last one is Christina and she likes to be called Nikotu." I finished looking down.

"Well these ones are easy... Shane, Del, and Nikotu. Thank you for introducing me to your friends and family. Now one more question.. What are those things Mr. Raditz is holding and their names are welcomed?" Frieza asked pointing to the ferrets.

"They're ferrets, which are related to the marmit family, which goes into the weasel family. Their names are Fabeo Ghandi, the white mitt, and Striker, the black mitt." I said looking at the ferrets that were climbing all over Raditz. I saw Frieza nod in amusement and then he looked at all of us.

/What's he thinking about/

'I hope he doesn't think of killing my friends or me?' I thought to myself as I got nervous. He looked at me and smiled.

"I only have room for one recruit right now and I choose you, Kasey. Your friends will be trained somewhere else." Frieza said as my friends started fussing again.

"You can't do that!" Mashell yelled trying to break free of her restraints.

"You won't separate her from me!" Del protested trying also to break free.

My friends continued screaming and protesting, even my brother was having a fit. "Enough guys! Just coraporate and maybe we'll meet again... I don't want to split from you guys either, but just listen to me.. They'll make us stronger and maybe we'll learn to care for each other more." I explained quieting my group instantly. They looked at their feet with worry.

"Raditz, Nappa take little Miss Kasey to her room with her ferrets and dogs. Get some food for them. Zarbon call Planet Ice and tell my father he is getting six more recruits to train for me. Then set them up to be sent away. Kasey say goodbye to your friends and brother, you might not see them for a little bit." Frieza ordered turning back around.

I walked over to my friends and hugged each one and even got a kiss from Del. "I wish you all luck on Planet Ice." I said before I was lead out of the room by Raditz. My dogs followed and Shane caught his Akasha and held her to him. The Siberian Husky tried to get away from his grip, but she gave up noticing her masters sad face.

(I was about to cry... This was how I lost my friends and the only family member I know of now. They were sent a way to Planet Ice in some unknown galaxy to us. I watched as they were lead out by Dodoria and Zarbon. That only left Vegeta standing there.)

"So you like the girl, M'Lord?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Frieza looked down at the floor, thinking to himself. "The girl can be stronger, but first she'll have to clean herself up. I see she likes explaining so she might be commander material. I'll have you train her for three years and then you'll give her to Zarbon. He'll train her for another three years on sword fighting and commanding my troops. Then I will finish her training. Make her look a little better in your three years.. The training you'll be giving her is basic. Have her push that energy somewhere else instead of a sword right now." Frieza ordered another smile forming on his face. Vegeta bowed and left quickly to catch up with me and his camrades.

(The scene faded and I found myself in yet another corner. I looked around and found I was in another part of the ship. The three saiyans were eating ravenously while my younger self watched them. All I had in front of me was a small salad and my trainers had many plates of different foods. I drooled while looking at this.)

/I didn't eat before I fainted. And making out drained what I had in my stomach./

"Please let me have what your having... I don't eat rabbit food." I begged weakly. I had not eaten for a week and it was finally wearing down my body. I had lost fifteen pounds and I was only being fed salads and skim milk, which I can't drink because I'm allergic to it. They just ignored me and continued gorging themselves.

Another saiyan walked into the room. She was small and three years younger than me making her twelve. She had bluish-black hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She was wearing a maids uniform and was carrying more food for the boys. She carried the massive not only with her hands, she also carried it on her bloated stomach. She was five months pregnant with some guys kid, but she didn't know whose. She never liked Raditz and Nappa was her cousin. That only left Vegeta who didn't really care for her and would never touch her.

She laid the food in-between them and looked over at me with a smile. "Is there something wrong with my salad? And you haven't even drunken any of your milk." She asked walking over.

"First of all I don't eat rabbit food... And second I can't drink that, I'm allergic." I responded weakly.

"What's a rabbit and what's this 'allergic' mean?" She asked taking the milk away.

"A rabbit is a small mammal from my planet and allergic means if I drink or eat something that my stomach rejects I can die from my throat closing up on me." I explained looking at the plates of meat.

"You'll die if you don't eat." She said pushing the salad towards me.

"I don't eat vegetable salad! I eat Fruit salads and my kind needs one serving of meat a day to keep from getting this disease that will kill me when I'm older." I said pushing it away.

"Why didn't you say that? I would have made you a fruit salad and a side of meat." She said as she tried to grab a plate from the boys. Nappa growled and she left it alone. "I'll be right back, it seems they want to eat what they have." She then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Listen you..." Nappa started glaring at me.

"Leave her alone Nappa! Frieza gave me orders to leave her be! If you have trouble with her I'll take care of it!" Vegeta scolded with his mouth full.

"Yes sir, I just don't like my cousin talking to our pupils."

"Nuri can talk to whom ever she wishes." Vegeta said swallowing his food.

Nappa continued eatting and forgot the conversation. Raditz was looking at me every now and then. I forced my eyes open as they started to fall from tiredness and hunger. I almost fainted but Nuri came back in carrying a large fruit salad and a piece of steak. In her other hand she was carrying what looked like whole milk. I started drooling and she sent it down it front of me.

"Hope you like it I made it with fruits from all over the universe... Hope your not allergic of any of them..." She said sitting down next to Nappa. She too started eating like them and was gulping down food.

I joined them with my fruit salad and piece of steak. Even though I would soon be full.

/Who is this Nuri? And why haven't I seen her? I get that she's Nappa's cousin, but he's dead, so what happened to her/

(I stepped towards my younger self and was instantly teleported to a new location. It was full of weights and a ring in the middle. A one sided mirror was located on the left wall. I was sitting on a bench near the ring watching two forms fighting.. It was Vegeta in only pants and I was in a sports bra and spandex shorts. I was desperately trying to punch and kick him. I noticed I was skinny now. My chest hadn't gone down any though.)

It has been quite a while since I've seen Earth. I think it has been a year, I've lost track. Vegeta has been working me hard but I'm still unable to transfer my energy to any place. He wouldn't let me touch a sword and I soon found that Zarbon had my reverse blade.

"Come on! Shift your weight into your fists and legs!" He ordered as I desperately kicked at his stomach. "Your dogs are making better progress than you!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled kicking him in the shin as hard as I could. He moved slightly.

"That was good. I see you respond to anger easily. Think of all the cruel things that have happened in your life and put it into those punches." He ordered as I thought of all the things that made me mad.

I suddenly hit Vegeta in the face with my fist and knocked him back. He smiled proudly and stood straight up. "I believe that is enough.. I've seen how to unlock that power of yours." He said walking over to me. He grabbed my glasses and pulled them away. He looked at them and crushed them.

"Why did you crush them! I need them to see!" I asked while panicking. I squinted as smirk lined his face.

"Believe me you won't need them when we get through your treatment." Vegeta said grabbing my face. He dug through his chest pockets on the inside of his armor and pulled out a vial of green liquid. He pulled me back to my room, which was combined with the four saiyans. They seemed to be waiting for us.

Nuri was sitting next to her cousin writing something. Her stomach was flat now and her child was somewhere. She didn't want to talk about it or really didn't care. She said she was raised to have children and then just let them go.

"Where are her glasses, your majesty?" Nuri asked like she was concerned.

"Nappa, Raditz hold her down. I need to put these eye drops right on her pupils." Vegeta ordered as they grabbed me from him. They roughly held me down on my firm bed as Vegeta got on top of me. He opened the vial and tried to put a drop in my eye, but I closed both of them when it got near.

"Open your eyes!" Vegeta ordered as I tried.

"I can't when they know what is about to happen." I explained as he simply forced one open. It struggled as he got closer. He quickly administered two drops and pulled back. This stuff started burning my eyes and I tried to wipe my eye, but I couldn't move my arms. He tried to open my other eye, but it was struggling and making it painful for me. I started kicking and crying. I shook my head free from his hand, which was holding my mouth closed, I screamed bloody murder earning a punch in my jaw from Vegeta. He grabbed my face and used his other hand to open my other eye. He quickly administered another two drops and pulled back. He let go of my face and let me scream in pain. He let me cry, but told Nuri to get him something to wipe my face dry. I heard her run out and return with a dry wash cloth.

"Nuri when she stops thrashing around and is too tired to fight. I will have you get the hair clippers. Her hair is next thing that needs to be fixed."

Yes sir." Nuri agreed as they kept me held down to the bed as I trashed around. Vegeta wiped away green tears as they fell. The green stuff that was burning my eyes was mixing with my tears and turning them green. It was also turning my lens green. The only way I knew that was because when I opened my eyes, the only colors I could see were shades of green.

"You'll be seeing green 'til your eye condition is cleared up." Vegeta said as I starred at him with amusement. He now had dark green hair and light green skin. In my eyes he looked cute and smile forced its way on to my lips. I watched him get confused, but strangely enough he smiled back.

"What are you going to do with my hair any ways?" I asked gasping for breath after all the struggling I just did.

"We're cutting it all off with only an inch at the top and redoing it as you have now, but hopefully it will calm down. We'll continue shaving the back down considering you have really thick hair. It's even thicker than Raditzs'." He explained as he got off of me. "Boys take her to the kitchen." Vegeta ordered as they dragged me to the kitchen. They put me in a wooden chair and held me there.

Nuri came hurrying in with the hair clippers putting on the right size razor for only a inch of hair to be left on the top of my head. She clicked it on and gave it to Vegeta. Before Vegeta touched my head, Nuri took it out of its hair band and spread it around evenly on the sides. It looked like a bomb blew up in it because of the frizziness, if brushed it would look like a cherry bomb went off in it. Vegeta ignored that and started shearing off my hair. He seemed to be having fun while doing this.

/Wo... And I was scared my mother was going to hurt me. He's putting so much force on the clippers it's taking my head back with it. Wow, I might even be able to look like a guy...(I look down at my large chest.) Nope, not then and not now... Damn/

When Vegeta was finally done shearing off my hair, he looked for any spot he missed. He didn't find any and his buddies released me. With my new found 'Green Vision', I looked at all the hair on the floor that used to be mine. It looked like you could make a dog out of it. I laughed at this and felt my short hair. It was soft and course, but it made me look like a guy... somewhat.

"I see you like it." Vegeta said proudly.

"I don't feel weighted down anymore." I said now scratching my head.

"Go take a shower and meet me in my room. I need to talk to you about your progress in training." Vegeta ordered as I walked to the shower room.

(I watched myself close that door. Soon a scream interrupted the scene and I turned around to be facing darkness. I turned back around and found I was totally surrounded by darkness. I still heard screaming and Vegetas voice yelling.) /What's going on? Is that me screaming or some other girl that I can't see/

"Settle down Kasey, it won't hurt for more than a minute." I heard Vegeta struggle to say.

/I'm I fighting him? And what won't hurt for more than a minute/

"I said get away from me, Vegeta! I beg of you, don't take it! Were not even a couple!"

/Take what! I can't see what's going on! Wait... I'm I trying to block this memory! What did Vegeta do that makes me want to block it/

"Listen, no body under Frieza's reign wants a virgin walking around. I saw how many pictures of me were on your wall. It seems you want me, why not have me take you?" Vegeta said with a laugh.

/Is he trying to rape me/

"Can't you wait until I finish my training!

( I heard my younger self suddenly gasp with surprise and felt something that made me gasp also.) /That better not be what I think it is/

"Your not liking this? Maybe two fingers?"

'Why is he doing this! This isn't like him!'

/Oh my god, he's shoving his fingers up my.../ ( I heard myself gasp another time and this made me gasp also. I was now hunched on the black floor gasping for breath listening to my younger self fight back moans.) /Holy cow! Why I'm I feeling this/ (The greatest feeling in the world stopped suddenly and I heard Vegeta chuckle. I heard a sucking noise and my thoughts from back then screamed, EW! Sadly, I knew what he just did and got sickened myself. I heard him chuckle again.)

"What are you doing now?"

"You'll see, human." I heard Vegeta say with a evil laugh.

/What is he about to do/ (And then, my question was answered as another rush of pleasure took over both my bodies. What surprised me was it was hot and wet.) /HOLY HELLS! THIS IS SO TOTALLY NOT LIKE HIM/ (My legs tensed up for a good minute and a rush of relief went through my body untensing my legs and Vegetas tongue stopped moving. I then noticed the view of my memories coming back. I was on Vegetas bed panting heavily only wearing a bathrobe. I saw Vegeta hovering over me on his hands and knees, licking his lips. He was wearing only his pants and shoes. He was starring into my dazed eyes that were leaking bright green tears. He wiped them away and turned my head towards him.

"Hmmm... Something must be wrong with your tear ducts... You shouldn't be still crying green.." He said looking concerned for a second. "Now listen, what happens in this room stays in this room. Now I know you liked that or you would still have fought me. I think I've found something that will keep you succeeding in your training. Every time you do something that really impresses me, I'll treat you like this, got that?"

(To my surprise I nodded to Vegeta and kissed him. My eyes were empty of thoughts and looked drained.)

"Then you may leave now. When you go to Zarbon, who is training your dogs right now, you'll get them back and learn our language. You'll also be taught sword styles." Vegeta said letting me up. I walked slowly to the door and let myself out.

/Wo... I looked very drained from that.. I wonder what I did the next few days.../ (I closed my eyes and heard a soft moan. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in Vegetas arms once again. I was sitting in his lap kissing him deeply. I noticed my hair was in a small ponytail making me think it had been a while since the first encounter.)

'Month six of this and now I'm starting to enjoy this. Seems to me that were lovers only in his room which I have no problem with since it keeps Lord Frieza from asking questions about rumors. Also, thanks to this, I can eat whatever I want as long as I work it off afterwards.'

/Six months/

Vegeta pushed me away slightly, just enough to break the kiss. He was still slightly green from the stuff they put in my eyes. I had stopped crying green a month after it was put in. Vegeta smiled at me wiping his blood off my lips. I had bruised him and caused his lip to bleed while we trained. He was impressed greatly by this and let me do what ever I wanted to do with him. I had become addicted to what he was doing after every training session and tried my hardest everyday to just make out with him. I didn't even notice how powerful I was getting while doing this. I did notice I was getting muscles. I was impressed with myself and was slowly forgetting my lazy days that were just more than a year and a half in the past. I did not forget my friends though and was always worrying of them every night.

"Your getting strong and your becoming beautiful." Vegeta complimented while stroking the small ponytail. He cupped my right cheek and used his thumb to gently stroke the now smooth skin. We had done a treatment for a week that had me dunking my face in the same green stuff that they put in my eyes. To my surprise it didn't just clear my face, but everywhere I had an acne problem. It even cleared my skin condition, a severe form of dermatitis, that has plagued me for all eternity. I was loving it here because they seemed to have a cure for everything!

"Really?" I asked innocently.

"Slowly, but yes. As soon as your hair grows all the way out, you'll have to beat men off with metal sticks."

"It is taking its sweet old time." I agreed grabbing it and stroking it playfully.

"Nooooo, that's my job." Vegeta said pulling my hand from my hair so he could play with it himself. He tugged it gently knowing some pain turns me on somewhat and too much makes me retaliate with great force. Force he felt when he stepped on my toe and I punched the hell out of him. My toe still hurt and was throbbing every once and a while. I bent down and gave him another kiss, but a knock on the door prevented us from going further.

"What!" Vegeta demanded.

"Frieza wishes to see you and Lady Kasey in our meeting room." We heard Raditzs voice boom through it.

I got off of Vegeta and we walked to the meeting room, his tail wrapped around my waist. He only released it when we got to the meeting room. Vegeta opened the door and we found Frieza lazily sitting in a leather computer chair. Zarbon and Dodoria no where in site.

"Yes Lord Frieza?" Vegeta asked bowing. I followed his example.

"I need a report on how strong Kasey has gotten in the last year and a half. I haven't seen her around the ship for months. Is she staying here unless you are training her?" Frieza questioned looking at me.

"Yes, she stays in her room on her exercise machine most of the time. I only take her to the training room and the Medical Bay. She is at 85 pounds with a six inch waist. We chopped her hair off and she is currently growing it back very slowly in a style that will make her irresistible and she'll look like a sword master. Her eye problem has been cleared up, so has her acne, and dermatitis. What I think is a great improvement is that she has bruised me up today and busted my lip." Vegeta reported grabbing my arm.

Frieza smiled at me with pride and I smiled back. "Well she must have improved quite a bit. Do you have anything to say, Miss Kasey?" Frieza asked me as I panicked for something nice to say.

"Well first, I love your medical treatments! Second, your ship is quite spacious and clean. Third, you have very strong men. So I thank ye for choosing to keep me alive." I responded bowing.

"Oho ho ho, isn't that sweet. Thanking me for sparing you, your the first for that! I bet you still see in shades of green. Your squinting."

"Ahh yes, but it is very light now. The only reason I'm squinting is because I've become light sensitive and it's bright in here." I said rubbing my eyes. "Sire I'm getting a headache, may I be excused?" I asked rubbing my sinuses.

"Yes, you may. I'll just talk to you when your training is done." Frieza granted as I walked out. "Why is she suffering a headache?"

"Might of been the lights or her allergies are bothering her." Vegeta said looking at the door.

"She has allergies?"

"Severe ones. It seems she's allergic to every tree on this ship. That's another reason why she is always in her room." Vegeta added not taking his eyes off the door.

Frieza starred at Vegeta with amusement. "You like her don't you? Or are you just using her?"

"Will the answer matter? I've noticed how you look at her when you see her. Do you like her Lord Frieza?" Vegeta asked as Frieza looked appalled.

"Your answer doesn't matter... AND yes, she is cute and has opened something up." Frieza admitted putting a hand on his armored chest.

"And yes I do like her. I have been somewhat bedding her for six months now. She won't let me take her though. She has come up with a saying that is keeping me away from her insides."

"And what is this saying?"

"It is quite gay but she says: "Your not getting a thing unless I see a ring on my left fing."

"Hmm that seems convincing. She wants to be married before she loses it. I bet she's afraid that it will hurt like hell."

"I bet she won't open her legs for Zarbon either... No matter how good he looks."

"Poor Zarbon won't get a piece of his pupil after all!" Frieza laughed.

"Not while I'm courting her!"

"Continue what you are doing with her. I bet all she's worrying about is getting better so she can make out with you."

"That's my reward program for you. She gets better everyday."

"We will be approaching #79 in a few days. Get her adjusted to life there and then continue her training in your own gym." Frieza ordered walking out of the room.

"Yes sire." Vegeta agreed bowing a good bye.

(I watched Vegeta smile in triumph and the scene faded out. Another piece of my memory didn't replace it right away, but I did here it was coming. I listened to my voice that was full of lust.)

"We can try three now."

"We're staying at two, Kasey. No more."

"You know two won't make me-"

"It just takes a little longer, that's all."

(The scene finally showed and I found my younger self with longer hair. I was on my knees with Vegetas hand in-between my legs obviously fingering me slowly. My face was resting against his shoulder and I was breathing in pleasure.)

"Your just mad that this is my last night together before I have to move in with Zarbon." I teased grabbing his arms.

It had been three years since I left Earth and my strength had increased tenfold. My hair was mid-back length and was perfect looking. It wasn't frizzy or damaged in any way. This would be my last night with my boyfriend Vegeta before I went to Zarbon who was a neat freak and already sent me a list of what he wanted me to do and what to bring. He even sent me a list of what I would be doing for my next three years each a daily schedule. Each looked like a giant book and I had to cross everything off that I did do. This scared me... He even had schedule for when I would brush my hair and how many strokes I would use at that time.

"Maybe.." Vegeta said adding a little more force. This made me gasp and shake.

"A little more harder." I breathed as he followed my request.

"Zarbon has your life planned out for the next three years. He is a big fan of plants. I wonder what will happen if you have an allergy attack? That leaves you out of commission for a good two days."

"That is a ... good... question." I agreed stumbling on a word. My body tensed up and soon I shook with my orgasm. I collapsed on Vegetas shoulder and panted happily. "I guess I'll have to talk to Frieza about that."

"Since he likes you, I bet he'll make sure Zarbon doesn't kill you with his plants."

I bolted up, my strength returning instantly. "That's right I have to see Lord Frieza!" I pulled Vegetas fingers out of me and fixed my shorts that I was wearing. I also fixed my shirt and rushed out of the room. Vegeta looked at his fingers and sighed, he was going to miss me.

Yeah my first memory chapter done! Yay! The next one is about me and Zarbon! But what happens to me and Vegeta that makes me go to Zarbon. Find out in the next Saga of Just My Luck. ... HEHE couldn't help it!


	6. Zarbon Saga

7/6 Hi readers! Here is the next chapter!... We all know that I was with Vegeta last chapter, but somehow I end up with Zarbon.. Lets see how this happens shall we..

Thomas Drovin: (claps once and fireworks go off in the background) Thx for congratulating me on my new reviewer, but sadly she has not reviewed again. MY FRIEND DID THOUGH! This chapter is about me and Zarbon. The one after this is where Frieza decides to marry me and you'll see why. My brother and my friends are only mentioned in the next two chapters and will be seen a chapter before my wedding and the chapters after that. So, plz enjoy this chapter I hope to hear what you liked about it.

Mentalkid: Thx for adding me to your favorites list.

Black Wind: Thx for reviewing... Darn it Black you'll never lose the love for DBZ and you know it! You protested and protested, but when it came on you shut up... Mitch-ell did the same thing. You even like looking at my pictures on "THE WALL". Yeah don't deny it... You still love it! I knew it I did spell your name wrong! Darn it I can never get it right! Again thx for reviewing friend and I hope u enjoy the next chapters!

WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE!... THANK YOU!

To read this chapter it will have the same format as chapter five!

Chapter 6: Flashback Part 2: Zarbon Saga

"Lord Frieza! I'm here!" I yelled as I ran into Friezas large observatory room.

Frieza was looking out the large window watching the sun set in the red sky when I ran in. He jumped with surprise, but didn't turn around. "Good thing I was expecting you or you would be punished for not knocking." He scolded as I realized what I did.

"I'm truly sorry, Lord Frieza! Where are my manners!... Here let me redo it." I said running towards the door.

"Why? You've already made your presence known." Frieza said now turning to look at me.

"But your right! I ran in her like it was something I owned, but it wasn't so I'm suppose to knock. That's why I'm fixing what I faulted on." I argued stepping outside. I let the door close before I knocked.

Frieza chuckled, but didn't say come in for a good few minutes. Once he did I came in casually and bowed in respect. He chuckled again. "That's better." He said with a smile.

"I'm stubborn." I giggled straightening up.

"I see that, but your stubbornness is something I enjoy because it is random." Frieza said taking a sip of his wine.

"...Celebrate Independence Day by blowing up a small part of your country. We are currently taking donations of $20 to help with this cause." I said randomly. Frieza and I starred at each other for a minute.

/Haha that's what my brother used to say when he was buying illegal fireworks in Tampa, Florida. We used to live in Pinellas County where fireworks were illegal and we had to travel to another county to buy them./ (I watched as Frieza's eyes filled with amusement and then he started giggling uncontrollably. He stopped only for a second to have another sip of his wine before returning to his giggling fit.)

"Where in the worlds did you learn that one?" He asked between giggles.

I smiled and explained to him that my brother used to say that when we got illegal fireworks. He seemed impressed with this but had to turn away to regain his composure. "That got you thinking of blowing something up, didn't it?" I asked as he nodded. A few minutes later he stopped his fit and turned back around.

"Your random, period." Frieza said walking up. He reached behind my ear and scratched my scalp gently. I half closed my eyes and leaned my head into his hand in comfort. My left foot tapped lightly on the floor and a drunken smile came across my face.

"How do you know I like my head being scratched?" I asked breathlessly.

"Vegeta told me a few days a go. He said you really like it when you are recovering from an allergy attack and have a severe sinus headache."

"Yeah he knows everything about me now... Oh yeah right there... Right there.. Right there..." I said drunkenly as he scratched a very ticklish spot on my scalp. Instead of tapping, my left foot stomped the ground madly like a dog getting its sensitive stomach scratched. I tilted my head back and laughed every now and then.

"Lord Frieza it is I, Vegeta, is Doggy still in there?" Vegeta asked through the door after he knocked harshly on it.

Frieza stopped scratching and tried to avoid my pouting face. He looked to the door. "Yes she is.. You may come in Vegeta." Frieza said walking back to his window. Vegeta came stomping in with his usual annoyance with something Frieza has done.

"Lord Frieza may I take her back she needs her rest before she moves to Zarbons?" Vegeta asked coming over to us.

"Yes you may. Miss Kasey I'll see you around." Frieza granted like it was nothing.

Before I could say anything, Vegeta dragged me out of the room. We were four doors down from the room when Vegeta stopped and pinned me to the cold metal wall. I let out a cry of surprise and demanded what was wrong.

"What happened in there?" He demanded harshly.

"Noth... Nothing, Vegeta Baby!.. All he did was scratch my scalp! He even hit the point that gets my left leg kicking!" I said getting scared. He let me go and I slide down the wall onto my knees. He looked shocked and angry at the same time. "Did this eighteen year old do something wrong?" I asked in a frightened tone.

"How did he know he liked your scalped being scratched?"

"He said you told him.. and... and he also knew that I liked being scratched after my allergy attacks."

"I told him nothing of your pleasure points! Only you told me and Raditz those thing-... Damn it he's using me to get information about you!"

"Wha?"

"Give me your scouter!"

"But-"

"Now!"

I gave it to him and watched him crush mine and his together. "From now on when you are going to tell me something personal we won't wear our scouters. It seems he's spying on us." He said picking me up roughly.

"I'm I going to be able to go to sleep now?" I asked as he smirked evilly. I knew this smirk and knew he wasn't finished playing around. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed in anticipation as we walked to his and my room.

(Next Morning)

/Wonder why I didn't remember that night/ (I wondered to myself as I watched my younger self unpack in my new room in Zarbon's large apartment. I was clearly tired and very happy. I even had a salty taste in my mouth.. Now that made me wonder what happened the night before. Zarbon came walking in calmly with a new scouter with a red lens piece. I didn't put it on however only because after I would unpack I would be chased in to the shower.)

"Thank god I get a two hour nap after my shower." I said looking at my agenda. Zarbon watched me the whole time making me nervous.

"Your stuff on the dresser is off center. Fix it." He said looking at the plain white dresser that had a mirror hanging above it. I did as I was ordered with gritted teeth.

"What are you? An orderly she male?" I asked a little too loud. Next thing I know I was hit in the head with something. I rubbed the bump that formed where the item hit and winced. 'Oww that was smart Kasey.'

"That'll teach you to be quiet." I heard Zarbon say harshly.

'Jackass. I don't see why I liked him.'

/Right now Jackass does fit him./

"You'll be late for your shower at the rate your going. The more your late the less time you have to take a nap." Zarbon informed me as I sped up a little bit. I hurriedly, but neatly, put my cloths away in three different dressers and reorganized the pillows on my bed to my liking. Too bad it didn't fly with Zarbon 'cause I had to put them back the way they were before..

"There, done." I said checking off my agenda.

"My showers runs like Vegetas' so I don't have to teach you that." Zarbon said leaving my room.

"Holy hell I only have 10 minutes of shower time before I have to brush each side of my hair with a hundred strokes!" I exclaimed looking at my agenda book. I realized that I was going to be a minute late and rushed into the bathroom.

(Thirty minutes later)

My arms were tired from brushing my hair two hundred strokes. I put my hair in its ponytail and changed from my bathrobe to my recruit armor. I walked over to my bed and fainted, not noticing Zarbon watching from the door way, a sour look on his face.

/What's that look for? Your recruit forget something/ (The scene faded and I was flashed to a corner watching me at a desk pouring over some books. I was also writing every now and then.)

'I'm late for my shower... He should be coming in now...' I thought to myself as Zarbon came sliding in only wearing a bathrobe.

"Your late.." He stated as I rolled my eyes.

"No duh..." I said sarcastically. "You gave me forty pages of grammar to do. I suck at grammar! I'm only on page 27!"

"Silence! You will finish that after your shower! You'll just have to miss your nap and maybe even a part of dinner." He said glaring at me. I glared back and got up to grab another change of cloths that was my nightgown. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard him groan in anger and throw something.

/Wow he just had a temper tantrum! That was weird./ (The scene faded and another flashed on. I was holding a sword, my reverse blade to be exact, and was attacking Zarbon angrily. My hair was flowing near my ankles now so a year had to go by. Out of the corner I noticed Frieza was watching us in amusement. It was clear that my younger self was not even paying attention.)

Zarbon was blocking my swords attack with the greatest of ease and I was struggling with his attacks. I sensed someone was watching us but chose to ignore them and focused on hurting Zarbon. It had been a year and a half since I moved in with Zarbon and I haven't seen Vegeta around in that time either, making me worry if we were over. If we were then I'll have to move on, but everyone looked really cruel and only wanted one thing from me, sex.

I had learned the language that they called standard and learned some of the writing, but was having a hard time with grammar like usual. I learned simple words, but putting them in long sentences was becoming harder and harder and was becoming more lost. I also learned how to use daggers, katanas, twin swords, long swords, and short swords, but I was now learning how to hold and wield the reverse blade also known in Japan as a sakabato. I was reading on how to use a dual bladed polearm, one of my favorite swords. Frieza had ordered me one off his black market, but it would be a year before I would get it.

My dogs were returned to me a month after I moved in with Zarbon, but my weasels were no where in site. Both Frieza and Zarbon told me that they were fine and would soon be returned to me. Shadow had gotten skinny, but was still finicky with what she ate and physically did. Nibble was his same apologetic self, but was braver. Mellow was the tough guy of the three and was not afraid to bite Frieza every now and then on his ankle. Only problem with biting Frieza was he bit back and chained him up with no food. The dogs were trained to fight and protect me. They only attacked when I ordered them to. Since I was also training to be a commander of Frieza's army and was going to replace Zarbon after my brief training with Frieza, I learned orders that would make the dogs attack instead of men in the army so I had to learn another language of my choosing. I had chosen Saiyan and so Raditz taught them to attack when hearing their commands. I was even suppose to shout out random commands in standard during practice fighting to see if they responded to them. If they did then I would have to correct them. Also in training I would shout out their commands and reward them when they reacted to them in the correct manor.

I suddenly whistled ushering the dogs foreword from the shadows to surround Zarbon and I. I hit Zarbons arm with the dull side of the sword and shouted out the Saiyan word for tackle. They followed their orders and tackled Zarbon, distracting him just enough for me to slice off a few pieces off his armor. I whistled again and the dogs dispersed from Zarbon and regrouped around my feet. I rested the sword against my shoulder and waited for Zarbon to get up. When he did he brushed himself off and told me we were done. I gave my dogs their treats and petted them. I asked to see their cropped tails and little rumps wag with excitement as I gave them their treats and had them give me "five".

"Well done Miss Kasey!" I heard Frieza praise while clapping loudly. He walked up from behind a large machine. I looked at him with surprise, but bowed in respect. He looked to Zarbon's armor and then to me and my dogs. My babies greeted him, tails wagging madly and Mellow was making little whiny sounds.

"My lord you were watching!" I asked putting the sword back in its sheath. I then called for my dogs to calm down with the Saiyan word for enough.

"Of course... Zarbon invited me and my, have you learned fast. Faster then I thought you would. You'll make a great commander and even more so." Frieza said with a wink at the end.

/What does he mean by more so/

"Thank you, Master Frieza. Sir, may I ask something?"

"Go ahead.."

"Where is Vegeta, sire?"

"Oh he was sent on a mission a while back that was kinda of an emergency. He actually got back just three minutes a go." Frieza said his smile disappearing.

"Well I'll be back in a few then!" I said running out of the training room. Frieza and Zarbon just starred at the door.

"Sire, why didn't you stop her?" Zarbon asked looking at Frieza.

"I'll let Vegeta break it to her and then you'll be her next. This time get her to go all the way." Frieza ordered walking out of the room.

"Yes sire." Zarbon said bowing.

/What is he talking about/ (A loud cry got my attention and I turned around to find myself outside. A little away I was crying into Vegetas chest armor as he comforted me, or at least tried. The two other men just watched Vegeta and I.) /What happened? Why am I crying/

"I'm sorry Kasey Darling." Vegeta apologized while rubbing my back. He wore a expression that clearly said 'I didn't want to do this to you'.

"I know you are.." I sobbed into his armor. "It's just that it will be hard to replace you with someone else. I wouldn't of thought you would replace Delly, but you did. I don't want to lose you!"

"Your not losing me, I'll still be here. And I'll still be your Vegeta Baby, we just won't be called lovers anymore." Vegeta assured with a hint of anger.

/He just broke up with me/

"You'll always be my Vegeta Baby!" I cried into his chest.

"That's it I'll always be your Vegeta Baby, but you'll have to look past this prince. Zarbon shows some interest and don't you dare ask me about Frieza." Vegeta said looking away.

I looked up at him with a puzzled face. "He likes me also?"

Vegeta nodded and sighed. "It seems he has liked you from the get-go and will soon be spoiling you. If it makes you feel better, he thinks you'll make a great queen for him and his many planets."

"Really? That doesn't make sense... Why would he want me? I'm a nobody and I will only be labeled a princess instead of a queen."

"I saw a queen in you to and if all works out you will be crowned princess of Earth by King Cold himself." Vegeta said looking away.

"But I'm not ready to be someone of that stature yet!" I started crying again but in fear.

"You'll be fine. He will approach you when he notices you are ready." Vegeta soothed as I abruptly stopped crying.

"I guess I should stop, right?" I asked backing away.

"I'm not worth your tears, sweety." Vegeta agreed releasing me.

"Then I guess... I'll be... seeing... you...a ... around? ...Bye!" I struggled to say while I held back tears that were forming in my eyes. I whistled for my dogs and ran back inside, the tears and sobs now flowing freely. I raced back to Zarbon's apartment with my dogs close to my heels.

"You didn't you tell her, sir?" Nappa asked as Vegeta kept starring at the entrance.

"I wasn't about to tell her that this mighty prince was forced to dump her for the pretty boy to pounce on. Frieza saw the exact same thing I did in her. Once I have over thrown Frieza, Nappa, will I get my Kasey back from that traitor." Vegeta growled walking into the building. Raditz and Nappa looked at eachother and followed the prince.

/Forced?... He was forced to dump me because Frieza wanted me to date Zarbon so that would train me to be more faithful to him... I notice deep down that I truly care for Frieza, but this is kinda harsh on my little soul./ (I looked back to my younger self and noticed I was crying on my bed with Zarbon standing in the door way, watching me. He finally sighed and walked over to my weeping form.)

"Hey, calm down now. What are all these tears for?" He asked softly while turning me towards him.

I calmed down some and sniffled at him. "He broke... up... with me!" I wailed starting to cry again.

"Vegeta has brought on these tears? Don't cry for him, heck don't cry for any guy that breaks your heart. You never went far with him consider him a real lover anyway. Now me one the other hand, I'll teach you all the tricks of the trade and not all of it involves insertion." Zarbon soothed gently in a calming voice. I just stared at him with a blank face. I sniffled and let a few more tears roll down my face before I looked away from him. He grabbed my chin and tilted back towards him. He gently kissed my cheek and left my room, leaving me alone to my empty thoughts. I just continued to stare at the metal ceiling.

"He is right... but should I take him up on his offer?" I asked out loud. I looked over to my mirror and noticed there was a letter on it. I slowly got up and walked over to read it. The writing looked very familiar to me:

Dear Kasey,

Hey sis, this is Shane, you know your brother. Lord Frieza and King Cold said that I could write to you for this time only. Don't know why, but at least I get to see if your all right. Guess what? I'm being forced to marry that slut of a friend of yours, Mike. King Cold that it would be funny for us to run a whorehouse TOGETHER! We still despise each other so don't expect any nieces or nephews in the future. Oh and Akasha says hi. I heard you were training with Zarbon now and were skilled with swords. I also heard you were training to be a commander, so am I, but I have long since finished that training. I work right beside King Cold and he is actually a really interesting person to talk to except when he is mad. Your friends are training to be guardians and your Delly has been forced to marry Christina. Don't know why though and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. I hope you moved on like he has and found yourself another lover. I heard a rumor you were with Vegeta, but we also heard he was breaking up with you. If you were and he broke up with you, I'm sorry and I hope you move on again. Maybe Zarbon? Wasn't he another one of those aliens you liked? I mean you are training with him so you won't be far from each other. Well that's all I can say for now, so I will talk to you when I see you in... in... um... when I see you. Good luck with your training and I hope you, the weasels, and your idiot dogs are fine. Luv you, bye!

Misses You To Much To Be Your Brother,  
Commander Shane of the Cold Empire

"The rumors were true, dear brother, and I will take your advice and go after Zarbon. The weasels are fine and for the last time my dogs are not idiots." I said wipping a tear from cheek. I looked to my door and tried to clear my thoughts before I talked to Zarbon. As soon as I took a step, he came in carrying a large piece of triple layer chocolate cake.

"Want some Death By Chocolate cake?" He asked offering me the piece.

"Yes, thank you." I said taking the cake. I tore off a large piece and popped it into my mouth. It melted on my tongue and tasted fantastic. I tore off another piece and ate that one. Zarbon watched me with amusement and sat on my bed.

"Hey my older bro wrote to me." I said pointing to the letter. Zarbon nodded and smiled flirtingly. I noticed this and blushed.

"Well then... How do you like my cake? I made it just for us." Zarbon asked as I finished my last large piece.

"Oh it was very good, but it's going to right to my hips." I whined happily throwing the plate away in my trash can.

"Did it make you feel better?"

"Oh, of course! I was craving it too!"

"That's good.. Hey lets work those calories off." Zarbon said silkily. He suddenly was in front of me, his lips smashed against mine. My eyes widened and I stiffened up in surprise. He pulled me to his bed and purposely fell backwards on to the covers of bed. He deepened the kiss by pushing my face closer to his. I was still in shock and wasn't responding to him. He finally got my attention when he chuckled and nibbled on my lower lip. "Hey where were you? Do I have to do this all alone?" He questioned looking into my eyes.

"No, you just... just caught me off guard, that's all." I said pushing away slightly. He pulled me back and kissed my cheek again. "Please let me go.. It is to early."

"No, Kasey you'll have to keep your mind off him." Zarbon said silkily. He grabbed my lips with his own again and scratched the back of head gently. This made me fill with need and the more I responded to his kiss, the more he scratched my head.

/He knew also where to scratch? Ok this is getting weird... First Frieza and now Zarbon? Are they working together or something/

"So how's Zarbon treating you?" Vegeta asked with his buddies right beside him.

/What how in the world did I skip the rest/ (I was now standing outside with Vegeta in front of me his buddies around him. I was looking really mean and intolerant at him.)

"He is treating me ok." I said roughly. "Now go I'm busy."

"Hey what is your problem?" Vegeta demanded stepping towards me. "You weren't this way two months a go!"

It had been another year under Zarbon and for some reason I was becoming meaner and meaner to everyone in the last two months. Zarbon had been my lover now for the past year and we never went farther than what me and Vegeta used to do. My dogs were becoming scared of me and I was so nice to them. This now worried me and made me madder. Frieza also has played a role in why I was mean lately. I was openly ordering people now and if my directions weren't followed, I had to punish or I would be the one punished.

"Things change Vegeta!" I snapped viciously.

"Not that fast!"

"Other things change faster! If you don't like the new me, go away!" I said turning to leave. I started walking away and Vegeta shouted out to me,

"I don't like her and I hope she doesn't stay!"

I continued walking like I didn't hear him, but I did and tears were welling up in the corner of my eyes. He was right, not even Frieza liked the new me. I was rude and snappy at him that he threatened me if I didn't change back to my happy and random self I would be killed and so would my friends. I broke out into tears and cried my sorrow for what I did at his feet. He seemed to forgive me for what I did, but Zarbon was furious that I cried. Zarbons beating was what changed me that night. He had beaten me into a bloody pulp, healed me, and then he apologized. We finished the night by making out.

I now have only six months before my training is done with him and Frieza trains me for a year. After that I will be the lead commander of Friezas men. I had developed a crush with Frieza only because I was hanging out with him to learn more commands and enforcing people to listen to me. He seemed to be nicer than Zarbon and more interesting to talk to.

"Kasey? Did Vegeta leave yet?" I heard Zarbon ask me as I walked past him. I stopped and turned to him.

"He's leaving?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes, for a while. He didn't tell you?" Zarbon said a little aggravation in his voice.

"No, I never gave him a chance to."

"Good riddance. Stupid monkey prince.."

I looked to my dogs that were at my feet and sighed. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Yeah, to look for Raditz's brother what's-his-face and clear a planet." Zarbon said waving it off as he walked away.

"Boys, and girl, they left to Earth or actually only a few months from now Raditz will be on Earth!" I said excitedly. Nibble looked up at me and whined in confusion. "And then a year after that Vegeta and Nappa will land on Earth! Then Nappa will die, Goku will defeat Vegeta but let him go back here to heal, but not until after Vegeta finds out they could have just gone to Namek to get their wish. That gets us to go Namek and now in a year and a few months I'll know what will be happening on Namek, but now I have to help Frieza get his wish 'cause now I like him and don't want him to die!" I explained confusing my dogs further.

/What the hell? I'm going by the Anime/

"But what if that doesn't work?... I mean what if the manga isn't right?... I'll just have to wait and see what happens..." I continued as we started walking back to Zarbons apartment to eat. 'I even have wishes to make.'

/That's strange.. If what was going on in the manga and anime are happening now then when did Frieza ask to marry me/ (The scene changed to where I was in Friezas large, heavily decorated office. We seemed to be talking. It also seemed by the date on the calendar it had been three months since the saiyans had left. Now that I'm thinking about it, Radtiz should have been there and perished by now. Nappa and Vegeta should be heading to my planet. )

Lord Frieza and I were sitting at his desk going over problems and what the commands would be to solve them and why I chose those commands. So far I had impressed him so much that he was giving me money to spend for every problem solved. If I got a problem wrong I would lose all the money I just earned. I turned it into a game after I learned most of the commands and usually timed myself about three minutes so it would implant itself.

"That will be all today Kasey." Frieza said with a impressed smile.

"Yes sire." I said getting up.

"You earned twenty today I'm proud of you, so relax and keep me company for a while. I'll even order something for us to eat. What do you want?" Frieza asked getting ready to push a button on his scouter.

"Ummmm... Let me see... Oh white rice! Heavily buttered and heavily salted!" I said sitting back down in excitement. Frieza pressed a button on his scouter and ordered what he wanted and what I wanted. He pressed that button again and pushed a button on his desk. On the right wall a hidden refrigerator opened showing shelf upon shelf of various drinks. I got up and grabbed a mini wine bottle for my lord and a flavored water for me. I shut the door and the refrigerator went back into hiding in the wall. "I always think that is nifty." I said giving Frieza his wine. He giggled and poured his wine into a clean crystal glass he pulled out from a drawer with his tail.

"I did to or I wouldn't have thought to create it."

"You didn't create it and you know it."

"You caught me, Wiley, you caught me." Frieza confessed holding up his hands.

"Don't think I can't sniff out a lie." I warned growling playfully.

Frieza just looked at me and my playful growl ceased. I gave him a confused look and he smiled.

"You know you've grown into a beaut-" Frieza started but was cut off by his scouter beeping. He pressed a button and left me sitting there. I took this time to just zone out while looking at him.

'Wonder what he was going to say to me? It started with beaut so it has to be beautiful, but why would he say that to me? He is an evil overlord and I'm just a recruit with a bad vocabulary, grammar that sucks complete ass in both languages, talks about herself in third person when being silly, and has an interesting bond with animals. Yep I don't deserve him and why should I ever consider it.' I thought as I sighed loudly. I closed my eyes and whispered softly. "I'm not beautiful.."

"But you are, so stop down grading yourself." Frieza said surprising me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't think you would ever consider me as beautiful. I'm not that good for you to look at, I'm no princess."

"Your right about the princess part, but I consider you good to look at. I am proud to admit that I harbor a little crush for you if that makes you feel any better to at least believe me."

"I feel the same way... I just can't see us coming together. My heart is with Zarbon right now."

"I've read in a report from the Medical Bay that you have been in for numerous reasons pertaining to beatings. Zarbon has also confessed that he has hit you a few times even though I put out a warning if anyone has touched you they will be punished severely. If he is abusing-"

"He is not abusing me! Just overprotective especially after I've been with you." I argued getting up. "I just remembered something and I must leave. Can I be excused Lord Frieza?"

Frieza huffed angrily and turned to his side. He tapped his desk and waved me goodbye. Before he even could look over, I was already out the door and walking hastily down the walkway.

/Why didn't I tell him the truth? He had proof from the reports. Why am I protecting someone who is degrading me/ ( I suddenly heard a scream and closed my eyes to open to find my young self trying to fight off Zarbon in my bed. I had a black eye and blood was gushing out of my busted bottom lip. Zarbon had a clear look of a hatred and was looking like he could kill me if I would stop thrashing around for just a second. My cloths were half gone and the only part of them was on my bottom half.)

"Your twenty one and a half! It's time to lose it whether you like it or not!" Zarbon growled pushing me into the bed. I retaliated kicking him in the stomach which of course didn't hurt him.

"NO! JUST BECAUSE I'M THIS AGE DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LOSE IT! WHY CAN'T I SAVE IT UNTIL I'M MARRIED!" I demanded kicking him continuously.

"'Cause many men depend on a girl that puts out and doesn't keep them waiting." Zarbon explained through his teeth.

"A MAN THAT ... DEPENDS SOULY ON SEX DESERVES TO WAIT A COUPLE OF YEARS!" I screamed trying to push him back.

"Just stay still Kasey and it won't hurt." He said finally throwing my hands above me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed so loudly that it echoed. I struggled desperately and decided to use what little weight I had against him, so I shifted my weight to my legs and feet. I mustered up enough strength and I started kicking continuously. I was able to hit Zarbon twice in the kidneys, one of his few soft spots, and froze him in pain. He looked like he was extreme pain and was making little noises. I was able to push him off of me and change into something different.

"Don't you dare leave!" He warned as I neared the door.

"To late!" I said looking at his shivering form and I blindly ran out of the apartment. It was dark outside and I had no idea if I turned right or left, but I soon ran into a door. I fell back and looked at the door. It plainly said Lord Frieza on it. I smiled but it vanished remembering Friezas' words six months a go. I don't know why I didn't report Zarbons abuse earlier, but now I was going to.

The door suddenly opened showing a very angry Frieza. His face softened when he saw it was me, but then tightened up again. "Why are you here injured?" He asked as I got to my feet.

"It was Zarbon... He-" I started but Frieza silenced me with his finger.

"He hit you?"

I just nodded and wiped some stray blood off my face. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. I started to ask something but was interrupted again when he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock and I just stood there not knowing what to do.

/What the hell is going on/

Well that was interesting end and I feel it sucked also. Talk about out of ideas... Any ways if you like this story give me a review. The next chapter is labeled Namek Saga and you could never guess what it is about and who it is about. You will see a bunch of the Z Warriors and what I do with them at that time. Any ways please review... It might also take a few days to write the next chapter. It will be really long... 


	7. Namek Saga, Part 1

6/12 Hi readers! This is the last chapter from my memories before we start preparing for the wedding. This is very very loooooonnnnnnnnngggggggg. I have split this chapter into two,.. maybe three, chapters. I will only say that it takes place six months before Namek to about a year afterwards. That's all I'm saying for now. Plz R&R thx!

Delly:(He is not listed on the review page because he sends his review by email) Yes, I would like to kill Zarbon too. Srry about the ending.

Thomas Drovin: I think your right about Frieza. He does prove to be different. I can't wait for your response on this chapter. And your welcome on the compliment. Wow today's response was short don't you agree?

Draguna: I love your name! I'm glad u like the story and I'm surprised how close you were at guessing what happens when I wake up. To bad I don't run away with Vegeta.(starts giggling) Vegeta is furious when he finds out, but he gives up after I force him to marry Bulma, who he actually likes. I hope to hear from u again...

Warning: Take a wild guess... But this time it doesn't include rape. Just Frieza and me making out every now and then. Now this time you have to suffer through it!

(Looks around for people in her dark room, but sees none. Pulls giant thing of chocolate milk out of no where and downs it in thirty seconds. "Hmmmm... chocolate..." Turns up Linkin Park oh so slowly to twenty-two and listens to "Easier to Run". "Yeah, I'm in heaven.")

Chapter 7: Flash Back Part 3: Namek Saga

/Now him? Maybe I should just watch the rest.../ (I said unsurely to myself as I watched from the air.)

Frieza pushed my face from his breaking the kiss. He looked into my surprised eyes and then behind me. He narrowed his and I turned around to see who he was glaring at. It was Zarbon. His face was also twisted in surprise with his eyes wide and is jaw hanging open to the middle of his chest.

"Zarbon what happened just a few minutes a go?" Frieza demanded pushing me aside. "Go into my room, Kasey."

I followed his orders and ran into his dark apartment and let the door shut behind me. I stood there looking at the door dumbly trying to figure out if what just happened was real. I heard a whimper from one of the rooms and it sounded like it came from Nibble. The dogs had been staying with Frieza, in one of his ten rooms. He must of sensed the trouble outside and woken up. I walked over and let him out of the room and found Mellow was up also, but Girly was sound asleep in her red dog bed. I sat down on their cold floor and let them crawl all over me. Nibble insisted on cleaning my face and Mellow was rubbing his yellow rump against my back. Nibble stopped licking and starred worryingly at me. I hugged him and buried my face in the fur of his shoulders. I would pay dearly for that later with my allergies being sensitive to dog fur.

I heard the entrance door open again and a light turned on. I had never been in here before so I looked out of the dogs room was surprised to see a giant red couch with a matching loveseat and recliner. Right in front of a giant window was a dining room table that had a red tablecloth on it. It was cherry wood and had thirteen matching chairs. The rest of the room was plain and it bothered me to no end.

"So plain..." I said getting up. I told the dogs to stay and left them in their room.

Frieza was standing near the door waiting for me. "Do you want something to knock you out?" He asked finally moving. I watched him walk into a dim room and grab something off a table.

"Sure, but first what is it?"

"A tranquilizer. You look like you need it." He said looking at my tired face. He walked over and gave me three small red pills. I looked at them, but took them without pause. "Becareful, they work fast." Frieza warned after I swallowed them. "Just go to sleep in my bed. I have another bed I can take." He pointed to the dimly lit room and walked away from me.

I felt suddenly tired and losing the feeling in my legs. I slowly and carefully walked into the room. I found the large bed that seemed to be comfortable. My vision started to blur and couldn't see what was in the room, but the bed. I crawled on it and curled up into a ball on the many pillows it possessed. I pulled the covers on to me and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Something was scurrying around in a cage next to the bed. I tried to ignore it for as long as I could and then I smelled bacon. I slowly opened my eyes and found I was still in Friezas room. His king-sized bed was covered in red silk covers and red pillows, ranging in different sizes. He had a cherry wood headboard and matching side tables. His room was a light red only lighted by either the windows or the only three lights he had in the ceiling. On one of the tables I noticed my collar was just sitting there and right next to it was my stuffed tiger, Tigeriea. Next to the table was a large cage that went all the way up to the ceiling. On the fifth platform, out of twenty, two weasels sat there looking at me. It was Fabeo Ghandi and Striker. They had been here the whole time? I opened the cage and let them crawl onto me and investigate. Striker climbed onto my shoulder and sniffed my ear and hair. Fabeo just sat in my lap and enjoyed all the scratches I was giving him.

/Wait, Vegeta said they had been dead for three years.. Why are they alive if this is so? It is only two and a half years from where I am now./

The smell of bacon over powered me though and I had to put them back in their cage. I wondered out of the room and found my way to one that had its door wide open. I walked in with my nose in the air, just sniffing happily and hungrily.

"Good morning Kasey." Frieza said from behind an opened newspaper. On the front it said "Cold Empire: Frieza's Edition" in red letters.

I screamed and backed up in surprise, but quickly turned my attention to the elusive bacon. I heard a plate slide across the table and when I looked over, a large plate of bacon sat there just waiting for me to attack it. I stalked over to it and was about to grab all of it when the plate moved backwards to Frieza. He folded down his newspaper and eyed me playfully. "What were you about to do? Attack it?"

"I haven't had bacon in a while, so yes I was about to attack it." I admitted watching the plate intently. He moved the plate every which way and I kept my eyes on it where ever it went. He suddenly slammed his hand on the table, making me flinch. When I opened my eyes, the bacon was gone. "Noooo!"

"Calm down it's right here." Frieza said after he chuckled and revealed the hidden bacon under the folded paper. I got excited and sat down in the nearest chair which was next to him. He slide the plate over to me and watched me feel around for a soft juicy one. I found one and munched on it greedily. Frieza did the same. I reached for another piece and his hand stopped mine in a firm grip. He squeezed my hand gently getting me to look at him. I noticed he had a dreamy look on his face and was rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Are you flirting?" I asked looking from my hand to his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked smoothly.

"Your bacons done!" Nuri yelled opening a shutter like opening. She put the plate down and noticed that we had frozen like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She blinked at us a few times and quickly shut the door with an apology.

"Nuri?... She has been here since when?" I asked looking at the extra plate of steaming bacon.

"Since you left Vegeta to train with Zarbon." Frieza explained blushing. I turned back to him and scooted my chair closer to him where we would be side to side with only an inch to separate us. I noticed his blush brighten and I rubbed myself against him.

"Don't be afraid to show me that you like me." I said in a purr.

Frieza relaxed some and wrapped his tail around my waist. "I almost forgot to ask you.. Did those tranq's work?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh beautifully, thank you for them." I thanked eating another piece of bacon with my left hand. Frieza still had a hold on my right and it seemed it would be a while before he let go.

"Your welcome. After breakfast you are to go to the Medical bay and heal your lip and left eye. I've already told your doctor that you are coming so just give her this note." Frieza said giving me a note with his right hand. "Afterwards, you and Nari are going shopping for new cloths and your own set of armor. I suggest after becoming a sword master I would say you should choose that samurai look from your planet."

"Oh OK. Anything else?"

"No, but I might have a surprise for you when you get back." He said with a smile.

"Ohh wonder what it is?" I said seductively. I rubbed my face against his and kissed his cheek. He stole the piece of bacon in my hand and ate it while starring at me playfully. "Hey that was mine!"

"My stomachs now."

"Fine I'll just eat this piece." I said grabbing another but he ate it out of my hand before I could even get it near my face. I playfully pushed him away and started shoving pieces of bacon into my mouth. He tried to pull it away but I finished the plate before he could.

We glared playfully at each other and ran to try to snatch the other plate away before the other. Naturally being stronger and faster, Frieza beat me to them and we chased each other around the table, giggling and teasing the other. I nearly caught him, but he stepped aside in time for me to trip on a leg of a chair. I fell laughing and he ate the rest of the bacon.

"Looks like you lost the bacon." Frieza said happily as I got up. "You look hungry, maybe you should eat!" And with his last word an apple came shooting at me from behind him. I laughed out loud and dodged it as it smashed into apple sauce.

"You jerk! AHH!" I screamed as I got pelted with another apple. I looked around desperately for something to throw back but I had to avoid three apples that smashed into the wall at lightning speed. I noticed Frieza had a large batchel of apples behind him so he would have unlimited ammo for a long time. Another three came whirling at me and I retaliated with an orange. The apples missed me and the orange missed Frieza. "No fair! You have unlimited ammo!" I whined playfully while dodging six. Then I found something messy to throw. Pie... Chocolate pie. I grabbed it quickly and started throwing chunks at him. He tried to block the chocolate goodness, but was unable to in time. He did throw about twenty apples at me as pay back. I ditched the pie and found another messy object... Flour... A giant bag of flour. Frieza saw what I was planning and tried to hit the bag out of my way with an apple, but I was able to snatch it fast enough. He ditched his apples and charged after me. I threw the bag at him and it suddenly exploded into a giant white cloud that filled the room and coated everything in a white snow.

As the flour settled, Frieza and I were laughing and clinging to each other. We were covered from head to toe in flour. As we settled down ourselves, Frieza wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to his face. I also wrapped my arms around his neck and playfully bite at his nose.

"Well that was interesting." He said looking into my good eye. The other was still swelled shut.

"Yeah it was... But it was fun.." I said nudging him with my nose.

"Yeah it was. No objection there... You know flour makes you look sexy."

"It does?" I giggled questionably. "You look like a deranged ghost."

Frieza just smiled and grabbed the sides of my face. He slowly pulled it closer as if to kiss me. But right before we were going to make contact, the door swung open and we turned to a surprised Nuri.

"What the hell happened!" She demanded as Frieza and I broke away from each other. We just looked around and shrugged. "I'll call the maids." She huffed and left to the phone.

Frieza sighed and turned to me. "I guess you should get going. I'm going to wash up."

"And I will wear my trophy until I get back." I said happily. I walked out of the room and happily walked out of Friezas apartment. I walked down the hall and into the business district of the building. Aliens of all different species looked at my flour covered self and looked at me like I was crazy.

I have to say I am crazy and proud of it. It isn't everyday that you win against Frieza with flour. Being proud with myself didn't stop me from being snappy at people, though. I finally made it passed the business district and past the dining district where I was criticized by the drunkards. When I got to the Medical bay, Zarbon was walking out. We stopped when we saw each other.

"Zarbon why are you here?" I asked gently.

"After Lord Frieza told you to go inside his living quarters. He beat me into a bloody pulp for hurting you. I was sent here to heal and then find you to apologize for last night. I found you so I'm sorry for last night. I don't know what came over me." He said looking away from my face.

I looked at him and nodded. "I forgive, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust you for a while."

"Thank you Doggy." He said surprising me by using the name that Frieza gave me.

"Why did you use the name Frieza gave me?" I asked worryingly.

"I'm not allowed to call you anything else... Why are you covered in flour?" He asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"Food fight with Frieza. I think I won. I would have taken a shower but I had to come here. That is why I'm covered in flour." I explained as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"A food fight? Frieza would never lower himself to fight with food."

"Well he did and we had fun! Now get out of my way! I have to return to him as soon as possible!." I snapped angrily. How dare he doubt Master Frieza!

"Fine, I'll see you around Doggy. I have to go find Dodoria any ways." He said as he walked by me. I looked to the floor and waited for his footsteps to disappear before I walked into the Medical office.

(An Hour Before Sunset)

Nuri was helping me into a tight black dress. It was for a night out with Frieza on out first date to a fancy restaurant. He had told me that we were going out to dinner when I got back from the doctors. He gave Nuri and I his charge card, the same thing as a credit card but works like an ATM card, and told us to have fun. He left to go do paper work and would return to pick me up.

After he left to his office, Nuri and I went on a shopping spree for cloths and my new set of armor. After that we found this dress and another few that I liked. We also got my nails, make-up, and hair done. My nails were black and silver. I was wearing black lip stick and black eye shadow making me look a little mischievous. My hair now had blood red streaks that would only last a few weeks and then fade away.

The dress was ankle length and had a slit coming up the left side ending at my thigh. The top was tight and showed off my large chest and the neck was in a v cut from my shoulders to the middle of my breasts. It came with matching highheels and wrist clips.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked Nari as she fiddled with my shoes.

"What man wouldn't like it?" She asked giggling. I giggled with her and the door to the apartment opened showing Frieza carrying a bunch of papers. He looked up to say something and saw me on the table in the dress. He suddenly dropped the papers in surprise forcing us girls to giggle.

"You like?" I questioned spinning around for him.

"You look very lovely in it." He answered picking his papers back up.

"Did you sell any planets today, sir?" Nuri asked helping me off the table.

"Actually I sold ten for very high prices." Frieza said putting the papers on the nearest table he could reach.

Nuri looked at me and suddenly frowned. "I just realized that your missing something. Let me go get it."

"Wonder what we forgot?" I asked as she ran to the large pile of shopping bags.

She hurried through them and soon found the three white boxes she was looking for. She came over and opened the large elongated white box and pulled out a large heavily diamond studded gold necklace.

Friezas jaw dropped yet again at this. Nuri put the necklace on me and pulled out matching earrings out of another box that was two times smaller then the first. The diamonds hung from the gold stud by thin gold chains. She put those in my ear holes where I used to pierce my ears when I was younger and turned back to the first box. She removed the cotton film that was under the necklace and pulled out a gold and diamond chained anklet. I offered her my left foot that was exposed because of the dresses slit and she snapped it on. She opened the third box and pulled out a diamond studded black leather band. It had the width of a coffee cups sides. She pulled out another one and looked to see where they went. She finally remembered and put one down to clip one on the upper part of my left arm. She went to the right arm and snapped that one on in the same place as the left.

"One more and you guys will be able to go." Nuri said going back to the box.

"All the men are going to have to take a cold shower after they stare at her long enough. I need one right now." Frieza admitted as I started laughing.

"You won't need one after dinner. I'll take care of that." I laughed grabbing my lovers attention again.

"All right expose your leg a little more so I can put this one on." Nuri ordered as she prepared to connect a thin diamond studded black leather band around my thigh. It was placed a little bit lower than the end of the slit was. "All right your ready to go."

I walked over to Frieza and smiled.

"Thank you Nuri for taking her shopping.. I'll need my card back though." Frieza said to his servant. She nodded and grabbed it out of her armor. She threw it at Frieza who caught it with ease. He put it in his chest pocket and grabbed my hand. He lead me out of his living quarters and down the hall. As we walked, men and women stared at us and started whispering to each other. The men mostly starred.

"Wow she is shiny.." A heard one man say as we walked by.

"I like her dress. Forget the jewels, I want her dress." A female voice said in awe.

"Who could afford that many diamonds?" Another girl asked her friend.

"Lord Frieza and her are holding hands... Wonder if they are going out." A girl said leaning towards her boyfriend.

"No, Lord Frieza doesn't waste his time with girls." Her boyfriend responded glaring at me.

"Ignore them.." Frieza said as I zoned out in order to do this.

(A Few Minutes Later)

We were being seated in a crowded restaurant. Men continued to stare at my glittery self. Our seat was way back in the restaurant so no one would bother us and we could talk one on one. They handed us menus and left us alone.

"Not even going to ask about drinks?" I asked Frieza as he read the menu.

"Nope, they automatically get you a water and some wine. Why?"

"I wanted a fountain drink. I haven't had one of those in years."

"They don't serve those here.. Now what do you want to eat?"

"I'm looking. I'm looking." I said opening the menu and scanned it. The only thing that caught my attention was the entree of snow crab legs. "You guys have snow crab legs!" I asked Frieza excitedly.

He looked up and nodded. "It is a rare treat to have them. You have to ask the waitress, when she comes back, if they have them and if they do, tell her how you would like them." Frieza said putting down his menu.

"What you getting?"

"Lobster... If they have it of course. That is another rare treat from your planet."

"I've never had lobster." I said lowly so I wouldn't ask how he was getting lobsters and snow crabs from Earth.

"Really... What was life on Earth like for you?"

"It sucked for me.. A lot of people hated me and I didn't know why."

"You still had friends right?"

"Yeah, but my friends never lasted more than a year with me. The longest one I've had was Neariea and she has stayed with me for over eight years now. You separated me from the only true friends I've had.."

"You'll see them again.. Now I want to get to know you, so why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

"What are your favorite animals, places, books, people? What are your dreams? And most importantly, explain to me how your life was on earth. Not just the sad stuff.. But like how you got your dogs and ferrets. You know the general information that I might use to get us closer together." Frieza explained resting his chin on the back of his white hands.

"Um... My favorite things... Well first I like wolves and I can howl! I also like dogs, if you couldn't tell, lions, tigers, ferrets, dragons, and the cheetah. My favorite place is with someone that loves me in their bed just cuddling. My favorite books range from fantasy to science fiction about animals, mostly wolves and dragons. My favorite book so far is this Dragon book that I can't pronounce the name of. I don't have any favorite people. I wish to be a queen, but I know that will never happen. I also wish to be an author."

"You don't know that." Frieza said catching my attention. "Kasey let me interrupt you for a second, but do you know anything about these things called "Dragon balls"?"

"Uhhh... Never heard of them. Sorry." I lied looking away.

"That's too bad. They did come from your planet, so I thought you would know of them."

"Again I'm sorry... Can I go on now?"

"Oh yes continue, please."

And so I told him everything about me. I even made him laugh with the crazy stunts I did as a little girl trying to blend in with the crowd. To our luck, the stuff we wanted was actually in and we ended up eating our favorite entrees. I continued in-between bites of crab I was eating. He sat there and slowly ate his lobster and listened to my endless chatter about me and my life.

(After Dinner)

We didn't quite make it into the apartment before we lost control of ourselves and were making out against the door. The moon was out and it's light shined through the nearest window and off my diamonds. Friezas kisses were getting deeper and more passionate every few seconds. I was being pushed against the door and was responding to his kisses submissively. He stopped slowly and looked at me.

"I think we should go into your room and finish this." I suggested as he chuckled.

"Afraid someone would bother us?"

"No, my feet hurt and this dress is getting uncomfortable. I want to take them off." I whined pointing to my sore feet. He nodded and opened the door. I fell slightly backward but his grip on me kept me from falling all the way. He kissed me again and playfully shoved me into his apartment.

(Six Months Later)

It had been 15 months since Vegeta and his gang left. It was also Friezas and mine six month anniversary. I could tell Frieza was planning something special, because every time he looked at me he would start giggling to himself. He had found a station on his universal radio that played rock music from when I was 15 and it was currently playing Rise Against's 'Swing Life Away'. I was mouthing the words and putting on a colorful kimono. It was bright red with a yellow slip under it. It had a yellow sash and a giant yellow dragon on the back, twisting it self around the top and bottom of the kimono. I loved it and had a matching black one. I brushed my hair out and put it back in its high ponytail and left the patches of hair above my ear hang down in front of my ears. Those patches of hair hung down to my chest. I looked over at the empty ferret cage and sighed. Fabeo and Striker died a week a go from old age. Atleast I got some time in with them before they perished. That didn't stop me from feeling torn up inside for about two days. Frieza tried to comfort me those two days but his comforting part of him was being over ridded by his not caring sense and made things worse by making fun of my weasels. We just settled to have them stuffed and preserved, so I could always have them at my side.

"Commander Doggy lunch is ready." I heard Nuri say through the door. I turned off my stereo and walked out. I was attacked by my dogs and then by Nuri who was pushing me into the kitchen. I sat down next to Frieza as usual and started to eat the hamburger that was in front of me.

I almost forgot to say, Frieza did train me, but not in fighting. It was in proper manners. What was strange was he said it was meant for a future queen and this confused me. Maybe I would get some info out of him today.

I heard Frieza chuckle and I looked at him with a smirk. He smirked back, but evilly. I swallowed what was in my mouth and asked him what was so funny.

"I have to show you something after you finish." Frieza said looking at me playfully. I suddenly lost my appetite and dropped the slab of meat.

"Can we go now?" I asked as curiosity got the best of me.

"Your finished?" Nuri asked wiping off the counter.

"Sorry but curiosity kills this dog more than craving meat." I said getting up.

"Now that is strange." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Frieza was next to get up. "Come on then." I got up and he walked out of the room. I followed him out of the apartment and down the hall past Zarbons and Dodorias quarters. He stopped by the door marked in Standard. It clearly said Doggy Wiley and had paw prints on it.

"Frieza what is going on?" I asked my lover as he opened the door.

"It's your gift." He said ushering me in. I looked around and was surprised at what I saw. (See chapter 2 for description except the animals are missing.) I would've dropped my kimono and let Frieza take me right then and there, but my instincts said keep it up and wait until your married. I just stood there in surprise until Frieza shut the door and walked me around, showing me the backyard, the video game room, the dogs room, my small kitchen, and my new room. I wanted to faint, but Frieza told me that wasn't all he had for me. He walked me to the large window and sat me down. He looked at me and sighed.

"You like your place?" He asked but cursed himself afterward.

"Yeah, you took my wolf and game fetish to the max and I-"

"Will you become my queen?"

"WHAT!... Wow, you snuck that one in."

"Again will you become my queen?"

"I can't, I'm not a princess! I'll never be a princess!"

"Under my fathers law you can! We can make you a princess. I've all ready talked to my father about this. He said if you impress him a week before the wedding he will make you a princess."

"I still don't know!"

"You have proved to me that you are queen material. Vegeta saw it and so did I! I covered it up by making you a commander. Haven't you realized that Zarbon didn't give you grief when he knew you were taking his job. He knew I wanted you!."

I looked at Frieza with a surprised look. "... No I didn't notice..."

"Well now that you know.. What is your answer. I would like to know so I can give you this ring." Frieza said taking a ring out of his chest armor. It was an amethyst stone and diamond engagement ring. The amethyst stone was as wide as my skinny finger and two diamonds were on it side.

I was speechless, but snapped back to reality and started thinking. "Yes..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes, I'll be your queen." I said before kissing Frieza. He put the ring on my right ring finger and he kissed me deeply.

"Look it fits.." He giggled pulling back from me.

"Yeah it does." I giggled also. I was trying to recover from the surprise that hit me about four times in the last four minutes.

"I can't wait for us to become immortal."

"What!" I asked my head snapping towards him.

"We're leaving for Namek tomorrow. That planet is where the Dragon balls originally came from. I learned this from Vegeta while he was on your old planet. He was planning on going there but was severely injured and had to come here to heal. We are going to beat him to them and I'm going to make us both immortal."

'I forgot about Namek! How could I forget Namek! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You concentrated on a stupid love life so much that you forgot about the most important part of your life!' I thought to myself as I just hugged Frieza.

"I've hired two guardians for you. Since your not a seasoned fighter, I want you to learn from them on the battle field. The oldest one is a sword master and spear wielder. You'll also like their pet."

"Guardians?"

"Yeah, I think you'll like them.. I just saved them from death row from the Galactic Officers of the Universe. They come from Frieza Planet #17, also known as Tigire."

"Oh how nice." I said weakly while trying to smile.

"What is wrong, you don't seem as excited as I thought you would be?"

"I'm just still in shock. In about thirty minutes, I'll be running around showing everyone the ring."

"Oh OK... Come on, lets try out your new bed." Frieza said picking me up. I agreed weakly and didn't fight him playfully like I usually did.

(The Next Afternoon)

Frieza was trying to wake me for the fiftieth time today, but I wouldn't budge. We had spent the rest of yesterday and all night making out. I had finally fainted at four in the morning and didn't want to be bugged. He sounded like he was getting impatient, but I still didn't wake. Suddenly he cursed loudly and smacked the back of my thigh. My eyes popped open and I screamed in pain. I grabbed my thigh and sat up.

"Good your up.. Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Frieza said as I pouted.

"Fine! Let me change."

"You can change on the ship. Your clothes were all ready loaded on by Nuri. The dogs are also sleeping in your new room on the ship."

I got out of bed and straightened my kimono to its correct positions. Frieza led me out to the ship and up the ramp. He led me to a room and opened the door. We were both attacked by my three dogs and a firm 'get out of my way' got them back into their dog beds next to my new queen sized bed with a wolf cover and a pink veil. I rubbed my eyes when I located my hidden closet and opened it revealing a bunch of dresses. I shifted through them and found a white dress with a afghan. It also included two wrist clips and a hair clip, all with a large Amethyst gem in the middle of them. I changed into that and redid my hair.

When I turned around Frieza was gone and my dogs were missing too. I walked out of new room drunkenly and walked down the hall to Friezas main room of the ship. The ship suddenly rocked and lifted off the ground. I continued to walk to I heard voices coming from the room. A bunch of men were surrounding the open door listening to the conversation.

"Get the hell out of my way and get back to work!" I scolded tiredly. They scrambled away and I walked in. Two men were talking to Frieza. They looked like twins but one was smaller. They both carried long spears, resting on their right shoulders with red ties near the blade. They were wearing a white two piece kimono with the top being shoved into the parachute pants. The pants were then stuffed in small black shoes. They wore patches of samurai armor and their sash was blood red. The taller one had a mean look on his face while the smaller one looked timid and calm. They both had red eyes and long black hair that was braided to their waist. They also had pointy ears and fangs stuck out of their top lip. They would have been considered demons on Earth.

Frieza was in his pod, talking to them. I let out some energy to grab his scouters attention and he turned his head in my direction. This got the men to look in my direction also.

"Is this her, Lord Frieza?" The taller one asked looking back to Frieza. Frieza just nodded.

"Are you guys twins?" I asked walking up. The taller one suddenly burst literally into flames with the smaller one waving his hands in a fan motion. He had an 'oh dear' face.

"No, Doggy. Black is two years older than Blaze." I heard Zarbon say. I looked to him and found he was starring at my ring. Dodoria was to.

"Yes Kasey, Black is older than his younger brother and I think you should apologize to Black." Frieza said avoiding a stray ember from the raging fire in front of him.

"I'm sorry Black.. It's just that you look so like him." I apologized bowing.

The flames stopped and Black glared at me. "Well that happens when your brothers." He said icily. I was surprised his voice was smooth and gentle even though it looked like he wasn't gentle.

"What he means is apology excepted." Blaze said smiling reassuringly.

"Hey your guys names when combined says Black Blaze. Is there a reason for that?" I asked and they looked over to the corner of the room. In the corner was a giant black tiger wearing white and gold armor. He was also wearing a gold muzzle and gold paw cuffs with his nails in their own gold cuffs. The tiger was sleeping peacefully.

"If two boys are born the two names combine to name their pet tiger. The tigers either come in black, orange, or white. His name is Black Blaze. Our two sisters have a tiger named White Blaze, so you could guess what their names are." Blaze informed me as I just starred at the tiger in amusement.

I noticed my dogs were sleeping next to Black Blaze without fear.

"So tell me about yourselves." I said walking over and sitting next to Friezas pod.. thing.

"Well we come from Tigire and we are their exiled princes. Actually I was exiled but Blaze didn't want to leave me, so he killed a few people like I did and got exiled with me. Black Blaze, being our tiger, was sent after us. We explored the universe killing for money, food, and shelter. My brother was trained to sing so he taught me and for a little extra money we would sing." Black started but I interrupted him.

"What do you sing?" I asked.

"Rock music.. A year ago we were ambushed by the Galactic Police and thrown into jail. After a short trial, we were thrown on death row. Thankfully your fiancé rescued us. The only thing that bothers us is that we can't get off Black Blazes restraints." Blaze said walking over to the sleeping beast. I walked over also and inspected the muzzle. There was a button on the top in a hole but it would need something skinny to reach it. I pulled a hair pin out of my hair and shoved it down the hole. I heard the muzzle click and it released the tigers jaws. I then looked at the cuffs and found the same kind of button on those. I pressed them with the hair pin releasing Black Blazes front paws. I noticed his claws didn't retract into his paw.

"His claws don't retract by the way." Black said before returning to converse with Frieza about his mission.

"Thank you." Blaze said sweetly.

"Your welcome."

"Are you really going to marry Lord Frieza?" Blaze asked lowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just checking. I really don't know what you see in him." Blaze said in a whisper.

"I see the good in people and attack that with love. I found it and forced it out, but sometimes his mean side, that he always has up, gets in the way around me. I don't mind the mean side as long as he is good to me... And I have a fetish about aliens. To tell you the truth I never thought I would fall for him." I explained also in a whisper.

"If you could would you court me?" He asked surprising me.

"Sure, your nice and interesting to look at. I wouldn't mind your brother either." He looked sad all of a sudden. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no not at all.. It's just all the girls go after my brother because he is fearless and more talented than I. He is not afraid to talk his mind and kill whomever he wants. That is how he got exiled in the first place."

"I didn't say I was going after him... I'm kinda taken all ready. If I could I would pick you.. You look fun loving and really nice. You don't deserve a life like your brothers."

"I can't live without him. The bond between brothers on our planet is really strong and can drive us to do really stupid things. I feel I'm looking up to him in a way. Yeah, so what he has a bad temper and loves killing, but you will see that he has a good side that loves helping others." Blaze said raising his voice a little.

"Calm down, I didn't mean any harm." I reassured as he huffed.

"He's just better than me.."

"I'm not any better than you are. We are equal in strength." We heard Black say to us. Blaze froze and so did I. It seems Tigirians have good hearing and Black had listened to us. I noticed Blaze didn't respond to his brother, but just lowered his head. I turned to Black and noticed he looked irritated. He started growling and ordered his brother into the hall. He excused himself and his brother and left. Frieza looked at me like I did something wrong.

"I didn't do anything! He just started kicking himself in the face." I said as Black came back in without Blaze.

"Blaze won't be joining us for the rest of the day. It is not your fault, Lady Doggy, but he is suffering from depression and this happens once a year." Black explained sighing.

"Well he is a way from home..." I said as he walked up to me.

"He also has no mate, like I... So Lord Frieza tells me that you are training to be a sword master. Is this true?" Black asked looking at me playfully.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"What is your sword?"

"A dual-bladed polearm." I answered softly. For some reason he was getting more and more intimidating with that playful look he was giving me.

"Oh I barely see those anymore!" Black said excitedly.

"Really? Can you use one? Zarbon couldn't teach me its technique."

"Yeah! They don't call me a sword master for nothing! Go get it!"

I nodded and ran out to go fetch it from Friezas room. When I returned Black wasn't holding his spear, but two identical pirate swords. He was spinning them around clockwise and then would stop for a brief second and spin them counter clockwise. They had red handles with the red ribbon. He saw me and continued to spin his swords.

"Here it is." I said unsheathing the polearm. He looked at it's dragon design and let out a huff of satisfaction.

"Very mystical looking and heavy." He observed as he took it. He gave me his pirate swords. He studied it further like he was trying to remember how to use this kind of sword. He suddenly started twirling it and did a test slash. "Ahh I remember now. In order to use the blade to it's full force you must first transfer all it's weight to the blades. The only way to do that is to spin it and then slash down. While it is still in its weightlessness you could even do a second slash." Black said slashing the air again.

"Really? So that's what the books were trying to say."

"You were using books?" Black yelled slapping me across the face. "Never use books! You need visuals! Who taught you!"

"Zarbon did..."

"Well then it looks like he was trying to get you in bed more than training you. I will teach you the proper way of the sword." Black said as Zarbon growled.

"You hit the mark.."

Black made a interested face and looked at the stiff Zarbon that was glaring at him. Black laughed slightly and turned back to me. "I have to warn you before we train, I crave spells into the air and then kick them to activate them. I will know your finished with your training when you are able to cut the spell before I activate it. If you noticed my swords are light so I move pretty fast. Your sword is heavy and takes some strength to wield."

"Well I maybe small, but I am strong. I am ready any time you are." I said flexing my small arms proudly.

"Good 'cause need a lot of coaching." He said leading me out of the room.

(6 days later, on Planet Namek)

Frieza was trying to wake me up yet again. God, was I turning into my mother? She never got up when she was suppose to. I know I should get up because were on Namek, but I'm so tired... My training was hard on me only because Black was so fast and I had to concentrate so I could find the spell he constantly craved into the air and kicked, sending me into the wall. I finally was able to find it and neutralize it before he activated it. I didn't even see Frieza afterwards, I just went right to bed and didn't get up until I was nice and rested. I learned how to use my dual-blade and was almost a master at it, but Black said I would have to use it on prey and learn my own technique.

Frieza was currently slapping my face lightly, or what he thought was lightly. I just turned away from him and made a grunting noise. He threatened to slap my thigh again, but I just waved it off. I heard him grumble and walk to my door. It opened and I heard light tapping. Something big was crawling onto my bed. I raised my eyebrow in my sleep and felt it claw me gently. It was Black Blaze and he kept on with his clawing not caring if I was getting cut up. I heard three dogs run in and jump on my bed. I flipped over again, but onto my stomach with my face in the pillows. That didn't stop Mellow from growling and making his cat noises as he tried to get to my face. He grabbed my ponytail and pulled it and clawed my head. I flipped to the side and was kissed to death by Gurly and Nibble. I growled myself and sat up.

"OK I'M UP! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I demanded from the pets. Black made his yes growl and the dogs gave me kisses. I saw Frieza smile evilly. I huffed at him and looked at my bleeding arm that Black Blaze scratched up. I noticed it was pouring blood. Black Blaze made a strange noise and coil of fire wrapped around my wounds. The fire didn't hurt or burn me, but it healed my wounds. It even evaporated all the blood off my arm. I looked to Black Blaze in amazement. He just purred loudly and licked his paw. "What just happened?"

"He healed you.. No duh! I guess Black didn't tell you about his kind." Frieza said walking over.

"No, he didn't and I didn't even bother to ask."

"Well their tigers are like Red mages on your planet. They mix black magic with white magic. Black and Blaze use fire based spells to defeat enemies. Black Blaze uses fire based healing spells to heal his masters. He can also do spells, but he'd rather use his claws and fangs to fight." Frieza explained as I changed into my battling kimono.

It was gray and very plain, which I didn't like at all. It didn't come with armor which left me defenseless,... thanks. I tied my sword to my back with a piece of cloth that attached to the sheath. "Otay.. I'm ready." I said as Frieza smiled once again.

"I can't believe we have a shot at becoming immortal and then the whole universe will become ours!" He said excitedly. I looked away.

"I really don't want to become immortal... What if we get sick of living and we can't die?" I asked worryingly.

"Don't worry sweetheart. With me you'll never have a dull day or immortal life." He tried to reassure as sweetly as he could.

"I still don't know if we should go through with this.. I feel something bad is about to happen." I said gravely. 'And it will if I don't plan this out right. The fall of fiancé is not on my list this year.'

"Nothing can hurt me, or you, and I'll make sure of that." And with that said, he lightly kissed me and walked out of the room. I looked at the four animals on my bed and smiled at them. Black Blaze made another strange noise and jumped off my bed to rub against me with his large face. Nibble jumped on me and stretched his arms on my stomach. I scratched them both and left with them at my tail.

Outside Black and Blaze were having a brotherly fight with Zarbon and Dodoria watching in amusement when I walked out. Black Blaze made half roar noise in embarrassment.

"It is always interesting what Tigirians fight over as youngsters, don't you agree Dodoria?" Zarbon asked his pink fat friend beside him.

"I agree, but Black isn't a youngster like Blaze. Isn't he over fifty in Tigirian years?"

"Yes, but in our years he is only 6." Zarbon said as I walked in-between them.

"So when you meant two years younger than Black you meant Blaze is like four?" I asked Zarbon who just nodded.

The brothers tackled each other to the ground making hissing noises. They rolled on the ground clawing and biting at each other. Finally Black Blaze roared loudly and the two stopped abruptly. They looked over to Black Blaze with pleading faces. They then noticed Frieza was coming out of the ship in his pod thingy. They got up and brushed themselves off.

"What was going on out here? I heard hissing." Frieza asked looking to all of us. I simply pointed to the brothers and they blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well then. Zarbon have you found any villages with your scouter yet?"

"Yes. There is a village right to the North of us." Zarbon said as formally as he could.

"Then lets go." Frieza said getting ready to take off, but I raised my hand.

"Problem, Blaze and I can't fly and neither can Black Blaze." I said plainly.

"Blaze, carry her on your back and Black Blaze drop your armor!" Black ordered as I climbed on to Blazes back and Black Blaze shook off his armor. Before his armor hit the ground it burst into flames and disappeared. Black jumped into the sky and before he started falling down, flames burst from around his feet and then vanished leaving two wheels. They started spinning and he levitated.

"That's nifty..." I said in amazement.

"We're ready Lord Frieza." Blaze said as he adjusted me on his back.

"Good lets go." Frieza said blasting off to the North. His right hand men, including Black, followed soon after him and then the low levels that were going with them went to. I looked over my shoulder at my dogs, who were being held back by their guardians that look like dogs themselves. Frieza decided they were going to be replaced by Black Blaze 'cause they couldn't be any help in the spell casting department.

I felt Blaze crouch like he was going to jump and he did just that. He jumped from the island we were on onto a bigger one as we started to follow Frieza. He started running as soon as his feet touched the ground. We zoomed pasted a bunch of mountains and jumped to another island. To my surprise we were catching up to Frieza quickly and it seemed were gaining speed after every jump. I heard a roar and turned around to see Black Blaze catching up also. He zoomed past us and jumped the island before we could.

"He doesn't have extra weight on him." Blaze said looking up at my surprised face.

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" I demanded sensing an insult in those words of his.

"Oh no, not at all. His armor is just ten times heavier than he is and he can run like a cheetah with it on. If you wanted to know why his claws are non-retractable, it is because he needs his claws for traction and they're his breaks." Blaze explained smiling.

"Why can't your brother run like us?" I asked as I noticed we were almost next to his brother.

"He has a bad ankle. Don't you brother?" Blaze asked as he jumped onto the top of a mountain next to his flying brother. Black looked over and nodded, but I was unable to see for my fear of heights had my eyes glued shut. Blaze kept jumping from mountain top to mountain top and my grip tightened for dear life. He noticed and laughed slightly.

(A day later, three days before the arrival of the Earthlings)

We were just arriving at our second village and Frieza had ordered me and the Tigirian brothers to destroy this village. Black Blazes armor was dropped once again to have him fight right beside me and so he could be at his fastest when he attacked. Black and Blaze called their spears and they appeared in their hands. I took my sword off my back and unsheathed it. I spun it in the air as a treat to the growling Nameks in front of us just a few yards from us. I took off my scouter and put it on the ground under Friezas pod. Black Blaze hissed and stepped beside me his teeth bared.

"Ready, Gurly friend?" Blaze asked using my pet name he gave me when we reached the first village, which I watched the low levels take out. Black rolled his eyes and got ready to jump into the air.

"Now!" Black ordered as he and Blaze jumped in the air and disappeared. They reappeared in fireballs on the left and right sides of the crowd. They automatically slashed two in half and jumped out of the way. Black Blaze roared and slammed his left paw to the ground. A dome of fire surrounded us and I took this chance to charge at the nearest Namekian I could. He noticed me and prepared to fire a ki attack, but Black Blaze suddenly appeared and grabbed his arm with his teeth. Before the Namakian could even turn to punch Black Blaze in the face, I sliced him in half. Black Blaze let go of the dead Namekians arm and tackled a Namekian that was trying to sneak up on me. He sent the old fool to this death with one swift bite to the neck.

Black Blaze looked at me and made a dog-like noise with worry. I nodded that I was fine and he sauntered back over to me. He stood guard next to me, but prevented me from moving when he put his paw on my foot. Black said this move meant for me to stay put because Black Blaze sensed something that he could not take and if he sensed you couldn't either he would do this motion to keep you out of danger. The answer came when a ki attack hit us from behind, sending Black Blaze and I to slide in front of my fiancé. I felt my ankle was busted and Black Blaze casted a healing spell on himself before getting up to see who attacked us. He saw a young Namekian in the air smiling happily.

"Black Blaze my ankle.." I moaned getting to my knees. Black Blaze looked over and casted another healing spell on me. I glowed for a brief second and my ankle felt fine again. He turned back to the Namekian and gave a hiss/roar as a warning that he will attack if attacked again. Suddenly another Namekian appeared behind Black Blaze and slammed his fist onto Black Blaze's skull. Black Blaze made a surprised noise and stumbled away a little bit. He turned around and bared all his teeth, hissing madly at the Namekian that surprised him. The Namekian punched Black Blaze in his mouth forcing the tiger to back up. This didn't stop him from hissing another warning.

"Black Blaze attack!" I ordered, but he kept backing up.

"He can't! He's trying to get his senses back from the punch in the back of his head. He'll attack in a few seconds." Blaze said as he was pushed back by a kick from the elder. He simply jumped back in with a hiss.

"If he starts clawing at his face it means he has a fractured tooth. Pull it out for him or he'll claw his face apart." Black advised slicing his current enemy.

I suddenly sensed someone behind me and grabbed a dagger out of my left sleeve. I didn't have my Dual-Blade because when the ki blast hit, I dropped it a few yards away. I swiftly turned around but missed whoever was behind me. I felt someone's fist slam into my jaw knocking me back a few feet. I grabbed my other dagger from my right sleeve and gained my senses back, ignoring the pain in my jaw. I ran towards my attacker and tried to slash him, but he transported out of my way. I looked around and found he was above me. I couldn't jump that high yet, so I turned my attention to Black Blaze.

He was getting hammered in the face faster than he could gain his senses to even move away. He looked dazed and was having a hard time keeping his footing. He got punched in-between the eyes and lost his footing. He fell to the ground and moaned. The Namekian that was attacking him aimed at him like he was going to fire a ki blast. I cried out the dazed tigers name and threw my dagger at the Namekian. To my relief it hit its mark and killed Black Blazes attacker. I ran over to Black Blaze and begged for him to gain his senses quickly before the Namekian in the air decided to attack. I looked up only to see that Black had stabbed my attacker through the back and slam him into the ground.

"Focus on Black Blaze! I'll take your back!" Black ordered as I turned to Black Blaze who was trying to claw his mouth. I opened his jaws further and found seven fractured teeth. One was his bottom left fang, three were incisors(on bottom and top), and the last three were his molars. I quickly pulled them out and it seemed he was getting better. I heard a grunt come from Black and turned around to see his left leg collapse and he fell to the ground. He slowly got to his right knee. He then cursed loudly and growled.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"My ankle gave out, that's all. When Black Blaze returns to normal go look for the dragon ball. I'm ending this battle now." Black said irritably. He pulled out a scroll from his kimono and gently put it on the ground. "Blaze get over here and help me!"

Blaze did what he was told and squatted near his brother. They put their heads down like they were praying and started chanting. Black Blaze suddenly came back to life and jumped to his feet. He roared and turned to me. I grabbed my dagger out of the dead Namekians back and put both back into their hidden sheaths in my sleeves. I stood up and that proved to be a mistake.

Black Blaze put back on his armor and ran through my legs forcing me to sit on his back. I screamed briefly in surprise and then I screamed again when he started running towards the surviving Namekians. He waited to the last minutes to jump over them. From the air I noticed on the ground a blood red marking was appearing. The brothers chanting seemed to be getting louder as well. When Black Blazes clawed paw hit the ground the area within the circle burst into flames. We turned around and noticed a fire tornado coming down towards the Namekians. The flames climbed higher into a wall like feature. Black Blaze roared and ran towards a building. He knocked down the door and looked inside. No dragon ball.

The brothers sung out loud a spell that I could not understand over and over again. I felt a shock wave and suddenly a large explosion made the fire walls go higher in the air. Their singing stopped and the flames slowly disappeared.

Something touched the back of my leg and turned to find it was the five star dragon ball and the true elder of the village was in the jaws of Black Blaze. I told Black Blaze to release him and the black tiger slowly did what he was told. The old one got to his feet and growled at me.

"You look like someone who shouldn't be doing this." The Namekian said as I widened my eyes.

"Do get me wrong, I do not like doing this. It's because I'm doing it for the one I love. That and if I don't do it, he'll kill me and that will be the end of our relationship." I explained lowly.

"You like that monster!"

I nodded my head yes. The guilt was all ready hitting me hard, I didn't need him freaking out on me. I picked up the dragon ball and handed it to him. "Sadly you have to face him and give him the dragon ball." I said gravely. I looked at his sad face and my guilt climbed higher up. "Look I'll make a promise to your people.. I will wish you all back after my monster has his wish and I promise that with my heart. He only wants one wish and I'll use the other two to do something good. Okay?"

"You'll keep your word?"

"Yes and I won't let you or the others down." I promised as Black Blaze cocked his head in confusion at what I was saying and this caught my attention.

"Why are you in such an awe?" I asked the tiger. He made another dog-like noise trying to tell me what he saw. I couldn't understand him of course, but I knew I had made him nervous somehow. I walked over to him and embraced him tightly. "Look don't tell Black or Blaze about this.. This is our little secret and if you tell them, they'll tell Frieza and my plan will be ruined. So do you promise?" I asked the tiger in a whisper. Black Blaze nodded and shook his body in agreement. I patted his armored back and kissed the closest ear I could in a sign of thanks.

I straightened up and lead the old Namekian to Friezas pod. Once there, I stubbed my toe on small rock and screamed silently. I grabbed my foot and hopped up and down on the other one. The low levels tried not to laugh as I stumped my other foots toe as well. I bit my right index finger, trying to not to scream, but tears were rolling down my cheeks. I sat down on the ground and seethed while Frieza and the Namekian had a argument.

Soon, the Namekian was laying ground dead as a door nail. I finally screamed and jumped into Friezas pod thingy for comfort. He sighed and coldly pushed me out. Oh well I can't whine to him about everything it seems.. I looked down at my sore toes and found they were gushing blood through the nail.

"Holy hell! Man am I bleeding!" I said looking at them closely.

"You should wear shoes. I heard it prevents that problem." Black said sarcastically.

"I don't like shoes and you can't make me wear them!" I suddenly snapped.

"Brother don't..." Blaze pleaded noticing the look of annoyment on Black's face.

He didn't listen to his younger brother and continued to point out all the things I should do with myself.. I was getting insanely mad and noticed the giant dragon ball was right next to me in the hands of a low level. I smiled evilly and snatched it out of the soldiers hands. I glared icily at Black until he finished his sentence.

"Really? Well lets see how solid these dragon balls are!" I said as I suddenly threw the dragon ball at Black with all my strength. It him right in the middle of his face with a loud crack and he was knocked unconscious. The dragon ball bounced off his face and into the air only to be caught by Blaze who was in shock. I realized what I did and covered my mouth in surprise. Blaze leaned over to see if his brother was okay, but he froze in place about half way. He looked at me and his pupils shrank. His fangs were also getting larger.

"What is that scent? It's coming from you?" Blaze asked drunkenly while staggering over to me. He reached out and grabbed my neck under my chin with one of his clawed hands. He snarled and the white part of his eyes slowly turned blood red. He bared his teeth and panted like he was tasting my scent. He used his other clawed hand to pull my kimono away from the left side of my neck. He lifted my face up to get a clear view of my neck.

"What are you doing Blaze? Let me go! Your hurting me!" I said panicking know punching him and kicking him. None of these worked and Black Blaze was also panicking. He paced back and forth from Black to Blaze and then back to Black. He was making huffing noises and hissing unsurely which was scaring me.. First Blaze is acting funny and second Black Blaze is panicking. What is next, my period?

Blaze lifted my head into a painful position and licked my neck. I stabbed him in the arm with my nails, drawing blood through his long sleeves. I felt Frieza and his men were confused and we were right in front of them! Blaze panted once more and leaned into my neck preparing to bite. Before he could do so though a voice rang out and it didn't sound familiar.

"Black Blaze now!.. Get him off of her before he marks her!" The female-ish voice ordered as Black Blaze attacked Blaze's leg. Blaze roared in pain and let me go to attack Black Blaze. I back away from the fight and walked into something furry and taller than me. It growled and spoke again. "A fine time to go into heat, don't you think?" It demanded as I ran to Frieza. I hid behind his pod and looked at the mysterious visitor.

She was a large dog with the coloring and stripes of a tiger. Her tail, muzzle, chest, under belly, tail, and the puff of fur on her head were tan colored. She was a good nine feet tall and had lion like paws. Her muzzle was wide and short with a huge black nose. She had mean looking red eyes. Half of her tail was curled on to her back while the other hung between her legs lazily. She would be considered a Arcanine from the show Pokemon on Earth.

She growled at me once more, "Grab something to change in to and get out of here or Black will wake up and become bewitched also!"

I looked at her and then back to Black Blaze and Blaze who were tearing each other apart. "Frieza, grab my bag." I ordered as Frieza gave me a small back pack. I looked around and was picked up by the colossal dog. She jumped to the next island and hid me behind a mountain. She turned away as I checked myself and found I was bleeding heavily. Black Blaze ran over and left Blaze panting. He took my soiled under wear and ate them. I screamed in disgust but the giant dog beside me hit me with her tail. I saw her peek over at the boys.

Blaze was panting and baring his teeth while scenting the air, looking for me. Black was struggling to get up. Black Blaze had healed him before he noticed Blaze's strange behavior. Black sat up and noticed his brothers clawed hand gripping at a giant wound on his calf. He also heard a hiss coming from his brother. He reached into his armor and pulled out a small box. He quietly opened it and grabbed three tooth pick sized spears, that had the tips being soaked in some blue liquid, with his teeth. Black closed the box and put it back in his armor.

He slowly got to his feet, trying not to get his brothers attention. Sensing something wrong with him, Black gently called his brothers name. Blaze turned around with a loud roar only to have the spears spit into his neck. Blaze gripped at his neck and stumbled around. He looked at his older brother with wide eyes, trying to say something. He fell into his brothers arms. "Brother... What's going on? Everything is spinning.." Blaze said as he fell asleep in Blacks arms. Black lightly kissed his brothers forehead and set him on the ground after removing the spears.

"I gave you a little sedative. You'll wake up with no memory of what happened." Black said standing up fully. He walked over to where his brother was standing and sniffed the air. He sensed something that made him jump slightly. Two important smells. One, a girl in heat and two, a god off his planet.. "Kagina! You still here!" Black called out.

On our island, I was shaken up a bit after the Arcanine demon god, named Kagina, told me what Blaze was after. She wanted to convince my lover to stay here until I finished my period. I briefly explained to her, it would take a few days and Frieza was in a hurry. She didn't care and she was going to drag me.. I said no way.

(Few minutes later)

"Let me down! I don't want to be over there!" I screamed as Kagina carried me over to my fiancé. She dropped me near Black, who stayed perfectly calm. He looked over at me and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back and looked at the sleeping brother.

Black Blaze creeped over, his body low to the ground and a guilty look on his face. Black noticed and spoke to him in a hiss/roar that sounded happy. Black Blaze returned to normal and went to heal his damage on his young master. "Don't heal his sleepiness or we will have to hide Lady Doggy." Black ordered his tiger, who nodded.

"So Kagina, what brings you here?" I asked the demon beside me.

"I was getting bored doing nothing on Tigire. So I thought I would find my favorite subjects and play a little bit." Kagina responded while starring at Frieza.

"What do you mean subjects?" I asked looking at Black.

"Kagina is one of the nine gods of Tigire." Black said as I turned back to her.

"Tigire has real gods?.. Then that must mean-"

"Planet Earth does not have a god. It's a god less planet. The people that you guys believe in are just figures of hope and peace.. But I've never seen your planet at peace, so what's the point." Kagina said in a huff.

"True, no argument there.." I admitted looking ashamed.

"But child, your god Kakakei sounds like Flame, except Flame is a horse demon and she is the main god of the planet. That is why I am here. Flame sent me." Kagina said looking down at me.

"Really? The main god of Tigire wants you to watch me?" I asked as Kagina nodded. I smiled at this and hide playfully behind my fiancé's pod.

Kagina watched me with amusement, but soon shook me away from her mind. She turned to Frieza. "Lord Frieza.. I suggest you leave Lady Doggy here. If she goes on, it might attract Blaze again and cause problems. I volunteer to stay with her while the boys travel with you." Kagina suggested as Frieza narrowed his eyes, thinking.

He looked at the sleeping tiger demon and then to me. "Fine.. But as soon as her "curse" is over I want her with us." Frieza ordered as Kagina barked happily. "We'll leave when Blaze wakes back up."

"Come Kasey, lets go rest in the shade on the other side of this island." Kagina said walking away. I said goodbye to my fiancé and slowly followed her. We found a shady place and sat in it. We could still see the guys but were out of range to hear them. Black Blaze followed us and I was sitting against him while soaking my feet in the cold emerald green water. Kagina was watching me intently and making funny noises like she was talking in growls and snorts to Black Blaze. I closed my eyes and relaxed trying to ignore the cramps building up in my stomach.

This is going to be the end of part one of this chapter. The next chapter should be up in a week or two... It has been tiring at school hense is the reason why this is taking me so damn long... This is page 28 on my program so yeah it is long. Right now I'm typing the 9 page of the next part.. just before the Ginyu Force... 


	8. Namek Saga, Part 2

8/14 This is the second part of the last chapter..

Thomas Drovin: Yes, I am back! I never give up on a story! I just run out of ideas for them. I took two off because one failed and the other one I decided to post after the main story line for it was done. This part of the story is really interesting to write so I hope you enjoy this one also.

Draguna: Yes, that was along review and I just love them! Your last review was so close to the story line I was thinking about writing(that means the whole thing... but sadly u won't see it 'til the chapter after the next one.). The story line stays the same until Porunga is summoned before I F-up the outcome so Zarbon is dead right now and the Ginyu Force members suffer the same fates as in the anime. I wish them all back, along with the Z Warriors. Sparks fly between the three for a year after Namek. You'll see how this fares with me. It's one of the many reasons I'm so mean before my bump and it isn't because of Friezas hard demeanor.

Chapter 7: Namek Saga, Part 2

(Three days later)

Kagina, Black Blaze, and I were running (I was on Kagina's back) to catch up with Frieza. They had finished their fourth village and was now waiting for me before starting move to the fifth. Kagina had noticed a bright light falling from the sky and I automatically knew who it was, but we were hours from meeting them, no matter how fast we were running at the time. It has been two hours since we saw them. Several minutes after them we saw two pods land. I wanted to report this to my love, but that would ruin my plan.

Blaze had learned what he done and was deeply sorry. He didn't stop apologizing for hours and I had to shut off my scouter before he got hoarse. Frieza had to get mad for that, but his temper passed when I turned it back on and he flattered me with pretty words. I smiled when I heard his men groan. My scouter was connected to everyone else's and I could eavesdrop on a conversation if it caught my interest. Frieza wanted me to do this to spy on the troops. I didn't like it because some were just speaking their mind when they signed their death warrants. I liked it when the conversation was funny and I got a good laugh from it. This was my duty as future queen... I was a spy and I was loving it. Oh I hadn't been a spy since middle school when I watched kids to see what they were up to and report to their teachers, which happened to be my good friends with my mother being one of them.

Kagina was running so fast it felt like she was flying and Black Blaze was lagging behind and limping on his left back leg. I noticed he started limping when his first masters leg gave out while at the second village. It must mean they have a psychic connection or something.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"We must be close." I said to Kagina.

"Just an island away." She giggled slowing down to jump.

(The island away)

"Can't walk, can't run, can't jump without my ankle giving out on me." Black moaned while he was leaning over the Namekian table made out of some kind of clay. He had no shoes on and the right clawed foot was the only thing holding him on the cracked table. He huffed and looked into the distance.

Blaze was stalking around the houses trying to find something to eat. He was trying to avoid the Namekians because his brother killed them and didn't tell him if it was all right to eat them. He found a Namekian frog and captured it with ease. He rushed back to his brother.

"Brother, do you know if this can be eaten?" He asked excitedly.

Black looked at it and nodded his head no. "No, but we can't be poisoned so why don't you try." Black said grumble.

"Ok!" Blaze said sitting down. He firmly grabbed the frog and slowly licked it. He made a sour face and spit with distaste. He turned back to the scared frog. "Raw, not good. How about roasted?" Blaze grabbed the amphibians legs and set him a blaze. Now black and cooked, Blaze quickly ate him.

"Good?" Black asked tiredly.

"Oh yes, very." Blaze said getting up to get more.

"Just eat a Namekian, you stupid cub." Black said laughed slightly.

"The frogs are good. I will eat one when I've had my second frog." Blaze said walking away.

"I'm hungry..." Black whined lowly while looking around. He spotted a Namekian frog jumping out of the water near him. He eyed it hungrily and reached for it, but it hopped to the side just out of his reach. Using his only working foot, he pushed himself foreword still trying to grab the frog. The frog yet again jumped out of his reach. He pushed forward again, but the table, already weak from random ki blasts hitting it, collapsed under his weight. He screamed briefly scaring the frog back into the water.

Black came running back with two frogs in his clutches, only to find his brother grumbling while in the center of the collapsed table. He ran over and flipped his brother on to his back. "Want a frog?" He asked offering a pink Namekian frog.

Black glared at his brother, but took it anyways. "Thanks." Black set her a blaze, cooking her and ate her quickly. Blaze did the same with his male and went to a dead Namekian. He grabbed an arm and started pulling it. He held the corpse down with his foot and pulled. He flipped over several times trying to get the flesh to rip apart. He put the hand in his mouth and pulled with his hands holding the corpse down. He pulled and twisted and then pulled again. He was having too much fun to use his spear to cut the arm off, so he ignored his brothers angry yells.

Suddenly the arm snapped off and sent him flying backwards into the near by cliff. A bunch of rocks fell on him and he crawled out declaring he was fine and he started eating. Before he could swallow his first bite three figures jumped onto the island near Black.

I climbed off of Kagina and ran to Frieza to greet him. We kissed quickly and I turned my attention to the orders. While he was telling me... Black had regained his footing and was hunting more frogs. Kagina had joined them and they scared a frog near my feet. I picked him up and stared into his red eyes. He croaked and I responded with my impersation. We repeated this several times before I allowed him to hop back into the water. I turned my back and heard something snap in the water. I turned back around to find the frog gone and the water in waves.

"Mr. Frog!" I screamed realizing he was gone.

"Wow that's ironic." I heard Frieza chuckle.

"Hey calm down you four!" Zarbon ordered the Tigirians. They had started fighting and were making strange noises as they fought and tumbled over each other. They were a hoot to watch, but they got noisy after a while.

After they stopped, I climbed back on to a panting Kagina, with Black behind me. It seems Black didn't want to fly anymore and Blaze didn't want to run, so he firmly planted himself on the back of his tiger.

Frieza suddenly blasted off and his men followed him. Kagina started running after she jumped to the island beside us with Black Blaze following close behind. In a good five minutes, we had caught up to Frieza and his group. Kagina jumped from mountain top to mountain top, no matter how far apart they were.

Kagina suddenly stopped jumping and was running on a small island. I opened my eyes and saw a cave. We quickly passed it, but as we were, I looked into it and locked eyes with Gohan. His eyes widen, but I smiled and winked at him. As we passed all the way, I was glared at by Krillin. I looked at Frieza and then back to the cave. Kagina looked at me and growled to get my attention. I looked at her and whimpered like a dog. She whimpered back and turned forward. She jumped on to a mountain and kept doing this until I could see the next village.

All the Namekians were hiding in there houses. Already aware of us, it seemed the air around the houses was tense, or so Kagina said. Kagina, Black and I were the first to land. Frieza landed after us. His men landing beside him, he barked orders to them. I stayed on top of Kagina and watched them go into the houses to get the Namekians. Black Blaze landed and Black crawled off to greet his brother and tiger. My scouter beeped and I heard Vegetas voice talking to someone. I laid against a shaggy clump of fur with the scouter hidden in the fur. That old Namekian was going to find out how we use the darn things and destroy them. I planned to listen to Vegeta and then hide the scouter in my kimono bottom..

Black noticed this, but kept to himself. He and his brother walked over and sat down on there ankles with there arms crossed and there spears resting on there shoulders. They glared at all who got in there vision including the sulking Namekians. Black Blaze laid down behind his masters and starred protectively at me.

I turned to see Frieza was interested in what I was doing. Zarbon turned on his scouter and listened also. I smiled at both of them and buried my face once again in the fur. I listened only to Vegetas voice and how brave he had gotten over the last year he had been gone. I sighed and zoned out.

Reality finally came back to me when Kagina suddenly jumped out of the way of an attack. She roared and shot a fire attack at the attacker from her mouth. She barked and ran for another attacker. He narrowly escaped her snapping jaws, but did not even attempt to attack the brothers, who he was aiming for. Kagina continued running passed the houses and stopped behind the last one.

"What are you doing?" I demanded after she stopped and squatted.

"Your friends powers are growing.. They should be attacking anytime now.. I want to sneak attack them and capture them." Kagina answered quietly.

"That won't help my plan!" I yelled as she bucked me off of her.

"I want to rearrange your plan a little bit." Kagina said as I climbed back on her.

I had told her my plans on saving my fiance. She agreed to help but she was sly at adding her own plans.. Like now... She crouched watching the two Namekian boys at the front of the village. I hid the scouter under my kimono and hid in Kaginas thick fur. She growled and crouched getting ready to pounce. Frieza had killed one of the two Namekians with a small Ki Blast. We then watched how the elder was killed with a swift break of his neck. Dodoria then focused on the little Namekian, named Dende.

Dende tried to run but was cut off by Dodoria when he jumped in front of him. Just before Dodoria's fat hand struck the poor boy, Gohan screamed no and jumped off his ledge. This grabbed the attention of the surviving members of my team from when the three young warrior Namekians attacked. I, of course, didn't pay attention and was in my own little world at that time. He attacked Dodoria sending him into the side of the house to his right. He landed as Dodoria picked himself up and looked at the young Half breed Saiyan like he was going crazy. Gohan yelled at him, forcing the big, fat pink thing of putty to laugh maniacly and raise his fist to strike the young boy. Then Krillan came into view and kicked Dodoria to the ground.

Kagina barked loudly and charged, baring all her fangs. She was going after Krillan and he knew it! He quickly jumped out of the way narrowly missing her fangs. I screamed in surprise when she jumped up and tried to attack him when he stayed in the air. She missed again and fell back to the ground. I lost my grip on her fur and fell off her back and right onto Gohan.

The Namekian boy screamed and tried to run but I grabbed his pant leg. He struggled and kicked my hand. I screamed and let him go. I sat up and just remembered I had a boy under me and I just freed him. Gohan and I looked at each other and screamed. He grabbed Dende and I grabbed both of them. We struggled until I heard Kagina yelp and crash into the building next to us. I looked up and saw a ki blast zooming at me. My eyes widened and then... I saw nothing.. All I felt was great pain. I screamed and went crashing into the same building as Kagina.

"Go get them Dodoria! Bring them back!" I heard Frieza order seconds later. I continued to scream and started covering my burning face.

Krillan had hit me in my eyes. Not one, but both. I thought the green liquid hurt but this takes the cake when it comes to my eyes. I felt someone pick me up and then a purr of reassurance from Black reached my ears. I stopped screaming and gasped for air softly. He walked over to Black Blaze, who gently licked my burned eye lids. To my surprise the burning slowly went away and I felt the pain cease also. I was able to open my eyes a few minutes later. I've got to say, Black Blaze was quite a doctor and was really gently.

Black growled and stood me up next to Blaze, who looked slightly nervous. Black marched over to Kagina, who was slowly regaining her footing, and hit her with the handle of his spear. That didn't help her and dazed her as Black yelled at her for such a bad move. Blaze and I watched them and then turned to Frieza.

I gave him and smile, but it vanished when he glared at me. I felt the guilt rise in me and I turned away and sighed. If I had ears and a tail, the ears would be flat against my head and the tail will be in between my legs in submission. I clearly disappointed him and it embarrassed me. Blaze looked at me with pity and was contemplating if he should reassure me with a hug or just leave me alone. Before he could do anything I walked over to a large rock far away from the village and laid down beside it in its shadow.

(Hours later)

I sat quietly on top of the same rock without a thought in my mind. I continued looking into the distance trying to keep from crying. I tried to go to my happy place but my thoughts were all focused on Frieza and how mad he was at me.

"Kasey!" I heard him yell. I turned around slowly to find he was alone. He was looking foreword, a scowl plastered on his face. "Get over here I need to talk to you!" He ordered loudly.

I slowly got up and walked towards him with my head down. When I did make it over in front of him, I slowly lifted my head to look at him. His scowl deepened and I looked back down.

"Kasey.." He said acidly.

"I know.." I said with embarrassment.

"You know, yeh? You know better than to attack with out my orders. And you know that you and Kagina tried a fool hearty attempt to capture those two weird things. I am a shamed of you Kasey. I thought you were smarter than that!" Frieza scolded as I shrunk into myself. I just kept looking down and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

Frieza grabbed my chin and lifted it so I could face him. My eyes cocked to the side and I focused on a rock. "Kasey, look at me.." His voice was softer. I reluctantly looked at him. "Don't do it again. Got that?" He asked smiling gently.

"Yes sir." I said lowly. He let go of my chin and let my head fall back down.

"Come on lets go back to the ship and wait for Zarbon." Frieza said as he levitated the dragon balls. I jumped onto his lap and curled up into his chest. For some reason, I suddenly got sleepy and slowly fell asleep as we flew towards the ship.

(In my room)

Black and Blaze were next to me sleeping with thier arms wrapped passionatly around each other. They were only in thier pants leaving thier chests exposed. Blazes head rested on his brothers bare chest. They both purred in thier sleep like they were snoring. That sound was low and stimulated my brain enough to sleep without a bad dream. I was curled in a ball against Blazes bare back and Mellow was asleep laying partially on my head. Shadow was at the end of the bed and Nibble was laying against the back of my knee. Black Blaze was in the bathroom soaking in the tub full of boiling hot water. The water was hot for the sole reason that he was asleep and it wouldn't get cold in twenty minutes. If it did get cold, he would wake up and reheat the water with a fire spell, then fall back into a peaceful slumber.

We all had been asleep for two days, only to wake to eat or use the bathroom. Frieza had slept with us also for a strange reason. He had slept on the edge of the bed with Girly for a good day. He left and we haven't heard from him since.

Black suddenly stretched and yawned loudly. His yawn sounded like a roar and it woke everyone. Everyone stretched and yawned themselves, waking fully up. We heard the water in the tub slosh around as Black Blaze stretched and climbed out. He shook and water went spraying everything in the bathroom. He then used a fire attacked to dry himself off. He used his intelligence to figure out how to drain the water from the tub. He watched the dirty water drain before allowing anyone in to use the bathroom.

After everyone was up, including the animals, we walked down the hall towards the room where we usually got food. About half way there a explosion echoed through the ship. We quickly ducked into a storage closet and left the door cracked open to see what was going on.

It was quiet for five minutes before we heard yelling and a few seconds later a blue ki blast came flying passed us. We all screamed and backed away from the door as another explosion rocked the ship. We all huddled together and looked through the crack only to see smoke.

"What the hell happened?" Black asked as we all shurged no. We slowly opened the door manually and walked out cautiously. We then crept to Friezas look out room. The door was wide open and we peeked into the room. Frieza's power was raising and that proved he was a little ticked. I reluctantly walked into the room and asked if everything was all right.

He growled and slammed his tail against the ground. I screamed briefly and ran out of the room. I ran passed my friends and it wasn't long before they followed me. We ran back to my room and closed the door.

"He mad." I stated panting.

"Really?... I thought my father was mean but come on. It sounds like he's PMSing." Black panted sitting on my bed.

"I think something went wrong?" Blaze said as we looked at him with 'I can't believe you just said that' looks.

"No duh Blaze.. I think a captive escaped and stole my fiance's dragon balls 'cause they weren't in there." I panted sitting on the ground. Nibble and Mellow climbed on my lap.

"The dragon balls are gone! Man we worked hard for those!" Black whined while laying down.

"Where did Kagina go?... She disappeared." I asked looking at Black Blaze.

"She was probably called back to Tigire by her boss." Blaze said sitting down also. He pulled Black Blaze into his lap and caressed the giant tiger. He fiddled the tigers nose and played with his tigers lips by pulling them up to show Black Blazes teeth. I decided to do the same with my dogs.

A knock sounded on my door several minutes later, forcing us all to tense up. I ushered the dogs off my lap and they ran to Blaze. I opened the door and found Frieza standing there. I smiled nervously and nodded a hello. He nodded also. We sat there looking at each other before he decided to pull me out of the room.

The door closed, leaving Frieza and I alone. Frieza pushed me against the wall and smashed his lips against mine. He forced his tongue down my throat and pressed himself against me. I moaned softly, but was still in surprise. He sudden stopped and pulled away. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the look out. Before I asked what he was doing, he was forcefully kissing me again in the middle of the room. After a few minutes of this, I started responding back, but he seemed to have full control. I opened my eyes and found Black and Blaze watching us from the side of the door, which was still wide open. I glared at them and they ran away. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

(Five days later...)

I sat against Frieza and sighed as we looked through the giant hole in his look outs window. I liked that Vegeta put it in there because I was seeing the true color of Namek and not some purplish color from the windows tint. I licked my lips happily and savored a salty taste on my lips. I sighed once more and forced Frieza to scratch the right side of my head. That wasn't going to get my left leg moving but it sure felt go-od.

Frieza mumbled something and clenched his fist. I huffed and gave a dog purr while I rubbed my face on his thigh. He sighed and scratched a little harder on my scalp. I gave another dog purr and closed my eyes to focus on the pleasure.

"They're almost here, my love." I heard Frieza say happily.

"That's nice..." I lowly agreed not really paying attention. "... Who are you talking about again?"

Frieza stopped scratching and I let out a loud whimper. "The Ginyu Force, Kasey!"

I flinched and apologized softly. "What are your plans? I mean you can't just be thinking of them getting here."

"The plans are simple."

"Oh ok.. What are you going to do with the Tigirians once were off of Namek. I like them very much, I would love for them to stay." I said looking up.

"I'll release them back into what they were doing before. I can not keep them because they were exiled from thier planet."

"That doesn't mean anything! They can still work under you on the other planets!"

"They can not! Others from the planet will capture them and have them excuted for trespassing. I've told all my planets that we were to work as one. Tigire is technically all the planets and so on."

"So they would be killed if they set foot on all 79 planets."

"Exactly."

I let out a sigh and focused on the ground. I heard five large explosions and looked up to see five large craters. Frieza smiled and left me on the floor to greet his favorite team of warriors. I turned around and found Black and Blaze staring at me with worry. I waved them into the room and we sat together talking about perverted crap. Blaze was a little naive at the stuff we were talking about. Black and I got a good laugh at his questions about what we were talking about. That poor little virgin prince needed to get laid soon or he was going to go nuts with confusion when his first mate throws herself at him.

I found myself scooped up into Blacks arms and sitting on his lap when Frieza came back. What scared me was he didn't even care. He just kept looking at me, making sure I was behaving and sticking to my future vows. The boys acted like teenagers and it was amusing.

"Kasey, I will need you when the Ginyu Force gets back." Frieza said after I finished a laughing fit with the Tigirians.

"Ok, I'll be free!" I gasped looking at him with a smile. I turn back to the laughing brothers and go into a laughing fit again. My dogs walked in and huddled near me. I buried my face into Nibbles fur to try to retain my sanity.

(A Few Hours Later)

Captain Ginyu returned with the seven dragonballs and Frieza had me sitting outside. I was on one of the legs of the ships with the Tigirian brothers hiding somewhere in the shadows. Captain kept flirting with me as a celebration... 'Til I slapped him for getting his hand a little too close.

Frieza laughed, but turned back to what he was doing. Ginyu walked next to his master and they talked amongst themselves. I looked around and then watched the dragon balls glow everyonce in a while.

"Prepare to witness the birth of the eternal ruler of the Universe!" I heard Frieza say excitedly.

"It's not going to work." I said lowly.

They didn't here me.

I sent a questionable look over at Frieza to see if he did hear me, but he didn't even acknowledge that I even talked.

"DRAGON BALLS!... GIVE ME-"

"It's not going to work!" I suddenly yelled.

"ETERNAL?... Life?" Frieza yelled going into a softer tone after my shout. He aburupt turned to me, an angry glare on his face. "What do you mean!" He demanded slamming his tail to the ground.

I faltered for the answer, trying to figure out what to say. "Remember the Namekian at the second village?.. Where we got the number five dragon ball?" I started pointing to the ground. Frieza just glared like he knew. "... Yeah well.. He said that you wouldn't be able to get your... our wish because we weren't nice enough to ask for the password.." I said looking away.

I heard him growl and swear. I looked at him and watched him yell and scream about not knowing what the lovely password was. Of course I knew. It was Porunga, but I was going to keep my mouth shut. Only because I'm not fluent in Namekian and we didn't know Namekian would be needed. I giggled to myself and looked over to find the Tigirian brothers gone, but Black Blaze was strolling over, with my dogs at toe.

"Kasey, I'm leaving you with Ginyu. Is that all right?" Frieza asked me when I turned back to him.

"Oh that is fine. Black Blaze will keep Captain at bay and I'm sure my dogs will too." I said smiling. He smiled back. He walked over to his pod and floated into it. He pressed a few buttons before launching off into the distance with incredible speed. I felt eyes fall on me and found Captain at my side feeling up my leg.

I clenched my fist.. He will learn...

(A few hours later)

Captain Ginyu was looking at me from a safe distance, a red hand print clear on his right cheek and claw marks from Black Blaze on his legs. I was reading a book with Black and Blaze reading over my shoulders. The book was about dragons and wolves and it was from Frieza Planet #22.. A very peaceful, agriculture rich planet with horse-like people. They're literature was like Earth's and they had some interesting imaginations.

Black heard someone in the distance crying Captain. As we looked up to see who it was, Jeice landed and ran over to Ginyu. They talked quietly for a few minutes. Ginyu slowly looked over at me with concern. I looked back at him with my eye brow raised in confusion.

"Jeice hide the dragon balls, I don't want us to get yelled at by Lady Doggy or Master Frieza if they disappeared suddenly." I heard Ginyu mumble to Jeice. We watched Jeice as he dug a hole, threw the dragon balls in the hole, and then buried them a little away from the ship. He walked back to Captain and they conversed again. I lifted an eyebrow as they did a pose, which seemed to make Ginyu mad. He and Jeice suddenly blasted off without warning, leaving me and the brothers in surprise.

I looked at the brothers and then back to the direction Captain just left. We blinked a few times before shrugging it off and returning to the book.

(A few hours later... again)

I walked the halls of the ship when my scouter went off. I stopped where I was and looked out the window. The Tigirian brothers were asleep with the pets and were locked in my room. I was lonely and looking for something to do. I watched Vegeta land and look around for something outside. 'I wonder if Zarbon or Dodoria told Vegeta I am here?' I asked myself as I hid in a nearby storage closet.

It must of been five minutes when Vegeta walked by the room I was hidden in. I watched him intently until he disappeared down the hall and into the public bathing room. I slowly walked out and followed him, but didn't go into the bathing room right away. I'll let him take a shower and wipe all that blood off himself from the fight with Recoome.

I listened to the running water and Vegetas conversation to himself. I smiled when I heard my name in there, but no evidence that he knew I was here. 'Darn they didn't tell him.. I was hoping he would look for me. Now I'll have to surprise him.' I sat down to the left and made sure none of my kimono was showing in front of the open door. I heard Vegeta open a locker and shift through the contents. I heard him cuss that only one fit him and was out of style. I peek through the open door and found he was putting on his new armor. I decided to sneak in while his back was turned around. I ran to a near by shower stall and hid in there.

"The Earthlings should arrive soon." Vegeta said putting on his gloves.

I took my chance and came out of hiding, but stayed at a distance. "Vegeta.." I said slowly.

Vegeta whirled around and held out his hand like he was going to shoot a ki blast. His eyes widened when he realized it was I. "Kasey Darling? Why are you here?" he asked lowering his hand.

"Frieza brought me." I said grabbing the hem of my sleeves.

"Why again?"

"He said I needed experience with the dual-blade."

"So he brought you here?" Vegeta asked stepping towards me.

"Yeah and he got me two teachers to teach me the way of the swords." I said smiling. I looked down and soon found myself being hugged by Vegeta. My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait Vegeta... I need to tell you something."

"Hush Kasey. It's been a while since I hugged you." I heard Vegeta say tenderly.

"But this is important..." I begged trying to look up.

"Kasey..." Vegeta said in an annoyed voice.

"OK..." I said giving up. I laid my head on his chest. I sighed with content and nervousness. Content that I'm not alone, but nervous at what he would do when I tell him that I'm with Frieza. "Uhhh... Vegeta you have to let me go.. I'm not your girl anymore." I said lowly.

"Yeah and now your with Frieza.."

"You knew!" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me in surprise. My eyes then realized he was kidding. I pushed away from him and coughed nervously.

"No.. Ho- How in the worlds did this happen!" Vegeta demanded a hurt look on his face.

"Well, when you and your men were gone.. Zarbon tried to force himself on me and when I ran, Frieza protected me. Well then things went from one thing to another and I found myself with him. Just a month ago he proposed and now I'm with him, forever." I said looking away. I heard Vegeta punch his fist into the wall.

"I knew I killed Zarbon for a reason!" Vegeta said pulling out of the wall. I flinched and backed away.

"Quiet! You'll wake my gaurdians!" I warned looking at the door.

"No matter. Frieza will be dead soon anyways." I heard Vegeta say bravely. My eyes narrowed at the thought and I turned to him with concern clear on my face. He smiled reassuringly at me and tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away.

"I wish it not." I said lowly.

"You wish it not? Has he gotten you brainwashed or something? Wouldn't you want to be a Saiyan queen and be respected?" Vegeta asked looking crushed.

"People respect me here all ready... And yes I would, but I feel... loved with Frieza." I responded looking down.

"Wouldn't you want to go back to Earth? Back ho-"

"I DON'T BELONG THERE! I BELONG HERE!" I screamed silencing Vegeta. I turned to the side and stared at the ground. Vegeta starred at me as I fought back tears. "The only people that would want me back are my friends on Planet Ice and my brother probably doesn't care if I live or die." I continued lowly.

We stood there in silence. I huffed and walked out. Vegeta didn't call for me, so I walked to the main computer room. I sat down and played with the controls. I soon got bored and walked to the observatory deck and looked out the window. I sat down once more and buried my face into my knees and finally broke down. I was finally realizing how much I missed my friends and brother. I missed toturing Shane, missed making perverted comments with my friends and thinking of perverted things, and I really miss writing! It's all train, train, train here. I just want to sit in a comfortable chair, pull out my giant blue trapperkeeper, my super skinny mechanical pencil, and write my four books I've been working on for years. Since I left it on Earth it seems I'll never be able to.

"It sucked anyways." I said outloud between sobs just loud enough for Frieza to hear through the scouter.

My scouter then picked up five power signals. Three in the distance and two almost here. I lifted my tear stained face and wiped my eyes. I slowly got up and walked to the giant purple-tinted window. I pressed my body against it and looked around. I found what I was looking for and they landed to the left. I walked out of the room and looked through the windows 'til I found the one that showed them. I smilied noticing the little half-breed Saiyan. Up close he looked so innocent. Just going with the flow.

I continued to follow them via windows, a shy smile on my lips. 'Should I go out now? Or wait?' I thought suddenly frowning. I looked around for the answer and decided not to. I looked at them once more and walked to my room. I opened the door and found the brothers playing with cards only in thier pants.

"Lady Doggy.. Whos scent is on your cloths? If it is Vegeta we have to kill him.. Friezas orders." Black said as I sat down.

"I don't care what Frieza tells you to do, but you will not harm my Vegeta. He is to be spared.. Along with Gohan and Krillan." I said roughly.

Blaze looked up from his hand. "Who are they?" He asked innocently.

I rested my chin on my hands. "Soon-to-be-friends." I simply said. Black now turned to me, a smile on his face.

"Replacing us already?" He questioned playfully.

"Yeah, I need younger blood." I laughed, but stopped when he didn't giggle. I looked at him and sighed. He looked stern and this concerned me. Did I say something wrong? Blaze was the one that smilied.

"He's reading your emotions and I know the real reason why you have to replace us." Blaze smirked and got up slowly. He stretched and returned to my bed. He laid down and with a final stretch he fell asleep. A few minutes later he started purring. I yawned at this.

Black blinked his eyes. "Your an interesting soul, Lady Doggy." Black said sweetly.

"Your not the first one to tell me that." I responded getting up.

Black looked down with a understanding, yet fearful, smile. "Your hiding half of yourself... What are you afraid of?" He asked as I gave him a questionable look.

"Of her getting out." I responded simply. I walked to my bed unable to resist the purrs.

"Who is her? And why don't you want her getting out?" Black asked firmly.

I narrowed my eyes and got into bed. "Her name is Queen Doggy and I can't tell you why I don't want her out. All I can say is: WE are not the same person even if we share a body." I said laying down. A sad expression was glued to my face as I slowly fell asleep.

Black growled with worry. He sat back down, curled up into a ball, and fell alseep. He started his purrs and kicked every now and then.

(An hour later) (Don't worry only a few more of these..)

I was shaken awake by a small hand. I slowly opened my eyes but didn't look at who woke me up.

"Vegeta says you have to wake up!" The small, and nervous, voice said as I looked at him. It was Gohan, in Saiyan armor. They must have gotten rid of Captain and Jeice already.

I stretched and yawned loudly. "Hello, I'm Lady Doggy Maru Wiley. My Earth name is Kasey." I told the little boy.

"I'm Gohan! Nice to meet you Miss Doggy! Even though your the enemy!" Gohan excitedly said.

I smilied. "I'm a friend to all that except me. I hate people who don't understand me or give me a chance." I said smiling brightly. Gohan smilied back.

I looked around for the brothers and couldn't find them, but I could hear them clearly. "They're outside wrestling." Gohan reported noticing what I was looking for.

"I thought those hisses were familiar!" I laughed. I got out of bed and fixed my kimono. I redid my hair and followed Gohan out. My dogs were obediently at my side, Nibble nipping at my unprotected toes. Shadow lagged behind and then sped up.

After following the little half-breed, we found Vegeta looking at a very beat up Goku. He was in a regeneration tank and he was really messed up. Vegeta nodded to me.

"Morning, Kasey." He said curtly. I just nodded back, not wanting to talk to him right now.

"Gohan, how is your dad?" I asked Gohan.

"He'll be fine. Just needs to heal before Frieza gets back." He responded. I grunted for no reason and wondered where Krillan was.

Speaking of the devil, he walked in seconds later. He stopped noticing me. We glared at eachother, remembering what we did at the village. I unconsciously rubbed my eye.

"Hello..." He said icily.

"Hi, I'm Doggy." I introduced matching his tone.

"Oh so you are a-"

"Krillan! Be nice!" Gohan scolded shuting Krillan up. I huffed in dominance and held my chin high(Frieza would be proud). I found he continued to glare. I huffed and turned back to Goku.

'He's going to be difficult.' I thought to myself as I gave Krillan a cursory look.

(Another hour later)

/Hey! I fell asleep again! And I was reading a book! Was I that bored/

I had nodded off once again while reading a large book. It was still open resting in my lap. I slowly fell to the side and then lifted myself once again into the sitting position. My head nodded down and then lifted up. I suddenly felt weightless and felt as if I was falling into a dark hole. I grabbed the ground and woke up with a silent scream. I panted heavily and relaxed as I realized I was not falling to my death. I closed my eyes once more and tried to return to sleep, but something was screaming in the back of my head to wake up.

/It's dark outside! Wake up you idoit the dragon has been summoned!/

I opened my eyes and looked to the window. "It must be nightfall." I said tiredly as I looked at the dark sky. I closed my eyes again and laid against the window. My eyes then popped open. "Nightfall! What the hell is wrong with me! Namek doesn't have night!" I screamed getting up. I threw the book onto the ground and ran out of the room. As I ran, I striped off the heavy dress kimono I was wearing and left on my battle kimono, which was super light. I ran passed my dual-blade and sped up. I was extremly fast now and found myself outside the ship already. I looked around, looking for the dragon. I saw its arm and ran towards that and jumped from island to island. (Even with my legs strengthened to run and jump fast and far I still wouldn't be able to catch up with Frieza and his men. Hense the reason why I'm usually carried.. That and Frieza hates it when his lovers feet are sore(Don't ask))

"I forgot to check if Vegeta has woken yet." I reminded myself falling to the edge of an island after a long jump. "One island away." I ran hastily and jumped. I landed slopply, almost falling into the water. I walked behind a mountain and hide while looking for the three responsible for this happening. I soon heard thier voices and two extra. I peeked from behind the mountain and watched as Gohan talked to the air and then Dende. he gave Dende the instructions to wish for Piccolo to come here, but that will also ruin my plans, so I decided to interrupt.

Once I did though, it turned out to be a mistake. Krillan attacked with a ki blast and then proceded to attack me head on. He shouted for Dende to go on and Dende did just that. I heard him speak in Namekian, while I dodged Krillans assaults. I heard the dragon grant the wish and my anxiety got the best of me. Where was the brothers when you needed them most!

(Random room in the ship)

The brothers and thier tiger were purring soundly in a tight ball. The tiger shifted around and kicked lightly in his sleep. Black turned his head a little and mumbled something incoherantly. Blaze answered it with a soothing lick and they both replenished thier hold on eachother.

(Back at the base of Porunga)

'They better not be sleeping.' My thoughts grumbled. I ducked from Krillans fist once more, but retaliated with an upper cut. This knocked the wind out of him and was going to stall him for a good few minutes. I looked over at Gohan and the now shivering Dende. Gohan stepped protectively over the young child.

I smilied gently. "I'm not going to hurt either of you. I just need Dende to ask for me if the dragon can grant my weird wish." I soothed, but it didn't work.

"I can't do it if it is for someone that is evil." Dende said a little bravier than what his shivering body indicated.

"Take a good look at me darling.. Do I look evil?" I asked spreading my arms.

He gave me a long look as if reading me. He looked to Gohan and then back to me. "I don't know what to do, Gohan." Dende said quietly to Gohan.

"Trust me.. I won't hurt you! I'm not like Frieza!" I assured him. "Look we only have a few minutes left before the Great Elder kicks the can and the Dragon Balls turn to stone. Let me have this wish! I don't want to go back to Earth."

"Back!" Gohan sputtered.

"What is this wish?" Krillan asked getting back to his feet.

"Is it is a series of wishes." I simply stated as I walked over to Dende. I got to my knees and whispered my wishes into his ear. "Dende, if he can not grant that first wish then forget I ever bothered you."

To my surprise Dende repeated my wish to the dragon. Porungas eyes glowed for a minute to check if the wish could be done. When they stopped he spoke loudly, "It depends on the wishes. Some can be granted and others can not. Tell me them now."

I leaned back over to Dende and listed out my wishes. He nodded and repeated them to the dragon. Porunga's eyes glowed once more and then they stopped.

"Your wishes have been granted, but one..." He said as I groaned and demanded for the one he couldn't. "The gods of Tigire will not allow any of thier subjects to be immortalized. The life on that planet is balanced for thier people to live only 12 to 13 years of age. To change that will plunge thier world into chaos."

"I understand now! Thank you Porunga!" I shouted as the dragon disappeared in a flash.

I stood there waiting for something to happen and it finally did. My body glowed and grew until I was a good 6 foot. It continued to glow for a good few minutes. When I stopped Dende, Krillan, and Gohan also glowed for a good few minutes.

After they glowed and a few more minutes passed the ground glowed and the planet seemed to fix it self like it was going back in time. High power levels blinked onto my scouter hidden in my pocket as people, Namekian and aliens alike, were revived by my wish.

Thirty minutes passed when everything seemed to settle down. "How did that work?" I asked the three standing next to me. They shrugged not knowing what had happened either. I looked down and saw my kimono was now to small for me. i also wondered if one of my certain wishes worked. He said it did so why don't I give it a try later.

"What were those wishes, Lady Doggy?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see. Come back to the ship. I wished for your dad to be in perfect health." I said happily. I turned and was face to face with Vegeta.

"Good job Doggy you just ruined my wish." He sneered. I growled back.

"You are now immortal. But I have some news for you... Goku, his family and friends, Dende, the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Raditz, Frieza, and I are immortal also. I also wished back the Saiyans and the home planet... Actually I wished a couple of planets back. Namek is healed and the Great Elder will live for a day or two so he can die peacefully and chose a Namekian to follow in his footsteps." I scolded waving a finger at him. He looked shocked for a minute, but then he smilied. His smile disappeared once more and his eyes looked over to the side.

"Kasey? Did you know of the dragon balls and was ploting something behind my back?" I heard Friezas voice ask form the side.

I gasped and looked for an answer. "Yes... Yes, I did... But if I didn't, you would be dead and I won't let that happen if I could prevent it." I said truthfully. I heard him chuckle.

"You are perfect! I'm glad I get to live to see you become my queen. One problem," He looked at the three behind me. "... you need servants."

I stepped to the side to look at him. "Never! I want them to be my friends, not slaves!" I argued loudly.

"Please Kasey, you are in no position to disobey." He growled.

My jaw dropped and so did Vegetas, but he caught his and hid the surprise. I struggled for words and found only angry words. "PLE-LEASE!" I suddenly shouted. "Don't you dare tell me that! You can't kill me!"

"Then I'll just dump you." Frieza quiped threatening.

"Then I'll just go with Vegeta." I retorted my eyes daring him to go against me. I saw Vegeta smile and Frieza looked horrified at the idea of me being with Vegeta, once again. "He said he'll treat me with respect and I automatically become Queen when I agree to be his." I smilied evilly.

"What if they're part time?" Frieza bargained.

"NO!" I screamed. "Use the men we already have!"

"YES! They can go to Earth, but when called come here." He yelled back.

The yelling match continued until, sadly, he won. The people I worked so hard to get trusted by were now my slaves. One good thing though, once queen I could free them and they could continue a life on Earth. They could even choose to stay my friends. This fact didn't help that I was hot tempered against Frieza and we avoided talking or looking at eachother.

The Ginyu Force was looking around in confusion and wanted to know what happened. I told them and left them to talk. I looked at the ship and found it fixed, just like I wished for it. Before I walked on, I spotted Zarbon looking from the ramp. He almost ran down to greet Frieza and I. I ignored him and went to the recovery room. I found Goku being let out by Gohan, who sneaked passed me while I greeted Zarbon. I sadly told Goku the situation, but to my surprise he was going to think of it as a game. He wasn't sure how the others would handle it though.

As I walked out with the father and son, we heard yelling from my group of lovers. They were arguing over me, most coming from Zarbon and Vegeta. Frieza was just piping in for fun. I found my way slowly out of the ship and stalked over to them. I called for thier attention. Once they looked, I lifted my hand and pelted all three with a slap to thier left cheeks. They stood there, wide eyed and speechless, as a hand print formed on thier faces.

That would keep them quiet for a while... Finally something has snapped inside...

(A day before the bump(a year later))

I walked briskly down the hall after I had tried my dress on for the third time. I was in a red slim dress and I was literally covered in gold jewelry. I was heading for the bar for a large sundae and a large pot of soup. I had found out that one of my wishes took time. I wished for the metabolism of a Saiyan. I found if I didn't use energy or was fighting constantly I wasn't hungry and was able to stay that way for days. After a long fight or makeout session, I found I would be starving and had to eat half of the refrigerator in one setting.

A week after Namek, the brothers and thier tiger were chased away and my slaves were sent to Earth only to come every now and then every few months.

I stopped as I noticed some girls flirting and misbehaving loudly. I turned and yelled at them. They turned on thier heels and stopped, but only after a few mumbled insults and hidden hand gestures. I snorted in the air and continued.

I ate my noodles noisely as the bartender watched me. He started fixing my ice cream when he saw I was running out of soup quickly. Another chef brought out another large pot of soup for me. I thanked him and attacked that. After that, I devoured my sundae and left.(Frieza paid them before hand)

After a nice slow walk, I beat on Friezas door and opened it. He was looking at his paper work. I smilied and walked over to him. "Those girls were causing trouble again." I reported.

"Kasey we agreed you were to deal with the Saiyans." Frieza said as I giggled.

"That's if they listened to me." I laughed evilly.

Frieza looked up at me with a concerned look. I huffed proudly and hastened my walk. My toe got caught in the lace at the bottom and I tripped. I fell foreward, caught myself on the arm of a chair and fixed my kimono. "Damn thing." I cursed setting my foot down. I tried to walk and tripped once again on the chair next to the one I grabbed. I fell foreward once more. I saw Frieza move, but didn't try to catch me as if he knew I would grab something in time. But I didn't. I hit my head with great force on the table. I screamed briefly from the pain and fell to the floor. I panted in pain and slowly fainted.

"Frieza.." I moaned before slipping into darkness.

He ran to my side and tried to shake me awake. He saw the steady flow of blood come out of my temple and knew this was going to be bad. he picked me up and ran out of the room.

/(The scene completely faded into darkness and I heard nothing more.. After a few minutes though, I heard soft humming and a pat on wood.)/

/I think I'm waking... /

(My bedroom, a week later)

I scrunched my face at the sound and turned my head. This seemed to make it stop, but then foot steps could be heard. I moaned as something poked me.

"Is it time to wake up, yet?" The young voice asked. It sounded so familiar yet I can't put a finger on it.

"Leave me alone." I whined.

"Good your alive, Lady Doggy." The voice continued. "Lord Frieza will be pleased."

I decided to open an eye, just to look at who was bothering me. My other eye opened also and I sat up. I rubbed my face and found my bump was gone. I looked to my right and found the little one was looking at me.

"Gohan...?" I asked happily.

He perked up more. "Good Afternoon, Lady Doggy!" He yelled happily.

I laughed merrily and hugged him.

9/23... Holy son of a gun, it took me this long to write this! OMG I'M SO SRRY PPL! Either that or I'm lazy... I think I'll go for lazy... Anyways. I know this sounds like the end but it isn't we have a few more chapters to go.. The next scene for this will take two parts and it takes place on Planet Tigire...

Part 1: Queen Doggy

Part 2: Tigirian Celebrations 


	9. Queen DoggyPlanet Tigire Part 1

9/28 Hi people! We're back into reality, so no more dreams. Yay! Hope ye like the chapter, even though it's going to be two parts also. And Queen Doggy doesn't mean I'm getting married and being crowned. I gave a hint to what it meant in the last chapter.

Draguna: Responded to u already via email. Let the beatings begin! HAHA!

Thomas Drovin: Like I said before: I confused u. I'm not getting married, but u get to see a marriage any ways. I'm not going to tell u who gets married though. Lastly, I need to be on Ice in order to get married, I need to be approved by King Cold to marry his son. THX for the review even though you got confused. I would have told u sooner, but my computer decided to be stubborn and wouldn't shoe me ur email address.

Naruto2008: Thx for your review and I hope to hear from u again, Delly.

Chapter 8: Part One: Queen Doggy

"NO! She doesn't want to see you three! She wants to just take a shower and eat! When she wants to talk to you, she will!" Gohan protested fighting back Frieza, Zarbon, and Vegeta.

"Move it, Gohan!" Frieza ordered as Gohan shielded the door with his small body.

"Yes move it, half breed." Vegeta agreed grabbing Gohans shirt neck.

"Lady Doggy said no one can get through, even Lord Frieza." Gohan growled defensively.

"Why would Lady Doggy not want to talk to us?" Zarbon asked getting his face close to Gohans.

Gohan looked away for a moment. "I... I'm not allowed to say." Gohan whispered.

"Your lying!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well, all I can really say is that she is mad at all of you for something." Gohan whispered as the door behind him opened showing me in my pajamas of dog paws prints and on the shirt and rear of my sweat pants was the words "Keep Your Paws Off." My hair was wet and down from it's ponytail. It was freshly brushed and dyed red(well, some).

"Leave Gohan alone." I said slowly and full of annoyance.

"My Lady Kasey!" Frieza said happily. His smile vanished when he saw my scowl. 'Oh... no...'

I smiled evilly. "Freezy, may I see you in my backyard." I requested walking back into my apartment. "Gohan keep the other two out here." I ordered as Gohan placed himself in the door, as before, after Frieza walked in. The two others growled at him only to get growled back at.

I lead Frieza into the mini paradise and turned to him. I smiled briefly and lifted my hand as if to grab his cheek. My hand suddenly flew back and slapped Frieza across the face. He stood there shocked, trying to register why I just slapped him. "What did I do?" Frieza finally asked.

I sucked in air. "You want to know why I just did that to you? Well, here is your answer! First, you separate me from my friends. Second, you force Vegeta to break up with me when the relationship was getting good. Third, you hire Zarbon to rape me! And finally, you let me hit my head and erase my memory!" I screamed angrily.

Frieza started backing up towards the wall now.. In pure fear. "You remember!" He asked with wide eyes. I growled and slammed my fist into his cheek. He hit the wall and I took my chance to keep hitting him. I screamed in anger and continued my assault.

Outside Gohan was getting ready to fight Vegeta. The door opened seconds before Vegeta could step off the ground. Frieza came running through with his face badly bruised and bloody. He had the look of great horror and ran over the people in front of the door to turn and run towards his apartment. "She's extremely mad! Run for your life!" He yelled disappearing down the hall. Zarbon got to his feet first and found my fist in his face before he could look at me. I slammed him to the ground also and kicked him hard in every place I could find exposed flesh and/or stomped on him. I stopped to catch a breather and this was his moment to get away. He did just that and ran for his room leaving Gohan and Vegeta in a stunned trance.

I turned to Vegeta and marched over the surprised saiyan. I slapped him three times really hard, each time saying what he did wrong. I stood there looking at his face before burring my face into his chest to cry. This surprised him also. "Why are you crying?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.

"He will hate me now!" I cried as guilt took over anger. I slammed my fist into his chest and knocked him back a little.

Gohan walked to my side and rubbed my back. "They deserved it!" Gohan agreed.

"I agree." Vegeta chirped after Gohan commented. Gohan glared.

"It's not my place to punish people!" I sobbed. Vegeta laughed briefly before I punched his chest again. He grunted and tried not to fall backwards.

"You are about to be Queen and he your husband. Your allowed to abuse him. Actually it's better for you to excert your dominance now or he'll just walk all over you." Vegeta said quickly.

I looked up and whimpered, "Just like on Earth?"

"That's right my dad and his friends heard your story before. You weren't very popular because of our weirdness and easy way of getting pushed over by people. You were really a peace keeper, weren't you?" Gohan asked a glint of excitement in his eyes.

I looked down trying to push back harmful memories. "I don't like talking about my past... This is now and I only look towards the future. I learn my lessons and move on." I said pushing myself away from Vegeta. I wiped my eyes and walked back into my room. Gohan followed and went to the kitchen to check on something that was cooking on the stove.

"Frieza was going to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow for Planet Ice. We are stopping at three planets first though." Vegeta reported smoothly.

"What planets?" I asked blinking my eyes in surprise.

"First is Planet Trade, that's its nickname 'cause no one can pronounce their real name. Second is Planet 17, or as you know it by Tigire. Third is my planet, Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said sitting in a nearby chair.

I nodded in acknowledgment and sat at my dining table where a bowl of rice sat. I resumed eating it as Gohan came out with a rack of ribs. He went back into the kitchen for two more trays.

"Can I join you, lady?" Vegeta asked as Gohan joined me. I nodded and found him digging into my barbecue ribs. I laughed and continued to eat my rice slowly.

(Next Day)

Frieza avoided me every chance he got just in case I was still mad at him. Zarbon was hiding on the ship already. I walked onto the new ship and was greeted heavily by everyone. I called my dogs and they came running obediently to my side except the pups who didn't know better. I was surprised at how large the new ship was. It had four floors instead of it's regular two. The bottom floor was large and about two stories high. It was clear something big was going to be in here soon. The second floor was for my pets and other soldiers pets as well. Each had a room that looked like a mansion on the inside and had servants to serve and bath the pets. On the third floor was the rooms and the fourth was all the important things like the computer room, training room, Frieza's office, and to my surprise; my office. The floor also had other rooms, but I was too excited to look around.

Gohan was by my room door sleeping with a math book in his lap. 'ChiChi.' I thought as I smiled in embarrassment. I picked up Gohan and brought him into my room and laid him on my bed. I tucked him in and left the room to find someone to talk to.

When the ship lifted off, I found a cute soldier who was serving food that would talk to me without stuttering in nervousness. We were talking about dragons and wolves for some odd reason. He was one of the people that bought Meta with Frieza off of a distant planet. He was talking about a recent dragon trade convention going on at Planet Trade. He said I'll be allowed to buy three dragons of my choice. I had a feeling that was suppose to be a secret, so we kept it at a whisper. I stole a muffin and walked off to talk to someone else.

I found a rabbit girl named Emerald from the Planet Jewels. She didn't greet my dogs as well as I, but that was normal when your the prey of hunting dogs. We talked about her twenty kids and how her planet was fairing during the recent carrot famine. Thankfully, Frieza helped them out by importing carrots from another planet. But only because the planet was known for its strong fighters.

"Did you hear how Tigire really came into Frieza's hands?" Emerald asked fiddling with her left long brown ear. On both was a large golden hoop earring.

"No. I just thought he killed a bunch of people." I said as Emerald laughed.

"No, it was the other way. When Frieza landed on Tigire, the Tigirians fought back and defeated the Ginyu Force and all of Friezas soldiers in less than half a day with very little casualties. The main god, Flame, then meet Lord Frieza and gave him a choice: Become an ally or we will kill you. It didn't take long before Frieza was signing a treaty with the kings of Tigire." Emerald told as I laughed.

"He actually lost and was forced to sign a treaty. Those Tigirians must be strong! How come I haven't seen anybody off the planet though except Black and Blaze?" I asked as we started walking towards the training room.

"The gods won't let them unless they are exiled and even then they are greatly weakened. You see they have four moons on Tigire and everyone of them give a special power to the people. This power makes them incredibly strong and impossible to beat. They say the females are stronger than the males because they take the form of the main animals there. If you take them off they loss all their powers and are utterly weak. Black Blaze is now a midget compared to his ancestors because the moons also affect the animals." Emerald continued.

"Oh I see." I smilied at in information. My scouter beeped and Vegetas voice sounded from Frieza's office commanding me to go to my room and wait for a surprise. I sighed and said farewell to Emerald and went back to my lonely room. The dogs went to their beds and sat looking at Gohan. I fiddled with the boys hair in boredom.

Frieza walked in an hour later with something behind his back. He was still clearly scared of me even though his face was healed. Speaking of faces, I haven't seen Zarbon's perfect face yet today. "Kasey, I really didn't appreciate that beating you gave me yesterday." He said scruffly.

I jolted towards him and found that he flinched. "Two for flinching!" I yelled playfully punching him in the arm twice. I giggled returning to my bed and hid under the covers. He just stood there in shock. "Come on, wrestle!" I whined sitting up.

His haunty smile came to his lips. "Lets go to the training room. We can wrestle there and have plenty of room to." Frieza left and I followed skipping.

Zarbon walked out of the training room as we approached. He saw me and went the other way. I laughed and ran after him. I got in front of him, blocking his path of escape. He grunted and stared at me. I sucked in air like I was going to yell at him. "... Hi." I greeted all perky like.

His eyes widened. "... Hello Lady Doggy." He greeted back after I laughed at his face.

I scratched my head innocently. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was extremely cranky from all the sleep and no food." I apologized smiling brightly.

"It was nothing that couldn't be healed, so apology excepted." Zarbon smuggly said looking away. I blinked in surprise.

"Come have a drink with me after I wrestle and take a shower." I invited walking back towards Frieza.

"I don't see why not. Page me when your ready." Zarbon said walking off with a wave.

"He's still mad at you." Frieza said as I grinned.

"I know, but that is the past. I don't dwell in the past. I look foreword and forget what happened last." I said as we walked into the dark room.

Before he could ever turn on the lights, I had sunken my teeth into his neck and held onto him with a iron grip. He gasped and rammed backwards into the wall. I screamed and fell off only to grab him again. I growled playfully and threw him across the room. He bounced off the wall and came back at me with great speed. I suddenly dropped down and used my legs to flip him over me into the wall I was against. "This is war." Frieza threatened as he slowly slid down to the floor. I giggled my challenge and ran to the middle of the room.

(Several Hours Later)

I shifted on the cold ground in my dreamlike slumber as Vegeta walked in for his daily training regimen. He saw me and froze for a second. Frieza was sitting by me, also asleep from being beaten. I stretched and knocked Vegeta out of his trance.

"They must have been wrestling.." Vegeta thought out loud. He looked at me. "Wonder if she still has energy left?"

"No, she doesn't and I'm not sleeping... I'm just in great pain." Frieza said with his eyes closed.

I giggled in my sleep. "Black... your gooooooooooddddddd at this." I drooled, "Yeah right there... Yeah kneading will be nice... ohhh right on the shoulder blade.. Like I said before you give good back massages... Now scratch my head gently and I'll love you forever." I then started gurgling and talked about a "pet" dragon that was running around through walls.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Okayyyyyy." He said nodding his head.

My voice suddenly changed into a deeper, deadlier voice, "Kill them all! They disobeyed me! Oh Balto, my mate, our daughter will be fine..." Then my voice turned back into my normal and I was talking about the wonderful world of ribs.

Frieza opened his eyes. "What the hell was that?" He asked staring at me.

"Don't know... Wait which are you talking about? Ribs or that other voice?" Vegeta asked walking over.

"That other voice... She sounded deadly. And the command to kill is not of the real Kasey. And who the hell is Balto?" Frieza questioned with concern.

"She is dreaming.. It might of been just that." Vegeta reasoned not really sure even that was right. He had felt something hit him when the name Balto come up.

"How far away are we from Trade?" Frieza asked suddenly changing the subject.

"About three hours and it will be just before dawn when we land any way. You'll be the first at the gates for those cheap dragons." Vegeta sneered.

"I'm thinking of getting her five instead of three. Just extend the borders of the dragon shrine and I'm sure we can fit them." Frieza devised smiling.

"Did you hear of Nightmare?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"Nightmare?.. Nope never heard of this one."

"No? Well he is a misfit dragon. He has gone through many owners by killing them. He is a large black dragon, the largest anyone has ever seen a dragon not off of Tigire, with glowing red eyes. He is a flyer, like Meta, but can blend in with shadows by becoming them in even the brightest places where no shadows can appear." Vegeta said smiling.

"Hmmm interesting, but do you know how much this Nightmare is?"

"As much as he is old."

"Then he can't be too old then. He must be extremely cheap." Frieza said evilly while looking at my sleeping form.

(Next Day)

I was running happily passed many empty, soon to be filled, stalls of dragons. I was in the baby section which was located in front of the entrance. Frieza was lagging behind with a scowl on his face. I ran to the larger stalls knowing Frieza would want cheap ones because he was cheap(giggle). I ran past something red and stopped. I turned to find a medium sized red dragon with green eyes looking at me through steel bars. It almost looked like Meta except a bit smaller. It roared piteously at me and looked at a girl in front of the stall.

She was sleeping with her white hair and red hat covering her face. She wore a red shirt, gloves, boots, and skirt. She reminded me of a red mage mixed with a dragon knight. I coughed noisily to wake her up. As she yawned, I walked over to her. She looked tiredly at me and then woke up with a start. "Um hello." She said as she gained her senses.

"Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to question you about this red dragon." I apologized as the dragon clawed at the stall. She looked over at him and soothed him with soft words.

"It's all right.. This dragon... His name is Flamestarter. My daughter named him. The reason why he is being sold is because we can't keep him anymore and we tried our best to keep him." The girl said smiling.

"I see..." I said studying the dragon. "Does Flamestarter do well with other dragons?"

"Oh yes he does! He had two buddies, but they recently died of old age. He is still young and was bonded to those elderly dragons. If you want him, you have to pass a test." The girl said walking up to the stall. She grabbed a bar and also my attention. "You look like such a nice person, but I just want to know if he really likes you. Dragons are good at picking the bad from the good."

My eyes flashed with excitement. "So your telling me to get into the stall with Flamestarter?" I asked as the girl nodded. I followed her over to the gate and she opened it with reluctance. I put a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." I soothed as I walked in.

The dragon turned to me and sniffed my hand when I extended it. He batted it out of the way and sniffed every part of me. He knocked me playfully around gently with his nose. He flapped his wings happily and hovered off the ground for a second and then fell back down. I smiled and scratched between his eyes.

"He likes you." The girl said lowly. She sounded sad.

"I know you don't want him to go, but if you can't keep him for whatever the reason you can't, he has to go. Your lucky you ran into a person that wants him and will care for him like royalty." I said walking over to the girl. She started crying. I put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand how this feels.. I felt like this many years a go when I had to give my dog away." I soothed trying not to cry myself. I heard her mumble something so I asked what she said.

"He's 5000." I heard her say weakly.

"5000?.. Deal!" I said getting out my wallet of my sleeve. I shifted through it and found what I needed and gave it to her. She thanked me and left to cry. Frieza walked by just then and looked at me through the bars. He chuckled.

I thought for a minute and grabbed the bars. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! LET ME OUT!" I screamed in mock pleading. Flamestarter roared and I started laughing.

"I see you bought your first one." Frieza said as the dragon looked at him and hissed. He glared at Flamestarter.

"Yeah, call someone to come get him. His name is Flamestarter." I said walking out the gate. Flamestarter clawed the stall once more and this time I ignored him.

Frieza nodded and used his scouter to page someone. I walked away towards the back of the building. A loud roar and shouting soon caught my attention and walked faster towards the noises.

"Get him out!" I heard someone yell, "Get him out before he eats him!"

I heard someone beg for help and others panicking. Now I was running. I soon found where the noise was coming from.

In the back of the building was the largest stall in the building. It's walls were made of steel and three of the four walls were bars. The bottom of it was covered in hay and dead animals hung from the bars, food for whatever was in the stall. Over by the gate was a bunch of men pulling for another man, who was being assaulted by a large black dragon. The dragon was jet black like a shadow with glowing red eyes and was over 25 stories high sitting down. It had two horns coming out of its head and many more coming out from it's spine. It had a standard looking muzzle with two fangs sticking out from the top. It had large claws and a long tail. Its roar seemed to echo on its own like it was magical.

The man in the stall screamed once more and knocked me back into reality. I was in awe at how beautiful this angry beast was. I ran over to the guys, but they pushed me aside saying that I was weak. I huffed and grabbed two parallel bars. I nearly fell through them and the something dawned on me. I could fit through the bars! So that's what I did, I went through the bars and called to the big black dragon. I saw its name on the side of the cage, Nightshade.

"Nightshade! Nightshade!" I called until he looked at me. The men looked at me also like I was crazy. Maybe I was because Nightshade looked extremely dangerous. Oh what do I have to lose? I'm immortal! "Hi sweety!" I called soothingly. "I know he might of deserved your toturing, but you have to let him go!" I yelled with a smile. Nightshade huffed and looked to the man he was playing with. He saw the fear in the mans eyes and let him go. The man scrambled away and hugged his friends for reassurance.

Nightshade turned his full attention towards me. He roared angrily. I put out my hands. To my surprise and the mens, he sniffed them and then did a full body investigation. I giggled when he huffed and a rush of air nearly sent me flying. He roared suddenly and laid down resting his head at my feet. I looked over at the men and found their jaws were hanging down in surprise. I smiled and laid down on Nightshades muzzle and giggled when ever he breathed.

"Are you interested in buying him?" I heard a man ask.

"Yes, I am." I said looking over the men again.

"Then have him... Free of charge.." The man said as I heard the others gasp. "She reminds me of my daughter when she first got Nightshade." He explained to his friends.

"Thank you!" I said happily. Nightshade let out happy rumble to match my voice. I pushed a button and called for Frieza. I personally told him that I had a biggy to bring home. He just laughed... until he saw him.

(later that day)

I was sitting in a bean bag chair in Frieza's office reading through the papers that came with the dragons. After I bought Nightshade and took him to the ship, after eating three of my men when I left him alone, I roamed and bought three other dragons.

One was a baby and he was green and his name was Grasseater. He ate only hay when he was a hatchling and so his parents breeder named him. Grasseeater was a chinese dragon like Shenron, but half the size, and had no horns.

Then there was River, a five year old blue dragon that was refused by her siblings when space got tight in the river they lived in. She looked like Nightshade, but was ten times smaller. She really didn't look like she was going to grow to Nightshades size.

The last and sweetest I got was WhiteGold. She was a white dragon with gold horns, nails and spikes. The breeder told me she was the same breed as Nightshade and would grow to be his size by age 13 and breed at 16. I considered this greatly. She was beautiful and Nightshade was awesome. Her eyes were amber and she's fresh from the egg. I, and a bunch of other people, watched her hatch and started betting on her as he stumbled around her stall.. Slowly people dropped out and I was the reigning champ, spending over 32 million of Friezas money on the little girl dragon. After her papers were given to me, I took her to the ship and made a space for her in a specially made stall like the others on the first floor of the ship..

"Listen to this," I said with a giggle. "NightShade: 10 years old, Sex: Male, Color: Shadow Black, Eye Color: Amber, breed: shadow Nexus(A/N: I have no clue about dragons so the breed names are just made up. Don't be mad at me for this I just got into them and I still don't know much about them.), number of Owners: 10(before me)... Ten owners Frieza! And it says he ripped them apart!"

"That's nice Kasey, but Nightshade does not fit on the first floor. He is squished." Frieza said reading something off the screen in front of him.

"Then when we get on Tigire, let him stand outside the ship, tied down. I don't if he can fly and I don't want him getting in trouble. He's already got a bad rep." I suggested reading through Nightshades past. After I finished, I put it in a black folder with the black dragons name in silver marker. I then picked up Flamestarters papers. "Flamestarter: 3 years old, Sex: Male Color: Brick Red Eye color: green, breed: Meta red, number of owners: 2." I said outloud as Frieza tapped viciously onto his monster computer. I just then realized he was adding the dragons to his database. I also noticed he had pictures also.

"Later I want you to add thier history in your office." Frieza said rereading what he typed. "All your pets have to be entered into the computer. That way I know how many you have and can keep better track of them... My little animal smuggler." I giggled stuck my tongue out at him playfully and made a peace sign.

I put Flamestarters papers into a red folder and grabbed Grasseaters forms. They already had a folder. "Grasseater: 2 years old, Sex: Male, Color: Grass Green, Eye color: Amber, Breed: Snake, Number of owners: 1." I read out loud as Frieza typed that information in. I waited a minute and picked up River's profile.

"River: eight years of age, Sex: Female, Color: Crystal Blue, Eye color: Dark Blue, Breed: Miniature blue Nexus, Number of owners: 2." I waited a few more minutes.

"WhiteGold: Hatchling(under one), Sex: Female, Color: White and orange gold, Eye color: Blood Red, Breed: white Nexus, Number of owners: 0(does not count if breeder was there when it was an egg, has to be hatched)." I finished reading hastily. I sighed and fell back into my chair. "Too many people.. I'm exhausted!"

"Your social anxiety tired you out aye?" Frieza asked in mock worry. I could tell he was about to make fun of me.

"It always does." I said tiredly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Next morning)

I awoke still in the beanbag chair, but had a thick blanket covering me. I yawned and got up. The sunlight hit my face forcing me to squint in pain. Wait sunlight? After I gained my vision back, I looked through the window and gasped in surprise. I was looking at a field full of wheat and beside it was a field of sunflowers. In the distance, I could see animals that almost looked like cattle. The sky was blue like Earth and cloudless. I hastily walked out of Frieza's office and walked to the entrance of the ship. I spotted Frieza, Gohan, Vegeta, and Zarbon talking while the crew walked off towards the field of wheat. Now I saw a wide path leading to a distant city that I could barely make out.

"Your awake M'Lady." I heard Gohan squeak from behind me. "Nightshade and WhiteGold are tied down on the other side of the ship. Nightshade seems to like WhiteGold."

"I'm hoping they do." I said turning to Gohan. "Question: Why aren't we following the crew?"

"Frieza has to see someone first. He wants you to change right now or buy something before going before the kings of Tigire." Gohan said smiling.

"Tigire! We got here fast! I'll buy something here.. I don't have anything that is Tigire-ish and I don't want to look like a fool." I said walking past Gohan.

Frieza saw me first, "Oh good your awake.. We must hurry and get to the top of that mountain over there." Frieza said pointing to a large ragged mountain. I barely spotted a wide staircase going from the base winding itself up to a white platform at the top. I also spotted something white moving at the base of the staircase. I shrugged and started walking. It didn't take long before my dogs came running after me.

It wasn't long before we reached the staircase, but the mountain was huge and looked like it would take forever to go up it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two white blobs move around the corner of the staircase where I couldn't see them. Nibble whined in nervousness.

"What was that?" I asked Frieza expecting him to know. He shrugged.

Suddenly the dogs ran up the stairs barking forcing me to run after them. I heard the men behind me call for me to slow down. I ran around a corner and stopped when I saw five Arctic wolves run up the stairs and disappear. I then saw my dogs sitting waiting for me at the next bend. They looked worried and this made me worry. I sensed that something was wrong and something was going to happen soon. I looked up and saw the bottom of the white platform. I was half way there, I looked at my dogs and found a white wolf standing over them nudging for me to follow. I ran up to them and they jolted up the stairs. I continued to chase after them.

What seemed like only two minutes was actually fifteen minutes, got me up to the last three steps until the platform. The wolves and my dogs were no where to be seen, so I slowed down. I was breathing heavily as I finally stepped on to the platform. On one side were nine pillars. Three small and close to the ground. Three medium sized ones that were two times the height of the first set. Then three wide pillars that were three times the height of the first one. All had strange writing and pictures on them. I noticed when my other foot touched the platform a section of the writing and a picture started glowing. This made me wonder. A wall was opposite the stairs and had mounted machine guns on the top. I shook at this. Next to the stairs was a fountain with icicles forming near the spout. On the other side of the platform were stands like at a football game. They were deserted. In the middle of them, at its base was an opening going into the mountain.

I huffed and turned back to the raised pillars. Before them was a bronze outline of a half circle with two people hanging by their wrists. They looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't tell who they were because their heads were down. Their arms were spread out and their feet were dangling five feet off the ground. The armor looked familiar too.

Something hit me and panic took over! "Black! Blaze! Oh my god!" I screamed running towards them. They seemed to twitch. Black raised his head slowly as if in pain.

"Lady Doggy?" I heard him ask softly.

"It's me! Lady Doggy!" I cried as I grabbed his pant leg. I looked up and screamed. His eyes... His eyes were blood red and his irises were slits. "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"We were blinded by a poison.. It is slowly killing us.. My father caught us about a month a go.. Our execution is today in about fifteen minutes... You must help us by calling the gods of Tigire.." Black said weakly. I heard Blaze gasp!

"They will free us!" He cried as tears fell from his blind eyes.

"I don't know how though.. I bet when Frieza steps on to this platform they'll come." I cried.

"Kasey what is going on?" Frieza asked as he stepped on to the platform. The glowing letters spread on the pillar. I felt faint for a moment and then snapped back.

"We have to help them!" I cried running over to him.

"What is going on out here!" A man screamed as he came out of the mountain. He looked like Black and Blaze, but had a large sword resting on his shoulder. His face held a scowl and was down right scary. "Who are you!" He demanded as he glared at me.

"I am Lady Doggy, friend of Princes Black and Blaze." I said proudly.

"Leave now or I will kill you also." He warned with a snort.

I growled, I felt something pulling in me to attack this man. "Release them at once!" I demanded.

"Never, I exiled them so now I have to kill them. I taught them better than this. These are not my sons!" Suddenly he ran towards the brothers his sword ready to slice them in half where they hung defenseless. I ran after him, but was knocked off my feet when something big and black knocked me over. I landed on my side and looked to find a black tiger snarling at me. He was three times bigger than Black Blaze and was about my height. I gasped in surprise.

I heard Black and Blazes father roar in pain and he flew back near the stands. The giant tiger ran after him. I turned around and found a large red dragon on the tallest pillar. It looked like Meta, but was two times bigger than NightShade. Two other dragons landed, one blue and one yellow. Next three dogs with tiger strips jumped onto the lowest pillars. One I recognized as Kagina. The other two matched the dragons. I heard three whinnies and before I knew what happened, shards of ice formed on one pillar making a crystal, a fireball on the middle one, and lightening struck the right one. They suddenly disappeared and left horses on the platform. The middle horse had a flaming mane and flaming tail with tufts of flames coming out the back of its hooves. The one on the left had a blue mane and tail. The one on the right had a spiky yellow mane that stood on end with a spiky yellow tail.

"What is this?" The middle horse demanded as the dragons roared and Kagina's bunch howled their discomfort of the situation.

I got to my feet and stared at the nine animals in front of me. "Who are you?" the horse asked glaring at me.

I breathed to calm myself. "I am Lady Doggy Maru... I am a friend to Black and Blaze." I said nervously.

"She is right, Flame. We can trust her." Kagina said bowing to me. I bowed back.

"It's King Blitz, we have to worry about." The red dragon said glaring at the man, King Blitz.

"How dare you send your sons into exile without our consent and then say you have a right to execute them when Blaze tries to find his mate." The horse, Flame, scolded as Blitz finally got to his feet.

"Stay out of this you damn horse." He growled as the other horses gasped.

"How dare he talk to you like that!" The yellow one whined.

"Even if he can execute these two only Blaze would be the one to die at Blitz's hands. Black is not his child." The blue horse said softly. Black's eyes widened.

"That is why I want to get rid of him! He stained my true son with the talk my brother breed into him. I thought I had gotten rid of my brother and stole his girl at the right time, but it seemed I was wrong and so I exiled Black, but Blaze was already showing the damage of his uncle's view. It seems only my girls are good enough for the throne!" He screamed charging blindly at the brothers again. This time I got in the way and knocked him away.

"Leave them alone! You lost!" I screamed daring him to attack. His tiger came at me again, but I was too slow to avoid him. He hit me with his paw and sent me flying. Once I hit the ground, he charged again. I rolled out of the way, but he was still too fast. He juggled me around with his paws and grabbed my neck in his jaws. I screamed when I felt my blood going my kimono from my neck. He jumped into the air with me still dangling and slammed me into the ground. He jumped away from me back to his master. I breathed heavily trying to ignore the pain.

"You had enough, Lady?" Blitz asked walking over me. A smirk was on his face apparently happy that I fell so easily. I looked over at the talking animals, they were looking at me with worry, but nothing more.

"We mustn't help her.. She is the legend." Flame said to her companions. Kagina looked at her in bewilderment and then back to me.

"I refuse to fight." I said weakly as I got to my feet only to be knocked back down by Blitz.

"Then die." He said lowly walking away. He left the tiger. He lifted its paw and hit, rolling me way from him, a large gash now in my side. I coughed and tried to get up, but the tiger jumped on me and slammed me into the ground once more. He stabbed his claws into my back and scratched down my spine, raking large gashes into my back. I screamed in pain, put refused to attack the tiger. It picked me up once more and forced my body against a corner of the wall. I felt my back break and then I couldn't feel my lower half. I sniffled in uncertainty and let it jump into the air. It threw me above him and used his front paws to push me under him and straight into the ground. I hit my head hard and fell into lifelessness, my body limp and no breath came from my lips. The tiger clawed me for a few seconds more before walking off towards Blitz, who was smiling wickedly.

'I'm dead! That's impossible I'm immortal! And how could I let a tiger kill me!' I thought... You can't think when your dead!... Or can you!

"Do you remember me?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It was a deep voice that held strength and bravery. Flames them surrounded me. "You have to!" The flames went out suddenly.

"You sound familiar!" I called into the blackness that I now saw everywhere.

"I am you! I am Doggy!" The voice said desperately.

I then remembered my books and the main character of all my stories. Doggy Noa Killer.. My braver self. The master of fire! The queen of the universe. The legend that Flame was talking about. "I remember now! But let me see you!" I called crying in happiness. The flames surrounded me again.

The dragons roared, sensing something in the wind had changed. The horses and the dogs sensed it as well and voiced their discomfort by suddenly disappearing. This made Blitz happy, but then noticed his tiger was going crazy. It was clawing its face and mouth like it had a broken or cracked tooth. Blitz tried to soothe his tiger and was slashed in the face.

Frieza and the others mouths were hanging in disbelief and opened wider when they noticed a circle start to glow under my lifeless body. They jolted in surprise as my body was suddenly engulfed in flames. Blitz was trying still to calm his tiger totally obvious to what was happening. A sword was thrown out of the ball of flame and struck the large tiger through his shoulder killing him instantly before Blitz could react.

The ball of fire suddenly dispersed and a woman with flame red hair and blood red eyes stood where my lifeless body used to be. She her hair was in bun with the extra going down to her ankles. She wore a tube top that only covered her chest. Her bottom was the bottom of a dress that hung loosely, or what look like loosely, on her hips. On her arms were white sleeves that reached from her wrist to her elbow and was loose. Her lips were colored red and her nails painted the same color. Her nails were long and sharp like a dogs.

"Who are you?" Blitz demanded when he noticed her.

"I am..." Her voice was full of pride and bravery. Frieza remembered it from the training room. "... I'm the real Doggy.. Queen Doggy Killer to be correct. Mistress of fire and the Queen of the Universe! You'll pay for killing Kasey... Just like your tiger." She grinned evilly, showing large fangs, almost like a dog. The wind whirled around her and she lifted her head exposing her neck daring Blitz to attack.

(To be continued)

Now you know the real Doggy! Will she be enough to defeat the rogue king, King Blitz who is hell bent to kill his nephew and son? Review and you'll find out soon! 


	10. Tigirian celebrationPlanet Tigire Part 2

10/23 Hey people how are you? I'm doing fine and I see that people liked the ending or loved how Frieza got his ass kicked. All I have to say is haha... Frieza hasn't gotten beaten yet. What he got from Kasey is nothing compared to what Doggy can dish out. There is alot of twists in here, so becareful when reading, they go by fast. Enjoy.

Draguna: Vegeta had to get off easy.. He was obvious to all that was happening most of the time... And Kasey is still Kasey, but a little different with a different body and personality.

Lord of Fire: Thanks for your review, hope to hear from you again and I'm going to try to make this chapter just as exciting as the last.

Hey my first disclaimer: First all DBZ characters belong to thier creator, Akira Toriyama(greatest man on this planet). Meta, Terra, and Ozma belong to the creator of Legends of Legaia(only because of what they are called, thier names, and thier position on the tiger and German shepherd). Wait, if you change them to fit your way does that still count as copywriting?

Chapter 8: Part 2: Tigirian Celebrations

Frieza scanned over the new girl that was standing where I used to be with great interest. Queen Doggy noticed and turned her head to him, her red eyes glaring. "I'll be just a minute.. Got to avenge my other half." She said smoothly as if threatening both parties.

Blitz laughed madly. His eyes now looked distant and mad. He smiled maddly. "You already avenged the girl by slaughtering my tiger! Now it's your turn to die!" He said swaying his eyes filling with blood lust. He flexed his fingers like they were retracted claws and squated into a pounce position.

Queen Doggy's eyes were half open showing as if she was bored. She brought a hand up to her nose and sniffed her nails. She screwed up her face like she smelled something rank and threw her hand away from her. She snorted in disgust, "Hmph! She has never bloodied her hands. Has she never felt what it is like to have fresh blood dripping from her hands?" Queen Doggy asked the air. She opened her mouth slightly and curled back her lips exposing four sharp fangs. She snapped them shut suddenly then licked her fangs as if tasting for something. She growled, "She has never wet her teeth in battle either.." She smiled evilly. "This Blitz guy looks like he is about to lose it... Perfect." She purred as a crazy look came upon her face and a thought of killing ran through her mind. She exposed her fangs once more and crouched.

Blitz roared and charged at Queen Doggy. He ran on all fours and didn't look like he was all there any more. "Queen Doggy! Watch out! A man that just lost his or her pet will commit kamekaze and then slaughter himself when he avenges his pet." Black yelled towards the already blood thirsty Queen. Before the crazied king caught up to her, Doggy disappeared in a ball of flame sending the king into the ground. He roared in anger and looked around for her.

Above him, about a few feet, was a large red dog with a yellow lions mane, long ears, large paws that held retractable claws, and a fluffy yellow tail. Its snout was narrow and two fangs stuck out of its top lip. Its eyes were naturally set into a angry look. As it approached Blitz it bared its large teeth. Its fangs were as long as Kasey's fingers. It let out a roar and landed on Blitz. Its four inch claws dug into his back and he let out a painful screech. The dogs ears flickered, as if in pain, and it jumped off. It shook its head before growling and snapping at Blitz.

Blitz slowly got to his feet and faced the dog that was as large as him. The dog stopped its threats and looked at Blitz expectingly. It stepped to the side, its large muscles straining. It showed its teeth warningly. "I won't give up that easily!" Blitz laughed madly and the dog starred at him. It was studying him trying to figure out his next move. It bared its teeth and closed its eyes as if smiling.

Blitz laughed, "Are you that Queen Doggy's extremely odd looking pet?"

It looked offended for a second. "How dare you insult me! I was going to make your death quick but now... now I will rip you apart. You see I'm blood thirsty enough and I don't need a crazy guy telling me that I'm odd looking!" Doggy's voise growled. Everyone in the vacinity looked around for her. She whistled and everyone looked to the dog. It smiled, "That is right, I'm Queen Doggy also.. I guess Kasey didn't say I could transform." Doggy said her dog lips moving perfectly for the words. Everyone starred at her in disbelief.

"That's impossible! You can't do both!" Blitz yelled coming after her. She jumped out of the way and did a twist in the air. A thread of fire rapped around her and she changed back into a girl. She landed behind Blitz and in one swift movement called her sword from Blitz's tiger to her hand by turning it into flames and transferring the flames to her hand. The sword formed and she sent it through Blitz as if he was butter and her sword was steaming hot. Blood trickled and dripped slowly down the blade. She kept hold of the hilt and let Blitz slide down the blade and to the ground. She crouched over him and sniffed the air. She gave a toothy smile in satisfaction.

"He's gone, but this isn't the end of the battle. I smell others in the mountain, but they are still far. They won't be here for a few minutes still." She reported after licking some blood off her blade. She heard Blaze sniffle.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. He still looked to be in pain though.

"Your welcome... Friends..." Doggy said testing out the words she was saying. She smiled happily and her sword disappeared. She looked at her nails, only tips slightly covered in blood. "Don't worry Kasey.. Your not the one that will feel the guilt of slaughtering who is ever going to attack me. That's what I'm here for and I'll make sure you will not completely die.. I promise." Doggy promised to the air like she was talking to me.

"You are her?" A deep voice asked from behind Doggy. She turned and found the red dragon and Kagina had returned. "Are you really Lady Doggy still?" The dragon asked.

Doggy looked down. "Yes, but I'm her split personality. I was created when she was five and I've stayed with her since.. She has been afraid to let me out physically for she was scared of what I could unleash. Slowly, I am finding what she was scared of... I killed Blitz like it was nothing." She explained crossing her arms and looked guilty.

Kagina jumped from her place on the pillars and walked towards Doggy. "She refused to fight knowing she would die, but I know she didn't think that quickly. She let you out knowing you would be perfect to help Black and Blaze. We have sent for help and they will arrive in a few but you have more than that to worry about." Kagina said looking up at the machine guns. Doggy looked also and found men were starting to aim at her.

"We will be right here to help. They won't dare hurt us." The red dragon said laying down.

Doggy backed slowly away not taking her eyes off the guys not noticing that a large pit bull was running at her. When she did notice, it had grabbed her arm and shook her to her side. She punched the dogs nose and teeth, breaking the teeth and freeing her. She transformed back into her dog form and sunk her teeth into the neck of the dog. She quickly thrust her head and snapped the dogs neck. She soon heard the owner and a swarm of people came out of the mountain and near the machine guns. Doggy growled and cussed under her breath. A shadow moved hastily from under her and moved towards the crowd that was advancing on the surprised Queen of the Universe. It stopped and twirled in a circle. When the first Tigirian stepped close to it, Nightshade's head suddenly came out of the whirling shadow and grabbed a hefty Tigirian. The man screamed and was pulled into the shadow. This stopped them momentarily, but not for long. They started jumping over the shadow and Nightshade started attacking with his claws and threw people, but the sheer number of people was too great for even him. He retreated back into the shadow and rushed to Doggy. He raised his large head out of the ground and hovered it over her.

Doggy didn't take her eyes off of the crowd. "How did you get out of your restraints and how do you do that neat trick?" She asked as the dragon roared and dived back into the ground. Doggy took this chance and jumped at the nearest Tigirian. He fell to the ground as Doggy ripped out his throat and clawed at the others that were swarming around her. She sucked in air and shot fire out of her mouth at the surrounding victims. Ones resistant to her fire jumped out of the way as the others burned. This gave her some time to reenergize. She turned human, thinking the dog form would be too big to keep in the sun. Her thoughts turned to not over heating. Her hair was already over 13,000 degrees and could go up to 20,000, but anything over that would cause her to faint and if left out in the sun she would surely die. She decided the fountain would be a big help when reinforcements got there to help and she could cool down enough to keep her going. Going below 13,000 would give the Doggy danger of freezing to death. A warning is when her hair would turn brownish-black like a burned piece of wood in a fireplace. When at that point an extra flame would be needed to get her back up to her normal temperature. This seems to be the reason why the dragon was still there with Kagina sitting on her pillar.

"Lady Doggy.. A hyena!" Gohan yelled from the stands. Doggy turned around and found a Tigirian running at her. It was a man transformed turned into a Hyena, something Doggy didn't understand, and it was charging at her with incredible speed. It rammed her and knocked her onto her back. It pinned her down and growled, showing large teeth. He snapped his jaws and smilied madly.

Doggy turned back into her dog form as the Tigirian attacked her neck. He bit at her mane, only getting yellow fur instead of her neck. Doggy dealed her back claws and kicked the chest of the Hyena. She racked her claws along his abdomen leaving deep gashes and scraping his organs. He screamed and fell to his side, blood rushing on to the ground. Doggy looked at him and ran.

She did a zig zag motion as she killed, Kagina rooting her on most of the time. Doggy landed and nearly fell over. She transformed into her girl form and panted. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she looked at it with tired eyes. It was a whitish-yellow instead of red. A look of horror and fatigue crossed Doggy's face. She was approaching 20,000 degrees faster than she thought. She collasped breathing heavily. The dragon roared in anger and his large tail whipped over Doggy and knocked back the the Tigirians that were getting too close to her.

Kagina jumped beside her. "Hold on.. We'll fix you up in a jiffy." She assured gently. She nudged the over heating queen and pulled back suddenly, just in time to miss a ice attack. An large icicle formed around Doggy with sharp little icicles forming at the base warning anyone to attack.

"Sorry about that 'Gina." The blue maned horse apologized with a smile as she walked from behind it. Kagina nodded her head. "That should cool her down." The horse looked at Doggy and studied her.

"Where is Artemis-Blue?" Kagina asked ducking as the dragon whipped the next wave.

"On his way... I bet when he shows up they'll listen to us then and this little revolt will end." The horse assured disappearing. Kagina huffed and noticed the machine guns were loading.

In the icicle, Doggy's body heat was melting the ice and the melted ice was raising as it gathered on the ground. Doggy's strength was returning and the need to end this was also. She lifted her head from the raising water and watched as her hair slowly turned back to red.

"Doggy as soon as you come out of there, you'll be shot at by the machine guns. Keep moving and don't be afraid of overheating, the ice has a spell on it where it will keep you cool." Kagina advised looking at Doggy through the ice. Doggy nodded and stood up. The ice now started to melt rapidly and exposed Doggy. Kagina jumped away and Doggy jolted to the left. The machine guns started and seemed to chase Doggy as she ran. Hundreds of bullets peppered the ground scaring Doggy into a panic run. She ran in circles and zig zaged all over the place, dodging here and there.

The bullets stopped suddenly and Doggy turned to find all the gun man were bleeding from thier throats and a boy with a reverse blade was standing, his sword drawn, on the ledge looking at Doggy. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and he wore a loose kimono like samurai. It was white with a black wolf on the back of it. A large black wolf was standing next to him. His eyes were redish-purple and showed determination. He jumped from the ledge to right in front of the surprised Queen. She gasped seeing he looked younger than Blaze.

"You won't have to worry about them any more." He assured her, his wolf bowing his head as a hello.

Doggy starred at him in amazement. "Who are you?"" She asked as he gave her a childish look.

"My name is Prince Oliver of the Wolf kingdom. I am three years of age. My wolf's name is Oliver Fang. Fang, my brother, has just been born so I call the wolf Runner." Oliver said sheahing his sword.

"Wait, wouldn't that get confusing for him?"

"Runner is his battle name. Oliver Fang is his pet name." Oliver said as he ducked and pushed Doggy aside as something came spinning past them. It spiraled toward a surprised group of fighters slicing them in half before coming back towards Oliver and Doggy. Someone with a red fluffy fox tail jumped over Doggy and grabbed the twirly thingy. He landed and turned to Oliver and Doggy.

The boy had black tipped red fox ears on the top of his head. His hair was a brick red and was long. He wore a loose black tank top with black parachute pants. He had small black shoes on his feet. On his tank top was the white outline of a fox. His amber eyes were full of mischief and he he bore a curious smile. Behind him a red and white tail was swishing slowly back and forth. "Hello, my name is Prince Trickery of the Fox Kingdom. I'm the younger brother of Prince Fox." Trickery said as Doggy giggled.

"Your poor fox is named Fox Trickery." She laughed as Trickery looked at her with a confused look. Doggy stopped noticing the look. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

A gun shot rang out and then a yelp from a dog. The three looked towards the now stopped mob and a bluish-black wolf fell down bleeding from the chest. Trickery and Oliver gasped along with the mob. Doggy noticed a single man with a double barrel shot gun aimed at Doggy was wide-eyed and in shock. He was sweating nervously as the dragon made a strangled squeak. Doggy looked at Kagina and found she was slowly inching away from the red dragon, whose mouth was hanging in disbeleif. His eyes slowly formd into an angry glare and he started growling. He jumped to his feet and roared. He charged at the mob, jaws snapping. They scattered in panic, trying to escape. Several were killed with one swipe of his front claw. Several more were killed when he ate them, the gunman with them.

"Artemis-Blue!" Oliver cried as his wolf whined. He ran over and held Artemis's head. It blinked slowly at him.

Doggy felt a surge of power and then was surrounded by wolves and dogs. "Help father!" I heard a voice say weakly. The group nodded and ran to attack the mob. Oliver looked up just in time to see about a dozen dragons appear over them. They let out a cry and started attacking Tigirians on the stairs.

"What is going on?" Doggy asked confusion raging through her.

"Scorch is the father of all the Demi-gods, talking animals born from mortals and gods." Oliver said over the screams of dying men.

"Artemis-Blue is his first son." Trickery finished looking around. Doggy looked around also, not sure what to look for. She spotted Gohan motionless on the ground, a dart sticking out of his neck. A boy and a guy looming over him with a needle full of some kind of liquid. Doggy roared and charged at them.

The guy and boy both had ghost white hair and amber eyes. The mans was fashioned to look like a mane and the boys hair was short and shaggy. They both wore red medieval armor, a medieval looking lion carved onto the chest plate. "Wait, we're trying to help him." The man pleaded lifting a hand. Doggy stopped aburptly and studied them. "Now listen... Can you move, little one?"

No movement from Gohan, his eyes distant and dull. The boy looked at the man with a sad expression. "He can't move, so I say he's been shot by the paralyzing drug. I don't think he can see either." The man said readying the needle.

"This is Prince Scratch and his little brother, Prince Shaggy of the Lion Kingdom." Oliver introduced while the brothers nodded. "They're white lions.. If you couldn't tell by thier hair." He continued as they injected Gohan quickly. Gohan groaned and they sighed guessing right.

"After all this calms down we can get to Black and Blaze." Scratch said looking towards the hanging brothers. Shaggy looked toward the dragon and his mass of children.

"That won't take long." Shaggy laughed.

Doggy watched the two not noticing the group that was walking up to them. A boy with a black mohawk that ended with a ponytail. He wore a black wife beater with a hyena walking across it and black baggy pants with clips with bands of black Jean-like material connecting them. He wore black knee high boots totally covered in belts. On his wrists were black bands with silver Celtic crosses on them. He wore silver rings on every finger mostly of animal skulls. His top left lip was pierced and two on his left nostril were of loop earrings. Both of his eye brows were pierced with studs. On both ears he had three rings. Two in the cartilage on the top and one where regular earrings should be put. His eyes were a dark gray. He looked to be Olivers age and just as mature.

Behind this rockster was two really young looking boys though were the same size as the rockster. They had oliver skin with whitish-yellow hair. They had bright blue eyes with the look of nervousness. They wore tan Egyptian like clothes with a dog head outlined in the middle by black ink. They wore thin shoes decorated with beads and outlines of various designs. Thier wrists held two gold bands with the Egyptian eye carved into them. They also bore tiaras that bore the same carving. They wore large bead earrings. A golden retriever followed close behind them, panting from the heat.

"How is Artemis-Blue?" The Rockster asked scaring Doggy, who screamed scaring the two brothers.

"Lady Doggy this is Prince Snacker of the Hyena Kingdom.. And these twins are the Princes of the dog kingdoms of the Ice and Lightning Kingdoms, Princes Sly(older) and Shy(younger)." Oliver introduced after calming the twins. They all nodded and so did Doggy.

"Oh so many to remember!" Doggy squeaked clapping her blood soaked hands.

"Don't worry you will barely see us during your visit." Sly said in a seven year old voice.

"The twins here are about to turn two years old. I'm three years of age.. My brother, Snicker, is nine years of age.. Breeding problem in the family." Snacker said as he watched Artemis-Blue slowly get up. Artemis howled stopping his large, reptilian father. Scorch turned to his son while Artemis' siblings went after what was left.

"He comes father.. He wants to meet Lady Doggy and talk to Frieza. He wants this place clear of blood before he gets here." Artemis-Blue said weakly before disappearing in a blue mist. That blew off with the wind. Scorch roared and the other Demi-gods vanished also. The princes looked around them and then at the blood soaked Queen before backing up. Doggy watched as Scorch slammed his foot down and watched as all the blood turned into a rageing fire. Especially since it seemed to come towards her at a blinding speed. Before she realized it, it engulfed her, but did not harm her, so she stayed still. (A/N: I would if I was a master of fire and mostly had to use it to live.. Srry.. Just felt like annoying you guys..) She just realize she was starting to overheat again.. and quickly she was.(bad grammer)

Slowly the fire went out leaving black ash where blood used to be and an unconscious Doggy stood her hair white, almost bluish-white in color. She fell to the side, her eyes slightly open. "Something is wrong!" Oliver cried as they rushed over to her. He touched her forehead and pulled back after yelping. "I can't touch her! She's as hot as a pan on a working stove. She's overheating."

"Drag her over to the fountain and keep her head above water, so she doesn't drown. When she regains consciousness take her out right away." Scorch advised disappearing.

The boys looked at eachother before grabbing the Queen by her cloths and walked her speedingly to the fountain where they dropped her in. The ice cold water suddenly turned into a bubbling mess of super hot water. The boys carefully grabbed Doggy's head and rested it on the concrete. The boiling started slowing down as the fountain kept the ice water moving. Doggy's hair went light yellow and slowly regained its color. She moaned softly and twitched.

"That fire over rided the cooling spell." Scratch said rubbing the queens cooling forehead. Doggy's hair slowly turned a light red from the orangish hue it had seconds before. "She cools down really fast. The water isn't even warm anymore." He continued putting a finger in the cooling water. He smilied when Doggy's eyes started looking around as if she was waking from a nap. He felt her shiver and ordered her out of the fountain. They set her on the ground as Frieza came walking up.

"How is she?" he asked as the boys looked at him.

"She is fine now.. That was a hasty fight.. It tired her out." Shy said smiling. His hand now swishing around in the fountian as if chasing a fish.

"I'll say! And she fought well.. She earns my appreciation." A male voice said from behind Frieza. Frieza turned and found a middle aged looking man in black kings armor with three symbols etched onto the chest plate. The man had snow white hair that was short and shaggy. His eyes were red slits, like a dragons. He blinked and they turned into regular pupils. He was taller than Doggy by only an inch. "Welcome back Frieza.. I hope your visit these next two days will be better than the last time, hmm?" The man said smiling evilly. Frieza nodded nervously.

"I was just going to show off Kasey.. Well Queen Doggy right now. Then we have to leave for our wedding." Frieza said looking from the man. The guy giggled and snickered.

Gohan(he's back to normal now) looked to Vegeta and Zarbon, who were as tense as wood sticking right out of the ground. "What is going on? Who is that man?" Gohan asked as Vegeta looked slightly away.

"I will tell you later.. Go stand by Queen Doggy." He ordered in a whisper. Gohan nodded and ran to Doggy knealing at her side.

The man looked to the boys and smilied. "Boys take Friezas fiancee to her room in the castle. Her dogs are already there and feed her dragons. Dress them also while she rests. I have to talk to our friends here." He said as he patted Friezas shoulder. Frieza looked away nervously.

The boys didn't move until Black and Blaze came walking over, still blind, but free from thier bonds. The lion brothers gasped, but Black shushed them, "Inject us on the way. Rus wants us gone." The boys nodded and let Black pick up Doggy. With Blaze grasping onto his pants, the boys walked away Gohan looking at the man who nodded at him.

After they were gone and the man checked to see if they were out of ear shot, he turned to Frieza, Zarbon, and Vegeta and smilied evilly. They shivered and gulped nervously. "About your girlfriend, Frieza, I have some rules that surround her on this planet.. Shall we review?"

(A room in the castle in the town the men headed towards earlier)

Black gently put Doggy down on the bed and the boys covered her with a thick dog blanket. Black blinked his now healed eyes and ushered everyone except Gohan and the dogs out. He ordered Gohan to watch her and left. Gohan laid by Doggy and snuggled under the covers next to her. He closed his eyes ignoring the fact that Doggy was wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks for staying Gohan." Doggy said her hair turning black and red. "It was nice meeting you.. Hope to see you again..." As soon as she closed her eyes my body came back to its original self just in time for me to fall asleep.. Gohan in my arms.

(The next morning)

I woke refreshed when the Tigirian sun finally rose over the East. Gohan was on the other side waking also. The dogs were in the bathroom sleeping on the tile. There also was a note on the side table from Frieza...

Dear Kasey,

Count this as a vacation without me. I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you until the concert tonight. They are keeping me busy... Also.. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do" so to speak and wear what ever they give you in the closet. Give your clothes to some maids and they'll fix the claw marks in your Kimono. Gohan is to stay with you at all times and you can go on a shopping spree. Also.. plz meet Night, she's a black wolf and is Blazes' new mate.. She'll show you around and teach you how to sing for tonight. See you tonight, bye.

Love, Freezy

"When did Blaze get a mate Gohan?" I asked the little saiyan who just looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head trying to get out the confusion and walked towards what looked like a closet. I opened it and found an outfit that looked like a two piece bathing suit. It also came with a red robe with a wolf design on it. "Is this what I'm wearing?" I asked Gohan as I showed him.

"That's more than what I've seen." Gohan said shyly. "The girls take the forms of animals and if they are native to the city can have thier top half showing and thier bottom half is covered. If they are not native they have to wear something on the bottom and top halfs."

I just starred at Gohan before walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to explore, ok?" Gohan nodded as I kicked the dogs out and closed the door.

(after my shower)

Gohan was combing my wet mop of hair while I looked at a map of the city I found under Friezas note. I was marking all the stores we would hit and then found a place to meet Blazes mate. It had a red x on it and we were going to be there at 1 in the afternoon. Its eight right now. "Done yet sweety?" I asked as Gohan put my hair in a bun. He slapped my shoulders signaling he was. "Alright lets go." I said standing up and clenched my fists.

We walked out of the room and spotted Black walking towards us. He stopped and turned, walking hastly away. "What was that about?" I asked as Gohan shrugged. He was about as clueless as me. We sighed and continued out of the castle into the bustling city. We walked around watching as animal girls walked around with thier pets. Few men were walking around with the girls. Men turned animal, including the Fox prince that transformed fully overnight, sniffed along the streets for something. I spotted Scorch on top of a roof, licking a crying girl and whispering sweet nothings into her dog ear.

"I found that men turned animal are in heat and roam the streets of this city, and only this city, looking for thier mates. This was how Blaze and Black were caught. Blaze went into heat." Gohan said trying to ignore the half naked girls, animal or not, it felt wrong to look. They were animals, the fur hid everything and they walked on two paws making it necessarily to cover the lower half.

"Why only this city?" I asked standing in front of the first store on the map.

"Think about it.. What if the mate your looking for is in another city on the other side of the planet and you have only a few days to mate before she leaves heat, so they come here to make it easier. For every male there is two females and they follow the scent that interests them and only them. Black said this is the most fertile month because of the moons, so even Scorch is looking for mates. The girl he has now is different from the one he had last night." Gohan said as we entered the store. We stayed silent as we looked through little outfits for Gohan. He seemed interested in the Dog kingdoms clothing.(Egyptian) Soon he picked something out and changed into it. When he came out, I nearly died from laughing. He didn't look right without the gold and earrings. We settled with trying on Blacks choice of clothes. He quickly changed into that and came back out. This time he looked normal amnd we settled for that. The tailor spotted us and told us the stuff was already paid for by Black who came in just after we did.

"Black is acting weird lately. What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked as I ripped the tags off of Gohans new clothes. I packed his uniform into a bag and carried it with us.

"He was acting fine yesterday. Maybe something happened last night." Gohan responded lowly.

I glared at him. "You know Gohan, your acting like you know something."

"But I don't.. I just know what they told me yesterday when they carried you to the room."

We stayed silent once more until I spotted something not on the map. "A collar shop!" I exclaimed as Gohan jumped. "What good of a dog I'm I if I don't have a collar with my name etched on to the tag?" Gohan looked at me strangely. I grabbed his hands. "Come on lets go get matching collars."

"But your wearing a wolf on your back, people will stare." Gohan said as I dragged him over.The red wolf behind the counter smilied at us.

"Then I'm a domesticated wolf." I said as the girl laughed.

"Then you would like leather with a silver pad with your name carved on them." The girl said baring her teeth in a smile. I stared at her teeth in fascination as Gohan said yes. "Give me five minutes and... giggle... your names." She said trying to hold back giggles. I giggled at her attempt.

(Near 1PM)

With many bags in toe and our collars around our necks we walked towards the cafe we arranged the meeting with Night. The collars were for wolves and were huge. Instead of wrapping around our necks it sat on ours shoulders. Our names were carved on Silver and were cursive which I giggle at every time I look at it. The maids told us the cafe where we would meet Night was her favorite place to eat and after performances, she's a rock singer, she would visit with her posse for a drink. The maids described her as a smart looking wolf with a spike collar, wristbands, and ankle bands. She was also larger than other wolves due to her high rank in the Wolf kingdom court. Her stomach is also said to be growing for it has been a month since Blaze mated with her.

"Hey over here, Princess Doggy!" I heard some girl call. It didn't sound like someone who sang rock music. Gohan spotted her first.

"That's her!" Gohan said pointing as I turned. I was surprised to see an eight foot black wolf looking at me from behind a fense only half her height.

"Well hello." I greeted walking up to her.

"I'm Night. It's nice to meet you. Blaze told me about you before he was captured. He wouldn't stop on how his brother likes you also." Night said smiling baring her large fangs in delight.

"Black doesn't have a crush on me." I denied laughing lightly.

Night giggled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so on to bigger things." I said trying to change the subject.

"Black is a big thing." She said getting serious now.

"I'm more worried what I have to do tonight. Heard I have to sing. I have stage fright and I'm anti-social, I can't stay in a crowded place for more than five minutes before I'm tired." I said seriously.

"I'm here to break that fear.. Gohan, right?"

"Yeah!" Gohan said looking at her in surprise.

"Your our first speaker. You are going to read off the list of what were doing on stage, then introduce whoever is doing the part that is on the list. You are also to introduce Princess Doggy." Night said jumping over the fense.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said bowing his head.

"What is my singing role?" I asked.

"Your to sing three songs with me and whatever the princes ask you to sing with them." Night answered as she got on all fours and walked beside me. "Nice collar."

"Thank you." She started walking through the crowd Gohan and me in toe. I noticed how her stomach drooped heavily. "They're big already." I said as she smilied.

"Thank you.. I have fed them well. I can't wait to get them out also. I don't like the mood swings." She giggled.

"I need to ask you something of Scorch... Why was that girl he had crying?" I asked as she stared at me.

"Have you ever been raped by a dragon?"

"No."

"My friend said it hurt. One session with him will have you popping out Demi gods for the rest of your life."

"Geez.. That sucks." I laughed nervously. Night followed my laugh with her own.

We soon came to a large stadium. "This is where we'll be performing. Your the guest of honor so you get to sit on a throne chair on stage above everyone else."

"What about Frieza?" I asked as we walked into the stadium. She seemed to flinch.

"We still have not forgotten what he did to us seventeen years a go and so he is not allowed into the capital unless someone escorts him. Our main god was the one to stop him when my old grandmother attacked his hench men. It's sad to say, but Frieza lost over 100,000 men and we lost two pups from an army of a hundred men." Night said sourly.

"I'm sorry I asked." I apologized looking away.

"No, you have a right to know." Night snapped standing on her two back legs. She howled and a bunch of people gathered around. "Everyone, this is Lady Doggy, the legend and guest of honor. She will be training here while we set up for tonight. Tonight I get married to Blaze while housing a rock concert. The princes are practicing right now as we speak. WE have to five a clock before people start showing up. Lets hustle people!" Night announced as the men and women scrambled away to do thier jobs. Night turned to me and Gohan. "Follow me you must meet my sister, Mare, and my black wolf, NightMare." Night said walking off and we followed while looking around.

(Six o'clock)

I stared nervously at the people filing into the stadium from my perch on the stage. We had rehearsed my lines for the last five hours and Gohan rehearsed his speech Night and him created. He was standing nervously beside me, a note card in his hand just in case he forgot the singers name. I turned to look for Night and found Black starring at me with dreamy eyes. Maybe Night was right, Black did seem to like me and I bet because of the moons he is not afraid to show it. I looked beyond him and found Blaze and Night snuggling and kissing eachothers nose. I heard a familiar voice and found Vegeta waving at me, an angry Frieza beside him and a annoyed Zarbon who just looked so happy to be here. Gohan tensed as he watched the clock reach six thirty, the starting time of the show.

'Yay! You get to sing!"' I heard Doggy yell in my head.

'Look, you sing. I sit here and pretend I'm invisible.' I told her trying to realize how I can can talk to her.

'Then pretend your me and everything will be alright.' She said happily.

I snorted, 'You make it sound so simple!'

'But it is if you put your mind to it!' She dragged and then she was silent for a littel bit. 'We're missing someone. Didn't you wish for Meta(not the dragon, you'll see what I mean) also?'

'I thought I did, but it seems it hasn't come true yet.'

'Then beware that guy that was all smilies yesterday. Something strikes me odd with him.' Doggy warned.

'I'll keep that in mind.' I said as the clock hit six thirty. 'Wish me luck.' I said as Gohan walked to the stage front. He coughed and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome to this odd version of a marriage of King Blaze and Lady Night. Tonight will be sung away by all the Princes, a king, and Lady Night and her younger sister, Lady Mare. So please sit back and enjoy the show as we start off with a song done by Prince Black." With that said and done Gohan calmly walked back to me and stood as stiff as a statue. The large crowd started cheering as Black jumped onto the stage.

(After the concert)

Black and I walked outside the castle in Blazes new garden. The four moons shown brightly in different shades of blue. We were laughing and joking around as he recaped his last year. During his explainations he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me around that way. Inside a loud voice was telling me to except his arm and it wasn't Doggy. I blushed for a second but it soothed away when he did nothing more.

"I missed this place so much. I feel so at home now and Blaze is back to his normal self." He said happily as I smilied at him. He looked at me and blushed. "I think the gods won't let Frieza into the city for a reason. I think the reason is me. I think I have to do something with you." He said surprisingly.

"I don't know about that." I said while he whimpered. He pulled me closer to him making me yelp in surprise. He grabbed my chin and tilted up. He stared at me for a second before connecting his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but I slowly melted to the passion I was feeling in it. He stopped for second just to look into my love drunk eyes. He smilied and led me back into the castle.

Unknown to both of us, a white dog with red slits for irises was watching us intently until we vanished. Then he turned into the man Frieza was talking to earlier. He smilied, "Don't worry when I bless you, you'll get it back. Frieza already knows and he's pissed, but what can he do, hurt you?" The man sneered before walking off. He disappeared into the night with a laugh.

(The next morning once again)

"I'm so sorry, Lady Doggy." Black apologized as he held my naked body to his. I was crying heavily after I found out what we had done that night. "It was the moons. When they're all full it kinda makes all the girls, and guys, easier to get in bed." Black continued a tear going down his cheek.

"He'll kill me." I said lowly. "I broke my promise."

"Its my fault! I should've never met you after the concert or this wouldn't have happened. Atleast I wasn't so high on the moons to not give you the birth control herb." He whined.

I looked towards the clock and gasped. "I have to get ready to leave. I told Gohan to be ready at nine." I got up and headed for his shower. I also grabbed my clothes. Black looked at the door for a second before starting to dress.

'I wonder how he would take it... Sorry Frieza, but I took your fiancee's virginity. Will you forgive me?... Yeah like that will work.' Black thought sadly.

(At the ship)

A giant white dragon was laying on top of Friezas ship. He was very old looking with many wrinkles and was grayish-white. Instead of spikes along his spine, he had snow white hair drooping over his scales. He had large wings that were wrapped close to his hide. Demi gods were everywhere like they were there to help the old dragon. Black and I walked shyly up and were greeted by Frieza. He looked pissed still so I kept my mouth shut. His eyes softened a little.

"How was your night, you two?" The dragon asked as Black bowed to him.

"Lady Doggy this is Russel. He is our head god. Queen Doggy saw him on the mountain. It is said he was created with the planet and has been here as long as the planet. He is a shapeshifter and makes it hard to spot him in a crowd if you can't see his eyes." Black said looking down.

Frieza glared at me. "I need to talk to you later." He said before walking up to Russel. The dragon looked at him playfully and huffed.

"Child just a few simple questions.. These go fast so listen..." Russel said as I nodded. "Favorite color, favorite animal, weapon of choice, and fire, ice, or lightening?"

"Uhh... Red, wolf and dogs, swords; any kind, and fire." I answered quickly.

"Draw your sword." He ordered as I gave him a weird look.

"I don't have it with me." I said as he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, imagine fire, then your sword, and then imagine the fire transporting the sword to your hand." He said lifting his head.

I did as he said and soon felt something form into my hand. I looked down and found my dual blade in my hands. I laughed in surprise. 'What I can do, you can do now.' I heard Doggy say. She even sounded mesmerized.

"Now one more thing..- Terra, Ozma come here- Do you remember those names?" He asked as a little white tiger cub walked up and a german shepherd puppy walked up after it. The German shepherd puppy had a green growth on her forehead with a little red gem shining in the middle. The tiger cub had a blue growth on its right paw. A red gem in the middle of that.

"Yes I do." I responded as I remembered my wish for Meta, a Raseru, a parasite that doesn't harm its host(forgot what they are called) and can control fire. Doggy is suspose to have him, but it seems Russel wants me to call him out. Only bad thing about Raseru's is that they automatically have a direct link to your heart and if they don't agree with you, they can stop or constrict your heart until you do what they want. The good thing, they make you super strong and will aid you in battle when they take the form your imagination gives them. Technically they have no true form.

"Good, call Meta and if you can, I'll give you a treat." Russel said as I foused my thoughts.

I soon heard something grumble with a guys voice in my head. 'You finally found me!' He grumbled. He sounded like he just got up. I felt a sudden rush of pain go through me.

'I'm sorry Meta, I thought Doggy was suspose to find you.' I said to him as I lifted my arm and felt something grow on it.

"What the hell!" I heard Black exclaim.

"Quiet or you'll break her thoughts!" Russel scolded.

'Kasey, what your feeling is me coming up from under your skin. Yes, its suspose to hurt when its the first time because I'm now becoming one with you. Nerves to nerves, heart to heart.' Meta said as another sharp pain went through me. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the tingling that I was feeling all over. I felt something pull away from my soul and push through my body. I screamed briefly when it finally pushed out and continued to pull its self out. After a minute the pulling stopped and I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Now in front of me was a dog that looked like Doggy's dog form, but with brown fur and a black mane. Its eyes had no pupils at first then it blinked its eyes and red pupils shown against the white. The red growth was on his forehead with a elongated green gem. The red growth spread along his body like a spiders web. Two black horns stuck out of his head like in Friezas second form, but larger. His fangs, retracted now, could grow to be as big as a Sabertooth tigers. I smilied at him. "Ahhh good you recognize me." Meta said as I bowed my head.

"Long time no see, Meta." Terra said from the German shepherd. The cub roared its welcome, unable to speak due to her young age.

"Alright, now that we have them out I can do this." Russel said as he slid from his perch on the ship to the ground, transforming to the middle-aged man along the way. "Wrists up, head also." He ordered walking over. He leaned into my ear. "What I'm about to do had the requirement of not having your virginity, so it is my fault for last night and I already explained it to Frieza." He whispered into my ear. I gave him a look of surprise, before doing as I was told. He lifted his hand into the air and a thin paintbrush formed into his hand. "Take off your robe and resume the position I told you." I followed his orders once more and let him grab my left wrist. He painted two symbols on that wrist and put another on the other wrist. He moved and put a symbol on the front of my thoart and then put a symbol on my forehead. He backed up to look at me.

A wolf Demi god moved and jumped in front of me. A Alaskan Malamute Demi god jumped next to him. They stared at me and then howled loudly. Two crests formed under me, one a dog head and the other a wolf, and then I felt something burning into my back and on my left arm. I screamed in pain, as the wolf crest formed on my back as a tatoo and a paw print formed as a tatoo on the upper part of my left arm. I heard Meta roar in pain as he felt my pain also. In my mind, Doggy was laughing due to it tickling her. The pain suddenly stopped and left me breathless. Meta was panting also.

"It's not done yet." Russel said smiling. I looked at him like he was crazy and then felt the tatoo on my arm start to burn again. I lookeed at it and found the black was turning red. I looked at my wrists and found the symbols he painted on me were gone. I looked at my sword, now laying on the ground, and found it had runes etched into it. I felt the urge to grab it, but before I could another pain surged through me like liquid fire. As I was screaming from that Russel decided to say what he was doing to me.

"This is the greatest honor you could get Lady Kasey. A blessing from a real god. The four questions I asked you were to see what runes to put on you to make you the strongest being in the universe. First, you are now known to belong to the Wolf and Dog Kingdoms. Second, the tatoos turned red for the sake of your own symbol you could use when ruling. Third, the runes on our sword enable you to use magic through it, so now you can cast fire attacks at enemies as you slice them. Fourth, the pain you felt surging through you is the fire that the Fire Kingdom Tigirians possess. Now you can use fire just as well as Doggy and Black combined." Russel said proudly.

"It is an honor to be blessed by you." I said panting.

Russel slapped my shoulder. "I must be going and so do you. Hope to see you again." Russel said as he disappeared with the Demi gods.

I looked to Meta. He shrugged and walked back into me, so I looked to Frieza. He smilied at me. Gohan was at the ships entrance looking down at us. I said goodbye to Black and kissed his cheek. I also told him what Russel told me. He looked at me with wide eyes. "That doesn't make it any better." Black hissed as I smilied.

"I had to be bad to turn good. Get it? He gave it back. I had to break the promise to get this blessing." I told Black happily. He looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you at your wedding. Blaze is coming to. Gohan told us we were invited by Frieza." black said starting to walk away. I waved and walked after Frieza. I followed him until we got to the lookout.

We stayed silent for several minutes. "I'm not mad at you, Kasey." Frieza said breaking the silence. "I'm angry at Russel, he loves to make my life miserable."

"I don't blame him. You almost killed all his people. He has a right to belittle you." I said walking beside him. The ship lifted with a shutter.

"Your right Kasey." Frieza admitted as I smilied. "By the way your a good singer."

"Thank you, but that wasn't my voice. It was Doggy's. I can't sing worth crap." I giggled.

"Now that you have all these new powers why don't we go practice as we head to Planet Vegeta." Frieza suggested as Doggy and Meta agreed in my head. I heard Terra and Ozma chime in also in my mind. Frieza lifted a finger halting the conversation in my head. "I forgot Russel gave you something as a wedding present. Follow me."

So I followed him to my room. He opened the door and I was surprised to see a pack of wolf pups sleeping in the corner in a pen. My dogs were sleeping on the bed minding thier own business. "Now I really love Russel." I said running to the pen.

11/24 When you read this it will be too late, but Happy Thanksgiving! My internet won't let me log in to because it is of internet explorer. I hope to get my AOL back soon though. I feel like I sped through this chapter for some reason oh and yes my virginity is back(in the story), so Frieza can take it. The next chapter is about Planet Vegeta. I'm gathering the Z warriors and meeting King Vegeta. I like that way I'm planning catching Krillian, but I won't tell you how. Plz review. 20 whole pages!

Here is a guide to questionable material in this chapter:

Kingdom lists: element Kingdom: animal kingdoms(3 each), culture

Fire Kingdom: Tiger, Japanese; Lion, Medieval; Hyena, gothic or freaks

Ice Kingdom: Dog(large breeds), Egyptian; Cat, Egyptian; Bears, Eskimos

Lightening Kingdom: Fox, Japanese; Wolf, Samurai(Japanese); Dog(medium to small breeds), Egyptian

Both dog kingdoms have no specific elemental power so they are concidered Black Mages and Prince Sly and Shy rule over both of the Dog kingdoms.

Elements of Raserus:  
Meta(Fire)(duh)  
Terra(wind, healing)  
Ozma(lightening) 


	11. Planet Vegeta

12/7 Hi readers... This is going to be a fun chapter for me to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it... Oh and no annoying two parts to it.(hears cheering in background)

Chapter 9: Planet Vegeta

When we finally landed on Planet Vegeta, Frieza and the rest of the ship vanished before I could say a word. Gohan was left with me and he carried the message that I had to meet Freezy at the biggest palace I could see. Frieza left something for me also: a tranquilizer gun. For reasons that weren't very clear to me. Gohan dressed like a Tigirian, claiming it was light and flexible. I just thought he looked too cute in it. It was hard for me to find something to wear. There wasn't many things without a back or sleeveless that I could show off my tatoos with. I ended up tearing through my closet, clothes flying everywhere. Finally I found a shirt that was sleeveless and backless. It had strings that tied in the back and around my neck. It made me appear like a slut though so I had to find a jacket. While looking I found another shirt that didn't make me look like whore and changed into that. I found slacks and threw them on.

"Now just find a fetching pair of sandels and the King won't be able to resist you." I heard Meta giggle in the deep confinds of my mind. I rolled my eyes at his comment and dug through my shoes, until I found black platforms. Walking out of my room, I found Gohan talking to White Fang, the tiger cub that Ozma is attached to, the cub just nodded its head as Ozma spoke to Gohan. Terra was still missing though. "She is with Goku and Bardock." Meta reported after he offered to search for her.

"Let's go see the King first and then we'll gather our friends up.. Sound good, Gohan?" I asked as he nodded. White Fang nodded and added her growl. Meta and Ozma huffed at eachother, for some reason the two have been fighting recently. Gohan and I ignored them and left them huffing mentally.

As we walked out of the ship, we found a tall figure standing by the entrance with long black spiky hair. It was Raditz. He was chewing on his nails, out of boredom. It took awhile for him to notice I was looking at him. "Took you long enough, princess." He snorted.

"Nice to see you to, Raditz. How have you been since you returned?" I asked smiling. He looked at me funny, then huffed once more.

"Your weird." He stated as I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"How nice of you to notice."

"What's with the Tigirian symbol?" He asked not even looking at the paw print.

"Blessed by Russel, the main god of Tigire. I have the wolf on my back." I said happily, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"If the King sees those he will be appalled.. Tigirians are not on good terms with him. He might have you arrested." Raditz panicked.

"He should not arrest the only person protecting him from Frieza." I responded in a deadpan tone. My eyes drained of emotion and I glared at him. He backed away, afraid at what I might do. "Now will you please escort me to the palace, I need to see Vegeta and his father." Raditz nodded and started walking towards a dark hall. I smilied at a nervous Gohan and followed Raditz.

(hall in the palace)

"Lets just say she got in touch with her wild side on Tigire and it must have impressed Russel." Frieza told a tall man in red and green Sayian armor. He had shaggy dark brown hair and a large sword was tied around he waist. A Siberian Husky decorated heavily in jewels and gems sat beside him, looking around.

"Either way King Vegeta will not like this." The man said nervously before walking off.

"And they say Russel hates me.. He depises Sayians. I was surprised he didn't kick Vegeta off the planet when he saw him." Frieza whispered walking after the man and the dog.

Meta seemed to want to sing and was singing a song that hit close to home in my mind:

Remember when you ran away And I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I would go berserk?  
Well, you left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse And now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.

And, They're coming to take me away, haha They're coming to take me away, hoho.  
Hehe, haha,  
To the funny farm, Where life is beautiful all the time,  
And I'll be glad to see those nice young men in they're clean white coats,  
And they're coming to take me away, haha!

You thought it was a joke, so you laughed,  
You laughed, when I said losing you would make me flip my lid, right?  
You know you laughed, I heard you laugh,  
You laughed and laughed and laughed,  
And then you left and now you know I'm utterly mad.

And, They're coming to take me away, haha,  
They're coming to take me away, hoho,  
Hehe, haha,  
To the happy home with trees, and flowers, and chirping birds,  
And basket weavers who sit and smile and twidle thier thumbs and toes.  
And they're coming to take me away, haha!

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house,  
And this is how you pay me back for my kind unselfish loving deeds, ha?  
Well you just wait they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA, You mangy mutt!

And they're coming to take me away, haha,  
They're coming to take me away, hoho,  
hehe, haha,  
To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time.  
And I'll be glad to see those nice young men in they're clean white coats.  
And they're coming to take me away, haha!

To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds And basket weavers that sit and smile and twidle thier thumbs and toes.  
And they're coming to take me away, haha!

"To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be glad to see those nice young men in they're clean white coats. And they're coming to take me away HAHA!" I sang happily and loudly. My eyes were closed and I was giggling like a school girl.

"Who's coming take you away, my dear?" I heard Frieza ask from beside me. My eyes snapped open and found I was surrounded by finely armored Sayians. A few feet in front of me, stood King Vegeta. Next to him was Vegeta rubbing his temples. I laughed nervously and turned my head to the side.

"I'm going to kill you Meta." I seethed lowly.

'Why it was not my fault... You sang on your own.' He laughed.

"Well dear?" Frieza asked now filled with worry. I snapped my head over to him and smilied.

"Oh nothing I was just singing a tune I heard walking through the halls." I said rubbing my head.

"Father this is Lady Doggy." Vegeta introduced as well as he could. King Vegeta nodded his head at me and I nodded back. I also added a peace sign and a wide grin. I felt Frieza slap my ankles with his tail trying to stop me from acting childish. Just.. like.. he ..taught... me. I bowed slightly instead.

"It is a pleasure to meet you King Vegeta. I am excited to be in your presence." I elegantly said bringing my hand to my chest like a princess. I gave him a royal look that sent shivers down his spine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Lady Doggy." King Vegeta responded back. Frieza looked happy, but Vegeta had a look of horror. I tried not to laugh.

"Good job Doggy. Now flirt with him." I heard Meta say from outside of my head. I stood in shock, a look of fear on my face. King Vegeta was now scowling.

I laughed nervously and apologized for Metas behavior even though the king wanted to see Meta in the flesh. "Again I apologize but Meta can't come out. He is right now in my body and I am afraid at what he might do if I let him out." I pleaded.

Thankfully, Vegeta interrupted and I turned to look at Gohan, who was to my right. "What the hell is that on your arm? Is that from Tigire?" King Vegeta demanded marching over to me. He grabbed my left arm and examined the paw print. That move caused him to look at the wolf head on my back. He seemed to grow in anger and his grip tightened. I yelped and swung my head over and clamped on to his upper arm with my teeth. I heard the whole court gasp and the Kings grip faltered. I didn't feel as myself as I looked around at the surprised faces. I felt tired and homicidal, a clear symptom Queen Doggy suffers occasionally when she hasn't killed in a while. Was the Tigirian blessing getting me to fuse with Doggy in certain areas?

"Doggy, let him go." Gohan pleaded looking about to cry. I just growled and starred ahead of me.

I felt something grab my free arm and breath on my ears. "Kasey, let go." Meta demanded taking a form beside me. "He doesn't deserve to be chomped on, so release your jaw." My growl deepened and I slightly twisted my fangs further in. "Kasey don't... Here look at me. That should make you let go." I ignored him for quite a while hopping he would give up. When he didn't, I slowly turned to him hopping to just see a dog. But he wasn't, he was in the form of my other anime crush, Sesshomaru, from the show Inuyasha. With both arms! He gave me a smile as I released King Vegeta and pulled back in a panic. While snapping the air at a string of flame Meta turned back into the real mental form I gave him and he ran over. With a swipe of his paw, he knocked me to the floor and used the same to hold me there. I snapped at him and growled.

"Let me up, Meta!" I screamed kicking the immortal dog above me. I watched as he lifted a paw and with a sorry, slashed me across the face. He used the back of the paw to knock me out. Once I closed my eyes he backed off and went to check on King Vegeta. Several heavily bleeding teeth marks graced his arm and he was starring at them in amusement.

"Your Lady has some strength and fangs. Look how I bleed! I like her all ready. I might not like the symbols on her, but what the hell! I thought she was going to be scared of me." King Vegeta laughed as he walked back to his chair, the blood now dripping off his gloves.

"Father your not angry?" Vegeta asked, confused at his fathers change of moods.

"Oh no! Never at her!" He smilied.

"You think her teeth are strong? Try getting kicked by her. If I was mortal I would be dead." Meta said laughing.

"May I ask if she can have a room?" Frieza asked.

"My son, find this strong lady a room for her to rest in." King Vegeta ordered as Vegeta picked me up. He slowly walked out of the room while cradling me.

Meta turned to Frieza and growled, "You should've had her rest. Her body didn't get used to the blessing as it should've. If she had rested the homicidal thought that went through her mind would have never happened and a easy display of her power would have detered King Vegeta from his anger caused by the Tigirian tatoos. Queen Doggy is a formidable force to reckon with and a good rest will prevent her tendencies to roughly rule from bubbling to Kasey's thoughts. Please take to my words everyone, including the person hiding in this room." Meta looked at the shadow of the person hiding. He looked into everyone's eyes before disappearing in a ball of flame, transporting himself back to me.

Frieza sighed and turned to Gohan, "Find your friends and tell Del he should take Akashia with him back to Ice and report this to Shane." Gohan nodded before hurrying off.

(In my dreams)

Meta and I walked alone in a forest deep within my head. I knew I was dreaming only because Meta alerted me to it. We were talking about random stuff, but he was leading to the important stuff. We slide down a embankment near a river. He bent down for a drink before sitting beside me.

"You realize your transforming right, Kasey?" He asked as I looked down.

"I guess so.. I sure feel different." I answered looking at my long nails.

"You are different.." Meta urged. "And oh so beautiful."

"I feel I shouldn't of made those wishes." I admitted looking at Meta.

He nudged my arm up and put his head on my lap. "And what? Go back to a life that was miserable for you? What will you say when they ask you where you had been for the past eight years?" Meta demanded as I thought to myself. When I didn't answer he talked once more. "I can already hear they're answers... Kidnapped by aliens? Forced to be trained to fight? Was engaged to a evil master of the universe who blew up planets for a living! Kasey, they would throw into a mental institute!" He reasoned putting his head under my chin and pushing up, rubbed his cheek gently against my throat.

"Then I can never go back?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. Meta licked it off my face. That seemed to release the one in the other eye.

"You are so different now. Your skinny, tall, have extremely long hair. You have dog fangs and your muscular. You have me attached to you and can control fire. And don't get me started on your wolf and dog tendencies. And then you have the homicidal tendencies from Doggy's personality. No one would recognize you anyways. You belong with Frieza as much as I hate to admit it. Your not even human anymore, or atleast fully. Your part Tigirian dog and wolf because of the blessing. And lets not forget, immortal.." Meta reassured continuing to lick tears away. "You are happy here, so stop those tears."

"I am immortal for so long, then I will die.." I responded wiping my wet cheeks.

"I don't think so." Meta said as I looked at him in surprise. "Russel has tricks up his sleeves. Frieza would agree with me. I think he made you fully immortal. Maybe for a good reason."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as he grinned.

"The universe needs a personality like yours to get everyone to get along. Everyone your around is happy or at least forgetting their pains of thier life." Meta assured. "You bit King Vegeta and when you were knocked out, he was laughing about it."

"I noticed that too." I agreed looking at the starry sky above us. "I just want to write again. I miss writing my books."

Meta looked at the stars also, but then shook his head when he remembered something. I looked at him and asked what bothered him. "I saw Frieza put something in your dressor when you were attending to the puppies! It was blue and had a bunch of writing on it's cover."

"That's my writing binder! How did he get it?" I asked standing up in excitement.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling you'll have plenty of time to write in it." Meta smilied as I hugged him.

(Vegeta's room)

Terra licked my cheek using her powers to heal it. Meta's head was in my lap looking at everyone that was standing around the bed. Wolf cubs and my dogs were laying on every open space of the bed. Bardock shifted around the wolf cub that was in his grip so it wouldn't lick his face to death.

"We heard you talking in your sleep." Chi-Chi pointed out as both Meta and I giggled.

"Just talking my dear." Meta responded snapping at Nibble. Nibble gave an unsure growl before moving towards the pillows, closer to me.

"You don't mind if I'm in your bed, right, Vegeta?" I asked feeling a little guilty for stealing his bed.

"I put you there, so I think I really don't mind." He huffed playfully.

"I found Krillan, but he refuses to move unless you grab him yourself, Lady Doggy." Goku reported walking in. Like usual he was all smiles.

"So that's what the tranquilizer gun is for? Frieza knew he was tough to bring back." I said putting a finger up to my chin.

"He's been imprisoned here since we have become your... slaves." Bulma breathed looking away.

"I'm sorry for that and I have promised to everyone that I will free you guys as soon as I get married." I said rubbing my head nervously.

"Its just been a very long year..." Yamcha complained sitting on the bed.

Everyone agreed with him. "Well I can't say the same, because I lost most of my memory of this year and the past eight." I answered as they all looked at me with a gasp.

"Thank god!" Tien sighed.

"You were really mean the last year and we had heard you were nice before we became your slaves." Yamcha said with a look of disbelief.

"Now it seems you are your old self again. Gentle and nice." Goku said as I laughed.

"Something snapped and that's all I'm going to say." I said looking at them all. Meta looked at me and vanished. The red growth, in the shape of a small ring on my right ring finger, with a emerald gem in the middle of it glowed lightly for a second signaling Meta was with my body once more. Terra soon stopped licking my cheek, revealing my healed cheek without a scar. She barked playfully before rolling into a ball to sleep.

(Later that day)

Goku and Bardock followed obediently behind me. They were hand picked to follow me, just to watch for a dizzy spell and send me back to bed. I had experienced one as I tried to get out of the bed and was forced to sleep another two hours by Bulma. Fearing I would have another, she had me pick out two people to follow me around. Gohan had homework so I had to abandon him with his mother. We were currently walking to the bar Goku had seen Krillian and my tranquilizer was hidden under the jacket I was wearing to prevent any unruly Sayians from attacking me when they saw the tattoos.

"So tell me Lady Doggy. Why are all these mutts following us?" Bardock asked trying not to trip over Shadow.

"They are not mutts, but my children that are not really my children." I responded looking at Nibble who was glued to my heels. "And they need a good walk."

"I don't know father, but I think I like Mellow Yellow." Goku said as he picked up Mellow and carried him.

"That's great.." Bardock whispered looking away.

We came upon a door marked Northern Bar and I opened the doors and was hit my loud music and the smell of some kind of strong tasting drink. I sneezed and gagged getting the attention of the men and women in the bar. They looked at me in surprise as the music suddenly came off. After I was done hacking, I looked at them all with a innocent look. I raised my finger to talk and they all stood at attention. I backed away in surprise before Bardock pushed me foreward.

"Go ahead." He urged as he continued to push me further. I found my way to the bar and turned to address the Sayians.

"Um, hello." I started nervously. "I'm looking for a man about five feet high, bald, and wearing a orange outfit. Has anyone seen him since Goku.. I mean Kakarot(I think I spelled that wrong) has been in here?" I asked as all the Sayians looked over to a far corner. I also looked and found Krillian glaring at me, standing as if he was going to fight. I smilied at him. 'Meta will you do the honor?' I asked into my head.

'No, I want you to do it.' He answered roughly.

'Oh your no fun!' I whined playfully spreading my hands ready to call my sword as a distraction. "I am far different then I was a year a go Krillian. Didn't anybody tell you not to play with fire." I said mockingly as I called my sword to my hand. I twirled it over my head and marveled how light it was now.

Sayians hurried out of the way as soon as Bardock jumped behind me on to the bar. He loomed over me protectively, while Goku stood to the side, not picking sides on who he should protect. I respected him for that and totally agree with the move. I readied my sword and smilied playfully.

Krillian jumped to attack, but I moved to the side avoiding the punch. With no warning at all I roundhouse kicked him into the may bottles of the Sayians favorite drinks. Alcohol and shards of glass scattered everywhere. He got right back up and launched again. I used my sword as a shield and let him pound at that as I readied for the tranquilizer. Slowly I pulled it out and aimed at his leg. With no sound at all from the barrel and nice little red needle shot into his leg. He screamed in pain for mere second before he stumbled around, the drug taking affect immediately. He soon fell off the bar and back onto the soaked floor. Getting rid of my sword, Bardock grabbed Krillian and walked over to Goku.

"Now that I have what I need, I now leave you all. Sorry about the drinks though. Bye everyone." I said as we walked out of the bar. "Krillian will be sleeping with Nightshade with a shackle around his ankle." I informed Bardock as he nodded. I smilied, 'He will learn to like me.'

(On the ship)

Forced in bed once again, I sat on my pillows thinking to myself. I was in my dog pajamas wondering what the hell to do to. Rock music was blaring form my large stereo and large amount of food laid untouched on the end of my bed. All raserus were quiet for once and all my pets were asleep. Suddenly I felt the need to write and went to go grab something to write on. I grabbed a pen and walked to my dressor where a hand full of paper laid on top. I stopped remembering what Meta said and opened my top dressor drawer. Nothing, but clothes.

'No, the next one, under a shirt.' Meta said realizing what I was doing.

My hands slowly traveled down to the next drawer and slowly opened it. I moved several shirts around from right to left until I felt something hard in the middle. I moved a floral dress to the right and found a beat up trapperkeeper. I picked it up and smilied as tears welled up into my eyes. I barely recognized the American writing from eight years a go. I walked back to my bed and opened it. I fingered through the chapters that I had written in the first book and the fan fictions that I wrote. I flipped back to the first book and pulled the first chapter out of it's protective wrapping and started reading it. I sat down on my pillows and continued to read.

After several hours of writing where I last left off, I finally felt it was time to go to bed. As I was settling down, Frieza walked in to check on me. He smilied when he saw the binder on the end table.

"I see you found it." He said happily.

"Where did you get it? Raditz didn't grab it when I was kidnapped." I asked sitting back up. Frieza snickered.

"Gohan got it for you. He had to steal it though." Frieza responded as I smilied.

"I finished the eighth chapter and I'm almost finished with the ninth." I reported looking shyly away.

"When it is finished, can I read it?" He asked as I blushed, "If your weird on the outside, I can't wait to see what you are in writing."

"I'll have to translate it first.. Its in the language before you guys came and got me." I said closing my eyes.

"I'll leave you to rest now. I just came to tell you that we're leaving Planet Vegeta, but we won't get to Ice for another two days." Frieza said as he finally left.

After I was ure he was gone, I resettled into the bed and commanded the lights off. I roleplayed my book in my head before I finally drifted off to sleep.

12/16 Happy Holidays! even though this is late.. My this chapter was short. I liked it though so I hope you guys did to. The next chapter should be extremely long and and completely random... See you guys then bye... And if I don't get the next chapter up in time... HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	12. Planet Ice: Part 1 of 3

12/26 Hi readers.. Now this is where the fun begins.. You'll see what I mean. Plz enjoy.

Chapter 10: Impressions and Reunions

After another day stuck in bed, with nothing to do but write, I decided to visit the dragons and see how Krillian was doing. On my way I picked up food, that the soldiers were to scared to give the dragons, and food for Krillian as a peace offering. I walked hastily to the first floor and greeted the silent dragons. Grasseater walked over and roared when he saw the food. River and Firestarter also crawled over and whined for the food. I dropped a carcass for each and let them feast while I walked towards WhiteGolds stall. I found the little white and gold dragon sleeping. When I put the raw meat by her nose though, she woke up quickly and attacked what was an antelope. As she ate I walked over to NightShade's stall and woke him.

Frieza was right, NightShade was packed on the first floor. He was forced to lay down, unable to move freely to much. "I forgot to let you loose on Vegeta." I said as NightShade woke to look at me. "I'm sorry. Hopefully I can fly you on Ice." I said dropping a cow carcass in front of Nightshades claws. When Nightshade moved to eat, I spotted Krillian sleeping against NightShades torso. Trying not to wake him I tiptoed over and put down a plate of food by his hand. I pulled a thing of soda out of my kimono and left it there. I smiled after seeing I had fed everyone and started to walk away.

I heard the hay move and stopped to hear Krillian say, "Thank you, I was getting hungry."

"Your welcome Krillian and I'm sorry for my earlier roughness." I apologized walking to pet Nightshades muzzle. I looked at the black dragon and noticed straps wrapping around his torso like a harness. Around his wrists were gold plates like armor with a etched on dragon. I looked to his back legs and they were around them there also.

I looked over and found Flamestarter had the same but over his chest was a gold plate. "I found everyone of them had that same gold armor." I heard Krillian say.

"What happened to the rest of it?" I asked petting Flamestarter.

"Look around you'll find masks laying around. The chest plate for NightShade is on the wall beside him. It was causing him discomfort." Krillian said as I walked to the other side and found a giant plate of gold. Next to it looked as if a helmet made for a dragon laid next to it. I marveled how it looked like it fit the mighty dragon. NightShade let out a cry and nudged me roughly. I looked to him and caressed his eye ridge. As I looked around the pen, I found discarded pieces of gold armor even some the same size for WhiteGold.

I heard someone call for me through the scouter and left in a hurry. After running through the halls, I came to the observation deck and was greeted by Goku. "Good, Lady Doggy, your awake." He sighed as I laughed.

"Yes, now what do you need Goku?" I asked walking past him.

"Frieza wanted me to ask what you want to do first when we get on Ice?" He conveyed as I jumped excitedly.

"I wish to fly my dragons and walk my dogs around and over some sort of wilderness." I suggested excitedly.

"I shall run it by him." Goku offered walking over to the pod thing in front of the ships biggest window. He conversed with a hidden Frieza before walking back, a smile on his face. "Ok!"

"Why is my Frieza hiding?" I asked smiling.

"He is doing something which you are not allowed to see." Goku said happily.

"No ones tell me anything these days." I whined playfully.

"Your not a princess thats why." Goku replied making me growl.

'I can scan his brain for you.' Meta said into my head, almost evilly.

"Nah, I'll be fine Meta." I said quietly.

'If you say so.' He sounded left out. I assured Meta as I left, bored once again.

(On Planet Ice)

I was stepping off the ship when the dogs ran off with Zarbon for their walk. Goku's team were suiting the dragons in their armor and riding gear for their much needed stretch. I was wearing my battle armor and my wooded shoes. Nightshade let out a roar of excitement when all his armor was on. I spotted the saddle on the back of his neck just before his torso. The others were just the same. I walked over and greeted the others.

"They are ready to be flown except Gold who is getting taught how to glide by Gohan." Chi Chi said slapping Nightshades leg. He huffed at her attempt to smack him.

"Thats great, so when can I ride?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Frieza wants you at the palace in three hours, so you should go now." Goku said finishing the straps on FlameStarter's saddle.

Nightshade crouched and spread his wings out to the ground. I used his wing as a stairway and walked my way to to the saddle. I sat in it and grabbed the reins. Nightshade let out a huff of excitement and let of ripple of energy go through him as he jumped up and caught the air with his wings. With another flap, we were soaring over a town where the people were like ants. I turned my head and found the other two dragons flying slowly after us. NightShade suddenly turned into a circle and spiraled upward and then did a back flip while I held on for dear life. He suddenly did neck snapping brake and changed directions to right behind him. He then flapped his wings and went hastily above his dragonmates, just to do it again.

As soon as he got bored though, the younger dragons then did aerobatics over Nightshades wings, head, and back. He didn't seem to mind, but playfully snapped at the others if they were snapping at him.

Nightshade let out a roar of disappointment when I forced him to land at King Colds palace. The others joined in shortly. "Ahh don't worry guys.. I will fly you again later, I promise." I assured them as I pulled out a bundle of clothing from under the saddle. I let out a evil chuckle. "I guess no one knew I put them here." I giggled as Meta relayed a message to Nightshade to use his claws as a wall. Nightshade did as told and used his giant claws as a wall as I changed. I scolded Nightshade when he turned his head to watch me, his eyes confused, yet interested. When I was done, he released me showing the other dragons my new outfit.

It consisted of a tight black shirt, with bondage pants with various red designs on them. I had steel toe boots on accented with silver buckles on the side. On my wrists I had spiky wrist bands making me look rough. The dragons huffed in approval at my new look.

"Oh I remember why I hate tight shirts." I realized after I took a deep breath and half my belly shone until I breathed out. I noticed the giant doors at the other end of the courtyard where the dragons landed and noticed one of the wolf puppies were sitting in front of it with Nibble. Nibble was panting while the pup tried to chew on a large rawhide bone. They both perked up when I called to them.

"She's late!" Frieza whined to his father and to a young man with long brown hair and glasses. He wore a tan kimono with King Colds name printed on the back. He also carried a large clipboard with a lot of paper in the clip.

"That is fine, we're in no hurry at all today." The boy said calmly. King Cold just nodded.

"That's not the point.. She's always early or on time." Frieza snapped.

"She must care more about her animals than you when it comes that they need attention." The boy snapped back gaining a chuckle from Cold.

"Father! Don't agree with him!"

"Frieza calm down, I'll let her be late this once. I heard a lot of great things of her from the Ginyu Force." King Cold dismissed as the boy stuck out his tongue. "Now Shane be nice or your being dismissed instead."

Before the boy could answer, the door creaked open and my head popped into the room. "Sorry I'm late and all." I apologized squeezing through the door. I closed it as I continued, "I got lost after I took a wrong turn and lost the boys."

"Oh we thought you were giving those dragons of yours extra attention." King Cold inquired with a smirk.

'Wow he is huge!' Was the first thought that came to my mind when I first gazed at King Cold. He was way down on the other end of the room, but he looked so big from where I was standing. Frieza was standing right in front of him with my dogs and WhiteGold sleeping beside him. A young man with a shoulder length brown hair was standing beside King Colds chair. A little white rabbit/cat thing with red eyes was on his shoulder and starring at me in surprise. "... My dragons didn't want to land." I continued to apologize walking down the red carpet with a gold trim. WhiteGold lifted her head and looked groggily behind her to look at me. She made a low gargling noise before laying her head back down.

"That is fine dear, we had a feeling you would spend some extra time with your dragons." King Cold excused with a slight laugh. The boy giggled beside him and gently patted the head of the cabbit as it stood in excitement. I cocked my head as it made a cute little "kyu" sound and resettled on the boys shoulder.

"Kasey we have some bad news. It seems we won't be able to get married at the end of the week as planned. A war has broken out and we must postpone until it is over." Frieza told me as I approached him finally.

I looked surprisingly at Frieza and then King Cold. The boy laughed once more and then I looked to him. Now that I was closer, he looked pretty darn familiar and a little like me. He was also trying to look away from me, his smile wide on his face. "You remind me of somebody." I pointed out looking towards the boy. He looked farther away, so I returned to the main topic. "How long will that be, may I ask?"

"Weeks, maybe even a few months I am not sure my dear." King Cold answered me as he looked towards the boy in amusement.

"Oh darn, Mr. Field gonna be angry if I grow in that time." I whined picturing that little rat hitting me over and over while yelling at me.

"You may do whatever you like while you wait though. I say get to know your animals a little better and see what friends you can make here." The boy said turning back to me with a smile that only my brother knew to do.

Wait... Those bushy eyebrows, those spying Hazel eyes, that stupid haughty grin. Those were my brother's. And didn't he say he was working for King Cold in that letter he sent me? "Shane?" I asked in a whisper. "Is that you?"

The boys grin widened and he stepped down to the last step and spread his arms. "Took you long enough." He joked as I ran into his arms for a hug. "I see you missed me."

"Of course I missed you! What would I do without my older bro!" I said into his chest happily.

"And what would I do without my sis?" He responded hugging me tighter.

"Nothing, because I was not here." I giggled.

"That's a lie. I did a lot." He giggled back.

"Kyu!" The cabbit protested loudly on his shoulder. Shane broke the hug and grabbed the cabbit to show me the creature.

"This is Wiz.. He is a cabbit. He allows me to fly." Shane told me as he pressed down on Wiz's head. I jumped back as the little cabbit transformed into a larger, black furred mammal with large black wings. Wiz then crawled onto Shane's back and kyu'd on his back as if waiting for the signal.

"Such beauty and strength dear brother." I complimented petting the now black head of Wiz.

"Only way I and your friends can get around." Shane explained rummaging through his kimono. He pulled out a scroll and made my eyebrow raise as he unrolled it and showed some sort of contract.

"This, my dear, is a contract to say if you and Frieza decide to break up, you get half his land and half his money. Also when my son dies you must divide it among your children when they are old enough to take rule." King Cold announced as Shane gave me a feather pen to sign with. I slowly took the pen and signed the bottom line after scanning the page. Nothing bad seemed to catch my attention so I just signed it. After I pulled back Shane let the contract roll back up into it's gold casing and then handed it King Cold. "I see, u see that I am already impressed by the rumors going on about you and have added nothing against you in this contract. Shane would agree with me when I say that is rare." Shane nodded his head as King Cold continued, "I wish I could say that for Cooler's money grubbing wife that he thinks is better than you."

"Your saying I'm better!" I asked unbelieving what I just heard.

"Sister, she was a super model. One of those who only care about styles and money. He is purely trying to out due his brother and failing miserably because you are more beautiful than she ever was." Shane complimented with a snort.

"I always succeed in everything when it comes to sibling rivalry." Frieza gawked happily. I sent a glare his way, but he ignored it.

"Either way, I want to see you fight Kasey." King Cold said out of the blue as Shane went back into his kimono once more to dig out more scrolls. I cocked my head at his movements.

"On the count of three Kasey, we will begin the fight." Shane told me as he undid one of his scrolls and draped it on his arms.

I felt my sword form into my hand and then realized Meta had called it and had gotten set to kill my brother if he overstepped the line. I readied myself also with my dogs behind me minus the two puppies. I noticed Wiz had gone and a white and gray Siberian Husky now stood defensively beside my brother. I recognized the wolf speckling on her back and recognized her to be Akashia, Shane's dog from earth.

"Ahh so you trained Akashia like I did my dogs." I commented as Shane started counting down. I squatted in position expecting Shane to attack first, but he only said something in a language that I could never learn, nor understand. Before I recovered Akashia sprang at me and grabbed my arm which carried the sword. Meta sent a wave of flame down my arm and seared Akashia's mouth making her let go with a yelp. I recovered and slashed at the whimpering dog and she jumped away. I felt some sort of force surround me and push me forcefully away. I landed on my rear end looking as dazed and confused as when the fight first started.

'Your brother is casting spells as Akashia distracts you. Order the dogs against her before she charges once more and he is able to cast another spell. He already knows what spell he is going to cast.' Meta told me desperately as I slowly got back up.

"I'm going, I'm going." I mumbled setting my legs to help me stand. I whistled for the dogs and they came. I ordered them silently to attack in the Saiyan language. They ran with a bark at the bigger Husky and jumped her. She gave a surprised yelp as the dogs sharpened teeth locked onto her legs. She then tried to escape and ran in a circle. Meta suddenly told me to move quickly and I jolted to the right as a thunder bolt hit the ground. I felt a little of the shock but not enough to stop me. I heard Shane shout something and a light shot everywhere like it was a lost arrow trying to find its mark.

'That's a sacrifice arrow!' Meta screamed in my head in panic. My eyes were only able to widen as I noticed the light suddenly veer turn to me. It went through my chest with great speed and only let me gasp. I watched it search the room once more and head for Shane as I knew I slowly was dieing. It went through him and his heart, killing him instantly. As he fell I felt Doggy bubbling back up to the surface to take over my body while I heal. I also felt another presence as I blinked out and flame surrounded me.

"I see I am not the only the one." Doggy said as she took form. "Shane is also Spot but how long will it take for Spot to come out?"

"When Shane agrees for him to come out." Meta responded calmly.

"But what will Akashia and Wiz say about Shane's soul buddy?" Doggy asked knocking the flame away. She leaned over and grabbed her knees and called her my dogs off of Akashia and to herself. They panted and tried to lick her face. Doggy growled and yipped happily and ordered the dogs back to Frieza. She sexily walked over to my brother and leaned over him to look at his face. Her eyebrows raised as a Black paw print formed over his right eye, a birth mark of Spot. Doggy slightly remembered how Spot got that mark and laughed. "He is slowly excepting my brother."

"Queen Doggy, I have sent for Kasey's friends, aware of the wish that they too have something like you in them." King Cold said as Queen Doggy smiled.

"So this was on purpose?" She asked slightly amused.

"Yes, I wanted to see why you are so special." He answered her with a giggle.

"I'm not the only one that is special." Queen Doggy said backing off from Shane.

"But you are the strongest." King Cold proved.

Shane's body was engulfed by a cream colored tornado that dispersed several minutes later leaving a man with long white hair took his place. The paw print was over his right eye with a digit overlapping into his hair. He wore cream colored armor that matched his cream colored pants.

"He was a fighter." The man said with a gentle smile. "But after I said that I was Doggy's brother, he gave in."

Doggy wrapped her arms around the man and nudged his neck. "Welcome to the other side Spot."

"Why thank you, older sister." Spot thanked hugging back.

"King Cold you wanted to see me!" A young mans voice asked through the door.

"Oh yes I wanted to see you, but give us a second, Del." King Cold ordered as Doggy and Spot looked at each other in surprise. Doggy's surprise welted into a evil smile and she bared her teeth with sudden blood lust. Spot matched her smile, but his eyes didn't glitter like hers, more like I'll follow u type of eyes.

"Yes, I sense someone else already in that boy.. Spot hide, if I need you I'll yell." Doggy ordered as Spot looked around the room for a place to hide. He noticed a spot in the corner that was dark and somewhat smelled cool. He gave a mighty jump but could not make it. He huffed in surprise and looked towards Wiz, who had huddled on the corner of the top steps.

"Come here Wiz, come to Shaney." Spot beckoned smiling gently. The cabbit made a startled noise and nudged itself tighter against the concrete. Doggy smiled at the cabbits distress and called Meta out of her body. He looked to the cabbit and growled soothingly like he was talking to it. Wiz looked around frantically trying to see what was talking to it and then latched eyes with Meta. Hes ears stood on end and he seemed to bow his head in understanding before crawling over to Spot. Wiz made a kyu sound and let Spot touch his head to transform him. He allowed Wiz to climb onto his back before jumping and letting the cabbits large wings take over.

Doggy watched as her brother disappeared into the darkness before hiding behind a pillar. Meta looked at her strangely when she mouthed for him to stay where he was. She giggled when he sat down looking towards the door in mock interest.

"You may come in now General Del." Frieza ordered as the door opened and the boy Frieza was talking to on Vegeta came into the room. He stopped noticing the giant, ugly looking dog staring at him from down the carpet and looked around mumbling to himself. He sighed in relief when he saw Akashia sitting to the side licking her forepaws clean of left over blood which he couldn't see from his position. He then strode down the carpet and past Meta to stop in front of King Colds chair and bow to the two leaders.

Meta sniffed the air and turned to the boy. He snorted in surprise when the boys sword blade was at his neck and ready to slit the Raserus throat. Meta laughed in delight, "You think that will work on me?" Meta looked beyond the boy with a hint of excitement in his eyes. "I would worry about the girl behind you more."

Del looked behind himself and jumped when Doggy's red eyes locked onto his. Doggy smiled and thrusted her sword into Del's kidney. He gasped and grabbed at the swords hilt and Doggy's hands trying to get her to pull it out. She gave a sudden twist making Del grunt and tense up even more. She waited a few moments before suddenly pulling out the sword and letting Del fall to the ground seething in pain and gasping for breath to easy away the pain. Doggy sniffed at the blade and licked down the blade, tasting Del's blood as if looking for something interesting in his blood.

"Del!" Four young girls voices yelled in panic from the door.

"Oh Meta! Why didn't you warn me, you jerk?" Doggy demanded noticing the four girls.

"Wait... Meta." One girl said silently which made Meta's ears perk up in interest.

"You killed Shane to, didn't you!" The tallest girl with tight curl hair asked angrily.

"They're not dead.. They're immortal.. I can't kill them, just releasing some inner beings." Doggy explained innocently, but realized it only made the girls angrier.

The girls drew their swords and readied themselves. Meta looked at them all and read their minds as he locked eyes with them. "They thought they were gonna see their good friend, Kasey. They had worried over her and looked forward to this day. They also have our friends in them, but have yet to tap into them." Meta suddenly turns to Del and reads the boys dying mind. "Orbus is talking to Del now.. Del is fighting but Orbus is not easily deterred." Meta reported abruptly. Doggy looked to Dels body as the boy gave a final breath, before giving in to death.

She heard silent, rushing footsteps just beyond regular hearing and turned back to the door to find it empty of the girls. She gave a look around before turning to her nose and ears for answers. One was just about above her while the other three surrounded. Turning dog, Doggy threw her sword into the air and caught it once more in her dog jaws as soon as she finished transforming. She flipped the blade so it faced outward and jolted to the right towards a shadow. She caught something on the blade and heard clothes ripping as it sliced through and hit skin. A scream came afterward and the girl she hit feel to her knees after the blade left her belly and as Doggy ran away into a shadow, a trail of blood dripping off the sword. The long dirty blonde haired girl clenched at her torn stomach as tears of pain slid down her cheeks. She looked up in time to find Meta looming over her with his paw raised in the air. She gasped as he swung it down and slapped her across the face and onto the ground. She struggled with him as he grabbed hold of her throat and tightly closed down. As she gasped for breath he jerked his head suddenly and with an audible snap she fell limp.

Meta turned to the other three who stood in shock and surprise. "Nikotu.." The short black haired girl with an eye patch over her left eye whispered depressingly.

"Sage..." Meta teased into the girls mind. He ran after her and allowed himself to be stabbed by her long samurai sword to slit her throat with his sharp claws. She fell to the side and Meta eased her hands off of the swords hilt so he could ease it out himself. He growled at the other two and they jumped out of his way.

Doggy showed herself once more once a large brown dog, the right side of him covered in metal from his eye to his tail, attacked the black curly haired girl. The right eye was replaced by garnet stone. He was two times bigger than Doggy and hundreds of years old. He was previously Del before transforming. Spot attacked the last girl, named Michia, afterward and simply snapped her neck while Orbus mauled the taller girl.

"Neariea is of greater importance than anyone else." Doggy said to herself as she looked at Michias twitching body. "Kasey's best friend recognized Metas name and I from the look on her face." Doggy continued watching her intently. Meta then reported they were talking to the other half of themselves.

Sage was the first to transform and took the form of a Doberman like dog with an eye patch and bone wrist and ankle cuffs. Nikotu transformed into a vanilla dog that looked like a German Shepard. The girl with tightly curled black hair with the name of Black Wind transformed into a dog with black fur and a brown underbelly, muzzle, and socks. She had a skull over her head and bone ribs over hers. She had bone cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

Neariea seemed to know Doggy personally after Mashell transformed into her. Nearia was a blue dog with a bluer mane and a tanish-white tail. She had white spots on random places on her back and shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes that glittered in the light. She was the first though to recognize she was in a new world, one different from the one in Michias soul.

"Doggy, no time, long see. It feels great to be free once more." Nearia yawned and stretched.

"Yes, it does feel great, but do your hands smell clean?" Doggy asked smiling. Neariea sniffed her paws and shook no. "Lucky! Kasey smelt so freaking clean I bet she had never bloodied her hands."

"Mashell was forced to though or so she says." Neariea reported.

"Del was a fighter in both subjects, he still fights, but he is glad you are back. A little pissed that her other form killed him, but other wise glad." Orbus reported happily.

"The others are pleased as well!" The other dogs chorused happily.

"Kasey is crying inside with happiness." Doggy said with a smile. She looked over to Meta and found him looking over at a dark spot in the room. WhiteGold was heard making chittering noises as if talking to another dragon. Ozma was beside her while Terra walked over to Meta.

"I must ask you to leave, Queen Doggy, and take your friends to. I must attend a meeting about the war.

"Then lets go people.. WhiteGold come here girl.. Meta come!" Doggy ordered turning towards the door, the dogs had already reached the exit. WhiteGold cried in protest, but got up anyways and walked towards the dogs the best she could over her spindly legs and over sized wings. Meta just turned to Doggy and then back to the dark spot. Terra and WhiteFang had joined him at looking.

"Come on Meta!" Doggy insisted as she and her friends waked towards the door. The three looked to her and then back to what they were looking at. WhiteFang soon lost interest and walked after Doggy. Terra joined her soon afterward. Meta lifted a paw to move and slightly turned when he saw and heard movement. He focused and saw red eyes far back into the darkness. They blinked once before shutting completely.

"I'll help you next time." Meta said mentally to whatever looked at him. He then left to go after Doggy, only turning back once when he heard a chain move and the red eyes again. He heard it huff and slowly move into a light. Meta eyes lit up when he saw it was a Shadow Mini Nexus. The dragon nodded and hid back into the hole.

4/16 Srry it took me so long.. I got sidetracked and just felt like I didn't want to write.. I hope you enjoyed the story since it took me so long to write. Hope to see good reviews.


	13. Planet Ice: Part 2 of 3

5/7 Ello readers. I hoped u liked my last chappy. Here is part two of chapter ten.

Chapter 10: part 2: The Lonely Dragon and His Missing Owner.

WhiteGold suddenly cried as she awoke from her dreams and realized she was hungry. Since she was on the end of the bed with the dogs, I heard her loud and clear and fell off the bed screaming since I _love_ to sleep on the edge. I heard Raditz rush into the room and soothe the little dragon as I regained my senses and woke up.

"My lady are you all right?" Raditz asked looking over the bed at me.

"I am fine, just start feeding her for me." I ordered slowly crawling back onto the bed. I straightened out my tank top and shorts and rubbed my head in anger. I was not a morning person, but I had to start somewhere because I wanted kids after my marriage and everyone knows children don't go by an adults schedule. I spotted Raditz still at the end of the bed, still soothing the dragon. "What time is it?" I asked looking out the window onto the lit ground.

"About 3 in the afternoon." Raditz informed as my head shot towards him.

"What! I was suppose to be introduced to my maids today!" I panicked starting to sort through clothes. I noticed Raditz looking over at the closet and turned to see my outfit for the day hanging off a knob. "I wonder who chose this?" I asked picking up the black bikini top. I giggled at the bottom as it was the bottom half of a kimono with only its obi to keep it in place around the hips. "Cute." I giggled waving the two out. The dogs stayed for the show and I changed quickly. I looked into the mirror and growled at my hair. I wanted it up, but in anything other than a ponytail. 'I wonder if the girls know how to do hair?.. They don't have any here?' I asked the dogs as I sat and brushed my knots out of my bed head.

Nibble whined and brought over a piece of paper. He waited to show me what was written on it. It was from King Cold announcing I was to meet Cooler and his gang of people. I cried in anger and rushed out the room. The dogs followed obediently and was soon joined by Raditz and a stumbling WhiteGold.

Making my way out of my guest house, I crossed the busy court filled with different aliens and up the steps towards King Colds palace. NightShade roared a welcome from his sunny perch from where he claimed a section of the courtyard and it was joined with the three others. River was above the entrance. I had to stop for a second, noticing a change in her blue coloring. She was usually light blue, today she was a darker hue and only two shades from a regular blue. She blinked her eyes echoing my confusion.

"Such a pretty color you are today. I wonder if it means something?" I called up to River. She answered with a gargle and seemed to want me to go in. She then jumped and flew to NightShade, who greeted her by nudging her close to him.

After having Raditz urge me into the palace, I picked up my pace and weaved through the many halls hiding King Colds throne room. "Must you rush? I am tired." Meta whined aloud. I felt him stretch inside me and send a painful spasm through my nerves. "Sorry, I twitched somewhere." he apologized automatically. He left my consciousness for several steps before reporting back.

"And? Who did you just bug and what did you talk about?" I asked the raseru rounding the last corner.

"Frieza. He still waits for you. He has his maids and men with him also. Your friends are talking with Shane. Cooler awaits with his earthling wife." Meta listed fading every now and then. Before grabbing the handle, I yawned and stretched, cracking every bone I could painfully back into place. I then smoothed out the outfit before opening the door in a calm fashion.

The room seemed to get quiet as I walked in. Everyone was at the far end I walked towards them. I heard an impatient click of a tongue snapping against teeth and stopped noticing the tanned, sun bleached hair woman hanging off Coolers limp arm. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers at me as she looked me up and down. I did the same to her and she snorted in disgust.

"She's from the lower class. Your brother has poor taste." The woman said just high enough for me to hear. I narrowed my eyes at her and continued to walk to Frieza. I giggled noticing Zarbons locked glare with Sauza.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon, dear sister." Shane greeted smiling cheerfully. My other friends joined in with him and then turned back to the raised clipboard Shane was holding.

"Morning everyone." I said before a yawn took me over. "Excuse me, I just awoke six minutes a go."

"Can tell.. If you haven't realized you are in front of a Monarch, not your pimp. You don't show up in a bikini top and the bottom of your pajamas." Coolers arm guard scolded me.

"It was left out for me.." I whined looking to Frieza who nodded. The four girls trying to hide behind Vegeta, nodded also.

"Well someone wanted you to look like a whore."

'Has she looked and smelled herself lately?' Meta demanded in sarcastic tone. 'Pure whore right there. I can even prove it.. Let me out!'

'We'll get rid of her later, but for now focus on the job at hand. I need my hair up!And its cold in here!' I told him mentally.

"I wouldn't worry about her girls. Lower classes usually are a lost cause in beauty." The woman told the girls that were slowly coming up to me. They seemed to flinch at her words.

"Don't listen to the old one. All I need is my hair up.. Braids please." I assured them with a smile. They looked towards each other and then rushed over scaring me. The head one twirled me around in my surprise and grabbed my long hair. In their native tongue, which I could not learn for the life of me, they discussed a style. She then floated and pulled back the rest of my hair.

"You can call me Dolphin. My name is unpronounceable in your language. I am your head maid, just ask and I'll get the other three to help me with it. Now onto what u asked us to do.. Tightest, tight, or loose?" Dolphin said rather quickly.

"Tight please or it'll just fall out if loose. And too tight will make me scream in pain." I answered trying not to purr at the light tugging of my hair. She ushered the girls over and introduced them in aquatic marine life names I was suppose to call them. Dolphin, the head girl, Manatee was the second in command, Shark was a stern one and seemed nicer than her name let out, and Orca was the smallest and most shy of them all. The woman(like the maids) of Friezas kind had no hard protection on them like the shin guards and arm guards and no hard head. Their skin also felt soft.

"Yay, finally we get to play with real hair! It feels so soft!" Orca exclaimed using a comb to brush out any knots I had gathered rushing here.

"She's worried about her hair falling out of place!" The woman laughed as I glared at her.

"Kasey, you know of Cooler and this is his supermodel... wife, Keyra." Frieza said as Cooler sighed in an uncaring tone.

"Supermodel aye?" I asked forming an evil smile. "So whats it like being of a rich family, I mean of course you've had to have the greatest life ever!" I laughed as Meta snickered.

"Better than yours I'm sure.." Keyra snorted.

"Careful, you might look older than you are if you keep scowling like that!" I exclaimed in mock terror. Meta was a roar of laughter in my head as he thought of jokes to tell me. I saw a smirk come across many of the mens faces and then disappear. My friends had turned around and were now eyeing me for more.

"Atleast I don't look ancient!" She retorted harshly. I made a fake face of terror and hurt before giggling.

"Well I will always look younger than you, saggy skin.. Growing old already?" I giggled getting caught up in the moment.

"Shut it, you lower class whore!" Keyra yelled as loud as she could.

"Keyra calm yourself!" Cooler scolded as she wrenched herself from him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed at him.

"Yo porn star! Your acting out of line.. Get back in it!" Shane yelled over her protests. This seemed to set her off more. "Look Keyra, you can leave and walk back to your castle, but thats over water so if you think your so perfect trying walking on it. If you fall through the sharks will eat you." Shane reasoned angrily. "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in the room I take care of."

Her screams lowered and she reattached herself to an angered Cooler. "She started it.." Keyra whined lowly with a pouted face. Cooler rolled his eyes with his squadron.

I felt a slight tug on my hair signaling a tie was needed. I undid one from my wrist where I had an extra three on me just in case and handed it to a waiting Dolphin. "Where is your father Frieza, I thought he would be here when I came?" I asked ignoring Metas sudden plea to irritate Keyra further

"Oh he's been in a war meeting all day. We didn't know this until Shane showed up carrying the message to let you sleep in. He should be back any time now." Frieza answered in a deadpan tone.

'Where is Terra, Ozma, and WhiteFang?' I asked Meta. He left me once more and returned happily.

'They explore. Do you want them Kasey?' Meta responded seeming eager.

'No they can explore. I won't intrude on their fun.'

'That Shadow Mini is eyeing the one they call Sage.' Meta informed slightly confused. I looked to my short friend and then around the room. 'He lives in that giant black hole over to our right.' I soon spotted the dark spot in the wall and a side ways glance at a glowing red eye. It was starring at Sage in a needy sort of way.

'Wonder why he's hiding?'

'He is scared of everyone.. He is only three years and was captured from the wild. He wishes for an owner to lay with.' Meta told me in a sad tone.

"Shane can I ask you about the dragons I have and the one hiding over in that cave it has?" I asked my brother walking to him. My friends backed away and excused themselves from the room. Sage slowed down just a bit half way to the door. I watched as she quickly glanced at the red eyes of the Shadow Mini Nexus and then rush out. 'You saw that right, Meta?' I asked surprised at what I had just figured out.

"Oh yes I had gathered the notes you needed about all your pets. Read the dragon one first though. It gives helpful hints like how you can determine when a Nexus is going to Fly, which means to mate and produce eggs in a clutch. River is about a day away from it. Excitement will cause it to come sooner." Shane explained handing over two large books, one about dragons and one about other various creatures.

"Is there anything else I need to know before reading this?" I questioned opening to the first page.

"Oh yes you do.. The kinds of dragons you bought are impressionable. That means they'll join you as one person and be able to talk to you in your head as the raserus do already. You will also feel what they feel, including the mating flights. Thats all you really need to know from me. The book will explain everything else. I dogeared the pages that are needed for the types you have now." Shane continued as I flipped to through the folded pages.

"Thank you for digging this out for me!"

'He didn't say anything about the youngster in the cave!' Meta reminded me in an urgent tone.

"Shane, that young dragon over there.. Why does Meta tell me that it's sad?" I asked pointing towards the now visible dragon. It was emitting a low, sad cry with a weak stance. This Shadow was a low gray, not the healthy black it should be. Its red eyes were dull in the light and his wings mangled by the chain tied around his body.

"We're having trouble with Shadow there. He refuses everyone we offered him. He has gone on a hunger strike and now looks like that." Shanes face turned to worry.

"You haven't offered him Sage or the others?" I asked turning to him.

"No. King cold didn't think them as good candidates."

"He wants Sage.. He keeps looking at her in need. I will say this once.. I know he needs her and I don't need a book to tell me that!" I scolded as the dragon crooned louder. WhiteGold answered him back and that set off a chain of dragon roars.

A servant hurried in and handed Shane a note before rushing back out. Shane read it and smiled. "Good news.. We have one nation out of four on our side. He comes now to join us." Shane reported folding up the note and shoving it into a pocket.

'Now can I?' Meta questioned in a dying plea. I turned to the supermodel beside me and found her glaring at me once more. Cooler looked at me in a request and then looked to her as the request to do something to her. I sent Meta out to him and watched him startle in surprise and soothe when he found out what was going on. 'He says get rid of her for him. He'll go against the contract if he kills her.' Meta told me as I smiled.

'Then go right ahead.. Here give me a second to give you a form I know she'll like.' I allowed as I closed my eyes and brought up a vision of a rock star I thought was hot when I was younger. I felt Meta separate from me, but come up from behind Keyra.

"Excuse me, but I need to get to Lady Doggy." The fake rock star commanded as Keyra whirled around and let her mouth drop in utter surprise. She unlatched herself from Cooler once more and smiled at him in a flirtatious way. She swayed to the side instead of stepping so Meta could brush up against her as much as she could let him. He walked towards me with a smile that made me melt. He stepped beside me and called a stuffed bunny to his hand. He shook it before turning and offering it to Keyra. She seemed to melt also and took the bunny with such haste I thought Meta wasn't gonna be able to let go without ripping it.

"How did you know rabbits were my favorite animal?" Keyra asked holding the stuffed black rabbit close to her.

"I have my ways of knowing things. And who could resist a cute little bunny?" Meta told her in a happy, flirting tone.

"Oh so why must you meet skinny here?" She asked her eyes glinting evil suddenly.

"Because we used to date way back when we were just teenagers." Meta explained grabbing my hands and cupping them in his and setting his face two inches from mine and staring his red eyes into my brownish-green ones. He planted small kisses on my lips and heard Frieza gasp in horror. "Isn't that right, Doggy dear?" He asked winking. I looked over at Keyra and found she was a second from exploding into another rage.

"Oh ofcourse, but that was so long ago. We must move on, Joesph." I responded in a laugh. Meta, or Joesph, laughed with me and let go of my hands. He smiled at Keyra and walked towards her. She seemed to stop breathing and gasped excitedly as he took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Are you attached, my dear Keyra?" "Joesph" asked trying to ignore the ring on her finger.

"No not at all. He means nothing to me. Joesph, was it?" She whispered like she was in a dream. I tried not to laugh at everyones surprised face. I heard Shane snicker and then turn to hide it.

"Oh but he should.. He holds your life in his hands especially from others." Meta reasoned pulling her towards him. I felt him steal one of my daggers and hide it against his arm.

"I'm sure you can do the same as he." Keyra whispered moving in to kiss Meta on his fake lips. She stuttered for a second and her face to turned to surprise and pain. She then grunted and groaned as Meta dug the dagger deeper into her kidney/stomach. He twisted it and pulled it out leaving her to scream in pain and fall to her knees.

"See what happens when you try to move too fast with some people. You get crushed before anything happens. See why he was perfect for you. He protected you while you went crazy for his money." Meta scolded as she looked at him in confusion. "See what greed and insults get you?"

Keyra turned to Cooler in desperation, now giving him her full attention. He just looked away uninterested in her attention, the damage already done by her cold shoulders. She then turned to sobbing and crying for help from everyone in the room. Shane had turned away and was now starring at the gray dragon. Meta had found his way behind me and was caressing my neck lovingly and with respect for allowing him to kill.

King Cold came bustling as Keyra finally fell over and fell into her death slumber. He stopped noticing the dead girl bleeding on his floor and snorted. He then noticed the transformed Meta molesting my neck and turned to Frieza for an answer.

"Meta killed Keyra for us and I really don't know what he's doing to my fiancee." Frieza answered dully like he'd seen it before.

"I'm kissing her neck." Meta murmured in the middle of a kiss under my chin.

"Well then all is good?" King Cold asked as Shane looked towards the unhealthy dragon. King Cold followed his gazed and jumped, startled by the animals looks. "Shane, have you been feeding him? He looks horrible!"

"He is refusing to eat now. My sister thinks one of her friends is the mysterious candidate for Shadow. Sage I believe is the one it is craving for." Shane answered as Shadow let out another weak call. WhiteGold let out a mighty cry and jolted forward only to land on her belly. Shadow slowly turned towards Meta and I.

"Sage is not strong enough for such a dragon.. We'll find someone better!" King Cold snapped as Shadow gave a distressed cry. It jolted forward, breaking its mangled chain, and charged for Meta. It knocked the raseru aside and grabbed my neck in its weak jaws. I simply went limp, signaling I wouldn't fight, but called to the others who were gathering energy to shoot at the poor beast to calm down and just get Sage. Meta roared in fury and transformed back into the dog form. Shadow weakly flicked his tail at him and marched toward the doors at the end of the room.

WhiteGolds screams of protest echoed in my head as words, "You will hurt mommy! Mommy is friend, you don't hurt friend!" She sounded so like a three year old watching a friend fight with another friend. She was scrambling for me as Shadow crashed through the doors and half ran/marched down the halls towards the light of the doors.

NightShades roars of protest started coming into my mind also as words. "You let her go!.. She is not to be held as ransom to get your way!" The older dragon roared as Shadow stepped outside, his loose chain clanging against the steps as he walked down and looked around. River was hissing beside the larger dragon and scaring anyone that was rushing out of the courtyard.

"Sister!" I heard Shane yell as the gang came running out to see what the runaway dragon would do next. "Has he hurt you yet?" Shane's tone sound frightened and determined. "I have called Sage and the others! They come with haste!"

"He has not hurt me, but I am getting a headache from all the voices suddenly in my head that are screaming for him to let me go. Several different levels of voices were screaming at the dragon holding me, but it seemed to go through me first.

"SHADOW RELEASE HER NOW!" Sage screamed from a top my guest house. The dragon whined and slowly let me down. My dragons seemed to calm, River turned a deeper shade of blue reclaiming NightShade's attention. Shadow backed away and I got to my feet. I rubbed the dragons nose telling him it was all right. He _had _gotten what he wanted and he didn't do anything that bad. Meta was still practically steaming, but I paid that dog no heed.

"I'm sorry Kasey, I don't know what gotten into him." Sage apologized trying to untangle the dragons wings and body from the chain.

"He just wanted you and no one was willing to tell you that for him." I waved it off starting to help her.

"He says thank you for helping..And sorry for the scare." Sage told me for her dragon. I heard mine rumble and try to calm themselves.

"Its ok Shadow. I'll forgive you." I told the dragon scratching his muzzle. He hummed in pleasure.

"Sage take your dragon to the hose and wash him while he feeds. Kasey you might as well start yours also. Its a good bonding ritual." Shane advised looking at the dull colors of my dragons except River who was the brightest blue I had ever seen. "Actually Kasey, you might want to go to your bedroom alone and read that book. You'll need to be alone when River goes to Fly."

I looked towards my brother in confusion, but ran when I felt the reason why I should be alone. River let out a high-pitched squeal and sprang into the air, flapping her wings she flew away at a great speed. No one expected NightShade to go after the smaller, lustier dragon with a great roar of a challenge to the three other males on the grounds. They didn't move and you can't really blame them, can you?

6/10 Hey this one didn't take me as long as it should of.. I hoped you liked it.. I wrote it in like three and half days.. I thank the idea for impression and the tele-link thing and teleporting(later in this story, you'll see) on Ann McCaffrey's Dragonriders' of Pern books.. They're like the greatest books ever! Oh and I started posting my book on Myspace.. if you want to read it just ask and I'll email my url to you so u can, but you also have to be a member of myspace.. and its on also(you don't need a membership for that.. Thxs for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	14. PLanet Ice: Part 3 of 3

6/12 Yay! The last part!

Chapter 10: part 3 of 3: Wedding Time.

"Yummy yummy yummy she's got eggs in her tummy and she's gonna lay them real soon. She's gonna tend them to they hatch and then my husbands gonna sell them for cash." I finished singing while scrubbing Rivers bulging and lumpy belly full of her and NightShade's eggs. She gurgled while I hit the trouble areas she couldn't scratch herself.

Dolphin and her gang were scrubbing other places on the light blue dragon. Grasseater and WhiteGold were shining in such cleanliness many had to shield their eyes off their glowing hides while checking their drying rate in the midday sun. Shadow was laying on top of the palace watching us and looking darker than NightShade, who looked gray compared to the younger one. NightShade was sunning himself waiting his turn at the attention; Flamestarter was next.

"I love this bathing sand!" I remarked taking a handful of saturated sand laced in soap out of a bucket and rubbed it against Rivers smooth hide. It foamed turning black from the dirt I was firmly scrubbing off of her. "It makes my hands so smooth and my dragons hide so shiny!"

"Oh yes, it does the job for us also." Dolphin giggled furiously scrubbing a spot on Rivers face above the left eye.

"I'm scared of NightShade.. My arms hurt already and one leg is about the size of River!" Orca whined in her childish voice.

"Keep scrubbing Orca or I'll put you on laundry duty for the next week.." Dolphin threatened as I laughed nervously.

"My arms hurt to Orca, but they need to be cleaned for my wedding in two days. You'll make it my dear." I reassured finishing the last spot I was told to clean on River. The other girls finished also and cleared the way for Manatee to turn on the hose that we rigged to spray the dragons from a height and let them play in it without us getting in the way. We all sat down for a breather, a drink, and some food while River played in the spray.

"I should put a pool somewhere so they can swim; its like they never even felt water before except to drink." I commented sipping on some fruit juice. I smiled when River sent me a mental message. "The water is cool she says and the sand tickles as it flows off her body. Today is grand." I repeated with a giggle.

"At least she didn't freak like WhiteGold. Thought that hatchling was gonna have a heart attack the way she reacted." Shark said sipping at her glass of wine.

River folded her wings to her body and flipped onto her back, so the water would hit her belly. Seeing some of the sand was not washing off, I rushed to her and helped push it off. River flipped over once more and I checked for any sand that stuck to her flesh. Manatee saw my sign to turn off the water and did so. River shook, spraying excess water off herself, and spread her wings to flap them dry. She then joined WhiteGold and Grasseater on their sunny ledge.

Flamestarter roared nervously and marched over keeping an eye on the hose above and around him. "Al'right lets soak him!" I commanded while Meta told the dragon to stay calm and explained what we were gonna do. The hoses turned on suddenly, scaring Flamestarter and soaking him at the same time. The hoses then turned off leaving the young red dragon confused and wet.

Dolphin rushed over assigning jobs and passing out buckets of the yellow scrubbing sand. This time I had Flamestarters face. "We'll converge on the under belly." Dolphin ended starting to scrub his back.

"I don't like scales, I liked the hides better. Can't get sand stuck in places with just smoothness." Orca complained starting at the base of Flamestarters tail.

"We'll have to get soaked with this one. Sands gonna have to be scrubbed out from between." Shark commented like it gave her something to do, but didn't want to do it.

"Good, cause a nice soak could make this sun more bearable." I said wiping the sweat from my brow before it slid into my eye. I then picked up another handful of sand and scrubbed above and below his eye forcing all four of his protective lids closed.

After an exhausting washing of NightShade and the others I limped back, for I had been standing all day and constant rubbing of sand made my feet darn near raw, with painfully pulsating hands and arms to my apartment. My many animals, also shining from their baths, greeted me and joined me for a nap before dinner prepared by King Cold's cooks.

"Two days, my dears, and I'm to be queen." I told the fifteen canines tiredly. Nibble cocked his head and snuggled up to me. Mellow took his place just above me and Shadow my back. The Tigirian pups found places against me or their siblings and fell asleep. I saw their example and went after them into a dream where Meta was my husband. Darn Raseru!

"You know I can get you a fur blanket." I heard someone whisper into my ear. I woke with a start, making the dogs bark and the pups yip with a start also. They growled at the one that woke me and then quieted down.

"Frieza, not now. I had a busy and tiring day." I grumbled turning to the short figure.

"Yes, I know, but I just had to bug you. I haven't seen you in three weeks, since River flew with NightShade." Frieza told me as I sighed. I looked past him and saw a moon.

"If this is the middle of the night.. I'm gonna-"

"Send your blankets after me?" He asked playfully. He took a step back when they perked up and started their battle growling.

"Don't tempt me.. If Meta wakes I'll never hear the end of it." I growled burying my face in a pillow.

'Too late!' Meta grumbled tiredly. I groaned and slammed my fist against the bed.

"Come on, I had to sneak in here. Those maids I hired for you take this marriage business too seriously." Frieza growled walking to the opposite side of the bed and laying next to me.

I grumbled something in the pillow and he asked what I said. This time I lifted my head to speak, "I said: And your not?"

"Oh I am. Its just the separation thing isn't doing me any good. It makes me want you more."

"Its so the honeymoon is better and we don't get sick of each other." I grumbled flopping onto my back. Mellow repositioned his muzzle for between my eyes and on my forehead. He sighed in comfort as I looked at him in amusement. Nibble stretched by my side.

"That malamute scratched me." Frieza reported like I was suppose to care.

"Good, she learns quickly." I chirped earning a glare.

"I was holding her while she was getting her bath!" He explained trying to be serious.

I giggled, "Still deserved it."

"How did I deserve it?"

"She sensed you were going to bug me later. It was her warning."

Frieza flipped off the bed and grumbled angrily. "I'm not gonna take your abuse. I'm going to bed."

"You woke me to say that! Your such a girl!"

"Well this one can snap!" He demonstrated by snapping his fingers twice. I gasped in mock insult and threw an imaginary ball at him as he turned his back to leave. He rounded a corner and then backtracked to the door frame. "I know you were playing. Sorry to bother you. Night, love you." He declared happily.

"G'night, see you when I see you." I said waving back. "Love ye too!" I declared in a yell remembering that I forgot to say it. After hearing the door shut, I fell back asleep.

"He woke me just to see me and we playfully argued the whole time." I told the girls two days later as they got me into my wedding dress and fixed my hair. Orca fiddled with the dogs as she adjusted their costumes.

"So he breeched our security and saw you without permission. I swear he has no manners for this matter." Dolphin hissed angrily. I yelped when she over tightened a string on my lower back.

"It was all in good fun." I told her watching as Shane came in and approached me.

"Kasey, the dragons are equipped with their armor. They are guarding the entrance." He reported in a whisper.

"Or sunning themselves is more like it." I laughed looking out the window right next to the mirror. WhiteGold's muzzle was peeking over the pane, scenting if I was still there. She called every now and then just to hear herself echo off the walls.

"Its a shame WhiteGold won't join you for the standing part. Though the courtyard has been set up so they can join us for the reception." Shane remarked patting the snout. He then looked over the pane and caressed her head.

"I'm not looking forward to standing for two hours listening to you talk Shaney." I told my brother in half truth. I was looking forward to hear my brother, but not to standing on cold cement with no shoes.

"There's carpet." He announced walking back to the door. He stopped and pulled something out his his "priest" robe. He threw it over my shoulder, Manatee catching it for me. "Take those now. You'll need them by the time the morning comes." And with that leaving me in the dust, he left with a firm slam of the door. Sage replaced him in her purple brides maid gown.

"Five minutes!" She whispered as she rushed to the window. She and WhiteGold screamed discovering each other in surprise. Sage then relaxed as her dragon came sulking over in his leather tux. The leather was oiled so it looked as sharp and bright as the gold and jeweled armor of the others. "I'm fine Shadow, just scared myself." She reassured the embarrassed dragon.

"I wish the Tigirians knew we had another dragon. Poor Shadow has to be seen in ugly leather." I whined rubbing his nose that extended to me.

"Speaking of them they haven't arrived yet." Sage told me in a worried tone. I frowned deeply at this news and wished for them to make it. Sage checked her watch and squeaked in surprise. "Two minutes! Get in position girl! Your after me." Sage panicked pushing me out the door and towards my other girlfriends and cut in front of me behind Nikotu. They all waved their flowers and smiled at me for good luck.

As the music started and we started down the aisle my friends were joined with escorts handpicked by them. I was the last one to walk and had to proceed alone, but had my three trusty spaniels, dressed in gems and cloth, holding up the back of my dress. As I slowly walked, I looked at all the people and the decorations around the room. I was surprised everything as white, not that I didn't want a little color in my wedding. I mean white is so plain! I can't stand plain things! Hope the reception tables have a red covering. Once at the alter the dogs rushed to their spots on the first seats they could fine, panting heavily in excitement. Shane smiled as Frieza and I finally had turned to him to give the speech.

"We, of course, are gathered here today to celebrate the union between a newly pronounced princess and a prince of Ice, Ms. Doggy Maru Wiley & Prince Frieza Cold.." Shane started cheerfully without opening his eyes. He then slowly opened his eyes and started reading from a thick book in front of him.

By the time Shane had gotten to the end of the speech a large goblet, about as big as a large salad bowl was put on the alter just after Shane. It had caught my attention and away from Friezas smirking face. "And now Ms. Doggy do you take Frieza as your husband, to love and to hold?" Shane asked as my face snapped towards him in surprise.

'Just say I do.' Meta reminded me tiredly as I said it to Shane quickly.

"And do you Lord Frieza tak-" Shane started to ask before Frieza said it quickly also. Shane then nodded and closed the book and motioned for the rings to be placed on our fingers while he turned around to grab the goblet. Frieza gently put the ring on my left hand as I did his. We smiled at each other as we were pushed back suddenly as Shane put a small table between us and put the goblet on the table.

"Thats filled with wine!" I whispered in surprise. Frieza giggled at my surprised face and took the straw my brother handed him.

"Did you take that pill?" Shane asked in a low whisper as he watched Frieza poke the thick wine with the sipping utensil.

"I did, but do I really need to drink this?" I asked in panic.

"Yes, you do!" Shane then turned back to the crowd. "And now they are pronounced man and wife.. Queen and King.. Lord Frieza and Doggy Ice. They will now drink the sacred marriage wine from the same straw." Shane announced as Frieza bent over to drink through the straw. After savoring the wine he handed me the straw.

Preparing for the worst, I quickly took the same amount as Frieza did, but quicker, trying not to throw it back up as it went down. It was strong and nearly lost it on the first sip. I coughed and hacked as everyone laughed and clapped at me.

As everyone was clearing out to head for the courtyard and find their seats. I stood and talked with Shane and Frieza. "I'm sorry it has to be so strong on your first time, my darling." Frieza apologized with a sincere face.

"I gave her a hangover pill so she won't be spending her next morning with her face in the toilet." Shane laughed patting my back.

"I just wished you guys told me about this wine thing. I could've prepared myself!" I whined as I noticed Frieza take another few sips.

"By the way, you must drink when he does at least half or whole of what he takes in." Shane grinned while walking away. I whined lowly, but screwed my face up to show I wanted to scream it.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'll take as little sips as I can. To ease it to u, I'll try not to drink often." Frieza promised me as he took my hand and lead me out of the room and into the courtyard where WhiteGold greeted me with happiness and hunger. Giving a firm wait commanded, I walked past leaving the baby dragon to cry and follow.

"I need meat.. Fresh meat!" I commanded heading towards the bar. The waiters rushed around as I approached with a whiny dragon. I smiled cheerfully as a bowl of meat scraps was quickly given to me. Taking off my white gloves I waited for WhiteGold to stand on her back legs to steady herself as I shoveled as much as she wanted into her mouth. People gathered as she chewed her mouthful as they complimented or insulted her. I ignored the people and continued to feed my dragon until she was stuffed. I gasped in surprise when a man with a wet towel wash my hands free of blood and replaced my gloves on my hands.

"Doggy your guests have arrived!" I heard Vegeta yell as he walked by me trying to ignore Bulma, who followed him like a lovesick puppy. He disappeared with his stalker seconds later.

Then I noticed the silence in the crowd and the interested looks in the dragons. A large group was heading towards me and the surrounding crowd was giving them room. The crowd nearest me parted with whispered insults and rumors. "Lady Doggy.. Let me say.. You look so beautiful!" I heard a familiar voice say so politely.

I whirled around and found the Tigirians standing behind me, Blaze leading them in his formal armor mostly made of gold and a gold tiara. The other kings also were dressed in their best carrying staffs with their sons beside them. Instead of princes for Blaze, Black and Midnight stood beside him. Black looked like his brother, but his braided hair was tied together with a red bow. Midnight was dressed in a lovely silk white dress.

"Thank you Blaze, your looking amazing yourself. And Midnight, your as beautiful as I." I complimented back as I bowed. "Your all looking quite nice."

The hyena princes approached and I noticed they replaced their silver piercings with gold ones. "Sorry were late. The ship we were sent kinda exploded." Snicker apologized smiling sweetly. I waved off the problem and hugged everyone of them.

"We missed you Miss Kasey." The twin dog princes whimpered as their father, King Retrieve, laughed.

I noticed a sad looking Oliver and approached him to ask what was wrong. King Samurai answered for him, "Fang was killed just recently. A lion that lost its owner rampaged and got Fang before we could stop him. It was his first time out of the castle." Samurai and Oliver lowered their heads in grief. I patted them both and hugged the wolf.

"Whats the red tie signify Black?" I asked noticing he was fixing it like it was to get my attention.

He looked down briefly. "It means I want no more mates. Had my two, I'm finished." Black replied walking away.

"Two?" I questioned the others.

"You were his second.. It hurts his heart that your a mate he can still touch, but he has lost the heart to." Blaze answered watching his brother disappear. "But the ribbon is suppose to be white, but its just dyed."

"All right people. We thank you all for coming and you now may eat while we have our closing songs tonight." Shane announced proudly, still in his priest robe. My guardians stood behind him standing tall in their purple dresses and Del's tux. "We wish you goodnight as you leave and pat the dragons also they've been better than we thought they would." Shane looked over to the sleeping dragon at my feet.

I stood up on my tired legs and bowed to the crowd in front of me. I felt a little buzzed from the thick wine that was almost gone, but the pill Shane gave me was working like a charm. I still didn't like the wine though. "As my brother has told you, we thank you for coming and helping us to celebrate this day." I added now before falling back into my seat.

Shane finished his speech and returned to his seat beside me. The crowd returned to what they were doing before and the gossip came back up to its highest octaves on my scouter. I patted the dogs at my feet and stared at Black. He seemed so depressed and Frieza smiled at his misery like a proud fool. I just wanted to hold and pat the Tigirian until his smile returned to his demonic face.

"Doggy, your rice and steak." Zarbon said putting down a large plate of food in front of me. I yelped in surprise and thanked him with a small smile. "Caught you off guard, M'Lady?"

"Just a bit I was lost in thought. Did you enjoy the night Zarbon?" I asked examing the meat curiously.

"Music was from your planet, but you chose some good songs to be introduced to if you don't know the culture." Zarbon complimented listening to the background music through the loud crowd.

"They are from the time before I was kidnapped and some after if they caught my ear on my radio." I told him as he returned to his seat. I smelled Black's cologne and turned my head towards him. He was sitting on the edge of my table in front of me. I noticed Frieza was gone and understood he was waiting for Frieza to disappear and stretch his legs before coming over to talk.

"I missed you." Black chirped giving me a lusty eye.

"Missed you to, Black. I see you waited for Frieza to leave."

"He was glaring at me and after what I did to you before he could, I bet he wanted to kill me." Black said using his index and middle finger to walk over to my hand to grab it. "I never asked because you rushed off, but how was your first time?"

I looked around to check if anyone was listening before giggling, "Explosive, better than I thought, thank you." A blush formed on my cheeks and I shyly turned away from the man in front of me.

"I understand why you wanted to be with Frieza and that you care about him, but we are so made for each other it hurts that you turned me down. The sex was soo good to, no one can top you ever. Thats the reason for the bow." Black explained easing off the table. He looked around as if looking for something to do, but really checking for Frieza.

"I'm sure Russel has something up his sleeve, but I'm also sure he's not going to mess with my feelings." I assured Black as he walked away noticing Shane had returned from the buffet table. I felt a hand hit my head and a male like growl.

"What in the hell do you think your doing!" Shane demanded in a harsh whisper. "Your not already plotting against your husband are you?"

"No not at all! We were just reminiscing." I told my brother before taking a sip of lemonade nervously.

"Kasey.." He hissed in a disappointed tone, "You know better..."

"I know, but he makes me feel like I can't hold my adoration from him. He truly is my one and only." I sighed, knowing full well that I wasn't suppose to feel these things for another man.

"If Frieza finds out-"

"Oh he already knows, Shane. I'm sure Russel has rubbed it in his face a thousand times already." I snapped before taking another sip.

"Atleast make it look like Russel was wrong for once." Shane snapped back before digging into the cheesecake he had just gotten. I sighed before digging into my steak.

'Don't listen to your brother, you deserve to be with Black! If you didn't mess up the Namek thing you would be with Black and be having the children you had always wanted.' Queen Doggy argued, voicing, once again, her distrust of Frieza.

'But the galaxies Frieza rules will be in needless battle with themselves and with each other. We need this marriage to balance the universe, so when he does go Kasey would already have everything ready for a life without him.' Meta argued with his true master.

'I still prefer Black.' Doggy snapped once more.

'Please quiet. I wasn't about to watch the universe fall apart in front of me.' I snapped at my inner being friends.

"Lady Doggy?" A shy voice asked removing my concentration from the argument inside of me. I looked up and found the whole Tigirian kingdom in front of me offering a black fur ball to me.

"This is our parting gift to you. It is a black rabbit of luck." Black said putting down the black rabbit in front of me. "This is a ritual actually and we hope you'll take good care of her."

"Your leaving already?" I asked in surprise.

"We have to return to Tigire before the ones that have never left the planet before get sick and start to lose their powers. Also Night will lose her pups if she isn't returned in like two more days." Blaze said apologetically. I looked to pregnant wolf and found she looked sick while her chin rested on the table, she had barely touched her food.

"You didn't have to bring her if leaving the planet meant the lose of her pups after just a few days." I said guiltily.

"She insisted, saying that she liked you." Blaze countered with the same note as I.

"We wish we could've stayed longer, M'lady, but you understand why we are putting pups in front of parties." Samurai apologized before Black could open his mouth.

"Oh yes I understand very well. Pups(or cubs) are very important to the future and deserve to have a chance at life. Well I thank you for coming and Blaze I hope you get home in time to keep your children." I excused smiling though I still didn't want them to leave just yet.

"Thank you Doggy." Black said with relief. He looked nervous like he was scared I would be insulted. A smile crept onto his face and he leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I will have to talk to you another time. Bye for now."

The men rushed back over to Night and seemed to help her up. They helped her out and I watched Black blow me a kiss. I waved goodbye to the whole gang and seem to fall into a pit of loneliness. Shane gave me a reassuring pat on the back as the dogs and dragons sensed my sudden sadness and were starting to worry and make reassuring noises to calm me down.

I noticed Frieza coming back and put on a happy face, like I should have on already. He kissed my forehead and took a small sip of the wine. I took my turn and sighed.

"Whats wrong darling? Sad your lover boy left?" Frieza asked with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"Don't be mean." I sighed as he laughed.

"Can't change what I already am, darling. I think we should call the party quites because were almost done with our wine."

"You just want to get something you've been waiting for for nine years." I quipped taking a large gulp of the wine before him. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden anger before taking the same amount.

"Did I press a nerve? I don't feel like I want you mad tonight." Frieza asked getting nervous. He noticed NightShade in the distance looking at him. The dogs were also growling.

"Ofcourse you don't. And don't press my nerves or your sleeping alone." I snapped. I reached for the lemonade, but scrunched my nose at it and threw it away from me. As the glass shattered on the ground in front of me, everyone looked at me in surprise and silence. I rubbed my head and reached for the goblet and flicked the straw away. After hissing, I drank the rest, somehow not dripping any on my dress. I firmly slammed it down and sat there with an angry face.

Shane inched closer and draped an arm on me as Frieza tried to recover from his shock. His eyes were glued to the broken glass now being hastily cleaned. Slowly everyone returned to normal and either returned to their dinners or finished and prepared to leave. Frieza suddenly snapped back to reality and noticed I was near tears as Shane silently talked to me. He lifted a finger to try and ask what was wrong and just couldn't find it in him to ask. He reached for his water noticing the wine was gone and kept a worried eye on me.

After a good cry hidden away from the crowd into my brothers shoulder, half the crowd was gone and the rest being shown out so I can start my honeymoon. Frieza looked pleased that I looked better and gave me a Martini which I drank quite hastily. He also somehow got me a brownie while I was busy downing the drink. After eating the brownie, I finally calmed down and flirted with Frieza. The animals were scooped up, if able, or told to return to their beds. Zarbon had taken the dogs and the baby dragon to the Frieza's palace where we would disappear for three months. NightShade stayed behind to fly me with Frieza to his palace. It surprised me it was on the largest island of a string of beautiful islands.

NightShade laid down in a field comfortably located next to the palace. He finally went to sleep as we walked into the palace. Somehow it was larger than King Colds and the bedroom was like a ball room. It had plenty of electronics and desks. The TV was super large and behind it(beyond the wall) was the bathroom. The bathtub was like a spa and had massage jets where a person was suppose to sit. The bed was draped in red silk with a red comforter, a dragon design in the middle of it.

"I just had it refurbished it was all old from before I started getting my own planets." Frieza said as I fell onto the bed. He giggled when I made a funny sound when my body melted into the mattress.

"Is it normal I can't feel my limbs on this bed and that I don't feel like I'm on a bed." I asked with a sigh of comfort.

"Its one of those special beds that are built for comfort and to decrease pressure points of a Earthling." He answered looking at a large computer in interest.

"You looked in to my species again! I'm not full human anymore, you know." I reminded him after laughing in surprise. I looked up and saw a diagram that made me giggle. "Stop studying my kind, especially that."

"Why you won't tell me?" Frieza questioned playfully. I shot him a look and fell back into the bed.

"Get over here and help me out of this dress. I can't reach the back." I demanded trying to reach the zipper once more."I want to wear something thats loose."

"Wait one minute."

"I'm not sleeping in this."

"I know your not... I'll peel it off of you in a second."

"Peel it?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm taking down my hair.."

"Thats nice." He was now inching away from the computer screen.

"I'm waiting while flicking it around impatiently." I giggled when he took a final glance before darting over to "help me out of my dress."

8/7 Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! There is more to come so don't think this is the end. There is three more chapters after this and then a special chapter(at the end). My school is starting tomorrow the 8th and when you see this it will be the 8th so yeah I started school today. This won't mean I'll be posting slower so don't worry about that, just wish me luck with my junior year! Two years left until graduation baby!


	15. New Legend

8/9 School is doing fine for now... Then again at this date its easy to say everything is easy. It will be a while before the classes get hard, but still wish me luck..

Chapter 11: The Legend of Fire, Ice, and Lightning!

(Four years after the wedding)

WARNING: BLOOD IRON AND PROTEIN AT LOW LEVELS!

A war, pure and simple, had broken out on a voltile planet towards my ruling over them on one side and thought that I would take over Friezas side sooner or later. I was backed up into a corner to fight in this and had to leave before they overtook the side that I ruled over. Stuffing a bunch of food and men onto a ship with my strongest battle animals and rushed away. Two days later the battle started and I was on the front lines. It had been two weeks since then. The animals were resting while we fought or continued on. The dragons ate while fighting and rested when we marched looking for enemies. We had found the main group of militants and were attacking. My stomach was growling loudly but I ignored it as people kept charging me.

CAUTION: SECOND PERSONALITY ABOUT TO TAKE OVER!

I can't see! The dragons are roaring in freight and I can't hear them in my head. Meta is quiet to. The dogs are doing the same and it sounds like their running away. I feel weak and everything feels like its spinning. What the Hell is going on?!

**Sirens** DANGER: CODE RED 3.. EVACUATION OF ALL PEOPLES AND ANIMALS MANDATORY!

A three year old boy with red hair, stirred from his sleep, awoken from his slumber by the alarms. His fellow brother and sister, only minutes younger than him, whined in their sleeping state. The boy uncovered his head showing red coloring of his lips and eyelids. His irises were also red and so were his stubby nails. He sat up in his bed and called for mommy and daddy. When no one answered his angry calls, the boy angrily flipped over his covers and slipped out of bed. He walked out of his room in his star pajamas and walked up to the alarm system. He tried to read the words on the screen that seemed to be important, but his tender age just couldn't process it. He turned and called for daddy for several more minutes before getting up on a chair and turning it down himself. He yawned after it silenced and groggily walked back to bed. He retucked himself in and fell back to sleep.

(Week Later)

Shane walked into his office, Frieza following close behind, carrying a large pile of forms. He plopped them on his already crowded desk and panted. Frieza grabbed one nearest him and flipped through it and found it was something about a cheetah breeding program. "Must I file and organize her games? She has plenty of time on her hands to do it herself and her way? I already have enough to file." Shane asked in desperation.

Shane had moved in to my old room soon after Frieza and I had returned from our honeymoon. It surprised everyone when he showed up with a pregnant Saiyan Princess only a month before me in gestation. Her name was Jazmine and she was adopted by King Vegeta after he was resurrected. Together they had a baby girl named Aiko. Jazmine mostly stayed hidden and by herself unless taking care her and Shanes dragons, DeepSea(Shane), Redwing and Bluewing(Jazmine). The three were the children of River and Nightshade from the eggs laid on Planet Ice four years a go.

Frieza shrugged and looked at the piles of folders. "What have you been doing other than these?" Frieza asked in disgust.

"Filing things more important than these. She files everything to keep up with her pets. Every new pup/cub/kit/kitten that is born gets its own freaking folder." Shane growled smacking the pile nearest him.

"Get the guardians to help you when they get back." Frieza answered like he didn't care.

"Speaking of them, I haven't heard one report from sister since last week. Your triplets have beens sleeping their flu off and I have yet to hear the alarm saying something bad happened. Nuri hasn't said anything about it either." Shane said now worried slightly.

"I'll go check it out, but Fire might have turned it off again." Frieza sighed thinking of the little red haired boy hanging off my Malamute, Chessy. "See if you can access it from here."

Shane nodded and tapped on a screen hidden behind him. Several things came up before coming up blank. Shane rebooted the program and growled when the words 'system failure' came up. "The scouter that reads her vitals has been destroyed and according to me that is very very bad. I can check for any suspicious reports from the men, but I'd ask your son if he heard anything about a week a go." Shane said lowering the program from before and bringing up a another. He clicked a link to scouter reports. One came up an seemed to be unchecked. Frieza growled at this unchecked message and was prepared to yell at the person responsible.

"Open it Shane. It might be important." Frieza ordered catching Shanes questioning look.

Shane giggled and poked at the link which brought the mp3 up. The date was from two days before. At first it was mostly static and then a panicky voice came on. "Paw to Base! Paw to Base! The army is being destroyed and the land burned at a incredible rate. Rumors are going that the Queen is responsible after she killed the enemy. The fire is high and of a different color. It is nearly white... Wait everyone is running and screaming. Is that a wolf?" the message gets hard to hear because of screaming and ki blasts. A fire sounds to raging in the background. The soldier now shouts, "... MY GOD IT IS AND HE'S WITH FAMILY! THEIR ATTACKING EVERYONE THEY SEE. EVEN I'M RUNNING NOW... DOGGY IS BEHIND THEM AND SO ARE THE FLAMES. THEY SEEM TO BE BEATING HER TO THE BODIES SINCE ALL I HEAR IS HER SCREAMING AND ROARING IN ANGUISH. THE GAURDIANS ARE TRYING TO HERD US ON TO THE SHIP, BUT THE WOLVES ARE ALREADY THERE. EVEN THE DRAGONS ARE PICKING US OFF. WHATS THE NOISE? OH GOD, NO!!" The soldiers scouter gives out after a roar is heard from a big cat.

Shane and Frieza are surprised at the unheard message and look at each other in panic. They rush from the room and head up to Friezas apartment. Frieza rushes in and forces his way into the kids room. The red headed boy sits up immediately and starts stammering as Frieza grabs his shoulders.

"I know you turned it off! What did it say?!" Frieza demanded from the young boy as he cried.

"I twerned it down like mommy twold me! I didn't twern it off!" The boy denied shaking his head.

"Just tell us what it said, Fire! What did it say?!" Frieza demanded trying to calm himself down.

"It was fawashing wed and saying, 'cowde wed three' but I don't know the rest." Fire replied before going get lost into his own sobs. Frieza lets him go and lets Shane come to comfort the sick boy as his siblings woke and start crying.

"I'm gonna get the second ship ready and grab WhiteGold she'll be able to calm the animals if they are still alive when we get there. Gather them and your child.. We're gonna stop by Ice after this." Frieza said angrily walking to the door.

"Pack it with food."

"What?" Frieza asked turning around.

"Pack it with food, a lot of food. I got a feeling they ran out while there." Shane repeated starting to hastily pack the childrens things. Frieza nodded and walked out.

(after take off)

"Shane bring up the camera footage on the ship from a week ago." Frieza ordered from the comfort of his chair. Zarbon and Vegeta stood behind him looking worried. Shane walked forward and brought up the camera footage. He clicked on the only working one and told it to rewind. After thirty seconds he let it play.

The hall was quiet until the guardians came running into it. Del forced a nearby door open with his bare hands as I was seen attacking Neariea. She held me away with her hands as Sage and Black Wind tied me up and threw me into the room. Del shut the door and the girls made sure it was locked before collasping to the ground. They sat together just panting before fainting on the ship floor.

Shane stopped it there and turned to Frieza. "I was right, hunger was the cause. Her eyes were of Doggy's and were hungry." Shane told them. The mini Nexus size WhiteGold gargled at Shane and he turned to her. Shane's Mini Nexus was laying beside her and translated what she was trying to convey.

"She says the animals are hungry to. Saying the Lady had burned the bodies beyond edible. The dragons are keeping the rest of them calm, but will turn vicious as soon as food arrives since they want to give some to Doggy." Deepsea reported into Shane's head.

"We are preparing to get food, about as much as we can fit downstairs. We just have to stop at a nearby planet to load them." Vegeta told Shane before he could speak.

"There is a child in the control room of Lady Doggy's ship." Deepsea told Shane as soon as he heard WhiteGolds thoughts.

"A child?" Shane asked the Dark blue dragon. The three behind him echoed the question. "Is it alive?"

"She is." Deepsea answered. This gave Shane an idea and he called up the control room of the ship he's on and told them to to give him the signal so he could talk to the girl.

Once he got the signal he talked very gently to whoever was on the other line. "Hey is anybody there?" He asked lowly.

"Huh? Who's there?" A young girl asked from the other end.

"I'm not there. I'm speaking to you from a radio transmitter. So may I ask a few questions?" Shane asked sitting by WhiteGold and Deepsea.

"Uhh sure why not..." The girl responded nervously.

"Can you see out the window?" Shane asked looking to Deepsea.

"Yeah, but theres nothing much, just burned soil and animals are sitting everywhere. The sky is full of dark clouds and I smell rain in the air." She answered from far away.

"Are there people down the hall?"

"Yes, but they are looking worst for wear. They haven't eaten anything for a week and mostly sleep. They trapped someone in the room they are sitting in front of and refuse to move." The girl told Shane back near the receiver.

"The condition of the ship?"

"It has seen better days when it was able to start."

"Who are you, young lady?"

"I am King Seethes daughter, Hina." Hina answered as the rest of the men with Shane looked at each other.

"His daughter survived the attack. Ask her how she got on without detection." Zarbon whispered to Shane.

"So Hina, how did you get locked into the control room?"

"I hid with the crowd that was being vanquished and just hopped on and hid in the room that I found to be open. It shut when the ship lost power and I'm too small and weak to open them again, so I just looked for food and found some in a drawer with soda. Or thats what the bottles said." Hina told Shane unwrapping something.

"And the people down the hall? Have they noticed you?"

"Nope they stay near the door mostly."

"Lets keep in touch Hina. I need to review some things. I'll talk to you everyday until we get there. Do you have enough food?"

"I can make it last for three weeks!"

"That's great to hear. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

(A Week later)

The men nervously held fresh carcasses near the edge of the ship. They watched the hungry animals snap and jump at the legs of the ship trying to get to the men. Shane looked over with four dragons looking over his shoulder at the mad animals. Shane gave the signal to throw the bloody meat and watched the animals attack the slabs before it even touched the ground. Several spats broke out before they noticed that everyone got their own slab of meat and all calmed down. The gate at the base of the ship opened when Shane thought it was safe and men with catch poles and tranquilizer guns rushed out and positioned themselves for when the animals were full. WhiteGold, DeepSea, RedWing, and BlueWing flew over live cattle for the dragons on top of the large ship in the distance.

"They'll kill you if you don't get them quickly or let them near you!" Shane called down to a man who freaked as a wolf fought the catch pole before getting collared by it and then being dragged to a large steel cage. The soldier released the wolf from the catch pole and firmly shut the gate as a team of four men dragged it into the ship.

"Can't we fly? Nibble, Shadow, and Mellow shouldn't attack us. The Malamute and Husky are here." Frieza asked walking from behind after floating to the top of the ship. "Look their taking the food to the cockers!" Frieza pointed to the two dogs jolting to the three medium sized dogs in the distance.

"I don't see why not." Shane said as he put on a small back pack and called for Wiz. The cabbit turned into its larger form with wings and latched onto Shane robe. Shane jumped up and let Wiz's wings flap making him go forward. Frieza followed close behind and looked intolerable.

Landing several feet from the ship, Wiz turned back to his cabbit form and clung to Shanes shoulder in fear. Shane then noticed how bad my ship looked with all its burn and claw marks. The ground was muddy and pitch black from the fire and rain. Nine dragons looked down on the two at the ground and gargled.

'She says her master sleeps, but is very ill. Meta is nearly dead, so to speak.' DeepSea told Shane as they approached the ship. 'The girl is asleep.'

'Thank you DeepsSea. I'll see the girl after Kasey is on the ship.' Shane told his dragon as he walked into the ruined ship.

"Did she attack everything?" Frieza asked looking at the random scratches on the wall.

"She was blind by hunger and so she was probably attacking shadows." Shane answered walking down the hall slowly. He saw Sage's skinny limp body and rushed over. He then saw the other four and threw off his backpack and shook each awake while offering drinks out of his bag. Not even thirty seconds out of their slumber, they drank what he gave him and asked for food. Shane dug through for their favorites but found they ate anything that came out that was food. He watched them scarf it down and fill themselves up.

"Oh thank Kakakei for you Shane!" Neariea cried happily but weakly as she licked her fingers clean.

"We thought we were gonna die before you heard from us." Del said finishing a second drink.

Shane gave them all a multivitamin and asked about the dented door the five were guarding. "Kasey did those she broke the ropes we tied her in and kept pounding the door with her body. She finally gave up and I guess fell unconscious yesterday." Black Wind reported weakly.

"We thought the animals were gonna eat us, but they slept with us when it rained for two days." Del told Shane as my brother knocked against the damaged door. It creaked and fell inward showing Meta over top of me guarding my eyes with his muzzle.

The Raseru was very skinny and my body was mostly still muscular and healthy. My breathing was heavy. "She can't handle the light Shane!" Meta said weakly not moving his mouth. He watched Frieza peek from behind Shane and gasp.

"But who's hurt more?" My husband asked as Shane approached pulling out a scarf. He kneeled and slowly moved the scarf in between my eyes and under Metas mouth. Lifting my head he tied it so if acted as a blindfold. Weakly Meta stood up and let Shane pick me up bridal style.

"She will stay that way until I am back to good health. I let her body eat off me so she could last longer. She will be out until she starts eating meat, but take it slow." Meta told him before disappearing back into me.

Wiz kyuu'd and then licked my dirty face as I let out a weak, hungry growl. Frieza laughed at this and escorted Shane out and ordered soldiers to help my guardians to their rooms and give them IV's to get their fluids back up. As Shane walked on the working ship animals stopped their carrying on and looked to their injured leader. The wolves yelped and cried while the big cats cried with cub calls, trying to get me to respond. The mini Nexus's, Flamestarter, WhiteGold and Grasseater marched on as NightShade was told to teleport to Frieza Planet #79.

After reading my dragon book I found my dragons, except Flamestarter and Grasseater, could simply teleport from one place to another if I was there, or had been there before. WhiteGold had demonstrated this by disappearing suddenly when she got spooked by the enemy and reappeared at the ship a second later. NightShade had to be taught only for a quick five minutes and then did it naturally.

Shane slowly returned to my ship with Captain Ginyu to force open the door to the control room. Shane also had food and water for the princess of the enemy. Knocking to make sure the girl was awake or just alive they waited for her reply before Ginyu punched the door in, unable to get his fingers to grip right. Shane stood wide-eyed at the door, now lying on the ground as Ginyu rubbed his knuckles and smiled proudly. Shane spotted a set of plain gray eyes looking at him from under the console of the computers. "Hina...?" Shane asked gently while walking in slowly.

"You scared me!" The girl said in a shaky tone. "You look like the girl you were carrying earlier."

"Why yes. She is my little sister." Shane told her trying to get a good look at Hina. Her planets kind was of what looked like foxes though ranged in different colors. Gray, Black, and Red were the most common colors of her kind, White was mostly of the rich and well fed, and then their was a super rare color that was revered as the next ruler and was usually born out of the royal family. The species had a special ability to shape shift into anything they've seen and mimic the abilities of that object or animal. The number of transformations during battle were decided by how many tails the fox had. One meant five transformations, two tails 10, three 20, and four 25 plus. All had plain gray eyes without pupils that didn't change with the forms. "You can come out. I have some more food for you and some tasty water."

"But I heard the soldiers a few minutes a go. They said your sister was suppose to kill my kind cause they went against her. Your gonna kill me just as you did my daddy." Hina growled fearfully.

"No. If we wanted to kill you dear, my friend back there would have killed you already and I would have stopped talking to you the day we found out you were here. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but there is a second half of your planet and there are more like you over there, but because your father was raging war with them your their enemy so we can't give you sanctuary over there." Shane explained taking food out of his backpack. "Come on out so I can see you better."

Hina nodded and walked out showing she was the rare golden color with white paws, white ear tips and white tail end furs. She had four tails and showed them proudly when she sat and they stood up making her look like a sun. They wagged slightly while Shane measured her with his eyes. It was clear she was a kit and maybe as old as Fire. "What you got in there?" Hina asked meaning the food.

"You like cheese?" Shane asked picking healthy stuff before the treats that might get Ginyu too friendly in front of the girl.

"What kind?" She asked getting curious.

"String cheese, mozzerella." Shane answered opening a stick of cheese for her. He offered it to her and watched her take it with her mouth. "Your still to young to use you back legs to eat with your hands?"

"I can its just I have to lean against something to do so. I'm only three." Hina said as she chewed on the string cheese. "This is good, do you have more?"

"Oh yeah, I'll open up two more for you." Shane giggled opening two more. "My sister likes these also."

"They have a good lingering taste." Hina giggled taking another.

"So you want to join us or head over to the other side of the planet?" Shane asked after she finished her snack trying to cut through the crap and get to the point.

"You have good food, so with you. I know that I will be hated if I go over there and maybe not make it to my fifth birthday." Hina answered trying to act bravely. Her voice was small, low, and insecure already and seemed natural.

"I have more of these cheese things on the ship. I also have other food, want to try somethings?"

"I would love to." Hina laughed jumping in to Shane's arms. "I might have a better life hiding."

(On the Ship, in space)

"Daddy where is mommy?" Fire asked when Frieza walked in to the playroom to take his turn at watching his and Shane's children. Fire's sister, Ice, and second born ran over, her long blue hair flowing behind her like her ice blue dress. Like Fire she had coloring on her lips, eyelids, and nails, but ice blue instead of red. She was also the only one to have horns. They had started growing when she turned two. They went towards the back of her head and curled forward and ended at her waist. Frieza cuts them off every time they started to get too long and hurt her siblings.

"I wanted to show her my picture!" Ice whined as Chessy grabbed Ice by the neck and carried her back to the puzzle the four children were working on. "I hate when they do that." Ice grumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

"That'll teach you Ice. Finish what you started." Thunder pointed out as he fiddled with his yellow spiky hair. Thunder was like his siblings and had the same coloring but was yellow and showed his bizarre ability that he born with. He could control electrical energy and needed constant shocking to keep his hair nice and pointy and him healthy. Fire was able to control fire and continuously played with candle flames while I practiced with him. Ice kept her name to her ability and controls ice. She usually just tries to make it into weird shapes and see what she creates.

Fire laughed as Thunder scrunched his face as Nari pierced the top of his ear. We thought it would be interesting to try out a theory Shane went with saying if we used metal to keep Thunders' charge at normal if his electrical energy will last longer. Nari was putting in three ear piercings on each of his ears, two at the top and one dangling at the bottom. "Does it hurt, brother?"

"Just a bit." Thunder answered with a giggle.

"But Fire is right where is mommy?!" Ice complained once more as Frieza sat in between the sleeping Raseru and tiger, Terra and WhiteFang. "I want Mommy!"

"She is ill and you can't see her or you might get ill to." WhiteFang answered opening her eyes slowly.

"How long will she be ill?" Thunder asked now worried.

"I don't know, but she'll pull through Thunder." Frieza soothed as Nari pierced his other ear. She spun the stud and set up the one next to it.

"Terra can't you heal her?" Fire pleaded grabbing onto the German Shepherds furs.

"I can not. I can only heal wounds and energy, not illnesses." Terra responded licking Fire's face.

"Return to your puzzle Fire, Ice." Frieza ordered as the two returned to the large puzzle on the table. He looked to the tiger to his left. "Jazmine...?"

"She is seeing to Hina to see what human image matches her personality, so we can hide her." The tiger answered as Frieza nodded remembering the King and Queen of my side of the planet and how angry they were going to be if any royalty survived including Seethes daughter.

"We'll try to keep the children away for the time being." WhiteFang promised opening her eyes just to look at the children and then to Frieza.

(A month later)

Shane fed the four hungry mouths that sat around Frieza as he read the report on my recovery. The children minded their own business as Shane and Frieza talked over it. "Still not even near being healthy based on these charts." Frieza growled throwing the report at Shane after he sat down with some coffee.

"Everything, but what she needs is nearly perfect. All we need to do is feed her meat and we'll have Kasey back again." Shane said looking at the iron and protein levels which were very low. He set down the papers and rubbed Aikos hair. The Saiyan/human child had brownish-red hair with a matching tail. She was dressed in a tank top with a red skirt. She wore little red boots with silver buckles. "Speaking of meat, children, we are having steak tonight while I make my family famous meatloaf, which you guys enjoy." Shane told the children as they giggled happily and ate their sandwiches.

"Uncle Shane... Where is Hina? I haven't heard from her in a few days." Fire asked remembering to ask about his new best friend, who took the form of Hinata from the anime Naruto.

"She is with Auntie Sage. The girl has a cold. She should be back any day now." Shane told Fire taking up the papers once more. He looked at them and sighed. "But I don't know when she'll be able to eat meat. She can't stay up for more than 20 minutes before fainting." Shane combed his hair with his fingers and got up to go check on me once more.

(later that day)

Thunder, Ice, and Fire walked around King Colds palace looking for mommy and a place to take their nap. They carried or dragged their various stuffed animals while walking tiredly. They had finally found a door in a dark hallway with a DON'T DISTURB sign. The children looked at the door frame and noticed claw marks and chew marks an obvious clue that their mother was in that room. They used each other as a stairway to press the button to open the door. They looked into the dark room and noticed five glowing eyes looking at them. Low growls welcomed the children, but Fire silenced them with a pitiful puppy whine. The children let the door close and allowed Fire to light all the candles around the room with a swipe of his hand. They all gasped at what they saw.

Laying in the middle of the room was I, IV's in my right arm feeding me fluids while I slept. I groaned noticing the dogs had growled and then a heard a puppy whine. I opened my eyes slightly, letting them adjust to the candle light. I lightly turned my head towards them and widened my eyes in surprise. "My children?" I whispered weakly.

"Mommy, are you still sick?" Ice asked cutting through anything that might upset her.

I tried to talk to them, but before I could answer, Thunder stormed me and wrapped himself around my neck, sobbing claiming that he missed me more than food. Fire was second to break and then Ice. After listening to their sobs I broke down also while trying to calm the toddlers to stop. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean for this to happen." I cried weakly turning to them. "Calm down darlings, I am fine, just a little weak from hunger."

"We missed you so much Mommy!" The three children cried loudly.

I talked soothingly until they fell asleep and I collapsed in exhaustion. Pulling the three closer to me I laid my head down just above Fires and fell into a deep sleep.

(A Week Later)

Shane looked around the kitchen for a thing of meat in the refrigerator and freezer but found every single slab or chunk gone. The rice and ramen were going missing to. Nuri had said she noticed food was going missing and children were disappearing for hours at a time after being fed or for their naps. Frieza waved it off as they were seeing and probably feeding the injured animals that were sitting in his apartment on the ship. Shane thought it was weird, but waved it off until the last piece disappeared. He went to my room to check on me and found my music was blasting and giggling was heard from inside. He listened for several minutes before forcing the door open faster and gasped when he found me up and dancing with Ice. Ice looked at him in panic and I followed her gaze. I looked at Shane in surprise and then to the many trays of meat packaging still dripping the extra blood. Fire and Thunder slept at the bottom of the largest window basking in the sun.

"What the hell?!" Shane was able to ask as Ice hid.

"They were feeding me, Shane. Something you guys took a long time to do." I sassed back hearing the sleepers wake and huddle in fear. "For petes sake Shane you could have fed me several weeks a go. Even Meta was upset."

"We didn't know when you would be able to eat." He argued back.

"Well sorry you had to find out this way." I told him calmly.

"I wish they told me you were asking for food."

"I didn't ask they heard my stomach growl and ran to get me food while I slept. I woke up with a large pile of meat in front of me, all nicely cut up and slightly cooked." I looked at Fire who had seemed to calm down. "I've been waiting for that doctor, but he has yet to come. I have a feeling after these tests I should be able to go home right?"

Shane sighed and nodded his head as he heard Meta talk to him. He blinked in surprise noticing Hina sleeping on my bed. "Thats where she disappeared to." He whispered.

"Meta says she might be the lover of one of my children." I told him gladly. I looked at him in surprise when he just smiled like I was the greatest person on earth. I giggled nervously and embraced him to stop his stare.

(7 Years Later)

Then children ran along the white and gold beach sand while I and the others sat in the sun, some of us tanning. The Cold Family sunned themselves, Cooler and his wife laid with their daughter, Snake, who was the age of my children. Snake was like her family constantly staying by herself and sticking her nose in the air at the childish antics that the others her age were enjoying. Coolers wife, a fan of my personality, was happy to be anywhere she had never been before and barely whined. I and the girls were wearing bikini's trying to catch a tan while three cradles were shaded beside me by a large umbrella. In them were three newborns. My new twin sons, Noae and Noahowe and Shane's newborn son, Raikou.

Fire tackled Aiko to the ground as Ice and Thunder played in the water. Aiko punched back and narrowly missed Fires Tigirian dog paw tattoo that laid over his heart. It seems everyone that seems to be connected to me through my kids and/or family. Fire had a paw like on my arm, Ice had a dolphin and a seal on her shoulder blades, Thunder had a tiger going down his left leg, and Aiko had a warthog over her left kidney. Each already had their pets and they had grown to already large sizes.

Shane and Jazmine had large eagle tattoos on their backs, Neariea, had a polar bear tattoo on her ankle, Sage had a wolf tattoo on her right wrist and Del had one to on his left wrist. Black Wind had a cat on her thigh, and Nikotu had a dog paw print on her calf. They missed the Tigirian animals as partners and constantly partnered with mine when I called upon them in battle.

The dogs perked up upon hearing a small whimper from one of the three newborns and alerted me before Noae could wake up and cry loudly, disturbing the others naps. Grabbing the red haired baby I found a bottle filled with fresh milk and fed him before he could even voice his hunger. He whimpered in delight and sucked hungrily. Fire noticed what I was doing and stopped the play-fighting for a while to go swimming.

Aiko's scream woke us up from our slumber as Fire was hit with a missile that froze the water and ground beside him. Thunder and Ice were no where to be seen. Aiko ran from the ice berg that held my son captured as part of it glowed red from Fire casting a fire spell within it. As she fell into her fathers arms Fire broke through the ice with a dragon like roar. He landed on all fours and did the roar once more while looking to the sky. Noticing he was glowing red himself, I knew something was wrong. Suddenly three more ice containing missiles hit him, sending him several feet while he screamed in anger. Getting back to his feet, he rushed along the beach as several square shaped rods came after him. He dodged and threw fire at them until two cut him off and surrounded him. He screamed once more as they electrocuted him and struggled against the bonds. But before anyone could help him, he and the cage disappeared.

"What just happened?" I asked my husband, not quite thinking this was real. He shrugged at me. Shane stood stone faced looking to the sea. Before I could ask what he knew he let a local legend of the planet spill out from his lips. (it is derived from Pokemon 2000)

"Do not disturb the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. When disturbed from their slumber they shall rip the planet apart until their souls are placed in the bodies of three young, chosen teenagers. The Ocean shall arise until the dragons can be calmed and defend the planet. But alone its song will fail without unity of powers of the one that created it. Its song will sound and shake the universe letting everyone it is now safe to journey once more and for eternity." Shane recited as King Cold thought for a second.

"Has it been three thousand years already?" King Cold asked himself as everyone turned to him. "Oh yes, this planet has a curse on it where three ancient dragons of the elements fire, ice, and lightning. They are wild until formed with three chosen teenagers as the legend says. And guess who names fit the dragons elements?"

"Then that was the Fire Dragon!" I figured, worry flooding over me. That red glow was the fire dragons power. "But they have to be combined in with the song of the Ocean. But who is the Ocean anyway."

"Its like a Lugia from that one show. We must find him before the dragon, Balthimere, wakes the others with his anger." Shane told us starting to walk away. "Someone just captured one of the only keys to the safety of our universe."

As I watched Shane head for the ship, the wind brushed my face and with it, a sound. It was low at first and then gained tempo. Before I could make it out, it disappeared and so did the wind. Noae grumbled in his sleep and I looked over at him. I smelled something different in both brothers and it wasn't a dirty diaper. Something was trying to get out of their souls early, but couldn't knowing that would kill their host. Meta tried to reach it, but found it was blocked off.

'I've sensed Raserus in them, but they are too weak for this. Your sons do not contain Ocean.' Meta told me as soon as he could.

'They could you just probably can't see him. I swear heard the noise of him now that I think about it.' I told Meta mentally.

'I didn't hear a thing!' Meta told me in surprise.

"That's weird." I said out loud. "I'm gonna follow Shane. I want anyone available to hunt for the other two and find out who just stole my son!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone but the leaders said to me as I walked away.

(At The Ship)

"Balthimere, Ician, and Balthizar. Fire, ice and Lightning and the names of the dragons. The locals had warned me about this when they became one of your empire not to long a go. They said that they had not had any chosen ones that the dragons had picked so the whole planet has been worried. A dragon collector was hired to capture the dragons and destroy them, but it seems he knew the only way to them to show. The chosen ones. If they showed up he could tell where the dragons were if he upset them by catching the persons by force." Shane told me as a local stood beside him. It looked like a human mixed with a blue fish.

"You had forgotten this when you planned the trip?" I asked looking at drawling of the dragons.

"Yes and I didn't notice the resemblance to the names of my own niece and nephews to the dragons elements. I think the collector noticed it as soon as he heard them." Shane said hanging his head.

"But the other two? They disappeared in thin air." I asked, my voice thick with worry.

"They must have run off to escape Balthimere's chosen one." Shane supplied.

"So how do we stop this?" I asked turning to the man. He leaned over and spoke into Shanes ear. Shane nodded and he lifted his head.

"Well you see thats a little hard to figure out. They haven't found a child to gather the crystals that are located at the entrance of the caves to activate Ocean to come out to calm and seal the dragons." Shane explained as I glared at him.

"So what the hell am I suppose to do?!" I asked angrily.

Shane let out a dog whine and looked at me with pity. "I'll have to get back to you on that." He told me as lightning was seen suddenly outside. "Balthizar must have a woken." Shane whined. I just sighed and got up.

"I'm searching for my children Shane and you or Frieza can't stop me." I said turning. "Actually, I'm forcing that lazy husband of mine to come with me."

"Kasey.." Shane breathed with worry.

"I said you can't stop me." I growled walking out of his office.

12/13 I'll end it here for now and let u guys get a hold of the time jump. Have any questions plz do ask... And review plz. School is getting demanding now, but 6 more days baby!!!


	16. New Legend Part 2

12/30 Hope u enjoy the new year!!

9/09/07 Oh sht its been a while since I've touched this!!! Don't worry I've touched it more then this its just I haven't finished it in so long. The next chapter will have to be up sooner thats all in pay back. I'm gonna try to finish it tonight and it be on the next few days. Hopefully... I feel bad now..

(Author's Rant- Read on to next set of ( ) if you want)

On the night of the 9th the date above, my laptop decided it was going to be difficult and started making excuses for me to shut it down because it was getting hot. It told me that the chapter underneath was corrupted and had to delete it. This was untrue I found out the following morning(the 10th), it was just hot and by giving me constant trouble it was telling me it was overheating. Let me ask you this... WHY THE HELL DOES IT NOT HAVE A LIGHT ON THIS PIECE OF JUNK THAT LIGHTS UP TO TELL ME IT IS OVER HEATING?! It went out of its way to annoy me enough to turn it off in anger and let it cool down. I hate technology, but love it all the same.

Chapter 11: Part 2

(On a Ship In Space)

Fire roared piteously in the same cage as he was entrapped in on the beach. His eyes were slitted like a dragons and glowed the same fiery red. His canines had grown into fangs and his nails were long and sharp. Next to him a large dragon fought against the same type of cage. It was a deep blood red and had a row of whitish-yellow spikes going down its spine. Its face was like Nightshades, skinny and narrow. It had two black horns sticking out of its head. Black talons were ready and slashing at the invisible wall that kept it trapped. It roared when Fire finished his roar.

A man with long, floppy bunny ears and large rabbit feet walked up to the the two and sneered. "Now, now quiet down." The man said gently. "Once I gather the other two, I can finally destroy the dragons AND you spawn of Frieza." He walked to the cage holding Fire and sniffed at it. "It will hold. I was scared if I united you two, you could break through and kill me."

Fire roared and attacked the cage wall. The bunny man stepped back and laughed. "Yes, tire yourself out. It will make it easier to kill you." Fire hit the cage wall once more at the rabbits words.

(Back On The Beach)

"Take someone else!" Frieza whined at me.

"They are your children to!" I screamed at him. Cooler and King Cold looked at me in interest. "You will help me look for the other two before that Dragon Hunter gets them."

"I can't do anything."

"That's not an excuse!"

"OK, what is your plan if we get there and their fighting those damn restraints?" Frieza asked as I glared.

I looked away, realizing I didn't have a plan. "I have no plans. I just want to see how I could get Ocean to show and try to protect the other two."

"And you need my help for this?"

"Yes, I do."

"And what would I do?"

"Help me, that's what! Now please come with me. Now swallow your pride and help me help them. They're not in their right minds, Frieza." I whined, letting tears well up in my eyes. The dragons made comforting sounds, trying to reduce my stress level and get rid of the tears. They were getting more dependable than my husband. I was starting to think Black would have been a better choice for a life companion and father.

NightShade put his head next to my body and glared at Frieza with his dark red eyes. He growled and let out a low roar, something you could feel, not hear. Frieza glared at the dragon, but gave in. "You win, I'll go with you." he submitted slumping with a sigh. NightShade huffed at him and lifted his head to look around. The black dragons head looked to the sky and let out a worried sound. Frieza patted Nightshades arm with respect. He blinked at the flashing lights in the distance from a storm that was coming from the west.

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying Balthizar, the Lightning dragon, is that way?" I asked King Cold pointing towards the storm. He nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"You don't even know where we are going?!" Frieza asked showing how nervous he was. He never really trusted dragons deep inside and usually was scared of Nightshade.

"Going in blind, Doggy?" Cooler asked with a grin. "You seem to do it a lot."

"Better blind then deaf, in ways of keeping yourself or others alive." I told him with a smile.

"You'll need to head towards the North, to the island of dragons." Shane told me as he walked up holding a map. He handed it to me and pointed out four islands that he circled with a black marker. "Those are the islands your main focus will be on. You will want to wait for the 'chosen one' on Hakajuju island. The three in front of it are where the dragons are sleeping, or were."

"Weird name for an island." I said climbing onto NightShades nose. Frieza walked up to me and started to hover.

"I will try to contact you when we find the chosen one, but that's if we find him before the ice storms."

"Ice storms? Like freezing cold, hail, and ice?" I asked starting to shiver.

"Are you afraid of freezing, oh Lady of Fire?" Coolers wife asked in a mocking tone. She giggled louder when I stuck out my tongue at her. She walked away holding her cup of wine above her as if saying good luck.

(Later)

Frieza stood over me as NightShade sped through the air towards the sacred island. I sat with the map on my lap. I looked from NightShades muzzle at the land marks tracking where we are.

"We almost there?" Frieza asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Almost, just a few more miles. Nightshade can see the map also, he'll drop when we get there. Your getting worst than all five of our children combined." I joked looking up at him. We smiled at each other as Night banked suddenly to the right.

'We are here Mother.' NightShade told me continuing to bank around the island.

"Nighty says we are here. By the looks of it he has no room to land. I think I'll have to jump." I reported while mentally telling Nightshade to level above a area that was clear.

'Go back to ship?' Nightshade asked as I stood to jump. I took a deep breath and stepped off the smooth muzzle.

As I spun down in a series of aerobatics to break my fall, I talked to the giant dragon. "Go home dear, I'll call you if I need anything!"

'Father follows.' Nightshade reported before disappearing.

"Oh goody." I giggled starting to flip. I spun sideways once more before landing nicely, but heavily, on my feet. Frieza landed beside me, he more like floated down, as I stood back up.

"Ow."

"Could have just asked me to hold you while I went down." Frieza told me with a smile.

"But that would be less show offy." I whined looking around. We stood on a cement circle of inscribed writing. Several pillars stood on different points with one in the middle. It had a large cement block inscribed with pictures of some story. In front of it sat a large cement dragon statue, its wings were close to its body and it was looking up at the sky. For reasons unknown, blood was on its face. Outside the cement circle, bright red flowers surrounded us and was framed in rocky mountains. I also noticed a flight of stairs going down the side of the mountain.

"So pretty. We'll find out if I'm allergic to them in a few hours." I told Frieza as I walked towards the dragon statue. I noticed the green ocean and three large islands in the distance. The middle one seemed peaceful while the other two were surrounded by thick thunderstorms. "I guess the ice dragon hasn't woken as of yet."

"It seems to be growing." He mumbled.

"Thunder loves the energy the lightning gives off. I wonder if he is there?"

"Most likely."

"I'm bored! Wanna go down the stairs?" I asked walking towards them. He shook his head and continued to stare off to the islands. "Well I want to, I'll be back."

(Back on The Ship)

"Two down and one to go." The hunter told himself as he played checkers in the shapes of humans and dragons. The computer moved its dragon piece and he quickly responded, defeating it. Behind him, Thunder and Fire were sleeping while Balthizar and Balthimere hissed and gargled at each other. "I don't know if I should kill you now or later? Will Ician make you braver since she is a girl and most male dragons like protecting their girls or let you be together for longer?"

The dragons turned to him and roared.

"Or kill your hosts first and let-" He started as the computer interrupted him to update him on Ician herself.

"Ice dragon, Ician, heading towards present location. Ice has been absorbed." The computer reported showing the large whitish-blue dragon flying over the ocean.

"Oh yay! I get to kill two birds with one stone!" He cheered standing up. "Head towards her and load the cannons with the necessary equipment and traps." The computer clicked in response and left the room quiet.

(back to me)

Frieza and I were covered in snow once more by a gust of wind that carried the blizzard into our tent. The snow melted off of me, but Frieza had to continually shake it away. The fire between us was protected by a wall of stones so it would not go out in the gusts. I felt myself shiver and put my hand in the fire to replenish my warmth.

"The water is putting out my flame power. I hope it stops soon." I whined as Frieza looked at me.

"You need to keep your hair protected! Use your jacket."

"That's as wet as my hair right now." I told him taking off my jacket to show how it was dripping melted snow. I heard something crack and looked out of the tent through a crack in the door. A large crack as going down the side of the dragon statue and was slowly branching around it. "I think that's the guardian of the island."

"How so?"

"Its breaking and nothing is hitting it."

"Shane didn't tell-"

"Shane probably forgot, like he forgot the little detail about a legend-and our kids- and how they connect."

"You have a point." He gave as I looked out to the islands.

Something whitish was flying across the straits between the fire and ice island. As I watched it the snow storm stopped and it went into the clouds. The cracking of the statue called my attention once more and I turned to find pieces of it were starting to fall off, exposing dark blue scales on the side of what was under it. It shifted its wings knocking a huge piece of stone off. "Freezy the storm stopped but the statue is waking." I reported looking worried.

'Noae is acting weird.' A voice that identified as WhiteGold told me in worry.

"What's wrong with Noae, explain." I demanded.

'His eye glows blue, he cries awkwardly. Great pain is felt, won't be soothed by River.' She told me.

"Great pain?! Where?!"

'In mind, in soul. Great pain. Mommy worried. Mommy want Noae? Noae want Mommy? White panic! White wants to know what to do! White sense fear everywhere. Mommy?!' WhiteGold started to panic using her name to express her anxiety of the situation. I shushed her with a firm quiet and listen.

"Bring Noae here by River. Mommy will soothe Noae and make pain go away. Just bring Noae." I ordered in a soothing matter.

'River flies and disappears with Noae, she comes to you!' White tells me as I hear Rivers wings above just a second later. Noae's cry is loud and struggling as if his lungs couldn't handle it. River lands just outside the tent, her fear and panic clouding her head with incomprehensible mumbo jumbo. Meta reaches out before me and I feel a sharp pain hit my heart.

'You were correct, he holds a Raseru a very large and powerful one in his soul. His pain is caused by the Raseru. It is trying to get out.' Meta reported with an edge of pain in his voice.

'Is there anyway to reduce it?' I asked as the pain increased.

'I'm doing it. I am suppling the Raseru our energy so he doesn't kill your little one. That way he can get out without ripping the soul apart.' Meta cried out.

'Mother your in pain?!' Nightshade spoke up as I felt WhiteGolds mind become incomprehensible and Rivers becomes more confusing.

"Everyone settle down! I will be fine its temporary!" I cried as the pain became increasingly unbearable. I got up and walked out to grab Noae, who was quieting down slowly. River was twitching furiously when I saw her, with her head steady. In her jaws was Noae hanging from a light blue blanket that he slept in. I grabbed him from her and wished her away. I protected Noae as she disappeared without even leaving the ground. 'Night! She land safely?' I asked knowing the danger of River doing that move.

'She crashed but she will be fine.' Night reported sending an image of River lying on the ground the earth around her damaged by her fall.

I sighed and looked to Noae to see if he was alright. His right eye was wide open and glowing blue with his red iris and pupil small. His other eye was closed and was twitching like he was still in slight pain.

Noae grabbed my shirt and forced himself closer to my chest. 'Meta his face still says he feels pain.'

'Yes he will still feel slightly uncomfortable.' Meta responded as something was heard crashing from behind.

I turned fearing the worst and found a dark blue dragon laying amongst a large pile of cement. The dragon sneezed and looked at me. I latched eyes with its surprised ones and growled at it. I clutched Noae tightly and called for my husband.

"I mean no harm." The dragon told me without moving its muzzle.

"Doesn't mean you won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't dare hurt the Ocean." It responded.

That confused me... "Wait... what?"

"Ocean.. He holds Ocean. The eye says it all."

"But Ocean will kill him!"

"But he will use you as a host."

"I don't need that right now!" I whined as a explosion was heard near the other islands. I whirled and saw a ship had crashed into Thunder island. The whitish object was back with a red one and a yellow one. They flew around the ship, striking it and the island around it with attacks.

"They've all joined." The blue dragon told me as Frieza finally found his way out of the tent.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded, his foot sizzling in the snow. I giggled when I realized why it took him so long to get out of the tent. He tripped in the fire!

"Well first your son is acting weird and that dragon just came out of the cement and is telling me I am to be a host to Ocean or, according to Meta, will rip our sons soul a part. Then I don't know what happened to that ship but I think it has something to with our older pups." I reported as another explosion was heard from the island.

'Kasey! Hold on, your energy is going to be tapped very quickly.' Meta told me as I felt something start sucking at my heart. Noae made a bird like cry and both he and I were surrounded by snow.

"He comes." The dragon told Frieza walking beside him. Frieza humphed but looked back behind me at a large tornado that was heading towards us.

I collapsed and the snow tornado went away just as the something was flung by the giant one behind us. A large white boat was flying at us. It landed behind me on the ledge and a group of people scurried off of it, including Shane. As they watched it fall, I crept towards Shane while panting and grabbed his neck.

I growled in his ear. "It has been silent for a long time, Shaney!"

He flinched and turned around. "The dragons refused to leave. They were determined to stay home."

"The amulets, place the amulets over the alter." The dragon begged as everyone looked to him.

Shane looked at me and asked, "It talks?" I smiled my answer and nodded to the others. Noae whined and I stood up.

'Whatever you do, don't put him down.' Meta told me in warning.

Soothing Noae, I watched the others walk to where the dragon was once entombed. Frieza and Shane joined me and looked to Noae.

"They have all the amulets." Shane told me as the dragons that were fighting each other were starting to head for the island. He looked over at them and cheerfully reported, "Your children found you!"

Frieza and I looked also. He sighed while I screamed at Shane for saying that so cheerfully. Noae protested my yelling by whimpering which shut my mouth up. When I went back to study the older pups new forms, I found these weren't small dragons like the one that was talking, they were quite huge, Balthimere being the largest. They were still glowing and shooting elemental attacks from their mouths at the sea under them as if trying to get to Ocean before he rose from the water.

"They look determined." Frieza said more to himself then anyone in particular. "Three against one, this Ocean better be a good fighter. Its been years since I've had a good show."

Ignoring my husbands sentence all together I turned back to Shane. "All right what happens now?" I ask over the constant explosions from the dragons beams.

"Well Ocean is suppose to rise and kick those three down to zero energy so after sacred spell is said the three amulets suck the dragons up and permanently seal them to the hosts. Your children will then have them around their necks to use and destroy at their will." Shane answered visibly getting nervous as the three approached. They were a just a few miles a way and getting over here fast.

"Uhh Kasey." I hear Frieza say in a pleasant tone. "They are getting considerably close... Isn't Ocean suppose to be here by now?"

I turn to Shane, only to see him run towards the altar at a speed greater then mine. "Too close!" He screams as he joins the four that are also hiding behind the altar.

I look at him in horror as a shadow envelopes me and Balthimere roars, his brother and sister echoing him. "Well this is interesting." Frieza says as he looks at the three charging their attacks to blast at us. "Shall we stay?" he asks me as I turn to him with the same horror stricken face as I gave Shane. Noae whimpers and his eye glows brighter then before. My face turns to a look of pain as the feeling tears through my body. Snow begins to whirl again as the three behind me launch their attacks at the same time. But they are only to be blocked by a large wall of water that suddenly rises up like a very, very large swell hit the mountain.

Noae and I scream as something pulls and frees itself from metaphysical bonds that held it to Noae. It oddly felt like a more painful version of Meta breaking free. It whirled the snow around it as it took form, using it to form a barrier from the blasts of the three it was meant to defeat. After it looked like a giant shadow with a single glowing blue eye(its left instead of Noae's right), it ducked for the ocean to distract the three while it formed the rest of the way. It begged for a form and I gave it the first form I thought of for it to take... A Green dragon... The color of the ocean here. It would seem sensible to the people of this planet that it's protective dragon looked like the deadly ones and be just as deadly.

'Thank you.' It told me in a young voice. 'Uncle Meta guide me in this fight.'

'I will help you Veta. It will be a snatch for you.' Meta told the younger Raseru. 'They do not know these bodies and are angry on top of it. If we can just get past their berserk attacks we will win.'

"Berserk?" I asked out loud falling to my knees, and nearly dropping Noae. Frieza was beside me holding Noae near me just in case I let go. He didn't look worried which helped me calm back down. "I have a job for you." I told him with a growl.

He looked surprised for a second. "And what is that?"

I sniffed the air. A wind was coming off of the dragons in front of us. It carried the scent of something familiar and food-like... I remember this smell... It's... It's the smell of a Rabbit, Emerald's kind(Way back when we met her in my memories). "I think the Dragon Hunter might be of Rabbit descent. You want something to do, don't you? Kill that rabbit and bring me back its foot. We need a little luck."

He smiled at that, but looked up at Ician screamed in pain as Veta smashed into her in a stream of water. He roared at the other two as Ician fell trying to regain her flight. Balthizar roared back and shot a bolt of lightening at Veta/Ocean which the Green dragon dodged catching Balthimere off guard. Balthimere screamed as the voltage of the attack went through him. When it faded he turned on his brother and flew after the surprised Balthizar.

"Go!" Ocean screamed at Frieza dodging Ician as she charged up at him. He grabbed her and flew off with her to give him clear air space.

Frieza never questioned the Raseru but flew off, narrowly missing a body slam as the brothers tackled each other. Balthimere noticed his fathers presence and knocked Balthizar off him to go after him, but was knocked out of the air by Ocean before he could dare flap to go forward.

'I need them to hit each other at the same time.' Veta told Meta, tiredness was edging the younger Raseru voice. ' Three is too many.'

'Have Ician hit Balthimere, or Balthizar to hit Ician. Lightening wins all. If he hits Ician and then Balthimere with all hes got he knocks them both out.' Meta advises.

'It will be easier to have Ician attack Balthimere and get him out and then have Balthizar attack her. It will take too long for Balthizar to charge that fast for two shots.' I added my idea as Ocean dodged attacks.

(Frieza)

He had made it to the wreckage and found the man Doggy had scented crawling out of the rubble of his ship. He floated above the man as the Rabbit freed itself from under a metal plate. "God damn it. I knew I should of killed them when I first got them." The man grumbled angrily.

Frieza gently landed on the metal plate. "Excuse me, kind Rabbit. Are you the owner of this destroyed vessel?" He asked in gentle mens tone. He was pretending to have not heard the mans angry words from seconds before.

"Correction: It was..." the Rabbit seethed turning around. He looked surprised at first then went angry. "Of course, you show up. Helping me find you it seems." The Rabbit got up and dusted off his armor.

"Find me? Don't tell me you are the Dragon Hunter and your ulterior motive was finding me." he says with a evil smile.

"I have a bone to pick with you. I will say that much." The rabbit growls back.

"You started this?"

"It was bound to happen with or without me. I just... helped it a long by getting both dragon and host."

"What went wrong?"

"Ician froze her bonds and broke out. She then freed her host, your daughter. Things went downhill quickly from there. I should have killed them when I had the chance." he growls as Frieza frowns.

"Killing my children... In my wifes eyes that is pretty low. Actually I would have never come if she didn't order for the possession of one of your feet." Frieza snickered.

"Why? Why? Would she want one of my feet?" The Rabbit asked looking frightened for a minute.

Frieza shrugged. He didn't know the myth behind the rabbit foot deal, but what his love wants, she gets. Especially if she is angry or just upset. Both make his life miserable and he would like to avoid that. "But I can't let you get away with what you have done... You've threatened my family and more importantly me." If Meta overheard that one he would be in trouble. He stayed quiet for a second to make sure the Raseru didn't hear him before going on. "Quick death or a slow painful one?" he asked stepping forward.

The Rabbit crouched and then jumped into the air. "I would like to choose for me to live thank you." He answered as Frieza chuckled.

"Slow and painful it is." He said jumping after him.

(Back To Me)

I panted as Ician fell to the ocean once more after she was finally struck by a stray lightening bolt meant for Ocean hit her. Ocean was draining my energy instead of Noae's, I was glad we only had Balthizar to kill cause I was about to pass out. It didn't help that he was also the fastest of the three and was hard to catch. We had planned on slamming him into the mountainside, but with Ocean and I getting weaker and weaker, it was becoming harder and harder.

I staggered and fell to my knees once more. I tried not to fall over, but my body was getting heavy. I smelt Shane as he approached and then the links to my dragons flared open sensing my weakness. I felt others get on board the links and beg Meta to let Ocean feed off them through me. The others were my guardians. Meta agreed and began his draining.

I felt Ocean and myself get stronger and Balthizar seemed to get slower as we gained strength. Balthizar even looked surprised when 'we' charged him. He dodged by an inch but was smacked by Oceans tail. While he was dazed, Ocean whacked him again and pushed him against the mountainside. He did not go unconscious, but the next body slam against the rocks did. Ocean roared in triumph and let Balthizar fall into the ocean like his siblings that lay on the shore below the ledge.

The altar's guardian dragon began chanting with the chosen one and the words on the altar and circle began glowing. As my vision blurred due to Meta cutting me off from my dragons and friends therefore leaving me with my waning energy. Ocean turned back into his shadow form and returned to my sons soul. Noae's eye stopped glowing and shut with his other one. I felt the boy faint and my body fell to the side, exhaustion taking over.

I watched with shutting eyes as lights shone on the edge of the ledge as my children were returned to their original selfs and the dragons being sucked into their amulets. The sky returned to the blue it once was and heard the guardian dragon turn back into stone.

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep... Ok, I lied, I fainted.

(Later)

Stars twinkled brightly as I woke up in my beach chair near the ship. I sat up and looked around in surprise. All my children were sleeping around me, Noae in his crib and his siblings curled around me. I look at Fire and find a necklace tight around his neck. On it is a large silver dragon holding a red orb. As I watch it, I notice the orb actually held a little flame inside it. The flame twitched and stretched and then disappeared. I realize these are the amulets that sealed the dragons.

Aw I was hoping it was all a dream...

"Kasey...?" I hear Frieza whisper from behind. I still jump not expecting him. "Your a wake?"

"How did we get back?" I ask in a whisper when Fire twitches.

"I had to call Father. Your guardians and dragons fainted along with you, so that left us no help." He told me motioning me to walk away from our pups, so he could talk louder.

"How long have I been out?" I asked after I freed myself from my children and started walking away from them.

"Several hours." He answered with a smile. "Everything has returned to normal now. Do you feel better?"

"I feel great. Never better... I think Meta is still knocked out also." I said mentally checking. I didn't feel him, but heard mental snoring. I didn't think he could snore. I shrugged it off.

"What's wrong?" Frieza asked with sudden urgency.

I looked at him in surprise. "Oh nothing." I answered looking into his eyes. He looked guilty of something. I grinned evilly and leaned into him. "Why? What did you do?"

He looked scared for a moment. "Nothing.. Nothing at all." he replied hastily. I started glaring.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

"You were correct in believing a Rabbit was the Dragon Hunter. I also got both his feet for you." he said changing the subject.

"Oh good..." I said breaking my glare. I looked away like I didn't care why he looked guilty. I saw Frieza relax.

I felt Nightshade wake and he greeted me with the answer. 'When he attacked the Dragon Hunter, he called threatening him was more of a crime then threatening the family.'

I growled, but took a minute to think it over. He was so used to being number one, so old habits die hard, but he had had ten years to get over it when the kids came around. Just one punch... I will give him that... He did follow my orders and went out of his way, though he should have done it anyways as a gift, to get both the Rabbit mans feet. But when I looked to aim a punch, Frieza was missing.

I roared for him to come back and the punch count went to two.

My roar was answered by Frieza being knocked into the sand by Cooler. His brother then landed on him to keep him from escaping. His brother smiled at me and I smiled back. Frieza protested loudly with threats and the beating of his tail which sent large amounts of sand into the air. I heard Noahowe start to scream and rushed to him leaving Cooler to do my bidding and beating my husband. My children were more important then him any day. The dragons roared the same thing waking the rest of the kids.

They apologized, but I knew it wasn't on purpose...

9/10 It took me over six months to write 11 pages???!!! I'm so sorry people. I promise to update again soon, it might not be this story but I have various other stories that need to be updated... So it might be another long time before this is updated again... On another note, I survived Junior year and only failed one class... algebra 2.. I dug a hole so deep in that class that I dug into hell and stopped for a minute to say hi to the devil and then continued to keep digging. That's how bad my grade was... Now that I started senior year and I had to change my schedule because they royally screwed up my classes AGAIN!!!!!!(idiots).. I have Algebra 2 all over again, but I LOVE the teacher they gave me. I'm a visual learner and she shows us how to do each and every problem... I learned more stuff with her then the she demon I had last year , who wrote out every step(in words!) and said if I didn't get it her way, I would never get it and just keep failing.

In my third week of school this year already I had walking pneumonia and let me tell you that is not a pretty sickness. I was dependent on nebbulizer treatments and life sucked last week. I couldn't even go to school, I was coughing and hacking so bad. I'm getting over it now, but until it completely clears, I have to carry around a emergency inhaler. I should be better in another week, so u no worry for me... I survived... Wish me luck my senior year!!!

Also I am on fictionpress now. I have two different stories and two English essay stories up for people to read. I really would like some of you to go and read them cause I hope to publish the two on there when they are finished... I am also under the same name as this one...

Alright peace out my readers. See you when u review!! I saw how many hits the last chapter had and know three people didn't just keep reading this story over and over again. I would like to see some more reviewers I don't bite, I promise. U make me sad if u no review... Bye!!!!


End file.
